Guardian Falls
by redhoodfan
Summary: Nikki Pines and her older brother Dipper Pines and his twin sister Mabel are dropped off at Gravity Falls, in Oregon to spend the summer with their Grunkle Stan, who runs the 'Mystery Shack'. Things are not what they seem in this small town, and with the help of a mysterious journal that Nikki and Dipper find in the forest, they begin unraveling the local mysteries.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **redhoodfan here, I am a very big fan of Gravity Falls, so I thought I would give a try at making a fanfic about it, this is my very first try at writing a fanfic, hopefully it will turn out okay. I also want to give a big thanks to Sora Pendragon for helping me and supporting me with this.**

 **Here is some info about my OC:**

 **Character bio:**

 **Name: Nikki Pines**

 **Age: 5**

 **Appearance: Short dark brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, wears glasses, red and white striped shirt, brown jacket, a pair of blue pants and white and red sneakers, six fingers on both hands (basically looks like a younger girl version of young Ford from the beginning of Tale of Two Stanleys) crescent moon birthmark on the back of her neck, very small half the size of Dipper and Mabel.**

 **Personality: Extremely smart (basically a genius), looks up to her big sister Mabel and her big brother Dipper, sometimes likes to join Dipper on his adventures of discovering the paranormal, she also likes to knit things with Mabel.**

 **Hobbies: Adventuring, knitting, solving mysteries, playing the violin, ballet, baking, playing games, drawing/sketching, soccer, car/plane racing, and sometimes likes to invent things.**

 **(Also, I'm going to incorporate things from other shows/movies/books in, but they probably won't be used all that much until after the last episode of Gravity Falls)**

 **Prologue**

 _I'm here standing in the middle of a snowy forest at night, can't remember how I got here, but I'm here. I look around and I see a frozen pond between the trees. The light of the full moon is glistening off the ice, so beautiful. I look around, still wondering how I got here, when suddenly I hear a cracking sound coming from the frozen pond. I look and see someone seeming to float out of the ice. It was a boy with white hair and a brown cloak, floating there above the ice, looking at the moon. Then he slowly floats down back onto the ice, the hole he came through freezing back over when he lands back onto the ice. He starts walking, and I dart behind the tree so he doesn't see me, I look back to see him picking up what looked like a shepherds crook. A small flash of white and blue light comes from the middle of the staff, and the boy drops one end, when it hit the ice, frost suddenly appeared. He goes to a couple of trees and taps them with the staff and frost appears there too. He suddenly starts laughing and running across the ice, dragging the staff behind him making more frost across the ice. I found my self laughing along with him. He suddenly flies up into the air, and I lost sight of him. "Whoa." I said looking up where he had disappeared into the sky. I suddenly hear what seemed to be chuckling in the back of my mind, and I move my gaze to the full moon, but I don't know why, or why I hear chuckling. '_ Hello little Guardian _' I hear in the same voice as the chuckling in the back of my mind. "Huh?" I said. Looking around trying to find the owner of the voice when suddenly…_

"Nikki wake up!"

I suddenly jolt awake, looking around to see a nearly empty bus. I wonder why I'm on a bus, but then I remember our parents sending my older brother and older sister and I to Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay with our Great Uncle Stan for the Summer.

"You okay?" I look to my right and see my big brother Dipper looking at me worriedly. "You were mumbling in your sleep."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a dream."

"Did you have a nightmare?" I look to my left and see my big sister Mabel.

"No, it was a little weird though. Are we almost there?"

Just as I ask, the bus slows to a stop, and the driver announces that we had arrived at Gravity Falls.

We got up and collected our luggage and belongings and exited the bus, and went outside the bus depot, and looked around trying to find our Great Uncle.

"Wasn't he supposed to meet us here?" I asked, tugging at Dippers vest to get his attention.

"Yeah, wonder where he is?"

I suddenly almost tripped and looked down to see my shoelaces untied, I stoop down to tie them, hearing a car pull up next to us. I glance up and see a red convertible, I look at the license plate and see STNLYMBL written on it. I assume this is our uncle. Though I'm confused why it said Stanley on the tag considering our great uncle's name is Stanford not Stanley.

"Hey, are you two Dipper and Mabel?" I hear a gruff voice say, I look up again and I see a man get out of the car, he was wearing a suit had a red fez on top of his head and wearing glasses, although for some reason he had an eye patch over one of the lenses, don't know why, since when he lifted it up to get a closer look at Dipper and Mabel, both his eyes seemed fine.

"Yeah" I hear Mabel say. "Are you our Grunkle Stan?"

"Yep, that's me, although, aren't there supposed to be three of you? Your little sister, Nikki right?"

I look up, wondering why he hadn't seen me, I may be small but not that small, and notice that I was behind one of Mabel's suitcases.

I stand up and walk around the suitcase saying, "I'm here."

Grunkle Stan looks over at me, and his eyes widen and stumbles back against his car. "Hot Belgian Waffles!"

I jump at his reaction, wondering why he was acting this way, I stepped toward him holding out my hand asking. "Are you okay?"

He looked at my hand and his eyes widened even further, I stopped and put my hands behind my back, I get very self conscious about my six fingered hands, having gotten teased and bullied about them many times before.

"No no no." I jump again hearing Grunkle Stan suddenly talking fast, I look up seeing him shake his head, kneeling down in front of me. "You don't have to hide your hands, you just startled me is all kid, you practically came out of nowhere." He said chuckling, ruffling my hair. "Though, where did you get that shirt and jacket from?" he asked, looking down at my red and white shirt and brown jacket.

Mabel spoke up. "She found them in the attic and liked them, mom and dad didn't say anything, so she wears them."

"Alright then, we better get going." Grunkle Stan said standing up, and opening the trunk for us to put our luggage and belongings in. Then Dipper, Mabel, and I got into the back seat as Grunkle Stan got in the front and started driving. We eventually pull up to a building that had a sign on the top that read 'MYSTERY SHACK'.

"What are we doing at a tourist trap Grunkle Stan?" asked Dipper as we got out of the car.

"This is where I live. You two are gonna help out around the Gift Shop while you're here, your sisters too young to help yet." Said Grunkle Stan pointing at Dipper and Mabel as he started to walk towards a door with a sign that said 'GIFTS' over it, we followed him and came into the gift shop of the Mystery Shack and followed him through it to what looked like a living room. "Your room is upstairs in the attic, go on up and unpack." He said taking off his suit jacket, hanging it up and then sitting in the armchair in front of the tv.

We went up the stairs to the attic, where we saw three beds in the room against a wall that had a triangle shaped window, Mabel went to the one on the right and started unpacking, I went to the bed in the middle under the window and started unpacking as well as Dipper looked around.

"This attic is amazing, check out all my splinters!" I heard Mabel say, and I looked up seeing that when she was putting up posters she had gotten a lot of splinters in her hands.

I winced. "That looks really painful."

I heard a bleating and turned around the same time Dipper did to see a goat on his bed. "And there's a goat on my bed." He said.

"How did we not see him when we came in?" I asked as Mabel walked by me towards the goat.

"Hey friend." She said. Then the goat started chewing on the sleeve of her sweater. "Oh, yes you can keep chewing on my sweater." She said laughing.

It is going to be one interesting summer with Grunkle Stan.


	2. 1 Tourist Trapped

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **1 Tourist Trapped**

"He's looking at it! He's looking at it!" I hear Mabel's voice say, I look over to see her looking through a shelf of Grunkle Stan bobbleheads, I look to see what she was talking about, and saw a boy on the other side of the store holding a note. I sigh and shake my head, here she goes again. The boy read the note and looked around, Mabel said "I rigged it!"

"Mabel, I know you're going through your whole boy crazy faze but I think you're kinda overdoing it with the crazy part." Dipper said as he cleaned a jar of eyeballs.

"I agree Mabel, you're kinda going overboard." I said, walking over to Dipper.

"What? Come on Dipper! Come on Nikki! This is our first summer away from home! It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance!" Mabel said, walking over to us.

"Yeah, but do you need to flirt with _every_ guy you meet?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, there was the boy who came to the Shack, the boy with the turtle, the boy at the mattress store." I said, counting them off on my fingers.

"Mock all you want, brother and little sister, but I got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now." Mabel said, pointing towards the door to the museum.

Suddenly, Grunkle Stan walks out of said door, some signs under his arm, and belches, holding his stomach saying "Oh! Oh, not good. Ow."

"Aw! Why!" Mabel says in disgust as Dipper and I laugh at her.

"All right, all right, look alive people! I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest." Grunkle Stan said, holding up said signs.

"Not it!" Mabel, Dipper, and I say in union.

"Uh, also not it." Soos said behind us.

"Nobody asked you Soos." Said Grunkle Stan.

"I know, and I'm comfortable with that." Soos said, taking a bite of a chocolate bar.

"Wendy, I need you to put up this sign!" Grunkle Stan called to Wendy, who was reading a magazine up at the cash register.

"I would, but I…ugh, can't…ugh, reach it…ugh." Wendy said, pretending to reach over for the signs as I giggled at her.

"I'd fire all of you if I could. All right, let's make it…eenie, meenie, miney…you." Grunkle Stan said, pointing towards Dipper.

"Aww, what? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched." Said Dipper.

"Ugh, this again." Said Grunkle Stan.

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today my mosquito bites spelled out 'BEWARE'." Dipper said, holding up his arm to show Grunkle Stan.

"That says 'BEWARB'." Grunkle Stan said, after squinting at the mosquito bites. "Look kid, the whole monster in the forest thing is all local legend, drummed up by guys like me, to sell merch to guys like that." He gestures toward a tourist who was laughing over a bobblehead. He tossed the signs to Dipper saying "So quit being so paranoid!"

Dipper sighed as he caught the signs.

"Oh! Can I go with Dipper Grunkle Stan?" I asked him.

"I don't know Duckling, those woods can be pretty dangerous, you might…fall in a hole…or something." Grunkle Stan said, ruffling my hair.

"I promise I'll be careful! Please, please, please!?" I asked him.

He sighed and said "All right, but stay close to your brother, I don't want to see him running back here saying you got lost in the woods."

"YES! Thank you Grunkle Stan!" I said, hugging his leg, then grabbed Dipper's arm and pulled him out the door before Grunkle Stan could change his mind.

Later we were a little further in the woods putting up the last of the signs.

I followed Dipper around as he mumbled to himself.

"Ugh, Grunkle Stan. Nobody ever believes anything I say." Dipper said as he hammered a nail into a tree, and hung up a sign.

"I believe everything you say Dipper." I said as I followed him to the next tree.

"I know Nikki, and I love that you do, but I would like others to do that too." Said Dipper. I shrugged and walked a little ways away, next to Gompers who was eating some grass next to a fallen tree. "Don't go too far that I can't see you!"

"I won't." I said.

Dipper started hammering a nail into a tree, when there was a metallic clanging noise. "Huh?" he said, put his ear against it, and hit the tree again with the hammer, where it made more metallic sounds. He ran his hand across the tree, and found a door, he opened it, and inside was an old looking machine. He flipped one of the switches and nothing happened, when he flipped the other one, a hole opened up in the ground next to me, scaring Gompers away."

"Whoah!" I said, looking into the hole and seeing a book. "Dipper! Come look at this!"

Dipper turned around, saw what I was talking about and came over "What the?" he said. We kneel down next to the hole, and I reached in and grabbed the book, Dipper leaned over and blew the dust away, revealing a red cover with a gold, six-fingered hand with a 3 on it. "Hey, look at that Nikki, whoever owned this had the same hands you do." I only nod in awe, placing my own six-fingered hand on the gold one, though mine was much smaller, barely covering the 3. I set the book in my lap and opened it as Dipper looked around to see if anyone else was there and looked at the book over my shoulder, picking up the monocle that was attached to the book, finding out that the book was a journal, on the first page it said _'Property of'_ but the rest was ripped out. Dipper turned the page, and started reading the first entry aloud as I read it silently along with him " _'It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon.'_ What is all this?" he asks, flipping some pages before continuing at a page that said _'TRUST NO ONE'_ " _'Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before_ he _finds it. Remember: in Gravity falls there is no one you can trust.'_ No one you can trust…" he said, trailing off and closing the book.

"What do you think he meant?" I asked, looking up at Dipper.

"HALLO!" a voice yelled behind us, making us scream and jump up, I grabbed the Journal and hugged it to my chest, we turned and saw Mabel behind us, leaning over the fallen tree. "What you readin'. Some nerd thing?" she asked.

Dipper stepped in front of me and held me to his back to hide the Journal between us saying "Uh, uh, it's nothing!"

"Uh, uh, it's nothing!" Mabel imitates Dipper, waving her hands around and laughing "What? Are you guys actually not gonna show me?"

Dipper and I look at each other and Dipper says "Uhhh…let's go somewhere private."

"Very private." I said in agreement.

We walked back to the Mystery Shack and we went to the living room. I was sitting in the armchair, with Mabel sitting on the armrest, as Dipper paced around the room with the Journal, and explained about what we found.

"It's amazing! Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has a secret dark side." Dipper said, as he showed Mabel a page of the Journal.

"Whoa! Shut. Up!" Mabel said, pushing Dipper.

"And get this! After a certain point, the pages just stop…like the guy who was writing it…suddenly disappeared!" Dipper said, when suddenly the doorbell rings. "Who's that?"

"No idea." I said.

"Well, time to spill the beans." Mabel said as she pushed over a can of beans that was on the T-Rex table "Boop. Beans. This girl's got a date! Woot woot!" she said, pointing to herself, then fell backwards onto my lap, giggling.

"Let me get this straight, in the half hour we were gone, you fond a boyfriend?" asked Dipper.

Mabel pulled herself back up onto the armrest and said "What can I say? I guess I'm just IRRESISTIBLLLLE!" and waved her arms around, the doorbell rang again, and she ran to the door saying "Oh. Coming!"

Dipper walked over and sat next to me in the armchair, opening the Journal.

I heard someone in the hallway and saw Grunkle Stan, when he saw me, I waved to him, he nodded to me and walked into the living room, saw Dipper reading and asked "What'cha reading there, slick?"

"Oh!" Dipper said startled, and pushed me forward to hide the Journal behind me, then reached over me and grabbed a magazine, saying "I was just catching up on uh…Gold Chains For Old Men Magazine?"

I facepalmed.

"That's a good issue." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Hey, family! Say hello to my new boyfriend!" we heard Mabel from the doorway, we all looked to see her standing next to a boy wearing a black hoodie that had holes in it, with a twig poking out from the hood.

"Sup?" said the boy.

"Hey." Said Dipper.

"How's it hanging?" said Grunkle Stan.

"Hi." I said shyly, leaning into Dipper.

"We met at the cemetery. He's _really_ deep. Oh. Little muscle there. That's…what a surprise…" Mabel said, squeezing the boys arm.

"So, what's your name?" asked Dipper.

"Uh. Normal…MAN!" said the boy.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"He means Norman." Said Mabel.

"Are you bleeding, Norman?" asked Dipper.

"It's jam." Said Norman.

Mabel gasped saying "I love jam! Look. At. This!"

"So, you wanna go hold hands or…whatever?" asked Norman.

"Oh, oh, my goodness." Mabel said giggling, then ran out saying "Don't wait up!"

Norman pointed at us, then ran into the doorframe before turning around and following Mabel.

I squirmed a little, feeling uneasy, I looked at my brother and nervously said "Dipper…"

"I know Nikki, there's something strange going on here, and we're going to figure out what, come on!" Dipper said, grabbing the journal from behind me, then grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him up the stairs to the attic.

We sat in a window seat and looked through the Journal, I stopped him at one entry and said "Dipper, what about this?"

He looked at what I was referring to and read it aloud " _'Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for…teenagers_!? _Beware Gravity Falls' nefarious…_ " he gasped then screamed " **ZOMBIE!** "

I heard something outside and turned around and looked out the window, seeing Norman slowly walking towards Mabel, I gasped and shook Dipper's shoulder to get his attention "Dipper look!" he turned around, saw what I was seeing and gasped.

"I like you." We heard Mabel say.

"Oh, no! Mabel! No, no, Mabel, watch out!" Dipper yelled through the window. Norman grabbed Mabel's shoulders and Dipper and I screamed. Norman pulled back and revealed a flower necklace.

"Daisies? You scallywag…" said Mabel.

Dipper stepped down from the window seat, turned to me, and asked "Is our sister really dating a zombie, or are we just going nuts?" I shrugged in answer.

It's a dilemma to be sure." Said a random voice, making us both jump, we looked and saw Soos on a stepladder changing a lightbulb "I couldn't help but overhear you talkin' aloud to yourselves in this empty room."

"Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend. He's gotta be a zombie, right?" asked Dipper.

"Hmm. How many brains didja see the guy eat?" asked Soos.

"Zero." Dipper and I say in union, looking down.

"Look, dudes, I believe you. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude's a werewolf. But ya gotta have evidence. Otherwise, people are gonna think you're a major league cuckoo clock." Said Soos.

"As always, Soos, you're right." Dipper said nodding.

"My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse." Said Soose.

We suddenly hear Grunkle Stan yelling from downstairs "Soos! The portable toilets are clogged again!"

Soos fixed his hat and said "I am needed elsewhere." Then backs out the door.

"What do we do now Dipper?" I asked.

"Our sister could be in trouble. It's time to get some evidence. Did you pack your video camera?" asked Dipper.

"Of course." I said.

"Good, come on, we gotta be quick if we want to catch up with Mabel." Said Dipper.

"Right." I said with a nod, then we ran to our room to get the camera, then ran up to follow Mabel on her date.

We followed them to the park, where they played frisbee and Norman was hit in the head with it and fell over, then we followed them to the Diner, where Norman punched his hand through the window to open the door, then we followed them to the cemetery, where Norman fell in a hole and growled while getting out of it. Later after Mabel came back home, we decided to talk to her about Norman.

Dipper opened the door to our room with me walking in behind him and said "Mabel. We've gotta talk about Norman."

"Isn't he the best? Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me!" Mabel said, turning her cheek towards us, showing a red spot on it, causing Dipper and I to scream "Ha, ha! Gullible. It was just an accident with the leaf blower! That was fun."

"…I don't even want to know." I said.

"No, Mabel, listen! We're trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems!" Dipper said, showing Mabel the Journal.

"You think he might be a vampire? That would be so awesome!" Mabel gasped.

"Guess again, sister. SHA-BAM!" Dipper said, holding the Journal open.

"Agh!" said Mabel.

"Uh, Dipper, that's the wrong page." I said, seeing that the Journal was open to the Gnomes page and not the zombie one.

"Huh? Oh, wait, I'm-I'm sorry…Sha-bam!" Dipper said, turning to the correct page.

"A zombie? That's not funny, Dipper." Said Mabel.

"I'm not joking! It all adds up: the bleeding, the limp. He never blinks! Have you noticed that?" asked Dipper.

"Maybe _he's_ blinking when _you're_ blinking." Said Mabel.

"Mabel, three or more people don't blink at the same time!" I said.

"Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls? Trust no one!" said Dipper.

"Well, what about _me_ , huh? Why can't you trust me? Beep bop!" Mabel said, putting on her star earrings.

"Mabel, he's gonna eat your brain!" Dipper said, shaking Mabel.

"Dipper, Nikki, listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five o'clock, and I'm gonna be ADORABLE, and he's gonna be DREAMY." Mabel said, pushing us out of the room.

"Bu-Bu-But—" Dipper started to say.

"Mabel—" I started to say.

"And I am not gonna let you two ruin it with one of your crazy CONSPIRACIES." Mabel said as she slammed the door on us.

"Dipper?" I asked as he walked toward the wall and slid down it to sit down.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Dipper.

Later at 5:00 Dipper and I are sitting in the living room when the doorbell rings, and Mabel runs down the stairs yelling "Coming!" and opened the door to see Norman standing there "Hey, Norman. How do I look?" she asked, showing Norman her sweater.

"Shiny…" said Norman.

"You always know what to say!" Mabel said, then took Norman's hand and walked off with him.

"Dipper, we can't give up, Norman could hurt Mabel." I said, getting up from the chair I was sitting with Dipper in to stand in front of him, Dipper sighed and looked down at the camera he was still holding.

"Nikki, Soos was right. We don't have any real evidence. I guess I can be kind of paranoid sometimes and I really shouldn't be pulling you into these kinds of things and—wait, WHAT!?" Dipper suddenly screamed, making me jump.

"What, what happened?" I asked, he pulled me up into the chair beside him and showed me the camera, where on the screen, it showed Mabel and Norman with Norman's arm around Mabel, when suddenly, Norman's hand falls off and he puts it back on "WHAT!?" I screamed.

"We were right! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Dipper panics, causing the chair to fall backwards, he jumps over the chair and runs outside, and I ran out right behind him. "Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" we eventually found him with a group of tourists.

"And here we have Rock that looks like a face rock: the rock that looks like a face." Grunkle Stan said, standing on a stage.

"Does it look like a rock?" asked a tourist.

"No, it looks like a face." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Is it a face?" asked another tourist.

"It's a rock that _looks_ like a face!" said Grunkle Stan.

"Over here! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper said, jumping up and down from behind the crowd, trying to get Grunkle Stan's attention, I tried to go through the group of tourist, only to be pushed back.

"For the fifth time! It's-It's not an actual face!" Grunkle Stan yelled.

"Errrgh!" Dipper said in frustration. "Stan! Stan!"

I hear a motor and look over to see Wendy driving up in the golf cart, getting an idea, I tugged on Dippers jacket and said "Dipper, look!" I said, pointing towards Wendy, he looked over and got the same idea and started running towards Wendy.

"Wendy! Wendy! Wendy! We need to borrow the golf cart so we can save our sister from a zombie!" said Dipper.

Wendy handed Dipper the key saying "Try not to hit any pedestrians." And walks off.

We get in the golf cart and Dipper starts to back the golf cart up when we were stopped by Soos.

"Dudes, it's me: Soos. This is for the zombies." Soos says, and hands Dipper a shovel.

"Thanks." Said Dipper.

"And this is incase you see a piñata." Soos said, handing me a bat.

"Uh…thanks?" Dipper asks as he starts to drive off.

"Better safe than sorry!" Soos calls after us.

"So what's the plan Dipper?" I ask.

"I'm still trying to—wait! What am I doing!? I can't take you with me to fight a zombie!" Dipper yells.

"Dipper—" I start to say.

"What kind of big brother am I taking my 5 year old baby sister with me to fight a zombie!? I gotta—" Dipper started to say, slowing down.

"DIPPER! There's no time! We gotta save Mabel, and I want to help!" I said.

Dipper looked at me for a moment, before sighing and saying "Fine. But you have to do exactly as I say, and if things get bad I don't want you to do anything but run back to the Shack to Grunkle Stan and nothing else, don't try to fight the zombie, don't look back just run, got it?"

I hesitated before answering.

"Nikki!" yelled Dipper.

"Okay…I promise." I said reluctantly.

Dipper nods, then turns forward, speeding up and yelling "Don't worry, Mabel! We'll save you from that zombie!"

"Help!" we heard Mabel yell.

"That way Dipper!" I said, and he steered in that direction.

"Hold on!" Dipper yelled as we started driving through a darker part of the forest. We came up to Mabel fighting off what looked to be like a bunch of gnomes surrounding her. We jumped out of the cart with Dipper holding the shovel, and me holding the bat. Mabel punched one of the gnomes off of her, it bounced away, then it stood up and started puking a rainbow.

"What the _heck_ is going on here!?" Dipper asked as a gnome stopped running by us to hiss at us.

"Get away!" I yelled, swinging the bat at the gnome.

"Dipper! Nikki! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks!" Mabel yelled as one of the gnomes grabbed her hair and started pulling it "Hair! Hair! Hair!"

"Gnomes? Huh, I was way off." Dipper said as he pulled the Journal out of his vest.

"I find it ironic that when we tried to show the zombie page to Mabel earlier, we showed her the gnome page by accident, and Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes instead of a zombie…if that's not foreshadowing, I don't know what is." I said.

Dipper started reading the Journal entry about gnomes " _'Gnomes: little men of the Gravity Falls Forest. Weaknesses: unknown.'_ "

"Aw, come on!" Mabel said from where she was tied up.

"Nikki, stay here." Said Dipper.

"Aw come on Dipper, we're not even fighting a zombie anymore! Those guys are even smaller than I am! I can do some—" I started to say.

"Stay!" said Dipper as he marched toward the gnomes.

"Ugh!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Hey. HEY! Let go of our sister!" Dipper said to what looked like the leader of the group of gnomes.

"Oh! Ha ha, hey, there! Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister's not in danger. She's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right, honey?" asked the gnome.

"You guys are all butt-faces!" Mabel said before one of the gnomes covered her mouth.

"Give her back right now, or else!" Dipper threatened.

"You think you can stop us, boy? You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the—AH!" the gnome started to say, before I ran over and knocked him away with the baseball bat.

"It's not the boy you're going to have to worry about!" I said to the gnome.

"Nikki! I told you to stay by the—" Dipper started to say.

"Dipper, you can yell at me later! Just go get Mabel so we can get out of here!" I said, and he ran over and cut the ropes holding Mabel down with the shovel. Mabel knocked the gnomes away from her, and Dipper grabbed her wrist, and started running toward the cart, grabbing my wrist with his free hand as he passed me, and we jumped into the cart with Dipper behind the wheel, Mabel in the passenger seat, with me in between them in the middle.

"They're getting away with our queen! No, no, no!" shouted the gnome I had knocked away.

"Seatbelt." Dipper told us as Mabel and I buckled up and he backed up the golf cart, turned it around, and started driving away.

"Hurry, before they come after us!" said Mabel.

"I wouldn't worry about it. See their little legs? Those suckers are tiny!" Dipper said, before we felt a vibration, and stopped the cart.

"Uh, Dipper, I think we should worry about it!" I said, looking behind us, seeing a giant gnome monster, made from thousands of gnomes, Dipper and Mabel turned around to see what I was talking about.

"Dang." Said Mabel.

"All right, teamwork, guys. Like we practiced." The gnome at the top said, and the gnome monster growled.

"Move, MOVE!" Mabel said, as Dipper started driving away, just in time, just as we moved, we missed the gnome monster's fist that was about to hit us.

"Come back with our queen!" shouted the gnome at the top.

"It's getting closer!" said Mabel. Several gnomes were thrown at the cart, and they started to tear it apart and attack us. One jumped down beside Mabel, and she punched it off. One tried to attack Dipper, but he grabbed it, hit it against the steering wheel a few times, then threw it out of the cart. Another gnome jumped onto his face and started scratching him "I'll save you Dipper!" Mabel shouted, and I ducked as she started to punch the gnome on Dipper's face until it fell of, taking Dipper's hat with it.

"Thanks, Mabel…" Dipper said dazedly.

"Don't mention it." Said Mabel.

The gnome monster suddenly throws a tree over us to land on the path in front of us.

"Look out!" shouted Mabel.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Dipper, Mabel, and I screamed as Dipper swerved to avoid the tree, causing the cart to spin, then land on its side next to the Mystery Shack. We crawled out of the cart.

"Nikki, you okay?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said right before the shadow of the gnome monster fell over us and we backed up away from it.

"Stay back, man!" Dipper said as he threw the shovel at it, only for the monster to punch the shovel into the ground.

"Aaahh!" we screamed, hugging each other.

"Uh, where's Grunkle Stan!?" Dipper asked as we backed up against the wall of the Shack.

"It's the end of the line, kids! Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!" said the gnome at the top.

"There's gotta be a way out of this!" Dipper said as he started to pull out the Journal from his vest.

"I gotta do it." Mabel said as she started walking towards the monster.

"What!?" Dipper and I exclaimed, running up to her.

"Mabel, don't do this! Are you crazy?" asked Dipper.

"Those things will either hurt you or take you away!" I said, grabbing her arm.

"Trust me."

"What?" Dipper and I ask.

"Dipper, Nikki, just this once. Trust me!" Mabel whispered. Dipper glanced at the gnomes, then Mabel, then backed away, pulling me with him and hugging me to his side. Mabel walked up to the monster and said "All right, Jeff. I'll marry you."

"Wait, the gnomes name is Jeff? He's a magical creature and his name is Jeff?" I whispered before Dipper shushed me.

"Hot dog! Help me down there, Jason! Thanks, Andy! All right, left foot, there we go, watch those fingers, Mike." Jeff said as he climbed down the monster and walked up to Mabel and holds out a diamond ring saying "Eh? Eh?" Mabel holds out her hand and lets Jeff put the ring on her finger "Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest, honey!"

"You may now kiss the bride!" Mabel said, causing Jeff to stop walking.

"Well, don't mind if I do." Jeff said, leaning up to kiss Mabel, she leans down to kiss him, before reaching behind her to turn on the leaf blower and aim it at Jeff "Ah! Hey, hey, wait a minute! Whoa, whoa! Wh-What's goin' on!?" Jeff exclaimed before being sucked half-way into the leaf blower.

"That's for lying to me!" Mabel yelled, before turning up the leaf blower "THAT'S for breaking my heart!"

"Ow! My face!" Jeff shouted as he was sucked further in.

"And THIS is for messing with my brother and baby sister!" Mabel said as she aimed the leaf blower at the gnome monster before turning to us "Wanna do the honors?"

"On three!" Dipper said as I nodded and Dipper and I put a hand on the lever of the leaf blower.

"One, two three!" Dipper, Mabel, and I said as we pulled the lever, blasting Jeff towards the gnome monster, causing it to explode into separate gnomes.

"I'll get you back for this!..." Jeff screamed as he flew off into the distance.

"Who's giving orders? I need orders!" one of the gnomes said.

"My arms are tired." Another gnome said before Mabel turned the leaf blower back on and started blowing them away.

"Anyone else want some." Dipper asked and they all ran away, one got caught in a six-pack holder, Gompers picked it up and ran off as the gnome screamed.

We started walking back towards the Shack before Mabel stopped us. "Hey, Dipper? Nikki? I, um…I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You guys really were just looking out for me."

"Oh, don't be like that. You saved our butts back there." Dipper said as I nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes." Said Mabel.

"Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one _will_ be a vampire!" said Dipper.

"Or a werewolf!" I said.

"Oh, you're just saying that!" said Mabel.

"Awkward sibling hug?" asked Dipper.

"Awkward sibling hug." Mabel said as they pulled me in between them and hugged, patting each other's back saying "Pat, pat." As I giggled in between them. We parted and walked into the Shack, finding Grunkle Stan behind the register and counting money.

"Yeesh. You three get hit by a bus or something? Ahah!" Grunkle Stan laughed, but we just ignored him and started walking towards the employee's only door to go to the attic till Grunkle Stan said "Uh, hey!" and we turned around to look at him "W-Wouldn't you know it? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory, so, uh…how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house, y'know?"

"Really?" asked Mabel.

"What's the catch?" Dipper asked as he crossed his arms.

"The catch is do it before I change my mind, now take something." Said Grunkle Stan.

We started walking around the shop and looking around, I was walking near the register when something caught my eye, I looked up at the display rack that was on the counter and saw a silver crescent moon necklace, that was what I wanted, I started to reach up for it, but found I couldn't reach it…I really hate being short sometimes. I started jumping to try and grab it, before a hand suddenly reached over and plucked it from the display. I look over and saw that Grunkle Stan had been the one to grab it. He looked at me, glanced at the necklace for a moment, then looked back down at me. He smiled and dropped the necklace into my hand saying "Here you go Duckling."

"Thanks Grunkle Stan!" I said, looking down at the necklace.

"That looks like your birthmark." I heard a voice say, I looked up seeing Dipper standing in front of me.

"I know, I guess that's why I like it. I like your new hat, by the way." I said, looking at his new blue and white hat that had a blue pine tree on the front.

"Thanks, I like your new necklace too. Want me to help you put it on?" asked Dipper.

"Yes please." I nodded, and Dipper walked behind me and helped me put the necklace on. I looked over at Mabel who was looking into a box.

"And I will have a…" she said as she grabbed something out of the box, spun around, and held her item in the air "GRAPPLING HOOK! Yes!"

"Wouldn't she rather have, like, a doll, or something?" Grunkle Stan asked Dipper and I.

Mabel fires the grappling hook up at the ceiling, where it catches a beam and pulled her up, making her knock over a box on her way up "GRAPPLING HOOK!" she exclaimed.

"Fair enough!" said Grunkle Stan.

Later on, we were up in our room in our beds, Mabel and I changed into our pajamas, hers being a nightgown with a floppy disk on the front, mine being a onsie with crescent moons and stars covering it, while Dipper just took his vest and shoes off, Mabel was jumping up and down on her bed, playing with her new grappling hook, Dipper was laying in his bed writing in the Journal, and I was sitting on my bed, looking at my new necklace.

"Hey, Mabel, could you get the light?" Dipper asked as I looked up.

"I'm on it." Mabel said as she aimed her grappling hook at the light.

"Uh oh." I said, and ducked as the grappling hook hit the light, causing it and the hook to shoot out the window over my bed.

"It works!" Mabel said and we all laughed.

"Goodnight Dipper, goodnight Mabel." I said as I took my glasses and necklace off, put them on the nightstand and laid down.

"Night Nikki, night Mabel." Said Dipper.

"Night Nikki, night Dipper." Said Mabel.

I turned over and went to sleep.

 _I find myself floating in what looks like outer space but not exactly, and I can see a full moon in the distance. I look down at myself, finding I'm not in my pajamas anymore, but back in my regular clothes, including my glasses and my new necklace, I look around._

" _What is this place?" I ask myself in wonder as I look around and see objects floating around me, I now notice that the objects consist of my favorite things and hobbies, there are books on science and mysteries, some things I had knitted by myself or with Mabel, some music sheets for the violin, some of my sketches, some of my inventions, some of my racing memorabilia, games, toys, and other various things._

 _I grab one of my sketches to look at it, when a shadow suddenly falls over me, I look down, and saw the shadow looked like a triangle._

" _Hey there kiddo!" I hear a voice behind me, I turn around to see a floating yellow triangle with one eye with arms and legs wearing a top hat and bow tie._

" _Hi? Um, who are you?" I asked shyly._

" _No need to be shy kid, names Bill, and you're Nikki Pines, and I'm here just for you!" Bill said, tipping his hat then pointing at me and floating closer._

" _What do you mean?" I asked backing up, a little scared._

" _Hey, hey, hey! No need to be scared kiddo! I'm not gonna hurt ya! How's about we relax." Bill said as chairs suddenly appeared under me and him "Have a cup of tea." He said as a teapot and two teacups appeared, it poured into one of the cups, along with what looked like some milk and sugar, that cup then floated into my hands as the teapot poured into the other cup which floated towards Bill._

" _Thank you. But, uh…" I say nervously._

" _Go on kiddo, you can ask and say whatever you want." Said Bill._

" _Um, this is very nice and all but…what did you mean that you were here for me?" I asked._

" _Well kiddo, I've been watching you, and I've noticed that you seem kinda lonely." Said Bill._

" _You did?" I asked, looking down sadly at the teacup._

" _I noticed that it's been hard for you to make friends huh? They stay away from you, not just because of your hands, but because they see how smart you are, with you being only 5 years old, and don't want to be around that. And you want more friends than just your brother and sister, who while I see they are still very nice to you, are closer to each other than anyone else, while you are left alone." Bill said as I nodded sadly, still looking at the cup, he went behind me and put his hands on my shoulders "But that's okay, because I'm here now to be your new best buddy for life!" I looked up at him in shock._

" _Really? You want to be my friend?" I asked._

" _Not your friend, Moonbeam, better than that, your best buddy!" Bill said as he ruffled my hair._

" _Wow! I've never had a best buddy before!" I said before looking at him in confusion "Moonbeam?"_

" _Yeah! It's your nickname, I thought it kinda suits ya with your birthmark and your pretty new necklace." Bill said as he floated back around me to float in front of me._

 _I thought for a moment, looking down and playing with said necklace, then nodded and looked up saying "Yeah, I kinda like it."_

" _Good, there's just one thing Moonbeam." Said Bill._

" _What is it?" I asked._

" _You gotta keep me a secret from the others. You can't tell anyone about me." Said Bill._

" _Why?" I asked._

" _Well, if they found out about me, they'd get jealous that I'm your best buddy and wouldn't want you to see me anymore, and best buddies gotta stick together, right Moonbeam?" Bill asked as he floated closer._

" _Yeah…okay, I'll keep you a secret, I promise I won't tell anybody." I said nodding._

" _Good, now, how's about we play some interdimensional chess?" Bill asked as he backed up and sat back in his chair as a chessboard appeared between us._

" _You want to play with me? Really? Dipper never really plays games with me that much anymore, cause I always win whenever we play and he gets mad." I said, looking down at the board._

" _Of course I do Moonbeam! We can play as many games as you want! I won't care if you beat me at every single game we play! In fact, you can move first." Said Bill._

 _As I moved the first piece on the board, I thought that this summer just got even better and it only just started! Not only do we have new adventures to go on because of the Journal that Dipper and I found, but now I have a new friend to talk to and do things with. This is gonna be the best summer ever!_


	3. 2 The Legend of the Gobblewonker

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **2 The Legend Of The Gobblewonker**

We had just finished eating breakfast when Dipper and Mabel decided…

"Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?" asked Mabel.

"I'm always ready!" said Dipper.

"Then you know what this means!" said Mabel.

"Syrup race!" Dipper and Mabel said in union, both holding a bottle of syrup, Mabel holding a bottle labeled 'Sir Syrup', and Dipper holding a bottle labeled 'Mountie Man'. They opened the bottles then held them up in the air over their mouths to let the syrup start dripping down. "Ahhh!"

"Go, Sir Syrup!" cheered Mabel.

"Go, Mountie Man!" cheered Dipper.

"Go! Go!" Dipper and Mabel cheered in union.

"Go! Go! Go!" I said, cheering them both on.

"Go! Go!" cheered Dipper.

"Almost…almost…" Mabel said, before tapping the bottom of her bottle, making the syrup drop into her mouth first "I won!" she said between coughs as she started choking on the syrup.

"Ho ho, no way! Hey Mabel, Nikki, check this out." Dipper said as he showed us the newspaper he had been looking through.

"Human-sized hamster balls? I'm human-sized!" Mabel said in excitement.

"I think he means the monster photo contest on the other page Mabel." I said.

"Right Nikki! We see weirder stuff than that every day! We didn't get any photos of those gnomes, did we?" asked Dipper.

"Nope, just memories. And this beard hair." Mabel said, holding up a tuft of gnome beard hair.

"Why did you save that?" Dipper asked as we leaned away from her.

Mabel shrugged.

"Do you want me to try and sketch it Dipper? I can draw it from memory." I said.

"Thanks Nikki, but even though your sketches are just as good as actual photos, I don't think it would count for the contest." Said Dipper.

"Good morning, knuckleheads. You three know what day it is?" Grunkle Stan asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Um…happy anniversary?" asked Dipper.

" _Mazel tov_!" said Mabel.

Grunkle Stan hit Dipper's head with the newspaper he was holding, causing Dipper's hat to fall over his eyes, and said "It's Family Fun Day, genius!" and walks over to the fridge "We're cuttin' off work and having one of those, you know," he sniffs the milk he pulled out of the refrigerator "bonding-type deals."

"Grunkle Stan, is this gonna be anything like our last family bonding day?" Dipper asked as he straightened his hat.

I remember that day, Grunkle Stan had been teaching us how to make counterfeit money when the police had showed up.

"The county jail was so cold." Mabel said shivering.

"I don't know, it wasn't that bad." I said.

"Easy for you to say Nikki, you were taken to the breakroom and given doughnuts and hot chocolate." Said Dipper.

I shrugged.

"All right, maybe I haven't been the best summer caretaker. But I swear, today we're gonna have some _real_ family fun. Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?" Grunkle Stan asked excitedly.

"YAY!" Dipper and Mabel cheered while I looked at Grunkle Stan in confusion.

"Wait, what?" asked Dipper.

"C'mon." Grunkle Stan said as he pulled Dipper and Mabel out of their chairs and started pushing them out the door, I silently slid out of my chair and started to sneak as quietly as I could to try and get up to the attic, I had just darted out the door when I was grabbed around the middle "You too Duckling." Grunkle Stan said as he laid me over his shoulder in order to use both hands to push Dipper and Mabel.

I groaned, going limp on his shoulder.

Eventually, we were all in the car on the road with Grunkle Stan driving with the three of us in the backseat blindfolded, I was sitting in the middle of Dipper and Mabel, holding my glasses in my hand. Grunkle Stan kept swerving on the road.

"Whoa whoa! Blindfolds never lead to anything good." I hear Dipper say on my left nervously as Grunkle Stan swerved again as I heard him messing with the radio.

"Wow! I feel like all my other senses are heightened. I can see with my fingers!" I hear Mabel say as she started touching my face, making me laugh, and from the sound of Dipper's laugh from my left, was probably touching Dipper's face too, before Stan hit a really big bump in the road.

"Whoa! Grunkle Stan, are _you_ wearing a blindfold?" Dipper asked nervously.

"Ha ha. Nah, but with these cataracts I might as well be. What is that, a woodpecker?" Grunkle Stan asked right before we crashed through something, making Dipper, Mabel, and I scream.

Eventually, after a _very_ bumpy ride, Grunkle Stan stopped and got out of the car, and then opened the backdoor to get us out.

I heard some noises in front of me before I hear Grunkle Stan say "Okay, okay. Open 'em up!" I pulled down my blindfold and put my glasses back on to see Grunkle Stan standing in front of the lake in fishing gear and holding some fishing poles in front of a sign that said 'FISHING SEASON OPENING DAY', he said "Ta-da! It's fishin' season!"

"Fishing?" asked Mabel.

"What're you playin' at, old man?" asked Dipper.

"You're gonna love it! The whole town's out here!" Grunkle Stan said as he turned towards the lake.

I looked and saw various residents from the town on or near the lake.

"Here, fishy fishies! Get into the pan!" Lazy Susan said, holding out a frying pan over the water.

"Say cheese!" Toby Determined said to a man holding up a large fish to take his photo, though when he took the photo, the flash from the camera caused the man to fall into the lake.

"Uh, is this good?" Marcus, one of Wendy's brothers, asked his dad, Manly Dan, from between his two brothers.

"NO!" Manly Dan yelled as he snatched the pole and broke it in half "I'll show you how a _real_ man fishes!" he grabbed a fish out of the water, throws it to the floor of their boat, jumps on it and started punching it over and over.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!" his sons Marcus, Kevin, and Gus cheered, as Tyler Cutebiker cheered him on from his own boat nearby.

"Get 'em! Get 'em!" Tyler cheered.

"That's some quality family bonding!" said Grunkle Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, why do you wanna _bond_ with us all of a sudden?" Dipper asked, folding his arms.

"Come on, this is gonna be great! I've never had fishing buddies before. The guys from the lodge won't go with me: they don't 'like' or 'trust' me." Said Grunkle Stan.

"I think he actually wants to fish with us." Mabel whispered to Dipper and I.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you sad sacks up. Pow!" Grunkle Stan said as he pulled two hats from behind his back and putting them on Dipper and Mabel's heads and over their eyes before pulling a third one out and putting it on my own head "Pines family hats!" we pulled the hats off to see that the hats each had our names stitched onto them "That-that's hand stitching, you know. It's just gonna be you, me, and those goofy hats on a boat for ten hours!"

"Ten hours?" asked Dipper.

"I brought the joke book!" Grunkle Stan said as he held up a book titled _'1001 Yuk 'Em Ups'_.

"No! NO!" screamed Dipper.

"There has to be a way out of this." Said Mabel.

"C'mon guys, it might be fun." I said.

"I SEEN IT! I SEEN IT AGAIN!" we hear a voice scream, we look to see an old man with a very long beard running past several people and crashing into things and knocking things over "The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scrabdoodles away!" he said as he started dancing "Ah, hee-hee…"

"Awww…he's doing a happy jig!" said Mabel.

"NOOO! It's a jig of grave danger!" yelled the man.

A man suddenly walked out of the fishing cabin and started spraying the older man with a spray bottle "Hey, hey! Now what did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is your last warning, Dad!"

"But I got proof this time," by gummity!" the older man said before leading them all to a boat that was smashed to pieces and pointed to it "BEHOLD! It's the Gobble-dy-wonker what done it! It had a long neck like a gee-raffe! And wrinkly sking like…like this gentleman right here!" he pointed towards Grunkle Stan.

"Huh?" Grunkle Stan asked as he picked his ear.

"It chawed my boat up to smitheroons, and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!" screamed the old man.

"Attention all units! We got ourselves a crazy old man!" said the shorter policeman as everyone but the old man's son, Grunkle Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and I laughed at him. The old man's son shook his head.

"Aw, donkey spittle! Aw, banjo polish!" the old man said as he walked away with the rest of the group following him, still laughing, leaving Grunkle Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and I on the dock.

"Well, that happened. Now let's untie this boat and get out on that lake!" Grunkle Stan said as he stepped into a rowboat and started to untie the knot on the rope that held the boat to the dock.

"Nikki, Mabel, Did you hear what that old dude said?" Dipper asked, turning to us.

"Aww, donkey shpittle!" Mabel said, imitating the old man.

"The other thing. About the monster. If we can snag a photo of it, we can split the prize money between the three of us."

"That would leave us with almost 200 each…you guys could just do it between you two if you want. I get enough money with the contests and tournaments I win." I said.

"Okay, if you're sure, then Mabel and I can split the prize fifty-fifty." Said Dipper.

"That's two fifties!" Mabel gasped.

"Imagine what you could do with five. Hundred. Dollars!" said Dipper.

Mabel zoned out with wide eyes and a huge smile on her face, I waved my hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention, but nothing happened.

"Mabel! Mabel?" Dipper asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face, snapping her out of her trance.

"Dipper, I am one million percent on board with this!" said Mabel.

"Grunkle Stan! Change of plans: we're taking that boat to Scuttlebutt Island, and we're gonna find that Gobblewonker!" Dipper said, grabbing Grunkle Stan's shoulders.

"Monster hunt! Monster hunt!" Dipper and Mabel started cheering.

"Monster hunt!" the old man from before joined in, making Dipper and Mabel stop cheering and stare at him "Monster…eh…I'll go." He said and walked away.

We heard a large honking sound and turned to see Soos pull up in a big boat.

"You dudes say somethin' about a monster hunt?" asked Soos.

"Soos!" said Mabel.

"Wassup, hambone!" Soos said, giving Mabel a fist bump, both of them making explosion noises "Dude, you could totally use my boat for your hunt. It's got a steering wheel, chairs; normal boat stuff."

"All right, all right, let's think this through. Ya kids could go waste your time on some epic monster-finding adventure, _or_ you could spend the day learning how to tie knots and skewer worms with your Great Uncle Stan!" said Grunkle Stan.

Dipper and Mabel looked at Soos who was doing the Robot, then backed to Grunkle Stan who was sniffing at his armpit, then looked towards Scuttlebutt Island in the distance, they looked at each other and grinned. They started running towards Soos' boat and getting in before they stopped and turned to see that I hadn't followed them and was still standing near Grunkle Stan.

"Nikki, you comin'?" asked Dipper.

I looked towards Grunkle Stan then back towards Dipper "I think I'll stay with Grunkle Stan." I said.

"Uh, you sure sis? It'll be a lot more fun finding the Gobblewonker than fishing." Said Mabel.

"Nah, you guys go on, I'll be fine." I said.

They shrugged and got into Soos' boat and drove off.

"So, whaddaya say?" Grunkle Stan asked, looking up to see Soos' boat driving away, he glared and shook his fist at the boat yelling "Ingrates! Aw, who needs 'em! I got a whole box of creepy fishing lures to keep _me_ company." He looked towards said box of lures for a moment, flies buzzing around said lures, he cringes and closes the box. He looked towards the dock, and looked shocked and surprised to se me still standing there "Nikki…you're not going with them?"

"Nah, who want's to go on some monster hunt when they can go fishing! I can go on a monster hunt anytime. But right now I want to learn fishing from my favorite Grunkle!" I said, putting on my fishing hat and smiling at him.

He stared at me for a moment before smiling and said "Well, you're gonna be learning from the best fisherman around, I'll teach you all the tricks, you'll be a pro at it in no time!"

I laugh and was about to step into the boat before I hear a voice behind me "Hey," I turn and see the old man had come back "have we met before? You look kinda familiar?" he asked.

I looked towards Grunkle Stan who shrugged, looking just as confused as I was, I turned back to the old man and said "No, I don't think so, but it's nice to meet you, I'm Nikki Pines." I held out my hand for a handshake, he looked down at my hand before his eyes widened, and he screamed, running away. I pulled my hand back and looked down sadly, tears coming into my eyes.

"Hey, none of that now, c'mere." Grunkle Stan said, picking me up and cradling me in his arms, hugging me to his chest "Don't pay no attention to him Duckling, that's Old Man McGucket, he's just some crazy kook that lives at the dump, there is nothing wrong with you having six fingers, if people can't see past that to see the amazing kid that you are then who needs 'em? They're missing out on someone great." I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back, then set me down next to him and started the motor, saying "Now, let's get this fishing trip started, that brother and sister of yours don't know what they're missing, we'll be having much more fun than they will be."

We eventually stop on an open spot on the lake, as Grunkle Stan was getting things ready, I looked over the side at the water in curiosity, when I see something written on the side of the boat, I lean over more to get a look, leaning almost too far when the back of my jacket was grabbed.

"Whoa there Duckling! We're supposed to be fishing not swimming, I may call you a duckling but that doesn't mean you are one kiddo." Grunkle Stan said as he pulled me back into the boat.

"Your boat is named the Stan O War? That's so cool!" I said, having read the name of the boat before I was pulled back in.

"Heh, yep, thought of it myself!" Grunkle Stan said, he looked around the lake and suddenly stopped on one of the other boats on the lake and smiled "Hey kid, watch this." He said as he started driving toward the boat he had caught sight of, I looked and saw a man and woman on the boat, and the man looked like he was about to propose to the woman. I could hear the man speaking as we got closer.

"Now that we're alone, Rosanna, there's a burning question which my heart longs to ask of you." Said the man.

"Oh, Reginald!" Rosanna said as Grunkle Stan pulled our boat alongside theirs.

"Hey! Wanna hear a joke? Here goes. My ex-wife still misses me…but her aim is gettin' better!" Grunkle Stan says and I burst out laughing while the couple just stare at him "Her aim is gettin' better! Y'see, it's-it's funny because marriage is terrible." He says before the couple rowed their boat away. "What?"

"I though it was pretty good Grunkle Stan." I said, still giggling.

"Huh, guess some people can't take a good joke." Grunkle Stan said, staring after the couple. Then he started teaching me how to fish and giving me tips on how to use the fishing pole "Look, when you're threadin' the line—lot of people don't know this—but you wanna use a _barrel_ knot." He said before whispering "That's a secret from one fishing buddy to another! Heh heh." He chuckled, rubbing my head through the hat.

"Got it." I nodded, and he taught me how to cast the fishing line, and he showed me that he could thread a hook with his eyes closed, though he told me I shouldn't try as I could put the hook through one of my fingers by accident if I ever did try and I nodded in agreement.

After a while, he said that it was starting to get crowded with the other boats so close, so he drove us farther into the lake and behind one of the cliffs where we were the only ones there. Then we let our poles sit on the side with the lines still in the water to have a snack, Grunkle Stan started digging through his box while I reached into the inner pocket of my jacket and pulled out a package of jellybeans, he looked over at the sound of the bag opening, he saw the package in my hand and his eyes widened "Uh…you like jellybeans kiddo?" he asked his voice sounding a little weird.

I nodded saying "Yeah, though really I like chocolate better, jellybeans are a close second, 'cause they're good, and they don't melt and make a mess if they're in your pocket for too long like chocolate does. You want some?" I asked, holding out the bag towards him.

"Nah, I got my own." Grunkle Stan said as he opened his own snack and started eating, I got curious to what it was, as I've never seen it before.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Toffee Peanuts." He said.

"Can I try some please?" I asked.

"You really want to try some?" he asked and I nodded, he shrugged and put a few in my hand, I tried one and they were delicious!

"It's so good!" I said.

"You like 'em?" he asked smiling.

"Uh huh!" I said nodding.

"Heh, you got good taste kid." He said as he reached into his box and pulled out another bag and handed it to me "Here, you can have the other bag, I got a whole stash of 'em back at the Shack."

"Thank you!" I said as I opened up the bag and started eating.

Suddenly, our boat rocked from side to side, making me accidentally drop some peanuts into the water.

"You alright Duckling?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what was that?" I asked as I looked over at the peanuts floating in the water.

"I don't know-" Grunkle Stan started to say, before his fishing line started pulling and we looked over at it, he ran over and started trying to reel in what was at the other end of the line.

I look back into the water and froze when I saw that in place of the peanuts was a giant scaly head, with huge teeth poking out of the water, and dark eyes staring up at me.

"Uh…Grunkle Stan…" I said nervously, not taking my eyes away from the monster.

"Not now kiddo, got a big one!" Grunkle Stan said as he continued reeling in the fishing line, his back to me.

I kept staring as the monster suddenly rose up out of the water, his long neck allowing it to tower over me, gazing down at me as my own gaze followed his head up, causing me to fall backward, he leaned down and started sniffing me, and started nosing the hand that held the bag of Toffee Peanuts, I glanced at it for a second before realizing what it wanted.

"Oh, you want some peanuts?" I asked as it pulled back a little and stared at me, I poured some of the peanuts into my free hand, and held my hand out saying "Here you go." He sniffed at the peanuts in my hand before licking them up, making a happy sound, this must be the Gobblewonker that Dipper was trying to find, I thought to myself, when the Gobblewonker started nuzzling me gently, I guess he was thanking me for the peanuts "You're welcome." I said to him as he nuzzled into my stomach, making me laugh, and licking the side of my face, before going back into the water, I waved bye to him just as Grunkle Stan finally reeled in the line.

"Got it!" Grunkle Stan said as he turned towards me to show me his catch, I look over and started giggling, he looked at me in confusion before I pointed towards his fishing line, he looked and saw a tiny fish hanging off the end of the line "Aw, come on!" he said, staring at the small fish.

Soos' boat suddenly goes by us, followed by something even bigger that made a huge wave that set our boat rocking again, nearly knocking me off the boat before Grunkle Stan caught me and pulled me against his chest and held me there till the boat stopped rocking.

"Hot Belgian Waffles! What was that!?" Grunkle Stan yelled.

"That looked like Soos' boat." I said, looking after where they had disappeared to.

"What in the world are those knuckleheads doing?" Grunkle Stan asked.

I shrugged.

After that, we tried fishing in some other spots with no luck and Grunkle Stan decided to try stealing someone else's fish, which almost got him arrested by the police, but I had somehow managed to stop them and they let him go with an ankle monitor.

It was getting late, the sun was going down and we were headed back to the dock when we heard a motor behind us.

"Hey! Over here!" we hear a voice say and we turned to see Dipper, Mabel, and Soos' pulling up beside is in Soos' boat, which looked like it was barely floating anymore it was so torn to pieces. And Soos was no longer wearing a shirt for some reason.

"What happened to you?" I asked them and they all just shrugged in reply with awkward looks on their faces. Dipper took a picture of Grunkle Stan and I on a camera that I'm pretty sure he didn't have with him when we left the Shack this morning…what in the world did I miss!?

"What the—kids? I thought you two were off playing 'Spin the Bottle' with Soos!" said Grunkle Stan.

"Well, we spent all day trying to find a 'legendary' dinosaur." Said Dipper.

"But we realized, the only dinosaur we wanna hang out with is right here." Said Mabel.

"Save your sympathy! Nikki and I've been having a great time withoutcha'!" Grunkle Stan said, hugging me to his side with one arm "Catching fish, telling jokes—I had a run-in with the lake police! Guess I gotta wear this ankle bracelet now, so that'll be fun." He held up his leg to show said bracelet.

"So…I guess there isn't room in that boat for three more?" asked Dipper.

Grunkle Stan glared at them, and Mabel and Dipper put on their fishing hats. Grunkle Stan looks down at me and I smiled up at him, he looked back at the others.

"You knuckleheads ever seen me thread a hook with my eyes closed?" Grunkle Stan asked them, winking toward me as I tried to quiet my giggles.

"Five bucks says you can't do it!" said Dipper.

"You're on!" Grunkle Stan says as Dipper climbed into the boat.

"Five more bucks says you can't do it with your eyes closed, _plus_ me singing at the top of my lungs!" said Mabel.

"I like those odds!" Grunkle Stan said as Mabel and Soos climbed into the boat "Whoa! What happened to your shirt?" he asked Soos.

"Long story, dude." Said Soos.

"All right, everybody get together. Say fishing!" Dipper said, holding up the camera.

"Fishing!" Grunkle Stan, Mabel and I said, as Grunkle Stan pulled me into his lap and Mabel stood to our right with Soos standing on the other side of her.

"Dude, am I in the frame?" asked Soos.

After that we had even more fun! Grunkle Stan threaded the hook with his eyes closed, while Mabel was on his back, covering his eyes and singing loudly, Grunkle Stan read some jokes from the joke book, making Mabel, Soos, and I laugh though Dipper didn't like them much, Dipper and I caught our first fish, and we tried stealing some fish again, which resulted in us running away from the police for a second time, and we took pictures all the while.

We were on our way back to shore when the boat jumped a little bit.

"Whoa!" said Mabel.

"What was that?" Dipper asked and Mabel shrugged while I giggled quietly, having an idea on what, or rather who, had made the boat jump.

This had been a really fun day! I couldn't wait to tell Bill about it!


	4. 3 Headhunters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **3 Headhunters**

We were in the living room on the floor in front of the tv watching our favorite show, Duck-tective, I was in the middle with Dipper on my left eating out of a bowl of popcorn that was in my lap, and Mabel was sitting on my right, knitting. When Mabel tried to get some popcorn, Dipper slapped her hand away.

" _I'm afraid your services won't be required here, sir. My men have examined the evidence, and this is obviously an accident."_ Said the Constable.

" _An accident, constable? Or is it…Murder?!"_ quacked Duck-tective.

" _What?!"_ asked the Constable.

" _Duck-tective will return after these messages."_ The TV announcer said as it cut to commercials.

"That duck is a genius!" Mabel gasped as she dropped her knitting.

"Eh, it's easier to find clues when you're that close to the ground. That's how Nikki's so good at it." Dipper said as he ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I said, pushing his hand away.

"Are you saying you could outwit Duck-tective?" Mabel asked as she squinted at Dipper, hands on her hips.

"Mabel, I have very keen powers of observation. For example, just by smelling your breath, I can tell that you have been eating…an entire tube of toothpaste?!" asked Dipper.

"It was so sparkly…" Mabel said, toothpaste around her mouth.

"Well, I have powers of observation too, big brother, I know that last night, you burst another pen by chewing on it while reading." I said, crossing my arms.

"What!? How did you know that!? You were asleep last night, and I threw that into the trash can outside, you haven't left the Shack!" Dipper said, pointing at me.

"I didn't need to be awake last night, nor leave the Shack to know. You say it's easy for me to find clues because I'm close to the ground…explain this, you are double my size and I noticed some ink, the same color of ink that was in the pen you had last night before we went to sleep, on the corner of your mouth…which is way above my 'close to the ground' clue finding ability." I said, smirking as Dipper wiped off said ink stain.

"Hey, dudes, you'll never guess what I found!" Soos said, running in.

"Buried treasure!" said Dipper.

"Buried—Hey, I was gonna say that!" Mabel laughed as we got up and followed Soos down the hallway.

"So, I was cleaning up, when I found this secret door, hidden behind the wallpaper. It's crazy bonkers creepy!" Soos said as he opened said door.

We looked inside and saw a bunch of wax figures.

"Whoa! It's a secret wax museum!" Dipper said as he pulled out a flashlight.

"They're so life-like." Mabel said, touching a wax figure of Sherlock Holmes.

"Except for this one." Dipper said as he shined a light on one.

"Hello!" said the wax figure.

We all screamed in surprise.

"It's just me, your Grunkle Stan!" the wax figure, now revealed to actually be Grunkle Stan, said.

Dipper, Mabel, and Soos screamed and ran out of the room as I laughed at their reaction.

Eventually they all came back and Grunkle Stan started explaining what all this was.

"Behold the Gravity Falls Wax Museum! It was one of our most popular attractions…before I forgot all about it. I got 'em all! Genghis Khan, Sherlock Holmes, some kind of, I don't know, goblin man?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"I think that's Larry King." I said.

"Is anyone else getting the creeps here?" Dipper asked, shuddering.

"And now for my personal favorite: Wax Abraham Lincoln, right over—Oh! Oh no! come on, who left the blinds open? Wax John Wilkes Booth, I'm looking in your direction! How do you fix a wax figure?" Grunkle Stan asked as he kneeled over the melted wax figure.

"Cheer up, Grunkle Stan. Where's that smile?" asked Mabel.

"Egh." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Beep, bop, boop!" Mabel said as she poked Grunkle Stan's face.

"Ow." Grunkle Stan said as Mabel poked him in the eye.

"Don't worry, Grunkle Stan. I'll make you a new wax figure from this old wax!" said Mabel.

"You really think you can make one of these puppies?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, I'm an arts and crafts master. Why do you think I always have this glue gun stuck to my arm? Eugh, eugh!" Mabel said as she holds up the arm that has the glue gun stuck to it and tries to shake it off.

"I like your gumption, kid!" said Grunkle Stan.

"I don't know what that word means, but thank you!" said Mabel.

Later on, Dipper and I were walking out of the kitchen to where Mabel was standing next to a giant block of wax, Dipper was drinking a Pit Cola, and I was eating some Toffee Peanuts.

"How can you eat those things?" asked Dipper.

"Don't knock 'em till you try 'em." I said.

"I have, and they're disgusting and get stuck in your teeth." Said Dipper.

I shrugged and Dipper sighed before taking a sip of his soda.

"Dipper! Nikki!" Mabel shouted, jumping out in front of us, startling Dipper and causing him to choke on his soda.

"Yes, Mabel?" I asked as I rubbed Dippers back.

"What do you think of my wax figure idea? She's part fairy princess, and part _horse_ fairy princess." Mabel said, showing us her sketch.

"…Um." I said, not sure what to say.

"M…Maybe you should carve something from real life." Said Dipper.

"Like a waffle, with big arms!" Mabel said as she sketched it and showed it to us.

"Y-Okay…or, you know, something else. Like-like someone from your family." Said Dipper.

"Kids, have you seen my pants?" Grunkle Stan asked as he walked in and posed on a briefcase.

Mabel stared at Grunkle Stan for a moment before turning and looking up, saying "Oh, muse. You work in mysterious ways."

"Why's your sister talking to the ceiling?" Grunkle Stan asked Dipper and I.

"I gave up asking that a long time ago." I said.

Later Soos, Dipper, and I came when she was done.

"Looks good Mabel." I said, looking at the wax figure.

"I think…it needs more glitter." Said Mabel.

"Agreed." Soos said, handing Mabel a bucket of glitter, who tosses the entire bucket onto the figure, making it sparkle.

Grunkle Stan walks in saying "I found my pants but now I'm missing my—Ahh!" he startles as he sees the figure and stumbles backwards and I looked at him in confusion, he had a similar reaction when we first arrived and Gravity Falls and saw me for the first time…weird.

"What do you think?" asked Mabel.

"I think…the Wax Museum's back in business!" said Grunkle Stan.

Later, we all set up an event outside to announce the re-opening of the Wax Museum. I was sitting between Wendy and Dipper at the ticket stand.

"I can't believe this many people showed up." Said Dipper.

"I know right? Your uncle probably bribed them or something." Said Wendy.

"He bribed me." Dipper said, pulling some money out of his pocket, Wendy also pulled out some money and they both laughed.

There was a screech from the speakers and I looked over to see Grunkle Stan at the podium.

"You all know me, folks! Town darling, 'Mr. Mystery'. Please, ladies, control yourselves! As you know, I always bring the people of this fair town novelties an befuddlements, the likes of which the world, has never known. But enough about me. Behold…me!" Grunkle Stan pulls off the sheet that had been hiding Mabel's wax figure, revealing that the figure was Grunkle Stan. Soos pressed a button on his keyboard, making a fanfare noise. Only two people in the audience applauded. "And now a word from our own Mabelangelo!" Grunkle Stan handed Mabel the microphone.

"It's Mabel. Thank you for coming! I made this sculpture with my own two hands! It's covered in my blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids!" Mabel said, causing a disgusted reaction from the crowd. "Yeah. I will now take questions! You there!" she pointed towards Old Man McGucket, and I squeaked, diving down to hide under the table, I did NOT want to get screamed at again.

"Old Man McGucket, local kook. Are the wax figures alive? And follow-up question, can I survive the wax-man uprising?" McGucket asked, I came back out from under the table staring at him in confusion…what?

"Um…yes! Next question!" Mabel pointed towards Toby Determined.

"Toby Determined, _Gravity Falls Gossiper_. Do you really think this constitutes a wonder of the world?" Toby asked, holding out a…I squinted, took my glasses off, cleaned them, and put the back on…is that a turkey baster?

"Your microphone's a turkey baster, Toby." Grunkle Stan said…I looked towards Wendy with a confused look on my face that said 'really?', she just shrugged.

"It certainly is—" Toby started to say.

"Next question." Grunkle Stan said as he pointed towards Shandra Jimenez.

"Shandra Jimenez, a _real_ reporter. Your flyers promised free pizza with admission to this event. Is this true?" Shandra asked as she held up a flyer, and the crowd started getting upset, Wendy, Dipper and I looked at each other in worry.

"That was a typo. Good night, everyone!" Grunkle Stan suddenly threw down a smoke bomb, disappearing, he suddenly ran up from our left, scooping up the money box on his way by, and running off. We stared after him, wide eyed.

The audience started leaving angrily, I saw Manly Dan walking over to one of the poles holding up the grand re-opening sign and punch it screaming "In your _face!_ " breaking it almost completely in half, my eyes widened.

"…Wendy, your dad's scary when he's mad." I said hiding halfway under the table shaking with fear, Wendy rubbed my back in comfort.

Mabel walked up to our table and leaned against it saying "I think that went well.

Later on that night, Grunkle Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and I were back in the living room, Grunkle Stan was counting money, and Mabel was polishing Wax Stan.

"Hot pumpkin pie! Look at all this cash! And I owe it all to one person," Grunkle Stan said and Mabel looked up at him, before he gestured toward Wax Stan "This guy!" Mabel jokingly punches Grunkle Stan in the stomach "Ooh! Yeah, you too, ya little gremlin. Now you kids wash up. We got another long day of fleecing rubes tomorrow. Go, go!" he said as he pushed us towards the stairs.

When we got upstairs, Mabel and I changed into our pajamas and Dipper took off his hat, vest and shoes, and we all went to the bathroom to brush our teeth, Dipper and I stood in front of the sink, me standing on a box in order to see the mirror, and Mabel was sitting on the tub behind us.

"Nikki, Dipper, you wanna do a toothbrush race?" asked Mabel.

"Okay." Dipper said around his toothbrush.

"Sure." I said, taking my toothbrush out of my mouth.

"No…No…Noooooo!" We suddenly hear Grunkle Stan screaming from downstairs, we look at each other and run down to the living room.

"What happened!?" I asked once we got there.

"Wax Stan! He's been…m-murdered!" Grunkle Stan yelled and pointed towards Wax Stan who was now laying on the floor with no head.

Mabel faints and Dipper and I catch her.

Grunkle Stan calls the police over and explains what happened.

"I got up to use the john, right? And when I come back, blammo! He's headless!" said Grunkle Stan.

"My expert handcrafting…besmirched. Besmiiiirched!" Mabel said as she put her head in her hands and cried, I sit down beside her and hug her as Dipper walked around us to Mabel's other side and kneels down, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Who would do something like this?" asked Dipper.

"What's you're opinion, Sheriff Blubs?" asked Deputy Durland.

"Look, we'd love to help you folks, but let's face facts…this case is unsolvable." Said Sheriff Blubs.

"What?!" Grunkle Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and I yell.

"You take that back, Sheriff Blubs!" said Grunkle Stan.

"You're kidding, right? There must be evidence, motives. You know, I could help if you want." Said Dipper.

"He's really good. He figured out who was eating our tin cans!" Mabel said as I nodded in agreement.

"All signs pointed to the goat." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, yeah! Let the boy help. He's got a little brain up in his head." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Oooh! Would you look at what we got here! City boy thinks he's gonna solve a mystery with his fancy computer phone!" said Blubs.

"City boooy! City _booooooy_!" yelled Durland.

"You are adorable!" said Blubs.

"Adorable?" asked Dipper.

The cops started laughing and I glared at them, how dare they laugh at _my_ big brother!

"Look; P.J.'s, how about you leave the investigating to the grown-ups, okay?" Blubs asked as Durland gave him a high-five.

There was suddenly static from the police radio " _Attention, all units. Steve is about to fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth. Repeat, an entire cantaloupe!_ "

"It's a 23-16!" said Durland.

"Let's move!" Blubs said, and they ran off, laughing.

"That's it! Mabel, you, Nikki, and me are going to find the jerks who did this, and get back that head. Then we'll see who's adorable." Dipper said, before he sneezed lightly.

"Aww, you sneeze like a kitten!" Mabel said and Dipper glared at her.

"I believe in you Dipper! We can do this!" I said, grabbing his hand, he looked down at me and nodded.

The next morning, we had made the living room into a crime scene, Mabel was taking pictures as Dipper and I looked for clues.

"Wax Stan has lost his head and its up to us to find it. There were a lot of unhappy customers at the unveiling. The murderer could have been anyone." Dipper said as he and I looked at a bulletin board that had pictures of everyone that had been at the grand re-opening yesterday.

"Yeah! Even us!" said Mabel.

"In this town, anything is possible. Ghosts. zombies, it could be months before we find our first clue." Dipper said as he pulled out the Journal and started looking through it.

"Hey, look! A clue." Mabel said, pointing towards some footprints in the carpet.

"Footprints in the shag carpet!" said Dipper.

"That's weird. They've got a hole in them.

"And they're leading to." Dipper said as we followed the footprints to behind the chair, finding an axe, we gasped and looked at each other, Dipper picked up the axe and we ran towards the gift shop to ask Soos about it. "So, what do you think?"

"In my opinion: this is an axe." Said Soos.

"Wait a minute. The lumberjack!" said Mabel.

"Of course!" Dipper, Mabel, and I said in union, looking at each other.

"He was _furious_ when he didn't get that free pizza." Said Dipper.

"Furious enough, for _murder!_ " said Mabel.

"And _very_ scary!" I said.

"Oh, you mean Manly Dan. Yeah, he hangs out at this crazy intense biker joint downtown." Said Soos.

"Then _that's_ where we're going." Said Mabel.

"Dude, this is awesome. You three are like: The Mystery Siblings!" said Soos.

"Don't call us that." Said Dipper.

We walked out to go to town to the biker joint and saw Grunkle Stan pulling a coffin out of his car.

"Hey, give me a hand with this coffin, will ya? I'm doin' a memorial service for Wax Stan. Something small, but classy." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Sorry, Grunkle Stan, but we have got a big break in the case!" said Dipper.

"Break in the case!" said Mabel.

"We're heading to the town right now to interrogate the murderer." Dipper said as Mabel pulled the axe out of his backpack.

"We have an axe! REE, REE, REE!" said Mabel.

"Hm, this seems like the kind of thing a responsible parent wouldn't want you doing…good thing I'm an uncle. Avenge me kids! AVENGE MEEE!" Grunkle Stan screamed towards the sky as Dipper, Mabel, and I looked at each other.

We eventually made it into town and found the biker joint, called _Skull Fracture_ , and hid in the alleyway near it, Dipper and I behind the dumpster, and Mabel inside the dumpster.

"This is the place." Dipper said as the three of us looked around the corner towards the door and the man standing beside it, when the man looked over, we gasped and hid back behind the corner "Got the fake IDs?" Dipper asked as Mabel handed us one each "Here goes nothing."

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" I ask nervously as I looked at my fake ID then up to Dipper.

"It'll be fine. Just follow us and stay close." Said Dipper as we walked towards the door where the man at the door was talking to someone and looking over his ID.

"Sorry, but we don't serve miners." Said the man.

"Daaaannnnng'nab it! _Eughh!_ " the Miner said as he spit on the ground and walked off.

"We're here to interrogate Manly Dan the lumber jack for the murder of Wax Stan. Dedledle-e." Mabel said as we held up our ID's and she shook hers to make the googly eyes shake.

"Works for me." The man said and opened the door for us to go inside.

"I can't believe that worked." I said as the door shut behind us.

We walk in and see a lot of people fighting. We looked around and Dipper motioned for Mabel and I to follow him, we looked around as we walked, and Mabel had to step over the legs of someone laying on the ground.

"He's resting." Said Mabel.

"Alright, let's just try to blend in, ok?" asked Dipper.

"You got it, Dippingsauce." Mabel said as Dipper walked off and I followed him.

"There he is." Dipper said, and I looked over to see Manly Dan who was playing an arm wrestling game, I whimpered and stepped back a little bit, feeling scared, and Dipper kneeled in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders saying "It's okay Nikki, just stay behind me, I'll talk to him."

"Okay." I said quietly as we walked over to Manly Dan.

"Manly Dan, just the guy I wanted to see. Where were you last night?" asked Dipper.

"Punchin' the clock." Yelled Manly Dan.

"You were at work." Said Dipper.

"No, I was punchin' that clock!" Manly Dan yelled and pointed towards the window, we looked and saw a broken clock with its pole bent up.

"10 o'clock, the time of the murder. So, I guess you've never seen _this_ before?" Dipper asked as he pulled the axe out of his backpack.

"Listen little girl!" yelled Manly Dan.

"Hey, actually I'm a—" Dipper started to say.

"—I wouldn't pick my teeth with that axe. It's left handed! I only use my right hand, the MANLY HAND!" Manly Dan yelled as he ripped the machine's arm off and started beating the machine with it.

"Get 'im! Get 'im!" Tyler giggled from behind Manly Dan.

"Left handed…" Dipper said, looking at the axe. "C'mon Nikki." He said, putting the axe back in his backpack and grabbing my hand as we walked over to Mabel, who was looking at a cootie catcher with a biker. "Mabel, big break in the case!" Dipper said and we walked out and he started writing a list "It's a left handed axe. These are all our suspects. Manly Dan is right handed, that means all we have to do is find our left handed suspect and we've got our killer."

"Oh man, we are on _fire_ today! Pa-zow, Pa-zow, Pa-zow!" said Mabel.

"Let's find that murderer." Dipper said and we fist bump.

We started going around town to each of the people that were at the re-opening yesterday, first we went to McGucket, which I stayed outside for as I seem to scare him for some reason, when Dipper and Mabel walked out of the dump, Dipper shook his head no, we went to the next person's house, and Mabel and I watched from afar as Dipper put on a mustache and pretended to be a delivery man, and saw the person signing the clipboard with his right hand, next Mabel threw a baseball at a lady who caught it in her right hand and destroyed it, next person we went to his house and knocked on his door, when he answered it, both of his hands where in casts, we kept checking people, every one of them being right handed till we got to the bottom of the list.

"Nikki, Mabel, there's only one person on this list." Dipper gasped as he showed us the list and Mabel and I gasped when we saw the name.

"Of course, it all adds up!" said Mabel.

We called the police and had them meet us at the suspects house, and we stood outside the door, preparing to go in.

"You kids better be right about this or you'll never hear the end of it." Said Blubs.

"The evidence is irrefutable." Said Dipper.

"It's _so_ irrefutable." Mabel said as I nodded.

"I'm gonna get to use my match stick!" said Durland.

"You ready? You ready little fella?" Blubs asked as they started lightly hitting each other with their police batons.

"On 3! 1, 2,…" said Dipper.

"Yaaaahhhh!" Durland yelled as he kicked the door in.

"Nobody move! This is a raid!" yelled Blubs.

"Aaaahh! What is this? Some kind of raid?" Toby asked as he fell out of his chair.

Durland knocked over a lamp as Dipper, Mabel, and I walked over to Toby.

"Toby Determined, you're under arrest for the murder of the wax body of Grunkle Stan." Said Dipper.

"You have the right to remain impressed with our awesome detective work." Mabel said and we high-fived each other.

"Gobbling goose feathers! I don't understand!" said Toby.

"Then allow me to explain. You were hoping that Grunkle Stan's new attraction would be the story that saved your failing newspaper. But when the show was a flop, you decided to go out and make your own headline." Dipper said as I held up a newspaper that had a picture of Wax Stan's head "But you were sloppy, and all the clues pointed to a shabby shoed reporter who was caught left handed.

"Toby Determined, you're yesterday's news." Mabel said as she took the newspaper from me and crumpled it up and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Boy, your little knees must be sore…from _jumping_ to conclusions. Hachacha! I had nothing to do with that murder." Said Toby.

"I knew it! Wait, what did you say? Nothing? You say nothing?" asked Dipper.

"Huh? What? Could you repeat?" asked Mabel.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"Then where were you on the night of the break-in?" Blubs asked and Toby pulled on his collar and inserted a tape into the tv and pushed play.

" _Finally, we can be alone, cardboard cutout of TV news reporter Shandra Jimenez!_ " the tape showed Toby taking out a cardboard cutout of Shandra Jimenez out of his closet and kissing it.

"Eeeewwww! Yuck!" we all said as Mabel and Dipper covered my eyes.

"Timestamp confirms. Toby, you're off the hook. You freak of nature." Said Blubs.

"Hooray!" Toby said, throwing his hands in the air.

"But, but it has to be him! Check the axe for fingerprints!" said Dipper.

"No prints at all." Blubs said after he and Durland checked.

"No prints?" asked Dipper.

"Hey I gotta headline for you: city kids waste everyone's time." Durland said and all the adults laughed, Dipper and Mabel looked at each other in embarrassment but I glared at the laughing adults.

"You leave them alone! It's not like you were doing anything! You're supposed to be cops! This is serious and you're acting like it's some big joke!" I yelled at them.

"Aw, you're cute. You wanna be just like your big brother don't you? That's so adorable!" Blubs said in baby talk.

I stared at him in shock for a moment, before glaring and started to say something before Dipper grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door behind him and Mabel.

"Just leave it Nikki." Dipper said sadly.

"But Dipper—" I started to say.

"It's fine Nikki, let's just go home okay?" Dipper asked looking at me, I looked at him for a moment before looking down and nodded, sighing.

We got back to the Shack and we attended the memorial service that Grunkle Stan had set up for Wax Stan, we were in the audience along with Soos and the wax figures and Grunkle Stan was standing at a podium beside a coffin that had the headless Wax Stan in it.

"Kids, Soos, lifeless wax figures, thank you all for coming." Grunkle Stan said as Soos blew his nose, crying "Some people might say it's wrong for a man to love a wax replica of himself."

"They're wrong!" Soos yells, jumping up and pointing.

"Easy Soos. Wax Stan, I hope you're picking pockets in wax heaven. I'm sorry, I got glitter in my eye!" Grunkle Stan said as he runs out of the room crying.

"Ohhhhh duuuude…" Soos says as he ran after Grunkle Stan.

"Those cops are right about me." Dipper said, sighing.

"No they're not Dipper, I mean look at what we did today! We followed all the clues actually made an effort to solve the case. And what did they do? Watch someone shove a cantaloupe in their mouth. You're way better than they are! Way better than they will ever be!" I said, hugging him.

"Dipper, we've come so far, we can't give up now." Said Mabel.

"But I considered everything: the weapon, the motive, the clues." Dipper said as he got up and walked to the coffin and looked inside and Mabel and I followed him "Wax Stan's shoe has a hole in it…"

"All the wax guys have that. It's where the pole thingy attaches to their stand dealys." Said Mabel.

I laughed a little "Love those technical terms there Mabel I…wait a second." My eyes widened as I figured it out, I turned and saw the wax figures start to move, I froze up before I started tugging on Dipper's vest to get his attention "Dipper!"

"Wait a minute; what has holes in its shoes and no fingerprints? Nikki! Mabel! The murderers are—" Dipper started to say.

"DIPPER!" I yelled, tugging harder not taking my eyes off the wax figures as Wax Sherlock Holmes stood up.

"Standing right behind you." Said Wax Holmes as Dipper and Mabel _finally_ turned around and the rest of the wax figures stood up.

"Wax Sherlock Holmes! Wax Shakespeare! Wax Coolio?" asked Dipper.

"S'up Holmes?" Wax Coolio asked as Wax Lizzie Borden took the axe from Mabel.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Mabel said as she stepped behind Dipper and pulled me with her.

"Congratulations, my three amateur sleuths, you have unburied the truth, and now we're going to bury you. Bravo, Dipper Pines. You've discovered our little secret, though it seems your little sister figured it out before you did." Wax Holmes said, gazing at me for a moment as Dipper pushed me further behind him, and Mabel hugged me to her to try and hide me in her sweater. Wax Holmes pulled out Wax Stan's head from underneath his cape and turned towards the other wax figures "Applaud, everyone, applaud sarcastically." The wax figures started clapping "Uh, no that sounds too sincere. Slow clap." They clapped slower "There we go, nice and condescending."

"But…how is this possible? You're made of wax!" said Dipper.

"Are you… _magic?_ " asked Mabel.

"Are we magic? She wants to know if we're magic!" Wax Holmes said, laughing, the other wax figures laughing a long with him, before he slammed his pipe down on the coffin next to us "We're CURSED!"

"Cursed! Cursed!" said the wax figures.

"Cursed to come to life whenever the moon is waxing. Your uncle bought us many years ago at a garage sale." Said Wax Holmes.

"A _haunted_ garage sale, son!" said Wax Coolio.

"And so, the Mystery Shack Wax Collection was born. By day, we would be the playthings of man." Said Wax Holmes.

"But when your uncle went to sleep, we would rule da night." Said Wax Coolio.

"It was a charmed life for us cursed beings…that is, until your uncle closed up shop. We've been waiting ten years to get our revenge on Stan for locking us away…but we got the wrong guy." Said Wax Holmes.

"So, you were trying to murder Grunkle Stan for real?!" asked Dipper.

"You were right all along, Dipper! Wax people _are_ creepy!" said Mabel.

"Enough! Now that you know our secret, you must… _die_." Wax Holmes said, his eyes rolling back into his head as the eyes of the other wax figures did the same, and they started to approach us as we backed up till our backs hit the refreshment table.

"What do we do, what do we do?" asked Mabel.

"I don't know!" Dipper said, before turning towards the refreshment table and started throwing things, and Mabel and I follow his lead. Dipper suddenly grabbed the full pot of coffee and threw it onto Wax Genghis Khan, when the coffee hit him, he started melting.

"That's it! We can melt them with hotty melty things!" Mabel said, and we grabbed the electric candles that were on the table. The wax figures backed up as we walked toward them.

"Anyone move and we'll melt you into candles!" said Dipper.

"Decorative candles!" said Mabel.

"You really think you can defeat us?" asked Wax Holmes.

"I-I don't really know. I'm not-I'm not really sure." Said Dipper.

"It's worth a shot, I guess." Said Mabel.

"Yes." I said.

"So be it…attack!" Wax Holmes commanded the wax figures.

Wax Lizzie Borden swung her axe at Mabel, but accidently decapitated Wax Robin Hood. Mabel walked around her, but Wax Shakespeare sneaks up behind her. Mabel cut off his hands with the candles, and he ran away. But the hands could still move, and they started strangling Mabel. Mabel backed up to the door, and started smashing the door on the wax fingers.

Dipper was fighting Larry King.

"Interview _this_ , Larry King!" Dipper said, before Decapitating Larry King with his candle.

"My neck! My beautiful neck!" Larry King said as his head flew off.

Wax Groucho Marx was sneaking up on Dipper and I ran at him.

"Jokes on you, Groucho!" I said as I jumped and cut him in half with my candle.

"I've heard about a cutting remark but this is ridiculous! Hey, why is there nothing in my hand?" Wax Groucho Marx asked as his top half slid off his bottom half.

"Thanks Nikki!" Dipper said as I nodded to him before we heard yelling, and we turned and saw Wax Genghis Khan running right at us. Dipper jumped out of the way, pulling me with him, and Wax Genghis Khan went right into the fireplace "Ha, Genghis Khan! You fell harder than the…uh…I don't know, uh, Jin Dynasty? Heh. Yeah. Alright." Dipper said as we got up and ran back into the fight.

Mabel was swinging Wax Coolio's head around by his hair as she was being surrounded by wax figures, and knocking them back.

"Ow ow ow ow! What's up with that?" asked Wax Coolio.

"Dipper! Watch out!" I looked up from where I had just melted Wax Lizzie Borden to see Dipper cutting Wax Richard Nixon's leg before turning around and seeing Wax Holmes behind him.

"Alright. Let's get this taken care of." Wax Holmes said as he put Wax Stan's head on the horn of the rhino head mounted on the wall, and taking the sword that was mounted next to it, and swings it at Dipper, smacking the candle out of his hand and breaking it.

"No!' I yelled, running toward Wax Holmes, but before I could attack, he swung the sword and smacked my own candle away and breaking it before kicking me towards Dipper. I fell and landed next to Dipper who pulled me up and behind him as Wax Holmes swung the sword above his head, aiming at us.

"Catch!" Mabel said, throwing the poker to Dipper, who caught it and blocked Wax Holmes' sword. Wax Holmes keeps attacking and Dipper keeps blocking, all the while we're being pushed back by Wax Holmes' and eventually end up in the attic, and he backs us into a corner.

"Once your family is out of the way, we'll rule the night once more!" Wax Holmes' said, bringing the sword over his head. Dipper looked towards the window, and just as Wax Holmes brings down the sword, Dipper picks me up and rolls us between Wax Holms' legs and towards the window.

"Don't count on it!" Dipper said as he pulls us out the window and onto the roof, pushing me to climb higher, climbing right behind me.

"Come back here, you brats!" Wax Holmes yells, climbing out the window as Dipper and I get on top of the Mystery Shack sign. Dipper pushed me to walk along the sign as Wax Holms follows us up, I walk along, managing to keep my balance thanks to my ballet lessons, but Dipper was having trouble keeping his balance. Wax Holmes starts attacking again, Dipper blocking him every time. We eventually get to the end of the sign, where Wax Holmes' sword hits the 'S' in Shack, making it fall to the ground. "You really think you can outwit me children? I'm Sherlock bleeding Holmes! Have you seen my magnifying glass?! It's enormous!"

As Wax Holmes is yelling, I jump onto the higher sign and motion Dipper to jump up with me, Dipper drops the poker and follows, we jump down to the other side of the sign, Dipper slipping down, before catching himself and hiding behind the chimney next to me, we looked to my side and don't see Wax Holmes, we breath a sigh of relief, before Wax Holmes suddenly appears on Dipper's side, he kicked Dipper, who knocked into me, we slid along the roof, Dipper stopped a little bit before the edge, I kept sliding, falling over the edge before catching myself, hanging by my hand off the edge of the roof.

"NIKKI!" Dipper yelled, getting up to run to pull me back up, but Wax Holmes stopped him.

"Any last words?" Wax Holmes asked, before raising his sword.

"Um…you got any sunscreen?" Dipper asked, I looked up to see what he was talking about, and saw that the sun was rising and Wax Holmes' hands starting to melt.

"Got any—? What?" Wax Holmes turned to see the sun rising, giving Dipper the opportunity to turn and pull me back up onto the roof next to him. "No."

"You know, letting me lead you outside? Probably not your sharpest decision." Said Dipper.

"Outsmarted by a child in short pants! No! Fiddlesticks! Humbugs! Bitter, total kerfuffle. Bitter hallabaloo." Wax Holmes said as he eventually melted into a puddle and started sliding off the roof.

"Case closed!" Dipper said, dusting his hands off, before sneezing softly again.

"Ha ha ha! You sneeze like a kitten! Those policemen were right, you're adorable! Adorable!" Wax Holmes said, before he slide off the roof completely and splattered on the ground.

"E-ew." Said Dipper.

I looked down at the splattered wax for a moment before turning and hugging Dipper.

"Thank you for saving me Dipper!" I said into his chest as he kneeled down and hugged me back.

"Hey, what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't save my baby sister from falling off a roof." Said Dipper.

"And see, I told you you would figure this mystery out, you figured out that it had been the wax sculptures the whole time." I said, looking up at him.

"Well, Wax Holmes was right on one thing, you figured it out before I did, you should be the one to take the credit." Said Dipper.

"That was from my being 'close to the ground', like you said, it's easy to find clues when you're close to the ground, and you can't get any closer when the clue is on the bottom of a wax figures shoe." I said.

"Are you kidding, you may be half my size, but they were four times your size, that's nowhere near 'close to the ground'. Like I said, you were the one that solved it." Dipper said, pulling back and looking at me, hands on my shoulders.

I looked at him in thought, before smiling and said "How about saying we both solved it, we did figure it out almost at the same time, we solved it together."

"…I love that idea." Dipper said, hugging me again before standing up and taking my hand "Come on, let's get off this roof." We went back inside and down to the parlor to find that Mabel had thrown all the wax figures into the fireplace.

"Nikki! Dipper! You're okay! You solved the mystery after all." Mabel said as I pulled up a chair to get Wax Stan's head off the rhino horn, but was too short to reach, I was about to jump to try and get it when Dipper climbed on the chair with me and picked me up to lift me high enough to grab it.

"Nah, Nikki and I solved it, and we couldn't have done it without our sidekick." Dipper said as he stepped down off the chair and set me on the ground.

"Nikki is definitely a leader. But, no offense Dipper, but you're the sidekick." Said Mabel.

"What? Says who? Have people been saying that? Have you heard that?" asked Dipper.

"I haven't." I said as Grunkle Stan walked through the door, and I hid Wax Stan's head behind my back.

"Hot Belgian Waffles! What happened to my parlor!?"asked Grunkle Stan.

"Your wax figures turned out to be evil, so we fought them to the death!" said Mabel.

"I decapitated Larry King." Said Dipper.

"I cut Groucho Marx in half." I said.

"Ha ha! You kids and your imaginations!" said Grunkle Stan.

"On the bright side, though, look what we found." Dipper said as I pulled Wax Stan's head from behind my back and tossed it to Grunkle Stan.

"My head! Ha ha! I missed this guy! You done good kids! Alright, line up for some affectionate noogie-ing." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Oh I'm not so sure about that. is there any other alternative…?" asked Dipper.

"Oh uh…I'm not so sure…" said Mabel.

"Yeah!" I said in excitement.

"Ha ha!" Grunkle Stan laughed as he grabbed the three of us and gave us noogies, before we heard a siren and looked out to see a police car pulled up.

"Solved the case yet, boy? I'm so confident you're gonna say no, that I'm gonna take a long, slow sip from my cup of coffee." Blubs said as he started sipping his coffee.

"Actually, the answer is yes." Dipper said as he held up Wax Stan's head, making Blubs splutter and spit out his coffee on Durland's face and making him spit out his coffee on Blubs' face, and they kept going back and forth.

"It burns! It burns!" screamed Blubs.

"My eyes!" Durland screamed as they drove away and we started laughing.

"They got scalded!" Grunkle Stan laughed, before we heard a crash.

"So, did you get rid of all the wax figures?" asked Dipper.

"I am ninety-nine percent sure that I did!" said Mabel.

"Good enough for me!" said Dipper.

"Me too!" I said.

Later on, Dipper, Mabel, and I were in the living room, Dipper was reading in the armchair, I was near him drawing in my sketchbook, and Mabel was looking in a mirror trying to choose between two sweaters.

"Hey Dipper, Nikki, what do you think is better? Sequins or llama hair?" Mabel asked and I hummed distractedly, focused on my sketch.

I heard metallic banging before a voice said "The llama hair. Llamas are nature's greatest warriors." And then more metallic banging, making me snap my head up, then dropping my sketchbook and running towards the vents, where I heard the noises, and climbing onto the t-rex table to look into them in confusion, not being able to see much because it was so dark in there…what in the world was that!?

"Thanks Dipper!" Mabel said before walking off.

I look over to Dipper as he looked up from his book to look around in confusion. I just shook my head, giving up for the day and going back to my sketch.


	5. 4 The Hand That Rocks The Mabel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nikki**

 **4 The Hand That Rocks The Mabel**

Today Soos, Dipper, Mabel, and I were in the living room watching a show called Tiger Fist!, Soos and Mabel were sitting in the armchair, while I was sitting by Dipper on the floor.

" _The tiger was badly injured in the explosion, but we repaired him with a fist._ " The narrator said as we cheered " _Tiger Fist!...will return after these messages._ " The narrator said as a commercial came on.

" _Are you completely miserable?_ " asked a voice-over in the commercial.

" _YES!_ " an actor in the commercial said while crying.

" _Then you need to meet Gideon._ " The voice-over said, whispering the name Gideon.

"Gideon?" asked Dipper.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"What makes him so special?" asked Mabel.

" _He's a psychic._ " The voice-over said, as if answering Mabel's question.

"Aroo?" asked Mabel.

" _So don't waste your time with other so-called 'man of mystery'_ " the voice-over said as the tv showed a clip of Grunkle Stan coming out of an outhouse with the word 'FRAUD' over it " _Learn about tomorrow tonight at Gideon's Tent o Telepathy._ " The voice-over said, before the commercial ended with a superfast reading of subtext. I was somehow able to read it despite it going so fast, it said: ' _Void where prohibited, no C.O.D.'S accepted, the letter "p" in the word psychic is silent and used for entertainment purposes only. If unsatisfied, please return unused portion for a full refund. Side effects may include but are not limited to: prosperity, wads of cash, fun at parties, tight pants, 6.2% APR, no money down! Psychic readings may cause a warming sensation in the abdomen. If pain persists, consult your physicist immediately. Carla, I've always loved you but never had the guts to say it_ ' _._

"…Who in the world is Carla?" I asked.

"Wow, I'm getting all curiousy inside!" said Mabel.

"Well, don't get too curiousy. Ever since that monster Gideon rolled into town, I've had nothin' but trouble." Grunkle Stan said as he walked in and took his jacket off.

"Well, is he really psychic?" Mabel asked as she jumped off the armchair.

"I think we should go and find out." Said Dipper.

"Never! You're forbidden from patronizing the competition. No one that lives under my roof is allowed under that Gideon's roof!" said Grunkle Stan.

"Do tents have roofs?" asked Dipper.

"That's a good question." I said.

"I think we just found our loop hole…literally! Mwop mwop!" Mabel said as she held up a piece of string with a loop in it.

I looked back over to the tv to see the commercial back on as the voice-over said " _So come on down soon, folks. Gideon is expecting you._ "

Later on, we snuck out to Soos' truck and drove to the Tent of Telepathy and walked in and sat on one of the long benches that was in the tent, I was in between Dipper and Mabel, with Mabel on the end near the aisle and Soos was sitting on Dipper's other side.

"Whoa, this is like a bizarre version of the Mystery Shack. They even have their own Soos." Dipper said as he pointed towards a maintenance worker that was walking by that looked almost identical to Soos.

"It's starting! It's starting!" Mabel said as the lights dimmed, music started up, and spotlights shined onto the stage.

"Let's see what this _monster_ looks like." Said Dipper.

On the stage there was a huge shadow of a big person shining on the curtains, but when the curtains opened, it just showed a small boy standing on the stage.

"Hello America! My name is Li'l Gideon." Gideon said, before clapping and doves flew out of his hair as the crowd cheered.

"That's Stan's mortal enemy?" asked Dipper.

"But he's so wittle!" said Mabel.

"Not really, he's still taller than I am, even without that pompadour hairstyle." I said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight!...Such a gift. I have a _vision_. I predict that you will soon say, 'aww'." Gideon said before he turned around, then turned again, making a cute pose, making the audience, aside from Soos, Dipper, Mabel, and I to go aww.

"It came true." Mabel said in awe.

"What? I'm not impressed." Said Dipper.

"You're impressed!" said Mabel.

"Hit it, Dad!" Gideon said, pointing towards a man sitting at a piano who started playing it and Gideon took off his cape, threw it to the crowd who started fighting over it, and started singing.

 _Oh, I can see, what others can't see_

 _It ain't some sideshow trick, it's an innate ability_

 _Where others are blind, I am futurely inclined_

 _And you too could see, if you was widdle ol' me!_

"Come on, everybody, rise up! I wat y'all to keep going!" said Gideon.

I felt a tiny bit of pressure in my head for a split second as everybody in the audience stood up, but I remained sitting.

"Wha—? How did he—?" asked Dipper.

"What?" I asked as Dipper looked at me in confusion.

"You didn't stand up!?" Dipper asked in confusion.

"…No I didn't want to, what's the problem?" I asked, Dipper was about to answer, but Gideon started up again.

"Keep it going!" Gideon said, before he started singing again.

 _You wish your son would call you more_

Gideon pointed to an old lady in the audience who was holding two cats and she said "I'm leaving everything to my cats!"

 _I sense that you've been here before._

Gideon pointed to Sheriff Blubs, who was in the audience, wearing a shirt with Gideon's face on it and holding a bunch of Li'l Gideon merchandise and Blubs asked "Oh, what gave it away?"

"Come on." Dipper said as Gideon walked down the aisle and stopped by Mabel, he glanced at me for a second, a strange look in his eyes, before he started singing again.

 _I'll read your mind if I'm able_

 _Something tells me you're named Mabel_

"How'd he do that?" Mabel asked as Gideon walked back toward the stage…I didn't have the heart to tell her that her name was on her sweater in big rainbow letters.

 _So welcome all ye…to the Tent of Telepathy_

 _And thanks for visiting…widdle ol'me!_

As Gideon finished his song, a big neon sign with his name on it dropped down, and two streams of blue fire flared up on either side of him on stage. The crowd cheers as Gideon looks worn out from his performance.

"Oh…oh my goodness. Thank you! You people are the real miracles!" Gideon said as he took a drink from a bottle of water.

"Woo! Yeah!" Mabel cheered as Dipper and I stayed quiet.

We were walking out to go back home.

"Man, that kid's an even bigger fraud than Stan! No wonder our uncle's jealous." Said Dipper.

"Oh, come on. His dance moves were adorable! And did you see his hair? It was like, whoosh!" said Mabel.

"You're too easily impressed." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, yeah!" said Mabel.

The next day, Dipper and I were sitting at the table when Mabel walked up to us, sequins all over her face.

"Check it out, guys! I successfully bezazzled my face! Blink! Ow." Mabel said as she blinked her eyes and sequins fly off her face.

"Nice!" I said.

"Is that permanent?" asked Dipper.

"I'm unappreciated in my time…" Mabel said as the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Somebody answer that door!" Grunkle Stan yelled from the other room as Dipper pulled out the Journal and started looking through it.

"I'll get it!" Mabel said as she started walking towards the door, rubbing the sequins off her face.

I heard Mabel talking to whoever was at the door as I absently watch Dipper read something in the Journal.

"Who's at the door?" yelled Grunkle Stan.

"No one, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel yelled back in answer.

After a moment and got curious, I thought I had heard Mabel talking to _somebody_ , I got up and walked to the door, just in time to see Mabel walking down the driveway towards town, though they were too fare away for me to see who she was walking with. I walked back towards the table Dipper and I were sitting at.

"Alright!" I hear Dipper say, I look up and see him looking at the Journal in excitement.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I gotta go check this out!" Dipper said in excitement as he got up from his chair and started walking towards the door, still looking at the page in the Journal.

"Can I go with you?" I asked and started to follow him.

"Not this time Nikki." Dipper said absentmindedly as he kept reading the Journal and walking.

"Can I borrow the Journal then? Please Dipper? You haven't let me even hold it let alone look at it since we found it that day. Just for a little bit? Please?" I ask.

He stopped and looked at me hesitantly for a moment, glanced at the Journal, before holding it tighter and shaking his head and saying "No, maybe some other time." Before looking back at it and walking out the door, closing the door behind him.

"Ok." I said sadly looking down and walked into the living room and sitting in the armchair. Bill was right in the fact that I'm left alone more often than not, and it's times like these I wished he could be around when I'm awake, I even asked him once if he could, but he said he wasn't able to, and there's no use in taking a nap or something as there's no guarantee if Bill would show up, as he doesn't come _every_ time I go to sleep. I started fiddling with the crescent moon charm on my necklace, wondering what I could do, as I heard someone walk into the room.

"Hey there Duckling,' I hear, and I look up to see Grunkle Stan standing in the doorway.

"Hi Grunkle Stan." I said before looking back down at my necklace.

"Where're your brother and sister?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"They went out." I said, my sadness coming out in my voice.

"You didn't go with them?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"They didn't want me around." I said.

"Oh…you left by yourself like this a lot?" Grunkle Stan asked in a strange tone, I nodded sadly still not looking up, it was silent for a moment before I heard Grunkle Stan snap his fingers saying "I got it! Come with me Duckling!" before he picked me up and started carrying me out of the Shack and towards his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that kiddo, I got something that's gonna cheer you up, and it's a guarantee that you won't be alone again." He said as he opened the backdoor and set me down on the seat and buckled the seatbelt, he kneeled next to the open door next to me and pulled a blindfold out of his pocket saying "Now put this on."

"Grunkle Stan, as much fun as we had going fishing, I don't really feel up to it right now." I said.

"We're not going fishing Duckling, you trust me don't ya?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Of course I do!" I said.

"Then put this on, you're gonna love this, and I don't want the surprise spoiled before we get there." Grunkle Stan said as he gently pulled off my glasses, tied the blindfold around my eyes, put my glasses in my hand, closed the door, and got into the driver's seat. After a ride that was _very_ similar to the last time I was blindfolded in the backseat of Grunkle Stan's car, we came to a stop. Grunkle Stan got out and opened my door and picked me up, carrying me a little ways before setting me down and kneeling behind me saying "Ok, now take off the blindfold." I took it off and put my glasses back on. I looked and my jaw dropped in shock, we were standing in front of the Gravity Falls Animal Shelter.

"I…we…wha-?" I said, turning to Grunkle Stan in confusion to see him smiling down at me.

"Surprise! I'm gonna get you a dog, Duckling." said Grunkle Stan.

"Really!?" I asked, still in awe of where we were.

"Yeah, I figured if you had a dog, you wouldn't be alone all the time when your brother and sister wants to do their own thing." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Thank you Grunkle Stan! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I said as I jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Sure thing kiddo, come on." Grunkle Stan said as he set me back down and stood up, taking my hand and walked to the door. We walked in and saw a woman, who's nametag read the name Lisa standing behind the counter in front of a door that I'm guessing went to the kennels in the back.

"Well hello there Mr. Pines, what brings you here?" asked Lisa.

"I'm here so my niece can pick herself out a dog." Grunkle Stan said, the woman leaned over the counter to see me and I hid behind Grunkle Stan's legs shyly.

"Well that's very nice, we have a lot of good dogs here, and I'm sure the right one is waiting just for you to come meet them." Lisa said to me, she opened the little door that separated the front of the desk to the back and gestured to the door behind her saying "The kennel's back this way."

"Go on Duckling, I'll be right here, just yell if you need me." Grunkle Stan said as he pulled me from behind him and around his legs and pushed me gently towards the door. I walked through the door and down the hall to the kennels to find…every one of them seemed to be empty, I looked through them in confusion, I thought Lisa said that there were a lot of dogs here?

"Hello?" I called out hesitantly as I walked down the aisle of kennels, trying to find the dogs that were supposedly there. I hear something come up behind me and turn around, I see a dog sitting behind me, though he was blue, with dark blue patches on his back, and light blue on his stomach, and looked more like a koala than a dog, though he wasn't the weirdest thing I saw this summer considering the gnomes, the gobblewonker, and the living wax statues so I just shrugged it off. I walked closer to him and shyly said "Hi."

He suddenly stood up on it's back legs, where he was about my size, and said "Oh…uh…hi…" before running on his back legs towards me and hugging me with his front legs.

"Wow…" I said in amazement. He let go and stepped back looking at me, "You can talk." I said in awe and he nodded. "Um…would you like to come home with me?" I asked, my shyness coming back.

"Ih." He said, nodding.

"Does that mean yes?" I asked a little confused, and he nodded yes. "Okay, come on." I said as he went back on four legs and I led him back out to the front, where I heard Lisa talking to Grunkle Stan from behind the counter.

"All of our dogs are adoptable." Lisa turned when she heard me come out the door behind her and her eyes widened as she yelled "Except that one!" and ran towards me and I screamed a little and ran to hide behind Grunkle Stan again, this time in fear instead of shyness, and he picked me up in his arms where I hid my face in his chest.

"What's going on!?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Well…this dog was dead this morning!" Lisa said as she picked the dog up.

"Really? Looks alive to me." Grunkle Stan said in a disbelieving tone.

"Well we thought it was dead, it was hit by a truck." Said Lisa.

Grunkle Stan muttered something under his breath, but I didn't catch what he said as I was too scared to pay attention, then he asked me "This the one you want Duckling?" I looked up at him and nodded "All right." And turned towards Lisa saying "That's the one she wants, that's the one she gets."

Lisa sighed before setting the dog down and getting out an adoption form, Grunkle Stan set me down on the floor and the dog ran up to me and I hugged him, still shaken up.

"You'll have to think up a name for him." Said Lisa.

I looked down at the dog, thinking, and he looked back up at me.

"His name is…Stitch." I said, still looking at the now named Stitch.

"That's not a-" I heard Lisa start to say before she suddenly stopped, I looked up and saw Grunkle Stan glaring at her, before he looked down at me with a smile.

"That's a great name Duckling." Said Grunkle Stan.

I hope Bill doesn't get mad at the fact that I now had a friend in the waking world. As I think this, it now comes to me, adopting a dog is usually very expensive and Grunkle Stan isn't really a fan of spending a lot of money…and that's putting it nicely, and it makes me wonder why he would suddenly do this…

"And there's a two dollar license fee." Said Lisa.

…and that's probably why, guess everything is different in Gravity Falls if you only have to pay $2 to adopt a dog.

Lisa stamped the form and handed it to Grunkle Stan.

"Here you go Duckling, he's all yours. Don't lose that form." Grunkle Stan said as he handed me the form, I looked and saw that it had mine and Stich's names on it, I folded it up and put it in my inside pocket for safe keeping till I could find a better place for it. We walked out and got back into the car, Stitch sitting on the backseat with me, and started the drive back to the Shack.

"Thank you for getting Stitch for me Grunkle Stan." I said, hugging Stitch to me.

"You're welcome Duckling, and don't worry about that fee, you can pay me back when you get old enough to start working at the Shack." Grunkle Stan said, and I just shook my head in amusement.

We made it back to the Shack and got out of the car, Grunkle Stan went to do another tour and I led Stitch to the Shack.

"You're gonna love it here Stitch! It's so much fun and there's always something going on." I said as we walked to the door. As we were walking I saw Mabel coming back, and it looked like she had had a makeover "Hey Mabel, nice new look you have there." I said.

"Thanks Nikki, I got it from Gideon." Said Mabel.

"Gideon? You mean that boy from last night? Was that who you were talking to this morning?" I asked.

"Yeah, he invited me to his dressing room and we did makeovers." Mabel said, before she caught sight of Stitch and asked "Oh, who's this Nikki?"

"Grunkle Stan got him for me, his name is Stitch, Stitch, this is my big sister Mabel." I said.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute! I'm definitely making you two matching sweaters." Mabel said as she hugged Stitch and I.

"I can't wait!" I said, laughing, Mabel set us down and we walked into the Shack to find Dipper back in the living room laying on the armchair and reading the Journal…I really wish he would let me see it.

"Hey Dipper. What's goin' oooon?" Mabel asked as she waved her long fingernails in Dipper's face.

"Whoa, where have you been? And what's going on with those fingernails, you look like a wolverine." Dipper said as he waved Mabel's hands away.

"I know, right?" Mabel asked as she roared and clawed the air. Dipper caught sight of Stitch.

"Woah! What is that thing?" asked Dipper.

"Grunkle Stan got me a dog, his name is Stitch." I said.

"When!? And why would he get you a dog in the first place!?" Dipper asked as he threw his hands in the air.

"He got it for me after you left, and that's also the reason why he got it, because you two keep leaving me alone in the Shack!" I said. Dipper stared at me for a moment before facepalming and shaking his head and turning back to Mabel.

"Where have you been." Asked Dipper.

"I was hanging out with my new pal, Gideon. He is one dapper little man." Said Mabel.

"Mabel, I don't trust anyone who's hair is bigger than their head." Said Dipper.

"Oh, leave him alone! You never want to do girly stuff with me; you and Soos get to do boy stuff all the time!" said Mabel.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked as Soos walked into the room.

"Hey dude, you ready to blow up these hotdogs in the microwave one by one?" asked Soos.

"Am I!" Dipper said excitedly before they ran off into the kitchen.

"One-at-a-time! One-at-a-time!" Dipper and Soos chanted as popping sounds were heard.

I looked towards Mabel and asked "You want to do something together Mabel?"

"Nah, I gotta go back out, Gideon invited me to see the view from his warehouse." Mabel said as she walked back out.

"Oh, maybe we could do something later?" I asked, but the only answer I got was the closing of the front door. I looked down and sighed sadly. I felt a tug on my arm and looked up to see Stitch back on two legs and looking at me, I asked "Uh, y-you wanna go play some games I got up in the attic?" Stitch nodded and we walked up the stairs.

Later that night everyone was asleep when I was suddenly awakened by something shaking me, I put on my glasses to see Stitch standing by my bed.

"Stitch? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sh." Stitch said as he held a finger to his lips and gestured for me to follow him, I changed into my regular clothes and followed him, he led me out of the Shack and towards the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked but he just gestured to keep following him. He lead me very deep into the forest where we suddenly came across a huge red spaceship, I stared up at it with wide eyes "Woah."

I heard some beeps and saw Stitch pressing some numbers on a keypad, which resulted in a door on the side of the ship sliding open, he grabbed my hand and led me inside, we went down a hallway and through a door that led to a huge laboratory. I looked around in amazement as I followed Stitch deeper into the lab, he led me towards this huge figure that had his back to us, working on something at a table, Stitch tugged on the lab coat the figure was wearing, the figure turned around and I stepped back, he was huge! Even bigger than Grunkle Stan! He was dark purple with four eyes and three hairs on his head. He narrowed his four eyes at me.

"626, you leave for hours, and you come back with little girl?" he asked and Stitch growled at him and said something in a language I had never heard before, the huge creature sighed and said "Fine. Little Girl, hold still." And pointed some device at me, I froze up in fear, which was the complete opposite of what I wanted to do which was running out of here, and a beam came out and scanned up and down me from my head to my shoes, he turned back around and plugged the device into a huge computer and started typing some things into it. I eventually relaxed and walked slowly up to him.

"Um, excuse me, who are you, and what's going on?" I asked, looking up at the creature.

"I am Dr. Jumba Jookiba, evil scientist, and I am inputting your scan into this so it only work for you. As for some reason my experiment has taken liking to you." Jumba said as he kept typing.

"Your experiment?" I asked.

"626." Jumba said as Stitch suddenly grew two arms more arms, two antenna on his head, and three spines on his back.

"Oh, you guys are aliens." I said.

"Yes…you seem to be taking this well, Little Girl." Jumba said as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I've seen weirder this summer, and my name's Nikki." I said.

"Hm." Jumba said, shrugging as Stitch retracted his extra limbs, a compartment in the side of the computer opened and inside was a red cube that Jumba took out and handed to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Push button and put it down." Said Jumba.

I pressed the button on the side and set it down, where it suddenly transformed into a small vehicle with four seats and a white stripe going down the hood.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"it is hovercraft, and that scan I did made it so only you or 626 can work it." Jumba said as he suddenly picked me up and set me in the seat behind the wheel.

"Hovercraft?" I asked as Stitch climbed into the seat beside me and pressed a button, causing the car to slowly lift into the air, the wheels going underneath. "Oh." I said.

"It will get bigger as you grow. To make it go back to cube, just press that button." Said Jumba.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked as Stitch and I got out and I pressed the button making it transform back into the small cube that I picked up.

"626 sees something in you, and I trust him. Now go, I have much evil genius work to do." Jumba said as he pushed us towards the door.

As we were walking back to the Shack I turned to Stitch and asked "So, you're an alien experiment?"

"Ih." Stitch said, nodding.

"Ok, we better keep this a secret from everybody, who knows what they'll do." I said, Stitch nodded in agreement and we went back to the attic to go to sleep.

The next day, Stitch and I were sitting next to each other in front of the armchair, watching Dipper and Mabel, who were sitting in the armchair, play a video game as Mabel was telling us about Gideon asking her on a date.

"It's not a date-date, it's just, you know, I didn't want to hurt his feelings and so I figured I'd throw him a bone." Said Mabel.

"I say it's a bad idea." I said.

"Mabel, guys don't work that way. He's gonna fall in love with you." Said Dipper.

"Yeah right. I'm not _that_ lovable. Kaboom! Yes!" Mabel said as she blew Dipper up in the game.

"Okay, we agree on something here." Dipper said, when the doorbell suddenly rings.

Stitch and I follow Mabel to the door to answer it, when she opens the door, a horse suddenly walks in, causing Mabel and I to scream and fall backwards, Stitch jumped in front of me and growled. The horse walks in further, and we see Gideon riding on the back of the horse.

"A night of enchantment awaits, m'lady!" said Gideon.

"Oh boy." Said Mabel.

After Mabel and Gideon left I turned to Stitch.

"This will not end well." I said.

"Naga." Stitch said, shaking his head no.

Later, Stitch and I were in the gift shop with Dipper, Wendy, and Soos, Stitch and I were sitting on the counter reading a book, Dipper was sitting on a Barrel next to the counter, staring at the ceiling, Wendy was behind the counter on her phone, and Soos was next to the counter reading a magazine.

"Hey, hey! What the jackal is Mabel doing in the paper next to that crazy pickpocket Gideon?" Grunkle Stan asked as he walked in and held up a newspaper that had a picture of Gideon and Mabel on the front holding hands.

"Oh, yeah, it's like a big deal. Everybody's talking about Gideon and Mabel's big date tonight." Said Wendy.

"WHAT?! That little shyster is dating my great niece!?" Grunkle Stan yells as he crumpled up the newspaper.

"I wonder what the new name will be for the power couple. Mabideon? Gideabel? Magidbeleon!" Soos said gasping.

"You're not helping Soos." I said as I watched Grunkle Stan throw down the newspaper and stomp through the door.

"I didn't know! I didn't hear about it and plus, I told her not to." Said Dipper.

"I told her it was a bad idea." I said as Grunkle Stan walks back through the gift shop, now in his suit and holding his 8ball cane.

"Yeah, well it ends tonight. I'm going right down to that little skunk's house; this is gonna stop RIGHT now!" Grunkle Stan said as he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"Dude, wouldn't it be funny if that was a closet, and he had to come back out again and go out the real door?" Soos asked and we stared at him as he walked to the door and opened it "Nope. Real door."

Later on, Dipper, Stitch and I were at the table, Dipper was reading the Journal, while I was sketching, and Stitch was sitting next to me, watching me draw. Mabel walked past us and we look up.

"Hey. How'd it go?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know…I have a lobster now." Mabel said as she put said lobster in the tank in the living room.

"Well, they are sturdy." I said, Dipper and Mabel looked at me in confusion. "What? That's what I heard!"

"Well, at least it's over and you'll never have to go out with him again. Mabel? It's over, right? Mabel?" asked Dipper.

"BLAARRGG! He asked me out again and I don't know how to say no." Mabel said as she flailed her arms around.

"Like this: no." said Dipper.

"I can teach you how to say no in several languages if you want." I said.

"It's not that easy, guys! And I do like Gideon, as a friend slash second little sister, so I didn't want to hurt his feelings! I just need to get things back to where they used to be. You know, friends." Said Mabel.

Later on, Dipper, Stitch and I were walking down the stairs, and we found Mabel back from her date, in the living room, pacing.

"…I mean, he's so nice, but…I can't keep doing this. But I can't break his heart. I have no way out!" Mabel shouts.

"What in the heck happened on that date?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know! I was in the friend zone, and then before I knew what was happening, he pulled me into the romance zone. It was like quick sand! Chubby quicksand!" Mabel said as she grasped mine and Dipper's shoulders.

"Mabel, come on. It's not like you're gonna have to marry Gideon." Said Dipper.

"Great news, Mabel. You have to marry Gideon!" Grunkle Stan said as he walked in, wearing a shirt that said 'TEAM GIDEON'.

"WHAT?!" Mabel screamed as I facepalmed.

"It's all part of my long term deal with Buddy Gleeful. There's a lot of cash tied up in this thing. Plus I got this shirt. Ugh, I am fat." Grunkle Stan said. Mabel suddenly screams and runs up the stairs, Grunkle Stan shouts after her "Bodies change, honey! Bodies change…"

Dipper, Stitch, and I go up to the attic and find Mabel hiding in her sweater.

"Oh no. Mabel…" Dipper said as we walked over to her.

"Mabel's not here. She's in sweater town." Said Mabel.

"Are you gonna come _out_ of sweater town?" Dipper asked, Mabel whined and shook her head "Alright, enough is enough. If you can't break up with Gideon. I'll do it for you."

"Actually, it might be better if I do it." I said.

"You sure?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, if you did it, he might get violent, but if I did it, I doubt he'd hurt a 5 year old." I said.

"You will?" Mabel asked as she peeked out of her sweater, I nodded and she tackled me in a hug "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!"

Later we went to a restaurant, called The Club, where the date was supposed to take place, and I was walking to where Gideon was sitting, I told Dipper to wait outside with Mabel, and I had to leave Stitch outside as well, as the restaurant didn't allow animals inside. When I got to Gideon's table and cleared my throat to get his attention and he put his menu down.

"Oh. Nikki Pines, how are you? You look good, you look good." Gideon said, nodding.

"Thanks, um…look, Gideon. We've got to talk. Mabel isn't joining you tonight, she…she doesn't want to see you anymore. She's kinda weirded out by you, no offence." I said

"So what you're sayin' is…you've…come between us." Gideon said, his eye twitching.

"You're not gonna like, freak out or anything, are ya?" I asked, taking a couple steps back.

"Of course not. These things happen. Bygones, you know." Said Gideon.

"So. Okay. Cool. Then again, sorry, but uh, hey, thumbs up. Huh?" I said as I walked towards the front door of the restaurant and walked outside where Dipper, Mabel, and Stitch were waiting for me.

"How'd it go? Was he mad? Did he try to read your mind with his psychic powers?" asked Mabel.

"Don't worry, Mabel, he's just a kid. He doesn't have any powers." I said, and we walked back to the Shack.

The next day, Stitch and I were sitting on the porch, watching Soos stuff a pillow into his shirt.

"Hit me, dude!" Soos said, and Dipper and Mabel ran into his stomach, and bounced off laughing, I ran up from the porch and bounced off as well, laughing the whole time "Feels good." Said Soos.

"I'm so glad everything's back to normal!" Mabel said as the phone suddenly rings. "Your turn."

"Your turn. Aw, man…" said Dipper.

"That's okay Dipper, I've got it." I said as I walked up the steps and into the gift shop, Stitch following behind me, I picked up the phone "Hello?"

" _Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper._ " Toby said on the other end.

"Oh hey. Sorry for accusing you of murder last week." I said, Stitch looked at me in confusion and I covered the mouth piece on the phone and whispered to him "I'll explain later."

" _Water under the bridge! Say, we want to interview you about whether you've seen anything unusual about this here TOWN since you've arrived._ " Said Toby.

"Oh, good! Dipper and I have a lot of notes and theories, and-" I said before Toby interrupted.

" _No, no, just you, we need a one on one interview, we'll interview your brother later._ " Toby said quickly.

"Okay, well where and when." I asked and Toby told me the location and time as I wrote it down "412 Gopher Road. Tonight? Got it." I said and hung up the phone.

Later on that night, Stitch and I snuck out and activated the hovercar and drove to the address, coming up to a warehouse. We got out and deactivated the hovercar, putting the cube in my pocket. I started walking towards the door when Stitch stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"Not good." Stitch said as he pointed towards the warehouse and shook his head.

I looked towards the door and started feeling nervous, I looked back at Stitch and asked "Okay, you stay out here, if anything happens, go get Dipper and Mabel, okay?" and Stitch nodded. I walked into the warehouse and found it very dark inside "Hello?" I called out, not getting an answer, I turned to leave when the door shut by itself, when I tried to open it, I found it locked, lights suddenly turned on behind me, and illuminated a chair that turned around, Gideon was sitting in the chair, stroking the head of a Li'l Gideon doll.

"Hello friend." Gideon said creepily.

"Ughh, Gideon." I groaned.

"Nikki Pines. How long have you been livin' in this town? A week, two? You like it here? Enjoy the scenery?" Gideon asked as he played with the arms of the doll.

"What do you want from me, Gideon?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Listen carefully, girl. This town has secrets you couldn't begin to comprehend!" said Gideon.

"Is this about Mabel? I told you, she's not into you!" I said.

"LIAR! YOU turned her against me! She was my peach dumplin'!" Gideon screamed as he got out of the chair and started walking towards me, clutching his bolo tie.

"Uh, you okay?" I asked, starting to get a little scared. I feel a bit of pressure in my head, the same feeling I had the first night in the Tent of Telepathy but stronger, and I'm suddenly lifted into the air and thrown into a pile of boxes, Gideon stood over me.

"Readin' minds isn't all I can do." Said Gideon.

"But-But you're a fake." I said, trying to crawl backwards, only to be stopped by the boxes.

"Oh tell me, Nikki: is this fake?" Gideon asked as he raised his hand, and all of the boxes opened up, all of the merchandise inside of them levitating into the air.

I dodge the items thrown at me and run towards the door, I try to open it again, but it's still locked, I hear Stitch on the other side, trying to open it as well, having the same luck I was.

"Stitch! Go get help!" I yell through the door, and I hear him running away. I turn and see more items being thrown at me, and I start running around the warehouse and dodging, trying to get away as Gideon laughs evilly and moves a set of shelves to try and squash me, I dodge out of the way only to roll right into a wall, hitting the back of my head against it in the process "Grunkle Stan was right about you, you ARE a monster!" I yell at Gideon.

"Your sister will be mine!" Gideon said, laughing evilly and pulling the pull string on his doll, causing it to laugh evilly as well. I grab a baseball bat and started running to him "Who's a cute little guy? You are!" he says to the doll and the doll answers ' _No you are!_ '. I run up at him, about to hit him, when he growls and levitates me into the air, making me drop the bat, pressure in my head again.

"She's never gonna date you!" I yell at him.

"That's a lie. And I'm gonna make sure you _never_ lie to me again, friend." Gideon says as he makes me stop moving and levitates a pair of lamb shears towards me and I close my eyes in fear. I hear the door to the warehouse open.

"Gideon! We have to talk." I hear Mabel's voice say, I open my eyes and see her standing in the open doorway, Dipper and Stitch standing on either side of her.

"M-Mabel. My marshmalla. What are you doin' here?" Gideon asks as he turns toward Mabel, letting the shears drop to the floor.

"I'm sorry Gideon, but I can't be your marshmallow. I needed to be honest and tell you that myself." Said Mabel.

"I-I don't understand." Gideon said and I felt something squeezing my neck, choking me.

"Uh, Mabel!? This probably isn't the best time to be brutally honest with him!" Dipper said as he stared up at me, Stitch growling next to him.

"Hey, but we can still be makeover buddies, right? Wouldn't you like that?" Mabel asked as she walked up to Gideon and took his hands.

"Really?" asked Gideon.

"No, not really!" Mabel yelled as she tore off the amulet from around Gideon's neck, and the power that was holding me up disappears, the pressure in my head disappearing with it, and I start to fall, Dipper ran underneath me and caught me before I hit the floor. "You were like, attacking my baby sister, what the heck?!"

"My tie! Give it back!" Gideon yelled as Mabel threw the amulet to Dipper who caught it.

"Ha! Not so powerful without this, are you?" Dipper asked, when suddenly Gideon tackles him, causing him to drop the amulet as they go through the window and over the cliff.

"Dipper!" Mabel and I screamed, I looked around trying to think of what to do, there's no way we could get to the hovercar in time, my gaze caught the amulet, my eyes locked on it, and somehow the information on how it worked came into my mind and I snatched it up off the floor.

"Mabel, pick me up!" I said as I held out my arms to her.

"What!?" Mabel screamed.

"No time! Just do it!" I yelled and she picked me up "Stitch." I said, and he already knew what I wanted as he jumped onto Mabel's back and clung there, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the amulet and the three of us levitated out the window and went towards where Dipper and Gideon where falling, I concentrated harder and Dipper and Gideon slowed to a stop, right before they hit the ground. I levitated the three of us to the ground, Mabel set me down as Stitch jumped off her back, and she walked to the still levitating Gideon.

"Listen Gideon, it's over. I will never, ever, date you." Said Mabel.

"Yeah!" Dipper said as I let them go and they fell to the ground, Mabel held out her hand to me and I hand her the amulet and she smashes it against a rock.

"MY POWERS! Oh this isn't over. This isn't the last you'll see of wittle…ol' me!" Gdeon said, whispering the last three words and backing up into the dark forest.

"Can we go home now?" I asked, a small headache pounding in my head, before Dipper and Mabel suddenly squeeze me between them in a hug.

"You okay?" asked Mabel.

"Aside from a headache yes." I say, hugging them back.

"Don't go into places by yourself anymore, okay?" asked Dipper.

"I make no promises but I'll try." I said.

We eventually made it back to the Shack, Dipper, Mabel, and I laying in the armchair, me being in the middle, and Stitch was sitting on the floor in front of us. Grunkle Stan came in and hung up a clown painting.

"I coulda had it all. What the heck happened to you three?" Grunkle Stan asked us.

"Gideon." Said Mabel.

"Gideon." Said Dipper.

"Gideon." I said.

"Gideon. Yeah, the little mutant 'swore vengeance' on the whole family. Ha, I guess he's gonna try to nibble on my ankles or somethin'." Grunkle Stan said as he sat on the t-rex table.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, how's he gonna destroy us now, huh? Try to guess what number we're thinking of?" Dipper asked, laughing.

"He'll _never_ guess what number _I'm_ thinking of. NEGATIVE EIGHT! No one would guess a negative number." Mabel said, and we all started laughing.

"Uh oh. Look out! He's plannin' our destruction right now!" Grunkle Stan said as he picked me up and hugged me to his chest and lays on top of Dipper and Mabel, all of us laughing the whole time.

Later, Mabel was standing on a stool in front of Soos, I'm standing next to the stool holding a flashlight, Stitch sitting next to me beside a boombox, and Dipper stood behind Soos', also holding a flashlight.

"You done?" asked Soos.

"Not yet." Said Mabel.

"How about now?" asked Soos.

"Almost. And…there." Mabel said and Soos turned around, revealing that he was covered in sequins.

"Let's do this." Soos said and Mabel turned off the lights while Dipper and I turned on our flashlights, making the sequins flash against the wall, Stitch pushed play on the boombox and music started playing, and Soos started spinning around, making the lights from sequins go around the room.

"You're all fired." Said Grunkle Stan.


	6. 5 The Inconveniencing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nikki**

 **5 The Inconveniencing**

Stitch and I were sitting on the counter in the giftshop working on a book of puzzles, Mabel was next to us on top of a globe and spinning around, Wendy and Dipper were on either sides of the counter, Wendy leaning against the counter closer to my and Stitch's side and reading a magazine, while Dipper was on the other end sitting on a barrel and reading the Journal.

"Nikki, Mabel, do you believe in ghosts?" asked Dipper.

"Yes." I said, looking over towards him.

"I believe you're a big dork! Ha ha ha!" Mabel started laughing before Dipper used his pencil to stop the globe from spinning causing Mabel to fall off, Stitch and I burst out laughing in result.

"Soos! Wendy!" Grunkle Stan called as he walked through the front door.

"What's up, Mr. Pines!" Soos said when he ran over from the other side of the shop.

"I'm headin' out. You two are gonna wash the bathrooms, right?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Yes, sir!" Soos said as he saluted.

"Absolutely not!" Wendy said, saluting as well.

"Ha ha! You stay out of trouble!" Grunkle Stan said as he left.

"Hey guys! What's this?" Wendy asked as she walked past us and to a curtain against a wall and pulled it back, revealing a ladder "A secret ladder to the roof?"

"Uh, I don't think Mr. Pines would like that." Soos said nervously as he walked towards Wendy.

"Huh?" Wendy said as she reached towards the ladder.

"Uhhhhh." Said Soos.

"Huh?" said Wendy.

"You're freaking me out dude!" Soos said, grabbing his hat.

"Can we actually go up there?" asked Dipper.

"Sure we can! Roof time! Roof time!" Wendy chanted as she climbed the ladder.

"Roof time! Roof time!" Dipper, Mabel, and I chanted with her as we followed her up the ladder, Dipper pushing me to go up first with him right behind me, with Mabel behind him, and Stitch bringing up the rear as Soos watched us go up. We came out of a trap door on the roof of the giftshop and climbed over the roof to the other side where there was a lawn chair, umbrella, cooler, and a bucket of pinecones.

"Alright, check it out!" Wendy said, gesturing towards the spot.

"Did you put all this stuff up here?" asked Dipper.

"I may or may not sneak up here during work, all the time, everyday." Wendy said before grabbing a pinecone out of the bucket and throwing it at a target taped to the totem pole, getting a bullseye "Yes!"

"Awesome!" I said.

"Cool!" said Dipper.

"Me first!" said Mabel.

The three of us started grabbing pinecones and started throwing them at the target, Dipper's and Mabel's pinecones weren't going very far, while mine were somehow hitting the bullseye every time.

"Nice aim ya' got there squirt!" Wendy said as she ruffled my hair.

"Thanks Wendy!" I said, smiling up at her.

Dipper throws another pinecone and it hits a parked car, causing the alarm to go off, Dipper blushes.

"Jackpot! High five." Wendy said and held her hand out to Dipper who just stares up at her "…Don't leave me hangin'." She said and Dipper finally gives her a high five. "Oh hey, it's my friends!" Wendy said as she looks towards a car driving up to the Shack.

"Wendy!" a voice calls as a hand waved out of the driver's side window.

"Hey, you guys aren't going to tell Stan about this, are you?" Wendy asked as she turned towards us, Dipper mimed zipping his lips and throwing away a key which Wendy copies "Later dorks!" Wendy said as she used two trees to slide down to the ground and then got into the car.

"Let's get out of here!" the voice of the driver yells out as the car drives away.

"Later Wendy! Heh heh heh! Good times!" Dipper said as he waved towards the car.

"Uh, oh!" said Mabel.

"What?" Dipper and I asked in union.

"Somebody's in love!" Mabel said as she pokes Dipper's cheek.

"Yeah, right! I just think Wendy's cool, okay? It's not like I lie awake at night thinking about her!" said Dipper. Later that night, right before I fall off to sleep, I hear Dipper say "Uh-oh."

The next day, Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, Stitch, and I were back in the giftshop.

"Random dance party for no reason!" Mabel yells and pushes play on a boombox, music started playing and Mabel, Wendy, Stitch, and I started dancing.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Wendy chanted when I noticed Dipper standing on the other end of the shop, writing on a clipboard. "Dipper!"

"Uh what, yes?" Dipper asked, throwing up the clipboard as he got startled from Wendy suddenly calling him.

"Aren't ya gonna get in on this?" asked Wendy.

"I don't really dance." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, you do! Mom used to dress him up in a lamb costume and make him doo… _The Lamby Dance_!" Mabel said, whispering the last three words.

"Now is not the time to talk about the Lamby Dance." Dipper said angrily.

"He still does it whenever I get sick to cheer me up." I said.

"NIKKI!" Dipper yelled.

"What? I like it when you do the Lamby Dance for me." I said.

"Lamb costume? Wow, is there like little ears and a tail or…" asked Wendy.

"Well uh, uh…" Dipper said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Dipper would prance around and sing a song about grazing." Mabel said as she held up a picture of a younger Dipper in a lamb costume while Dipper mimed zipping his lip as the cuckoo clock on the wall started going off.

"Hey, look at that! Quittin' time! The gang's waitin' for me." Wendy said as she took off her nametag and started walking towards the door.

"Wait! Why don't I—or we come with you?" Dipper said, running after Wendy.

"Ooh…I don't know. My friends are pretty intense. I know your little sister is five, but how old did you guys say you are?" asked Wendy.

"We're thirteen! So, technically a teen." Dipper said as I looked at him in confusion.

"All right. I like your moxie, kid! Let me go get my stuff." Wendy said before walking out the door.

"Since when are we thirteen? Is this a leap year?" asked Mabel.

"Dipper, you two are twelve, why did you lie?" I asked.

"Nikki, you're only five, you'll understand when you're a teenager." Said Dipper.

"…You're not even a teenager yet!" I said, throwing my hands into the air, Dipper only shook his head and turned towards Mabel.

"Come on, Mabel. This is our chance to hang out with, you know, the cool kids. And Wendy and whatever." Said Dipper.

"I knew it! You love her! Love love love love love!" Mabel said as she jumped over the counter and danced around Dipper, pointing at him.

"Oh hey, what's that?" Dipper asked, pointing towards the other side of the giftshop.

"Huh?" Mabel asked turning around, when she did, Dipper flipped her hair over her face and Stitch, and I laughed as Mabel tried to spit her hair out of her mouth.

We eventually went out the door, where Wendy was waiting for us and followed her to a group of teenagers, two boys where holding one upside while another boy threw candy at him and a teenage girl was standing off to the side, texting on her phone.

"Hurry up!" said the boy upside down.

"In the belly! In the belly!" said the two boys holding him up.

The teen in the black hoodie was about to throw another candy, Wendy threw one and it stuck inside the upside down boy's bellybutton, the teen in the hoodie looked at his candy in confusion before turning around and seeing Wendy standing there.

"Wendy!" they all shouted, running up to her.

"Wendy! Wendy!" one of the boys chanted.

"Hey guys! These are my pals from work, Mabel and Dipper, and their little sister, Nikki." Wendy said, gesturing towards us.

"This is my dog Stitch." I said, hugging Stitch to me.

"I chewed my gum so it looks like a brain! BLAH!" Mabel said as she stuck out her tongue, showing her chewed up gum.

"She's not much for first impressions. Unlike this guy!...this guy…" Dipper said as the group of teens stared at him.

"So are you, like, babysitting, or-." The teen in the hoodie asked.

"Come on, Robbie! Guys, this is Lee and Nate." Wendy said, gesturing towards the two boys who were holding the other one upside down "Tambry." She said, gesturing towards the girl who was texting.

"Hey…" Tambry said, not looking away from her phone.

"Thompson, who once ate a runover waffle for 50¢." Wendy said, gesturing to the boy who had been upside down.

"Don't tell them that!" said Thompson.

"And Robbie. You can probably figure him out." Wendy said, referring to the teen in the hoodie, who was now leaning against the car and strumming a guitar.

"Yeah, I'm the guy who spray-painted the water tower." Said Robbie.

"That was you? It looks so cool!" I said and he smirked down at me in response.

"Oh, you mean the big muffin!" said Dipper.

"Um, it's a giant explosion." Robbie said as he looked towards the water tower that we could all see through the trees.

"Hehe! Kinda does look like a muffin!" Lee said as he and Nate laughed while Robbie glared at Dipper.

"Let's hurry it up, guys. I got big plans for tonight!" Wendy said and they all started getting into the car, I started to follow when Dipper pulled me back.

"Nikki, you stay here." Said Dipper.

"What!? Come on Dipper, can't I go too?" I asked.

"No, you're too little. Just stay and watch TV with Grunkle Stan or something." Dipper said as he started walking to the front passenger seat when Robbie stopped him.

"Sorry kid, I ride shotgun alright?" Robbie asked and Dipper went to get in the backseat beside Mabel.

"Dipper…" I said, but he just ignored me and got into the car and closed the door, they drove off and I stared after them, I looked down and kicked at the dirt saying "I never get to go anywhere." I started to turn around to go back into the Shack when I stopped, getting an idea "Well if they're not gonna take us, we're just gonna follow them." I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the red cube Jumba had given me "You with me Stitch?" I asked turning to him.

"Ih." He said, nodding. We went into the trees a bit where no one could see us. I pushed the button on the cube and put it on the ground where it transformed into the hovercar. I started to go to the driver's side before I stopped and turned to Stitch.

"Um…you better drive while we're hovering, I'm not real comfortable being in control while we are so high in the air just yet." I said and he nodded and got behind the wheel while I got into the passenger seat beside him and we both buckled up, he pushed the button to start it up, pressed another that caused a clear dome to go over the four seats and pushed another that got us into the air and he steered it to where we were above the trees "Is there a way we can do this without being seen?" I asked, Stitch nodded and he pushed a button that caused us, along with the hovercar, to go invisible, we could see the inside of the hovercar and each other and out the dome, but no one could see us or the hovercar. "Nice!" I said as we started following the car full of teens and my brother and sister.

We were going for a long while, when the sun went down they finally stopped and got out of the car and went to a fence that surrounded an abandoned convenience store called 'Dusk 2 Dawn. Stitch steered us into the trees and landed, we got out, deactivated the hovercar back into a cube, I scooped it up and put it into my pocket and ran to the inside edge of the trees and hid, watching to see what they would do. Fortunately, we were just close enough to hear what they were saying.

"There it is, fellas! The condemned Dusk 2 Dawn!" said Wendy.

"Neato!" said Mabel.

"Why'd they shut it down, was it like a health code violation, or-" Dipper started to ask.

"TRY MURDER!" said Nate.

"Some folks died in there, the place has been haunted ever since!" said Lee.

"This town has such a colorful history!" said Mabel.

"That's the understatement of the century!" I whispered to Stitch who nodded in agreement.

"Wha…are you guys serious?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah! We're all gonna die! Chill out man! It's not as bad as it looks!" Wendy said as she lightly punched Dipper's shoulder.

Eventually, they started climbing over until it was just Dipper at the top of the fence and Lee on the other side.

"Come on, Dipper!" Wendy called up to him.

"Okay okay! Just gotta get a foothold…" said Dipper.

"Dude, your sister did it!" Robbie said, gesturing to Mabel who was running on the ground sideways in a circle.

"WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP!" Mabel said as she ran.

"Hey, you know what. Just…there you go." Lee said as he climbed up next to Dipper and picked him up and threw him off the fence "Ha! S-Sorry dude!"

"…Alright, I don't like Lee anymore!" I said, glaring at Lee as Stitch growled quietly in Lee's direction.

"Good job throwing the kid off the fence, genius!" said Nate.

"Your mom's a genius…" said Lee.

The group then walked over to the doors of the store and we could no longer hear them, Robbie tried to open the doors, but couldn't, Dipper walked over and said something and Robbie turned around and said something back, then Wendy said something to Robbie, then Dipper started walking around to the side of the store.

"What is he doing?" I whispered as Dipper jumped on top of the dumpster and onto the roof where he disappeared behind the rooftop vents.

"Go Dipper! Punch that metal thing!" we hear Mabel yell. After a few moments we see the front door open, Dipper having opened it from the inside.

"Huh, must have went through the vents." I said as we watched the rest of the group walk inside the store. When the door closed, I saw the open side flipped to closed. "Why did they do that? if it's an abandoned store, where no one would suspect people be in there anyway, why did one of them flip the sign to closed?" I asked, Stitch shrugged, just as confused as I was "Teenagers are so weird. Whatever, come on, let's find a way inside." I said and we ran over towards the fence, fortunately, we were small enough to squeeze through the small opening in the fence where it was chained together, so we didn't have to climb over "C'mon, let's go in the vents." I said and ran over to the side where Dipper had climbed up, Stitch grew his two extra arms and had me ride piggyback as he climbed up the wall to the roof and snuck into the vents as quietly as we could, as we got near an opening in the vents, the lights in the store suddenly came on. We went to the opening and watched through the slats in the vent.

"Jackpot!" said Mabel.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" asked Dipper.

"Anything we want." Said Wendy.

We watched them as they started having a food fight across the store, Nate and Lee hit each other with kitty litter, and then they put mints into a big bottle of Pitt Cola, causing it to explode.

Later we saw Mabel run out of sight and heard her call Dipper over. I sighed, leaning my head into my hand.

"Is this really what Dipper and Mabel are gonna be like when they _do_ turn thirteen at the end of the summer? And be like that the whole time they're teenagers? Cause if it is, I'm moving in with Grandpa Shermy in New Jersey." I said as Stitch nodded in agreement. I sighed, falling backward to lay on my back…which was a bad idea when suddenly, after a slight creaking sound, the vent gave out from underneath me and I fell through, too surprised and stunned when it happened to scream. I landed on Thompson who screamed and threw me and started running around, still screaming, luckily when he threw me, I landed on the piled bags of kitty litter, so I wasn't hurt from the fall, or from being thrown.

The rest of the teens and Dipper came running to see what happened and looked surprised at seeing me there.

"Hi guys!" I said, waving at them cheerily.

"Nikki! What are you doing here!?" Dipper asked, clutching his hat to his head.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd just drop in." I said, giggling a little at my joke.

"Stop joking around! How did you even get here!?" asked Dipper.

I thought for a moment, thinking for a moment if I should tell him the truth or not. I shrugged.

"…I flew here." I said, deciding to tell the truth.

"Nikki! I said to stop joking around!" Dipper yelled.

"But I'm not." I said.

"Whatever! Why are you here!?" asked Dipper.

"I wanted to hang out with you guys, so I followed you and I've been watching you guys through the vents." I said as Thompson finally stopped panicking and stood there, panting.

"You came here by yourself!?" asked Dipper.

"No." I said, and just as I said that, Stitch dropped down on top of Thompson, who threw Stitch like he did with me, and started running around screaming again. "I have Stitch with me." I said, gesturing to Stitch who had landed right next to me as the two of us unsuccessfully held in our laughter at the sight of Thompson running around.

"Well, you can't stay, go back home!" said Dipper.

"Dude, you're actually going to make your little sister walk all the way back home by herself with just her dog? Even I think that's low." Said Robbie.

Stitch an I look at each other, we got the same idea and nodded at each other. I got off the display and walked over to Wendy, tugging at her pant leg.

"Wendy, can we hang out with you guys?" I asked.

"Well, you two did get here on your own, and you definitely can't go back on your own. So sure, I don't see why not. Right guys?" Wendy asked as she turned towards the others who nodded in agreement. Then they all started walking off, leaving Robbie, Dipper, Stitch, and I.

"Your only five right?" Robbie asked and I nodded "And you got here all by yourself with your dog?" I nodded and he stared at me for a second before smirking and ruffling my hair as he walked past, calling back "Not bad kid." I laughed a little as I turned before freezing as I saw Dipper glaring at me, he sighed in frustration.

"Alright, you can stay, just stay away from me okay!?" Dipper asked, before turning and walking towards Wendy who was sitting on top of some shelves with some ice cream.

I sighed as Stitch stood next to me, growling in Dipper's direction. "C'mon, let's go find Mabel." I said as we went into the direction we saw Mabel run off to before we had fallen through the vent. We eventually found her sitting on the floor and leaning against a brightly colored display behind her, she was covered in pink stuff. "…Mabel?" I asked.

"Ugh, maybe I've had too much. What do you think?" Mabel asked as she looked to her right, Stitch and I looked where she was looking and saw no one there, she looked to her left and said "Of course you little angel!" and she acted like she grabbed something and started chewing on air, Stitch and I stared at her wide eyed for a moment before I put my arm in front of Stitch and started backing away, eyes on the floor.

"Don't make eye contact and back away slowly." I said and we eventually backed up into the next aisle. I sighed "Well, we may as well get something to eat, hopefully some of the snacks in here are still good." I said as Stitch and I walked to the snack aisle, I looked around and saw some Toffee Peanuts on a high shelf, I tried reaching for them, but they were too high up.

"Hey guys! We need more ice!" I heard Lee yell from across the store and looked in that direction, hands still reaching for the bag of peanuts.

"I'm on it!" I hear Dipper yell as I feel something placed in my hands, I look and see the bag of peanuts in my hand.

"Thanks Stitch!" I say.

"Huh?" I hear Stitch asks, which makes me stiffen up, as when I turn in his direction…he's on the complete opposite end of the aisle, nowhere near me or the peanuts. I look up and see a very faint see through form before it suddenly disappears. I stare up at where it was, wide eyed, mouth open, I hear Stitch walk up and stand next to me and look at each other, shock on both of our faces.

"…What-" I start to ask before Dipper suddenly screams from across the store, causing us both to jump and drop our snacks, we ran over to where the commotion was.

"What was that? I thought I heard some lady screaming back here." Said Lee.

"You freakin' out, kid?" asked Nate.

"Un, no. I'm cool. Everything's cool." Said Dipper.

"Then what's all this about?" Robbie asks as he points to a bag of spilled ice on the floor.

"That's uh, um uh…hey look! 'Dancy Pants Revolution'! The game that tricks people into exercising!" Dipper said as he pointed towards the game, the teens all walk towards it. "Heh heh, yeah let's all-let's go play that."

"Dipper, there is something in this store, and I don't mean us." I said.

"Don't be ridiculous Nikki, we're the only ones here." Dipper said, though didn't sound like he was convincing even himself as he followed the teens. I sighed and motioned for Stitch to follow as I went to watch Thompson play the game.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Lee and Nate chanted as Thompson played the game.

"Wow. He's really terrible at this." Wendy said as I suddenly saw something in the corner of my eye, I look towards the door and froze as I saw that everyone's reflection in the glass were all skeletons, I stared wide eyed, not looking away as I reached back and tugged on Dipper's vest to get his attention.

"Heh heh, yeah. That's, that's great." Dipper said before I suddenly feel him freeze up behind me and can only hope that he saw what I was seeing as well, when the reflections of the skeletons turned to face us "I'll be right back." I hear Dipper say when my arm is suddenly grabbed and pulled back and I turned to see Dipper pulling me with him towards the phone and I hear Stitch following right behind us. Dipper gets to the phone, puts money in and dials the number for the house phone to the Shack, clutching the phone to his ear. "Come on, Grunkle Stan, pick up! Ugh, what is he doing!?"

"You know how he is, he's probably watching 'Baby Fights' again, and you know just as well as I do that when he does, he never gets out of his chair!" I said. Dipper sighed, dropped the phone and started walking towards Mabel, Stitch and I followed him.

"Mabel, I need your advice. We're hanging out in a haunted convenience store. I can't get a hold of Grunkle Stan, and if I say anything about it to any of these guys they'll just think I'm a scared little kid or something!" Dipper said as he paced back and forth, clutching his hat to his head "Mabel?" Dipper asked as Mabel only replied in a gurgling sound. I went to stand in front of her and my eyes widened as she looked worse than when I saw her a few moments ago, and she was shaking.

"Uh, I don't think Mabel's with us right now Dipper." I said nervously as Dipper came up and started shaking Mabel back and forth.

"Mabel! How many of those did you eat!?" Dipper asked as I picked up one of the empty packages that Mabel had been eating from.

"Beleven…teen…" Mabel said as my eyes widened when I read the name on the package.

"Smile Dip!? Dipper, don't you know how dangerous this stuff is!? There's a reason it's banned from America!" I said as Dipper let Mabel drop to the floor.

"Oh man. Oh man, oh man, oh man." Dipper said, panicking.

"Whoa guys, you might wanna see this." We hear Robbie say and we all walk over to see tape markings shaped like bodies on the floor.

"Whoa. The rumors are true!" said Lee.

"Dipper, this has to stop right now, we all have to leave!" I whispered to Dipper.

"Dude, I dare you to lie down in it." Said Robbie.

"Good idea! Go lie down in it!" Lee said to Nate.

"I'm a dead body, look!" Nate says as he walks over and starts to step into the markings.

"Wait! Maybe let's not do that." Dipper says, running in front of the group to face them.

"This guy's scared!" said Lee.

"All I'm saying is, why tempt the fates? I mean…what if this place really is…haunted?" Dipper asked before the teens all started booing.

"Yeah, take it down a notch, Captain Buzzkill!" said Robbie.

"I thought I was Dr. Funtimes?" asked Dipper.

"Well, you're acting like Captain Buzzkill! Right?" Robbie asked as the teens all nodded.

"Yeah, little bit." Wendy said and I looked at her in shock, hurt that she would do that to my brother.

"Status update: trapped in store with insane 9-year old." Tambry said as she texted on her phone.

"I'm not a 9-year-old!" Dipper yelled as he backed up towards the markings on the floor.

"Dipper stop!" I yelled, holding my hands out to try and stop him, but was too late as he laid down in the marking.

"I'm 13! Technically a teen!" Dipper said as the marking he laid in suddenly started glowing and the electricity flickered on and off when Tambry suddenly disappeared, dropping her cellphone in the process, Dipper picked up the phone and read from it " _'Status update: AAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!'_ " we look up and see Tambry on the security camera screen and we all scream.

"Tambry! Tambry!" Wendy yells.

"Can you hear us!?" asked Dipper.

"What are we supposed to do!?" asked Nate.

"I don't know man! I don't know!" Lee yells.

"Let's just go already!" Robbie yells.

"Thompson!" Wendy yells to Thompson who is still playing the Dancy Pants Revolution game.

"Wait! I've almost got the high score!" Thompson yells before he suddenly disappears then reappears on the screen of the game "Uh? What?"

" _It's time to shake what your mama gave you!_ " the game said as arrows suddenly started falling on top of Thompson.

"No! So many arrows!" Thompson yells.

" _You're a dance machine!_ " said the game.

"No! _You're_ a dance machine!" Thompson yells before he starts crying.

"Oh no!" said Dipper.

"Thompson!" said Wendy.

"Forget them! Let's go!" Robbie said as he points to the open doors which suddenly close.

"What the…guys…it's locked." Wendy said as she tried to open the doors.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Robbie yells as he grabs the cash register and throws it at the doors, but it disappears right before it hits and a green light goes towards Robbie.

"Everybody, wait! Whatever's doing this has to have some kind of reason! Maybe if we can figure out what it is, they'll let us out of here!" Dipper says as he pulls out the Journal and starts looking through it.

"Uh-uh they'll let us out of here!" Robbie says as he imitates Dipper "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense!"

"I don't know guys, maybe he's got a point!" said Wendy.

"Yeah right, I'm sure the ghost just wants to talk about his feelings!" Lee said before he suddenly floats into the air and disappears, reappearing on a cereal box "W-What?"

"I'm bonkers for eating you alive!" said the toucan on the cereal box as it raised the spoon it has in its wing.

"No!" Lee yells as Stitch covers my eyes so I don't see what's happening to Lee.

"Lee! Okay, okay…I'm with you kid! 100%, man!" Nate yells as Mabel suddenly floats in the air behind him, her eyes completely white.

"Mabel!" I yell.

"Welcome." Mabel says in a deep voice as everyone screams.

"They got Mabel!" Dipper yells.

"Welcome to your graves, young trespassers." Mabel says as she starts laughing.

"We're super sorry for hanging out in your store!" said Wendy.

"Yeah! Can we just go now and leave forever?" asked Dipper.

"Well…okay. You're free to go." Mabel said as the doors open and she floated past us to the hotdog stand "But before you leave, hotdogs are now half off. I know it might be crazy, but you gotta try these dogs!" Nate and Robbie scream as they run to the door, but it closes right before they get there "Just kidding about the hotdog sale!"

"Just let us out of here already!" Nate yells from where he's being held back by Robbie.

"I don't like your tone!" Mabel yells as her eyes glow and Nate suddenly floats into the air and disappears, and we hear a voice coming from the hotdog stand.

"No! I'M A HOTDOG!" Nate yells as we see a rotating hotdog that has Nate's face and hat on it.

Something suddenly grabs me from behind and I'm lifted up into the air, I look and I can't see what's holding me up.

"DIPPER!" I scream as I try to struggle to get down.

"NIKKI! PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Dipper yells as I floated past them to Mabel's side.

"It begins." Mabel says as everybody and everything not connected to the floor suddenly floats to the ceiling and everything is flipped upside down where the ceiling is now the floor and vice versa and things start flying around the room. "Welcome to your home for all eternity!"

"Dipper, what do we do!?" asked Wendy.

"DUCK!" Dipper yells as a slushie machine flies right by them.

"Quick! In there!" Wendy yells as she and Dipper hide in a tipped over soda dispenser.

I keep struggling as I look down and see Stitch dodging all of the items flying around, trying to get close enough to help me, but is having a hard time of it, and I have no idea where in the world Robbie went to.

"Mabel! Snap out of it! Please!" I plead to her as I start to cry in fear, but nothing helps as she's still being possessed by the ghost. I suddenly feel like I'm being bounced a little hear some humming in my ear, sounding something like a lullaby, which would have been soothing if it wasn't for the terrifying situation I was in right now!

"Dude, what are you doing?!" I hear Wendy yell from somewhere behind me as items started flying really close around Mabel and I.

"Hey ghost!" I hear Dipper yell behind me and I turn enough to see Dipper standing there. Mabel's head suddenly turns around without her body turning, I scream at the sight as the rest of her body follows her and I am turned around as well and Dipper starts floating in the air. "I've got something to tell you! I'm not a teenager!" Dipper yells.

The glow in Mabel's eyes disappear and turn back to normal as Dipper and the items flying around suddenly fall to the floor. An old man suddenly appears floating behind Mabel, holding her by her hair, I turn my head to look behind me and see an old woman holding me gently in her arms. They both have nametags on, the man's reads Pa and the woman's Ma.

"Hohoho! Well why didn't you say so?" Pa said as he let's go of Mabel where she lands in a pile of candy.

"WAAH!" Mabel screams as she's dropped, she gets back up, holding her head. "Ohhh…"

"How old did you say you were?" Pa asked as Ma floated to the floor and gently sets me down where Stitch runs up an hugs me as I hug back.

"I'm…I'm twelve, technically not a teen." Dipper said reluctantly.

"When we were alive, teenagers were a scourge on our store!" said Ma.

"Always sassafrassin' customers with their boomy boxes and disrespectful short pants! So we decided to up and ban them! But they retaliated with this new fangled rap music." Said Pa.

"The lyrics, they were so, hateful! It was so shocking, we were stricken down with double heart attacks! That's why we hate teenagers so much! Don't we, honey?" Ma asked as she and Pa started nuzzling their noses together.

"But they're my friends, isn't there anything I can do to, help them?" asked Dipper.

"There is one thing. Do you know any funny little dances?" asked Pa.

"Uh…is there anything _else_ I can do?" asked Dipper.

"NOOOO!" Pa yells as he lights himself on fire, causing Stitch and I to run to Wendy, jumping into her arms where she hugs us to her.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY! Um…well, I do know…the Lamby Lamby Dance. Bu-But I can't really do it, without a lamb costume!" Dipper says as he folds his arms before Pa snaps his fingers and Dipper is suddenly in a lamb costume "Oh, well…there it is." Dipper says before he takes a deep breath and starts singing and dancing.

 _Well…who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby?_

 _I do! I do!_

 _So, go up and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy_

 _Hi there! Hi there!_

"Yes, Yes! More! MORE!" Pa says as Dipper sings.

 _So march, march, march around the daisies,_

 _Don't, don't, don't you forget about the ba-by!_

"That was some fine, girly dancin' boy! Your friends are free." Pa said as the doors open.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about us coming back, so…" Dipper says as the ghosts disappear and everything starts going up, which quickly turns to down as the store flips right way up again and the teens reappear back to normal.

I run towards Dipper and tackle him in a hug, nearly knocking him over "Thank you Dipper." I said as he hugged me back tightly, we stood there for a moment before walking over to Mabel, Stitch sticking to my side.

"Ugghh…I'm never gonna eat or do anything ever again." Said Mabel.

"Hey! There's still some left!" Dipper said as he picked up a package of Smile Dip.

"EVIL!" Mabel yells as she slaps the package out of Dipper's hand.

"What-What happened after everything went crazy?" asked Lee.

"You are not going to believe it! The ghosts appeared, and Dipper had to…" Wendy started to say before she looked over and saw Dipper looking at her she looked back for a moment before turning back to her friends saying ""Uh, and uh, Dipper just grabbed a bat, and just started beating ghosts down, left and right, and the ghosts got all scared, and ran away like a couple of little girls, it was insane!"

"Alright! Dr. Funtimes!" Nate said as Wendy and Dipper looked at each other and miming zipping their lips closed.

Eventually we made it back outside and all piled into the car. While Wendy, Dipper, and I stood outside.

"Well, I'm probably scarred for life." Said Wendy.

"Yeah, that was pretty crazy." Dipper said as I leaned against him.

"I think I'll go stare at a wall for a while and RETHINK EVERYTHING. Hey, next time we hang out, let's stay at the Mystery Shack. Okay?" asked Wendy.

"Next time? Yah! Let's, let's hang out at the Shack! Yeah…next time…" Dipper said as he backed up and pulled me into the car and into the back seat, I sat in between him and Mabel, who was leaning against the window, sick to her stomach, and pulled Stitch to lay in my lap.

"OHHHHH…what kind of sick joke is this?" Mabel asked as I leaned into Dipper's shoulder, who wrapped his arm around me in response, and drift off to sleep.

I'm suddenly being shaken awake gently and I open my eyes to see Mabel sitting up and finding her the one shaking me, I rub my eyes and yawn as I see Dipper stoop down in front of me, with his back to me while looking over his shoulder, as Mabel lift's me up and sets me on Dipper's back and holding me there till Dipper finds his balance and starts walking to the Shack, with me riding piggyback on his back with Mabel and Stitch on either side of him.

"Th'nks D'pper." I mumble into his neck as I start to doze off again and he hums lightly in answer.

I'm suddenly jolted completely awake by a crashing sound and I look up to see the TV come flying out of the window, which is probably what caused that crashing sound as it broke through the glass and Grunkle Stan peers out and stares at us as the four of us stare back.

"Uh, couldn't find the remote." Grunkle Stan said before ducking back into the window and we look at each other.


	7. 6 Dipper vs Manliness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nikki**

 **6 Dipper vs. Manliness**

I'm sitting on a stool next to Grunkle Stan behind the counter in the giftshop, with Stitch sitting on the barrel next to the counter, we were watching Tyler Cutebiker looking around at the souvenirs in the shop.

"I like to get my Christmas shopping done early. Do you have anything that's in the spirit of the season?" Tyler asked as he turned around and walked up to the counter.

"Uh, how about these crystals?" Grunkle Stan asked as he picked up a bowl off the counter and showed it to Tyler.

"Ha ha! Looks like broken glass." Said Tyler.

"What are you, a cop?" Grunkle Stan asked as he put the bowl back on the counter.

"Ohh! What is that new thing?" Tyler asked as he ran back over to the shelves.

I hear the bell over the door and I look over to see Dipper and Mabel walk in and come toward the counter.

"Grunkle Stan?" asked Dipper.

"Can we go to the diner? We're huuuungry." Said Mabel.

"Huuuuungry." Dipper said as he and Mabel started hitting their stomachs together causing me to laugh.

"I'm hungry too, can we please go Grunkle Stan?" I asked as I looked up at him, tugging on his sleeve as Stitch nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sure. Soon as this yahoo makes up his mind." Grunkle Stan said as he pointed towards Tyler.

"Do you have this in another animal?" Tyler asked as he pointed at the Fur Trout mounted on the wall.

"I'm fine locking him inside if you are." Grunkle Stan said and we all nodded.

We snuck out the door and Grunkle Stan used a plank of wood to keep the door closed, then we ran to the car, got in, and drove to Greasy's Diner.

We walk in and past some of the other townsfolk that were there, there was Old Man McGucket with multiple mugs around him and he chanted "Coffee! Coffee! Coffee! Coffee!", we passed by Wendy and her dad who was eating a giant turkey leg, and Sherriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, Blubs was eating a stack of pancakes very fast with Durland standing next to him, holding a Radar Detector and chanting "Go! Go! Go! Go!"

We got into a booth and looked at the menu's on the table, Dipper and I on one side, and Mabel and Grunkle Stan on the other with Mabel and I in the window seats, Stitch had managed to sneak in behind us and was hiding under the table at my feet.

"Lazy Susan! There's my little ray of sunshine! Where were you yesterday?" Grunkle Stan asked the waitress, who had one eye shut for some reason, that walked up to our table.

"I got hit by a bus!" said Lazy Susan.

"Hilarious!" Grunkle Stan said as he laughed.

"Thank you." Lazy Susan said as she laughed as well.

"You do split plates, right?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Maybe…wink!" Lazy Susan said as she used her hand to open her closed eye and close it again in a wink.

"Great! We'll all split a one-fourth of the number seven, plus a free salad dressing for the lady, and a small plate of ketchup for the boy, and for the little one-" Grunkle Stan said as he pointed to Mabel, then Dipper, then me before I interrupted.

"Can't I have a biscuit Grunkle Stan?" I asked.

"Kid-" Grunkle Stan started to say before I interrupted him again.

"Please?" I asked, unknowingly making puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. And _one_ biscuit for the squirt." Grunkle Stan said as he lifted his fez to Lazy Susan as she walked away and I cheered.

"But Grunkle Stan, I want pancakes!" said Mabel.

"With the fancy flour they use these days? What am I, made of money?...tap tap." Grunkle Stan said as he taps down a piece of money that had slipped out of his sleeve.

"Awww…" said Mabel.

"Don't worry guys, pancakes are on me. I'm gonna win some by beating that manliness tester." Dipper said as he pointed towards the game at the other end of the diner.

"Manliness Tester?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Beating?" Mabel asked before she and Grunkle Stan burst out laughing.

"He says he's…he says he…" Grunkle Stan said between laughs as I glared at the two, that's not very nice of them to be laughing at Dipper.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Dipper.

"Oh, no offence Dipper, but you're not exactly 'Manly Manington'." Mabel said before she started laughing again.

"Hey, I am too 'Manly…Manny' or whatever it is you said." Said Dipper.

"Look, face the music, kid. You got no muscles, you smell like baby wipes, and let's not forget last Tuesday's…incident." Said Grunkle Stan.

"You were listening to girly Icelandic pop sensation 'BABBA'?" asked Mabel.

"No. Heh heh, I wasn't. It's not important. Look, come on guys, I'm plenty masculine. You see this chest hair?" Dipper asked as he pulled down his shirt collar and Mabel and Grunkle Stan shield their eyes.

"Put it away, put it away!" screamed Mabel.

"So smooth! My eyes!" Grunkle Stan screamed as he covered his eyes.

I rolled my eyes…really?

"Aw man…" Dipper said as he let go of his shirt and Mabel and Grunkle Stan burst out laughing again. "Fine, family of little faith. Get ready to eat your words. _And_ a plate of delicious pancakes." Dipper said as he got out of the booth.

"You can do it Dipper! I believe in you!" I said, and he turned to me and nodded with a smile before walking towards the game, I slid to the end of the booth to watch him as I saw Stitch peek out from under the table out of the corner of my eye.

As he walked toward the game, other people in the diner turned to watch him.

When he got to the game, he stopped and mumbled to himself.

"Quit stallin'!" Grunkle Stan yelled at him.

"Grunkle Stan!" I whispered at him and he shrugged at me.

Dipper pulled the lever and the lights on the game started lighting up one by one before going out again and stopping at the light on the bottom and beeping, a card slid out the bottom and Dipper took it and looked at it for a second before putting it in his vest and turning to the rest of the diner.

"This thing must be broken. It's totally broken, guys. It's like a million years old, probably ran out of steam power or-" Dipper said before Manly Dan walked up and pushed him out of the way and turned towards the machine, cracking his knuckles, Dipper walked up to him and said "It's rickety man, you shouldn't even-" before Manly Dan nudged the lever with his pinky, and the lights go all the way to the top and the machine explodes, a piece of it hits the edge of the plate holding the pancakes, causing it to flip into the air and the pancakes went flying and landed on everyone's plates in the diner.

"Yes! Pancakes for everyone!" Manly Dan yelled as everyone but Dipper, Stitch, and I cheered. A pancake landed on Dipper's head and Mabel and Grunkle Stan laughed at him as I glared at the two of them.

"I need to get some chest hair and fast." Dipper said as he started running to the door, halfway there he gets tripped by a beaver that was sticking up from the floor, he got up saying "I'm fine! Heh heh! Everything's fine!" before running out the door.

"Yeesh! How am I related to that?" Grunkle Stan asked as he turned back around, only to see me glaring hard at him, his eyes widened and looked like he was about to say something to me, but I just shook my head before looking down and started cutting the pancake in half to give half of it to Stitch.

"Come on, Grunkle Stan. I'm sure deep down you have a soft side too." Said Mabel.

"Ha! Nothing in here but a cold, dark, empty soul." Grunkle Stan said as Lazy Susan came and sat down a tray on our table.

"Food!" Lazy Susan said as she gestured towards the tray.

"Thanks there, sugar pot. I-I mean, I mean uh honey wasp, kitten baby, b-baby cow." Grunkle Stan said, stuttering.

"Ha ha! Silly! Silly man…" Lazy Susan said as she walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Mabel.

"Nothing. I don't wanna talk about it. Talk about what? Why is this table wet?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Wait just a second. I think I have an idea happening here. You…" said Mabel.

"No!" said Grunkle Stan.

"And her…" said Mabel.

"Stop it!" said Grunkle Stan.

"Mabel…" I said, knowing what was about to happen.

"AAAHH!" Mabel screamed.

"Oh boy." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Here we go again." I said, putting my head in my hands as I felt Stitch pat my knee.

"You have a thing for Lazy Susan! You do have a soft side!" Mabel said before Grunkle Stan puts a finger over her mouth.

"Keep it down, will ya?! Alright. I admit it, okay? It would be nice if she liked me. But I've been out of the game for so long I wouldn't know where to start. I mean, look at her. She's so classy." Grunkle Stan said as I look over the seat behind me to see Lazy Susan on a tall stepladder, hitting the top of the pie trolley.

"Spin, ya dumb pies, spin!" Lazy Susan yells.

"Grunkle Stan, you are a cranky, gross, weird old man. But we will get Lazy Susan to like you because nothing is stronger than the power of-" Mabel said as she squished her face against Grunkle Stan's.

"Love?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Mabel." Said Mabel.

"Oh boy, here we go." I said tiredly, leaning my head against my hand and sighing as I handed Stitch half of the pancake and half of the buttered biscuit.

"To victory!" Mabel said before drinking her salad dressing.

We eventually finished our food and got back to the Shack, Mabel was in a different room somewhere, Grunkle Stan was sitting at the table, shuffling a deck of cards, while I was over in the armchair with Stitch, I was tuning my violin to practice while Stitch held the songbook open for me. Mabel walked in and over to Grunkle Stan, a camera around her neck.

"Okay, Grunkle Stan. Welcome to the first day of whatever is left of your life! First, a before picture." Mabel said as she lifted up the camera and took a picture of Grunkle Stan.

"Ahh!" Grunkle Stan screamed.

"I never miss a scrapbookertunity! Deedly dum, memories. Bleep." Mabel said as she put the picture into her scrapbook, then turned to me and asked "Nikki, you gonna help out with this?"

"Uh…no. Grunkle Stan doesn't need to change who he is, Lazy Susan will like him for him." I said.

"Well I say he needs a Mabel makeover!" Mabel said as she threw glitter into the air.

"I don't think so, although, I will say that you _both_ need to change in _sensitivity_ when regarding _family_." I said, thinking about how they treated Dipper in the diner. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grunkle Stan wince at my statement while Mabel just shook her head and turned back around to him as I turned my attention to the songbook and started playing the song that was on the page on my violin.

"Let's start out with some roleplaying. Soos will play Lazy Susan." Said Mabel.

"I'm soft, like a woman." I hear Soos' voice say, I glance up to see that Soos and Wendy had walked into the room, I look back at my songbook before doing a doubletake at Soos and screamed at how he was dressed, he was wearing a dress that looked like Lazy Susan's, he even had the same makeup on as her, in my shock I had made a loud screeching noise on my violin, causing everyone to wince and cover their ears.

"OKAY! NOPE! Nope nope nope! I'm out of here!" I said as I quickly put my violin in its case and got up from the chair and started walking fast out of the room, Stitch at my heels.

"Oh, come on Nikki!" said Mabel.

"Nope, you guys have fun with your makeover, I don't want anything to do with this mess, I'm outta here!" I said as I ran up the stairs, put my violin away, and ran out the door as fast as I could, I stood in the yard, panting as Stitch rubbed my back "I need to go out and clear my head." I said as I turned to look back at the Shack before turning to Stitch and asking "Wanna go into town?"

"Ih." Stitch said, nodding.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

We walked down the path leading away from the Shack and eventually walked into town. We walked around, looking around at everything and wondering what to do. I heard a crumpling sound and felt something under my shoe, I looked down.

"Hey look!" I said as I stooped down and picked up what I had stepped on "A $20 bill!"

"Ooh, Nikki lucky!" said Stitch.

"Yeah, I guess…" I said before trailing off and looking over to a store that had somehow caught my attention, it was an antique store called 'Turn Back Time Antiques'.

"Nikki?" Stitch asked as he tugged on my sleeve.

"C'mon Stitch, let's go in there." I said distractedly as I started walking to the door and going in, I glanced around at the different things before going deeper into the aisles, it was like something was calling me back there.

We eventually came to an aisle in the back that was full of books, I went down the aisle till one book caught my attention, I pulled it out and looked at it, it was red, it had gold on the corners like the Journal did, but these had red gems on them, and it had a clasp holding it shut, on the cover was a winged lion with a sun, and at the top of the cover in a ribbon design, it said 'THE CLOW'. I felt something tugging on my arm, and heard someone calling my name, but I ignored it as I reached for the clasp to open the book…

"Can I help you?" a voice asked behind me that suddenly had me snapping back to attention, I looked to where Stitch was holding my arm, then turned around to see a man standing behind me.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I was just looking, and…" I trailed off as I wasn't sure exactly what happened as the man came closer and kneeled down.

"That catch your interest?" he asked as he gestured to the book I was still holding.

"Yeah, I…I don't know, it just felt like something…" I trailed off, not sure how to explain it.

"…Like something was calling you?" the man asked.

"…Yeah, I think so." I said in thought.

The man looked at me with a curious expression in his eyes before he nodded to himself and stood up.

"Is anything else calling for your attention?" he asked.

"Um…I don't-" I started to say.

"It's alright, I know it sounds strange, but just feel for anything that was similar to what called you to that book." Said the man.

I looked at him for a moment before nodding and concentrating, feeling a few more calls, and I started following them to where they were leading me.

I eventually ended up back at the counter, with several items, one being the first book I had picked up, as well as the other things I found, being a cook book that was titled 'The Bliss Cookery Booke', another red book titled 'So You Want to Be a Wizard', a gold box that had hieroglyphics on it with an eye on the front while the inside was filled with golden puzzle pieces, a big green leather book that had a strange symbol on the cover that I think was called a triquetra, a box that had four stuffed animals in it, the box saying that they were called the Night Pride, the four animals being a lion, a panther, and two tigers, one of them being a white tiger, three golden molds that you make chocolate in, one had a moon design, another had a sun design, and the last had a star design, and they came with three journals that looked like they had recipes in them, another book that had candy recipes in it, and lastly four small toys, one was a clay turtle, one a pull-string propeller, one was a wooden figure that looked like a cross between a pig and a monkey, and the fourth was a wooden hand drum that had a red and orange swirl design.

When he saw the gold box, he picked it up and asked "You know what this is?"

"No, but it looks like it's from Egypt." I said.

"Correct, it is called the Millennium Puzzle, they say that the one who solves it will have their wish granted, you think you can solve it?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I can try." I said after a moment of thought.

The man nodded with a smile saying "That's what I like to hear." And set the box back down, looked over the items and nodded before saying "Very good, though there are some things I would like to show you." He said before walking through the door behind the counter, Stitch and I looked at each other before looking back up as he came back with a box and came around the counter and kneeled down beside us and setting down the box and gesturing for us to look in.

Inside was a choker necklace that had four beads on it, one had the design of a circle with wings coming out of it and a pyramid inside the circle, another had a cloud with a lightning bold coming out of it, another had two branches connected in a circle, and the fourth had a wolf's head, the other items in the box was a satchel that, on the side, had the same four symbols that the beads had, a small pouch that had fur on it, and what looked like a wallet that was covered in fur. Stitch and I looked up at the man in confusion and he chuckled.

"I know it's a little strange, but go on, it's fine." He said as he gestured towards the box again, I shrugged before reaching in and picking up the strange looking wallet, which I quickly dropped and stepped back a little as it suddenly shook and made a noise that sounded like a purr, the man waved me back and said "No, no it's alright." As he reached in and carefully grabbed the wallet by the corner, as he did, it started to make a loud growling sound, he put it in my hand, where it started making the purring noise again, it unfolded itself and opened, the opening was lined with what looked like fangs.

"What is…?" I started to ask.

"It's fine, it's not going to hurt you, I know it's a little weird but trust me it's normal, and it will make sure no one tries to steal your money…just don't show it to anybody…anyway." He said as he gestured towards the box again, I put the wallet on the counter, then reached in and grabbed the pouch, the man said "That will only open for you, and it can hold a lot more things than it size shows it can, you can even store things in there that are bigger than the pouch itself." I looked at him for a moment and he gestured for me to try, I grabbed one of the journals that I had found and opened the pouch and put the corner of the journal in, and amazingly it went into the pouch, I reached in and pulled the journal back out.

"Ooh." Stitch said with wide eyes.

"Wow." I said, my eyes wide as well.

The man nodded and gestured to the last two items and I picked them up after putting the pouch on the counter.

"Now, put the necklace down over there and concentrate on it." He said and I shrugged and did as he said, and it suddenly changed into a trunk that had the four designs that were on the beads on the lid, he turned to me and said "Open it."

I walked over to the trunk, wide eyed and opened it, finding stairs that lead down.

"What is all this?" I asked in wonder.

"It's magic." The man said as he led Stitch and I down the stairs into what looked like an apartment, though the kitchen had a lot more appliances than a normal apartment would have and had a walk in freezer, where next to it, hanging on a hook, was a small key that was shaped like a whisk, and there was a door that lead to a library, the man led us back up the stairs to the shop "It will also add rooms when you need them, and if you think about it when the trunk is closed, it will have a regular trunk compartment when you open it, the same for when you want to go back into the apartment, that satchel is also connected to it, whenever you want something from inside the trunk, or want to put something into it, even when it's a choker, all you have to do is think it, and it will be done. It will also happen the other way with the trunk compartment, if you want something from the apartment side or send something there, and when something is sent to the apartment side, the items will organize themselves to where they are supposed to be, any books you send will go to the library room for example." He said.

"Why are you showing me all this?" I asked.

"…I can't tell you, all I can say is you are very special and are destined for great things. Now, if you would kindly change this into the trunk compartment, we can get all of your things into there." He said, I did so and he put all of the items except for the wallet, pouch, and satchel into the trunk, before he stood up suddenly and said "Ah yes, one last thing to check." Before walking back behind the counter and grabbing something from behind it and putting a small stone box on the counter, he opened it, grabbed whatever was inside it, and came back around and kneeled in front of me and held out his hand, in his palm was a small silver dragon figurine "This is very special and if it likes you, you can keep it." He said and I gently picked up the figure and held it in my right hand like he did, nothing happened for a moment when suddenly the dragon figure came to life and climbed around my hand to my finger where it wrapped its tail around my finger and became a dragon shaped ring, I looked up at the man and he was smiling "Excellent." He said as he stood back up and went back through the door and came out with two more book, both looked pretty old, both had metal at the corners and clasps holding them closed, the smaller one had a piece of metal on the cover that almost looked like a flower, and the bigger one had golden designs on the cover, he put them in the trunk and shut it "Now, change it back into a necklace." He said, I concentrated and it changed back into a choker, he picked it up and put it on my neck gently, he picked up the satchel and put it on my shoulder, picked up the pouch and put the string on it over my head where it settled around my neck where the pouch hung near my moon necklace, and he handed me the wallet, he walked back behind the counter and I looked up at him.

"This is all nice but…surely all this has to be very expensive considering what these things can do, not to mention how much those other items probably cost…I don't think I can afford all this." I said as I started to take the satchel off before he stopped me.

"Well, let's see, how much do you have?" he asked.

I reached into my pocket, pulled out what was there and said "$20…but I don't think-" before he gently took the money from my hand.

"That's more than enough." He said as he rang up the register.

I watched him when there was a sudden noise from the back room that caused the man to freeze for a second before he looked back at the door then came around and put the change in my hand and started to gently push us to the front door.

"It was very nice to meet you, and I would love to talk more, but it seems something's come up, I hope you both have a good day." The man said before he gently pushed us out the door and locked it and putting the open sign to closed and went into the door behind the counter and closing it.

Stitch and I looked at each other.

"Well…that was certainly an experience." I said as I looked down at the change in my hand, my eyes widened as I saw "$19! He only charged me $1 for all of this!?" I asked as I glanced back at the store before Stitch and I looked at each other wide-eyed, I sighed and said "This is such a weird day." As I pulled out the wallet and put the money in there as well as, after a moment of thought, the adoption papers from the animal shelter that I got Stitch from that I still had in my inside pocket, where I now put the wallet as I took the ring off, put it in the pouch, and put the pouch under my shirt, and adjusted the satchel where it would be on my left side while the strap wrapped around me and hung off my right shoulder "Let's get back to the Shack, hopefully they're done with their madness." I said as we started walking back through town to get back home.

As we were walking through the forest, I suddenly got that feeling again, and pulled my attention to the satchel and reached in where, after concentrating, pulled out the book that had started this whole mess.

I look at it for a moment before reaching for the clasp and opening it, when I opened the cover, inside the book, instead of pages, there was a hole in the middle, inside the whole was a deck of cards. I picked up the first three cards off the top and looked at them curiously.

"Windy." I said, reading the first of the three cards in my hand, the card suddenly started glowing before some kind of symbol appeared underneath me and what felt like a tornado started blowing around me, the cards that were still inside the book were caught by the wind and suddenly started to blow away into the air and out of sight, I felt the wind try to take the three cards that were still in my hand, but I held on tightly to them so they wouldn't be blown away.

The wind slowly came to a stop, the symbol disappearing as the wind stopped, I fell to my knees, the book dropping next to me, and Stitch ran up to my side, having been outside the tornado unable to get close.

"What was that?" I asked tiredly before the book started glowing, and out of where the lion was on the cover, a small form came out, the lion disappearing as it did, it looked like a small yellow-orange plush toy with big ears, small white wings, and a long tail that ended in a puff ball. He seemed to float in the air without flapping his wings.

He looked up at me, his eyes opening, and said "Hi there, thank you so much for waking me up, little girl, I have been stuck in that book for like ever."

"In the book…oh you were the lion on the cover!" I said in realization.

"Yep, that's me." He said, nodding proudly "I am Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal of the Clow Book."

"You're a Guardian Beast?" I asked in wonder.

"Yep, you can call me Kero, I keep the Clow Cards from getting into trouble, see." Kero said as he gestured to the empty Clow Book, he looked and, seeing that the cards were gone, panicked "My Clow Cards! Where are my cards!? My precious cards!" he said as he started crying.

"Are these what you're looking for?" I asked as I held out the three that were still in my hand, he looked over and got excited, taking the cards.

"The Windy, Mirror, and Dash cards! That's them! Thank you! So, where are the rest?" Kero asked, and I got nervous.

"Well…when I read the word Windy…" I said.

"Yeah?" Kero said, nodding.

"This huge wind started blowing." I said.

"Yeah, yeah?" said Kero.

"And they…blew away." I said, wincing as I leaned back, preparing myself for the outburst.

"They blew away." Kero said before he started laughing, after a moment, what I said finally registered with him and he stopped laughing "WHAT!?"

"What are the Clow Cards?" I asked.

"Dangerous forces. Now that the seals been broken, there's no telling what they'll do. The Cards were created by a very powerful magician named Clow Reed. Each Clow Card has its own character and special powers. They were designed to be free, but the cards grew so strong and willful, they couldn't be controlled. So Clow created a book to keep the cards in, and put a protective seal on the cover." Said Kero.

"They sound dangerous." I said.

"Yeah, and that's why I gotta get them back. And you're gonna help me." Kero said as he pointed at me.

"Me?...Well, okay, I guess it was my fault they got loose, so I'll help the best I can. What do I do?" I asked.

"Well, if you were able to open the Clow Book seal, you must have very strong magical powers. What's your name?" asked Kero.

"I'm Nikki Pines, and this is Stitch." I said as I gestured to Stitch.

"Okay Nikki, go stand over there." Kero said, gesturing to a little ways away, I looked at him curiously before walking over to said spot, Kero suddenly started glowing a little as the symbol from before appeared under me "Key to the seal, this girl will carry out the sacred promise." Kero said as a ball of light appeared from the clasp from the book and started floating towards me "Her name is Nikki, I command you to bestow her with your magical powers. RELEASE THE POWER!" he yelled as the ball of light grew brighter, making me shield my eyes "Nikki, take the staff." I heard Kero say, I looked and saw a pink staff in the light, it had a birds head at the top with ruby eyes and beak, as well as another ruby at the other end of the staff, and white wings around the eyes, I walked to it and grabbed it as the symbol underneath me grew brighter "Alright! I Keroberos name Nikki Cardcaptor!" Kero said as the light and symbol went away.

"Woah, what is this?" I asked as I looked at the staff.

"That's the Sealing Wand, you use it to capture the Clow Cards." Kero said as he floated closer to me, Stitch walking next to him.

I was about to ask something when we suddenly heard a scream in the distance.

"That sounded like Manly Dan." I said as we ran, or in Kero's case flew, in that direction, scooping up the book and cards in my free hand along the way and putting them in my satchel for now.

"Who's Manly Dan?" Kero asked.

"He's the dad of my friend Wendy, he's the toughest guy in Gravity Falls, he's kinda scary when he gets mad too." I said as we got closer.

When we got to the clearing we heard the scream from, we found Manly Dan…being attacked and held in the air by vines.

"What are those things?" I asked.

"It's the Wood Card! Look!" Kero said as he gestured over to a small green woman who had leaves for hair, with her were two others, one was a woman wearing long flowing robes who looked elegant, and a woman who had on a pink dress with corkscrew pigtails.

"Who are the other two?" I asked.

"Those are the Earthy and Flower cards, now go and capture them!" Kero said as he pointed towards them.

"What! Kero, if they can do _that_ to Manly Dan, what are you think they'll do to _me_!?" I asked in panicked fear.

"You'll do fine, just go over there and fight!" said Kero.

"FIGHT!?...Well…okay, I-I'll try." I said hesitantly before walking slowly over to the three women, I gulped as I stopped near them, I didn't want to fight, so I'll try something else, I walked over to the Earthy Card, who seemed to be the one in charge, I tugged lightly on her robe asking "E-Excuse me?" the Earthy Card snapped her eyes in my direction, causing me to jump back a little in fright, I saw the other two turn their attention towards me, though Wood kept Manly Dan in the vines without even looking in his direction, I saw them glance at the Sealing Wand and I hid it behind my back before stuttering out "U-Uh, can you p-please put him down? I-I know he can be scary, a-and you probably don't l-like him cutting down the trees," I said the last part to Wood "b-but can you please let him down? H-He's the dad of one of m-my friends and s-she'd be really sad if he got hurt, so can you let him down? P-Please?" I looked up at them and they stared at me and after a moment, without looking, Wood put Manly Dan down and the vines disappeared, Manly Dan took off running, I watched him go and turned back to the cards and started "Thank yo-" before suddenly being picked up and found myself being hugged tightly by the Flower Card who was rubbing her cheek against my hair, I looked up at her curiously, before noticing Wood next to her, using a vine to stand on and get a closer look at me, a curious look in her eyes.

I looked over Flower's shoulder and saw Earthy standing there, staring at me with a calculating look in her eyes, after a moment the look softened and she gave me a small smile before walking over and giving me a gentle pat on the head.

The three cards looked at each other, seeming to communicate, before nodding, Flower set me down on the ground gently, and the stood in front of me, before they all gave light bows.

I looked at them, wide eyed, before realizing what they were doing and nodded as the Clow symbol appeared underneath me.

"Clow Cards, I command you to return to your powers confine Earthy Card, Wood Card, Flower Card!" I said and slammed the staff down through the air, before it stopped itself and three rectangular shapes appeared underneath the beak, the three cards absorbed into the shapes and when they disappeared the glowing shapes turned into the Cards that were absorbed into them, then the symbol disappeared as the cards floated into my hand.

"Woah! Nice job Nikki!" I heard Kero's voice behind me, I look and see him and Stitch coming towards me "Three cards at once! How'd ya do it!? That must have been some fight!"

"I didn't fight." I said with a smile as I put the now six cards into the Clow Book.

"WHAT!? How did you catch them by not fighting!?" Kero asked in surprise.

"I just asked them nicely to put Manly Dan down and they decided to come with me." I said.

"Heh, guess I picked a pretty good Cardcaptor if the cards don't have to be fought in order to be sealed! I think this is the start of a good friendship!" Kero said as he held out his paw to me, I smiled at the thought of making a new friend and held out my hand, before we shook hands, Kero glanced at my hand and his eyes widened, I stopped and hid my hands behind my back, looking down at the ground "…You have six fingers!" Kero said in surprise.

"Yeah, so?" I mumbled, preparing for the taunts.

"Hey, nothing wrong with that, I think that's pretty neat!" I hear Kero say and I look up in surprise.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah! I've never seen that before, you must be really special!" Kero said as he floated circles around my head while I smiled shyly "…You have a moon on your neck?" Kero asked as he stopped behind me.

"Yeah, it's my birthmark." I said as he floated back in front of me.

"Could you be…" Kero said quietly to himself, seeming to be in thought.

"Could I be what?" I asked.

"…Never mind." Kero said after a moment, I looked at him in confusion for a moment before shrugging, this has been to weird a day, I'll try to figure it out later, I started walking in the direction of the Shack with Kero and Stitch following me, I looked at the Sealing Wand curiously.

"How am I supposed to hide this?" I asked when suddenly in a flash of light, the staff turned into a small gold key that had the birds head on it "Woah…" I said.

"Yeah, that's its dormant form, that way you can carry it around without drawing too much attention." Kero said as I was able to attach the key to my moon necklace.

"That's good, though you'll probably have to act like a stuffed animal when other people are around, especially since I'm sharing a room with my older brother and sister Dipper and Mabel." I said.

"Sure, no problem. Are they nice?" Kero asked as he floated into my arms where I could hold him like a teddy bear while Stitch got on all fours as we were getting closer to the Shack.

"Yeah, well at least most of the time, Dipper doesn't like to play games with me cause I always win, and he won't share the Journal with me, and Mabel tends to make fun of him with Grunkle Stan." I said.

"What's a Grunkle?" asked Kero.

"It means Great Uncle, we just say Grunkle for short." I said as we finally came out of the trees and walked towards the door to the Shack.

"Kay, and what's the Journal you're talking about?" asked Kero.

I was about to answer when the door suddenly opened, causing Kero to go limp and act like a plushie, and Mabel and Grunkle Stan walked out.

"…He looks worse than when I left! Mabel! What in the world have you been doing!?" I asked as I looked at Grunkle Stan.

"No time little sister! We gotta go to town." Mabel said as she walked towards the car and Grunkle Stan stopped next to me.

"You comin' Duckling?" asked Grunkle Stan.

I stared at him for a moment before sighing in defeat and saying "Alright." Before walking towards the car and getting in, Stitch behind me, when I got in I set my satchel down beside me, gently setting Kero inside it, then buckling up as Stitch settled down on the floor at my feet, before realizing something "Wait, Grunkle Stan, why aren't you wearing pants?" I asked.

"Don't need 'em! Let's go!" Mabel said, throwing her hands in the air as Grunkle Stan started the car.

We drove back to the diner and walked in, finding Lazy Susan still on the stepladder and hitting the pie trolley.

"SPIN! SPIN!" said Lazy Susan.

"Well, gotta give her points for being persistent." I said as we walked up to her, Mabel pulling Grunkle Stan along.

"Lazy Susan. Listen: I know he's not much to look at, but you're always fixing stuff in the diner, and if you like fixing stuff, nothing can use more fixing than my Grunkle Stan! Also women live longer than men so your dating pool is smaller and you should really lower your standards." Said Mabel.

"So, Lazy Susan, what do you say?" Grunkle Stan asked as Lazy Susan looked at him for a moment before walking away "Uhhhh…" Grunkle Stan sighs as we turn around to leave before Lazy Susan comes back and calls after us.

"Heeeeyyyy! Here's my number. Why don't you give me a call some time?" Lazy Susan asks as she gives Grunkle Stan a slip of paper that had her phone number on it.

"Really?!" asks Grunkle Stan.

"REALLY! HAHA. Also: here's some pie. On the house. For YOU!" Lazy Susan says as she sets down a slice of pie on the table in the booth next to us before walking away.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE! We did it! When are you gonna call? You wanna call now? I don't have a phone. Let's buy a phone! We can put it on a credit card. Let's get a credit card." Mabel said as we got into the booth, same seating arrangement as this morning, though slightly different with Kero in the satchel now next to me in between me and the window, as Grunkle Stan starts to eat his slice of pie.

"Mabel! Let a man enjoy his pie, huh?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"See Mabel, I was right, Grunkle Stan didn't need to change for Lazy Susan to like him." I said.

"Yeah, you saw what I didn't from the start, guess I shoulda listened to you." Said Mabel.

"Told ya so." I said, crossing my arms when Mabel and I suddenly see Dipper walking by the window.

"DIPPER! It's me, Mabel! I'm looking at you the glass! Right here! This is my voice! I'm talking to you from inside!" Mabel yells as she stands on the table and bangs on the window.

"Mabel, calm down." I giggle as Dipper nods at her then walks around to come inside then sits by me.

"Did you see me through the-?" asked Mabel.

"Yes." Dipper said shortly.

"What's wrong?" asked Mabel.

"I don't wat to talk about it." Said Dipper.

"Good." Said Grunkle Stan.

"It's just these half man half bull humanoids were hanging out with me…" said Dipper.

"Here we go." Said Grunkle Stan.

"But then they wanted me to do this really tough, horrible thing but it just wasn't right. So I said no." said Dipper.

"You were your own man and you stood up for yourself." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Huh?" asked Dipper.

"Well, you did what was right even when no one agreed with ya. Sounds pretty manly to me but, what do I know?" Grunkle Stan asked as Dipper and I smiled at him.

"Wait a minute, do my eyes deceive me? You have a chest hair!" Mabel said as she climbed over the table and pointed at Dipper who pulled down his shirt collar and revealed a chest hair.

"You're right! I do! Ha ha, this is amazing! I really do! Take that, man tester! Take that, Pituitor!" said Dipper.

"Pituitor?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Dipper, I'm so happy for you!" I said excitedly, knowing this is what he wanted from the beginning.

"This guy has chest hair!" Dipper said…right before Mabel reached over with a pair of tweezers and pulled the chest hair off and put it in her scrapbook.

"Scrapbookertunity!" said Mabel.

"Mabel!" I groaned, putting my face in my hands.

"Don't worry, kid, if you're anything like me, there's more where that came from." Grunkle Stan said as he ripped his shirt open, revealing his hairy chest.

"OH, GROSS!" Dipper said as we all started laughing before Dipper stops and says. "Seriously that's disgusting."

Later on, I was leaning against the armchair with Stitch next to me and Kero in my lap, watching tv with Grunkle Stan when the phone suddenly rings.

"Oh, not again!" Grunkle Stan says as he stares at the phone as it goes to the answering machine.

" _Message number: 36._ " Said the answering machine.

" _Hey, handsome! It's me, Lazy Susan, calling to say hi: Hi! My cats also wanted to say hi! Say hi, Donald!_ " Lazy Susan said over the answering machine.

" _Meow._ " Said Donald.

" _Good, Sandy, you say hi!_ " said Lazy Susan.

" _Meow._ " Said Sandy.

" _Mr. Cat-face, now it's your turn to say-_ " Lazy Susan started to say.

" _MOOWW!_ " Mr. Cat-face screeched.

" _Mr. Cat-face!_ " said Lazy Susan.

" _MEEEEEOWW!_ " Mr. Cat-face screeched.

" _Well, anyway call me! Call me back!_ " Lazy Susan said before hanging up.

"How do I get out of this?!" Grunkle Stan asked as Stitch and I wince at each other and Kero practically shaking in my lap, trying not to laugh.


	8. 7 Double Dipper

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nikki**

 **7 Double Dipper**

Everyone was getting ready for a party, Soos was putting party hats on everything, Wendy was blowing up balloons, and Grunkle Stan was overseeing everything while Dipper, Mabel, and I were on the couch, Stitch and Kero would have been there as well, but Grunkle Stan had me leave Stitch upstairs in our room to stay out of the way and I left Kero up there with him as I suspected if he was down here, he would try to eat everything on the snack table, as I found out soon after meeting him that he has a HUGE sweet tooth.

Dipper was to my right, and Mabel on my left on the seats of the couch, while I was sitting up on the back of it.

"Oh no, Nikki, Mabel. I-I don't feel so good. I-BBBBLLLAAAA!" Dipper said as he held his stomach and sprayed pink silly string at Mabel.

"Ohhh, Grunkle Stan, what did you feed us?! BBBBBLLLAAAA!" Mabel said as she sprayed purple silly string at Dipper.

"Ohh, you guys gave me the sickness you have? BBBLLLAAA!" I said as I sprayed the two of them with blue silly string. They looked up at me before looking at each other for a moment before grinning "Uh oh." I said before they each grabbed one of my ankles and pulled me down where I landed on the couch between them with a squeak where they started tickling me as they sprayed me and each other with silly string.

"BBBBLLLAAAA!" said Dipper.

"BBBBLLLAAAA!" said Mabel.

"BBBBLLLAAAA!" Dipper said as I couldn't stop laughing between them as they kept tickling me.

"Hahaha, barfing!" laughed Mabel.

"Guys, guys, stop! Something terrible just happened!" Wendy said as she walked up to us, we looked up at her, my view being upside down as I looked up at her trying to catch my breath, still letting loose a few giggles between each breath, before she suddenly pulled out some green silly string and spraying the three of us, making all of us laugh "BBBBLLLAAAA!"

"Comedy gold!" Mabel said as she started throwing confetti around and Dipper and Wendy sprayed each other with silly string.

"Alright, alright! Party supplies are now off-limits." Grunkle Stan said as he walked over and took the silly string and confetti from us.

"Mr. Pines, whose birthday is it again?" asked Soos.

"Nobody's. Thought this party might be a good way to get kids to spend money at the Shack." Grunkle Stan said as he unrolled a Pin the Tail on the Donkey game.

"Nice!" Soos said as he gave a thumbs up.

"The young people of this town want fun; I'll smother 'em with fun!" said Grunkle Stan.

"Maybe comments like that are why kids _don't_ come to the Mystery Shack." Dipper said as he poured some Diet Pitt cola for Mabel from the snack table before Grunke Stan stopped him and took the bottle from him.

"Hey, hey! Hows about you make yourself useful and copy these flyers?" Grunkle Stan asked as he handed Dipper his clipboard, on it was a pink flyer that said 'PARTY AT THE MYSTERY SHACK KIDS AND TEENAGERS WELCOME FREE?'

"Oh boy, a trip to the copier store!" said Mabel.

"Calendars, mugs, t-shirts and more! They got it all at the copier store! That's not their slogan, I just really feel that way about the copier store." Said Soos.

"Save the trouble. You know the old copier in my office? I finally fixed up the old girl up! Good as new!" Grunkle Stan said as Dipper and Mabel looked at him before shrugging and walking to his office, I go to follow them before Grunkle Stan grabbed the back of my jacket "Hold up there Duckling, I need you to take the trash out to the dumpster in the back, think you can handle it?" he asked.

"Yes Grunkle Stan." I said nodding.

It took me a couple trips as there was a lot to take out, and every time I went outside, I felt like I was being watched, on my last trip and looked around, over in the bushes at the edge of the forest, it looked like two pairs of gold eyes were peering out at me, I squint to try to see, but all I could see were the two pairs of eyes, the rest hidden by the bushes or shadows, I slowly start to walk closer, before I was suddenly tackled from behind.

"GOTYA!" Mabel yelled as she and Dipper hugged me between them, I laughed up at them before looking back to the forest to find the two pairs of eyes gone.

"Whatya looking at Nikki?" Dipper asked as he looked in the direction I was looking.

"…Nothing Dipper, just thinking." I said, I didn't want to worry him if it was nothing, if him or Mabel thought something was going on with me, they would get super overprotective, like in the aftermaths of the wax figures, Gideon, and ghost incidents, they didn't let me out of their sight for a single second for the rest of the day, and didn't let me out of arms reach of at least one of them if not both, it's part of the reason why I can't tell them about the Clow Cards and Kero or the other secrets I have like what Stitch really is and the other things I have in my choker/trunk, and as far as they knew, Kero is just a stuffed animal that I got in town to sleep with in bed at night, though I could tell them about Bill, but I promised him that I wouldn't tell anybody about him, I haven't even told Stitch or Kero.

"Alright, enough, you all still got work to do." Grunkle Stan said as he walked out and motioned Dipper and Mabel to go back inside. "Okay, I got one more job for you, Duckling, I need you to take these flyers into town, and put them up where everyone can see them, got it?" Grunkle Stan asked as he handed me the stack of flyers.

"Got it Grunkle Stan!" I said as I put the flyers in my satchel and turned to leave before he grabbed the collar of my jacket again.

"Hold it there Squirt, what's the rules of going into town by yourself?" Grunkle Stan asked as he raised an eyebrow at me, and that's another thing, Grunkle Stan seemed to be more overprotective of me than Dipper and Mabel put together, which I didn't even think was possible before coming to Gravity Falls! When he found out that I had went out to the town with just Stitch he went nuts! For that whole week, he carried me around EVERYWHERE and wouldn't put me down for even a second, he even carried me around during the tours at the Shack, which somehow seemed to attract more tourists as they found it adorable that 'Mr. Mystery' carried his 'baby niece' around, I've even heard some of them calling me 'Mini Mystery', and Dipper and Mabel were no help with Grunkle Stan's carrying me around as they seemed to approve of the whole thing as they had went nuts, as well as the nights of that same week, they would squish in on either side of me in my bed and would sleep with me in the same bed, when he finally calmed down he gave me rules about going into town on my own.

"Stay on the path, don't go into the forest or anywhere near the edge, don't go in the roads, and if I see any strangers don't talk to them come straight home." I said.

"And if anyone try's to pick you up?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"Give them the 'Pines Punch' and run away, to the Shack if possible." I said, the 'Pines Punch' being a boxing move that Grunkle Stan had taught me that he made up himself, telling me how he boxed when he was younger and taught me some other moves in order to defend myself.

"That's my girl! Now go on, and be careful!" Grunkle Stan said as he ruffled my hair before pushing me gently towards the path to town.

After hanging up the flyers in town, I was walking down the path to the Shack while reading the 'So you want to be a Wizard' book that I pulled out of my satchel. Later that night when we got back from the diner that day, after somehow getting out from between Dipper and Mabel and not waking them up, I took a closer look at the things I had gotten from the antique store, and found out that all of the books I got, even the Cookery Booke and the recipe books and journals were all magic and that I could preform all the spells and enchantments from them! The one I was reading now was a wizard manual, and I was looking through it to see all of the different spells, when I suddenly bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-oh!" I said as I looked up at the person that I accidentally bumped into to see a boy that was wearing a yellow jesters outfit with long sleeves and had a blue tuft of hair and gold eyes, he looked about the same size as Dipper and Mabel "Um…" I said as I started backing up nervously before I bumped into someone else, I looked up and looking down at me, in an upside down view as I had my back against them, was a girl identical to the boy in front of me, the only difference being that she had a pink tuft of hair instead of blue, the boy walked closer and the two looked at each other as I looked back and forth between them in curiosity, before they suddenly hugged me between them, not unlike how Dipper and Mabel usually do, I stood there stunned for a moment, before realizing they felt familiar "Oh! You guys are Clow Cards!" I said in realization as they smiled and nodded down at me "And were you the ones that were watching me earlier?" I asked, remembering the two pairs of golden eyes peering out at me from the bushes near the Shack, and they nodded again as I laughed a little "You guys must be twins, you're more in sync than my twins!" I said as they smiled down at me "Well, come on, I got to get back to the Shack, Kero should be able to tell me who you guys are." I said and they each took one of my hands and we walked back to the Shack, where I somehow managed to sneak them upstairs without anyone seeing them.

"Don't take too long up there, need to have one last talk before the party!" Grunkle Stan called up as I walked into the attic bedroom.

"Yes Grunkle Stan!" I called back down before closing the door and turned to see Kero floating around the twins I snuck up here with Stitch looking on in curiosity from my bed.

"You caught the Twin card!" Kero said in amazement.

"Is that who they are? How can two beings be on one card?" I asked in curiosity.

"That's how Clow made them, their power is that they can duplicate objects and people." Kero said as I summoned the Sealing Wand and sealed the Twin into card form.

"That makes sense. Anyway I have to go back downstairs." I said as I wrote my name on the card and put it in the Clow Book before walking to the door, clipping the Clow Key back on my necklace, before Kero flew in front of me to stop me.

"Can't I please come down?! I'm starving up here!" said Kero.

"Kero, you know you can't, if you do come down, you'll eat everything at the snack table and Grunkle Stan will go nuts. Besides, I thought I left some snacks up here to hold you over for the night?" I asked.

"He ate them all." Stitch said as Kero grinned sheepishly.

"Kero." I sighed before looking back up at him. "How about a deal, if you can behave yourself tonight and stay up here, I'll make all the pudding you want for the next week?" I asked, having found out he loved the pudding I made, he said it was the best you ever tasted.

"You really mean it!?" Kero asked in excitement.

"Yep!" I said, nodding with a smile.

"ALRIGHT!" Kero said as he flew around the room, excitedly talking about his favorite pudding.

"See you guys later." I said before leaving the room and going downstairs.

"What took ya?" Grunkle Stan asked as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing Grunkle Stan, just putting some stuff away." I said.

"Whatever, come on." Grunkle Stan said as he led me to the others. "Alright party people…and Dipper. Let's talk business. Soos, because you'll work for free, and you begged, I'm lettin' you be DJ."

"You won't regret it, Mr. Pines. I got this book to teach me how to DJ R-R-Right!" Soos said as he held up a book titled 'HOW TO DJ R-R-R-R-IGHT'.

"Not encouraging. Wendy, you and Mabel are working the ticket stand." Said Grunkle Stan.

"What? But Grunkle Stan, this party is my chance to make new friends!" said Mabel.

"I…I could work with Wendy." Dipper said, raising his hand.

"You realize that if you do, you gotta commit to stayin at the ticket stand with Wendy. No getting out of it, just the two of you, _alone_ , all night." Grunkle Stan said as Dipper turned to look at Wendy who was spraying a face on Soos' belly with silly string.

"I promise." Said Dipper.

A few hours later, the three of us were in our room getting ready for the party, Mabel was fixing her hair, and Dipper and I were putting on bowties, me sitting on my bed and he was standing in front of a mirror.

"Is that one of your inventions Nikki?" asked Mabel.

I turned the nob that was hidden on the back of the red bowtie and spoke into it "Why yes it is." I said only my voice came out sounding like Grunkle Stan's instead of my own, causing Mabel to burst out laughing.

"Your voice-changer! You finally got it to work!" Mabel said as I fixed it back to my neck.

"Yep." I said in my normal voice as Mabel turned her attention back to her hair and I turned to see how Dipper was doing.

He was fixing his own black bowtie in the mirror before turning to get the spray deodorant from the shelf next to him, not noticing Mabel coming up to stand beside him, which startled him when he turned back to the mirror to see her standing there.

"AH! What?" Dipper asked as he dropped the can and turned towards Mabel.

"Uh, uh, I could work the counter with you, Wendy! Let's kiss!" Mabel said, imitating what Dipper said earlier before making kissing noises as Dipper turned back to the mirror.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want, but I devised a plan to make sure my night with Wendy goes perfect." Dipper said as he winked at the mirror, making clicking noises.

"Plan? Oh, you're not making one of those overcomplicated listy things, are you?" asked Mabel.

"Psh. Overcomplicated? Let me just…" Dipper said as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it until it was as long as he was tall and Mabel came and sat beside me on my bed, holding her face in her hands and resting her elbows on her knees "alright, fold that there, kay. Step 1: Getting to know each other with playful banter. Banter is like talking but smarter."

"That sounds like a dumb idea for poopheads." Said Mabel.

"Yeah, see? This isn't banter. This is what I want to avoid with Wendy. The final step is to ask her to dance." Dipper said before staring off into the distance, obviously imagining how he thinks his plan will work.

"…I don't think I want to know what he's thinking." I said.

"Probably not." Mabel said, shaking her head as Dipper came back from his imagination.

"If I follow steps 1 through 11, nothing can get in my way!" said Dipper.

"Dipper, you don't need all of this to get Wendy to like you, she already does anyway." I said.

"Yeah Dipper, you're the one getting in your way. Why can't you just walk up to her and talk to her like a normal person?" asked Mabel.

"Step 9, sisters!" Dipper said, pointing to said step as we both rolled our eyes at him.

Later at the party, Mabel and I were standing at the top of the stairs to the room as Grunkle Stan walks through the door in front of us and dances over to us.

"Yadda dee, yada doo, yada doo. Can your uncle throw a party or what?" Grunkle Stan asked us.

"The best Grunkle Stan!" I said, smiling up at him.

"The energy, it's electric! Uhh, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning…" Soos said into the microphone as he pressed various buttons, trying to get the lightning sound, but getting different ones in result, causing me to giggle.

"And if anyone wants to leave, I'm charging an exit fee of 15 bucks!" said Grunkle Stan.

"We've only got 13!" I heard Nate say and I turned to see him and Lee standing next to the window.

"We're trapped!" Lee shouted before he and Nate started pounding on the window.

Mabel ran down the stairs to the dancefloor and started dancing.

"You gonna go with her Duckling?" Grunkle Stan asked me as I looked up at him from where I was watching Mabel dance.

"I'm not really one for parties Grunkle Stan." I said as I glanced at my hands before putting them in my pockets and looking back out at the dance floor.

Grunkle Stan was quiet behind me when suddenly something fell onto my head and over my eyes and I was lifted up from the floor.

"Hows about you be my party buddy for the night Duckling?" I hear Grunkle Stan say as I lifted what was over my eyes up and found myself on Grunkle Stan's shoulders with his fez on my head.

"…Ok." I said with a smile as Grunkle Stan walked down the stairs, holding my legs so I didn't fall off his shoulders and I gently gripped his head for balance.

When we got further into the room, Grunkle Stan walked over to stand next to the snack table and I looked over to watch Mabel on the dance floor.

"Go, go! Work it, work it!" Mabel said as she danced before going over to the chairs along the wall to get a drink of water, sitting next to two other girls, one had a pink shirt on with a lizard on her shoulder, the other wearing a green long sleeved shirt and forks taped to her fingers "Wow! You've got an animal on your body! I'm Mabel." Mabel said to them.

"Hi, I'm Grenda. This is Candy." The girl in the pink shirt said before gesturing over to the girl in the green shirt.

"Why do you have forks taped to your fingers?" Mabel asked as Candy put the forks into the bowl of popcorn that was in Grenda's lap, puling it out to show popcorn on the end of the forks.

"Improvement of human being." Candy said as Grenda fed a piece of the popcorn to her lizard and they laughed.

"I've found my people!" Mabel said as I smiled, glad that Mabel found some new friends.

"Remember dudes, whoever, um, party hardies, what? Gets the party crown! Most applause at the end of the night wins!" Soos said as he held up a crown and Mabel gasps at it.

"Wow!" Grenda and Candy said in union.

A blonde girl and two of her friends walk up to Soos.

"Party crown? I'll take that, thank you very much!" the blonde girl said and I frowned, getting a bad feeling from her.

"Who's that?" asked Mabel.

"The most popular girl in town, Pacifica Northwest." Said Candy.

"I always feel bad about myself around her." Said Grenda.

"I can't just give you the crown. It's sort of a competition thing." Said Soos.

"Honestly, who's gonna compete against me? Fork girl? Lizard lady?" Pacifica asks as she and her friends start laughing at Candy and Grenda.

"Hold me, Candy!" said Grenda.

"Our kind isn't welcome here!" Candy said as she and Grenda hug each other before Mabel walks over to Soos.

"Hey, I'll compete!" Mabel said, causing Candy, Grenda, and I to smile. "I'm Mabel." Mabel said as she held her hand out to Pacifica.

"That sounds like a fat old lady's name." Pacifica said, and I glared at her, that's _MY_ big sister she's talking about, and I hated her even more for it.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" said Mabel.

"May the better partier win." Pacifica said before snapping her fingers and she and her two friends backed up into the shadows.

"Nice meeting you! She's going down." Mabel said as Grenda and Candy walked up to her.

"Let the battle for the party crown begin! Mabel comes out strong! Watch out, Pacifica!" Soos said as Mabel danced on the dancefloor.

I heard the door open looked over and saw Wendy start dancing, Grunkle Stan saw too and started walking to the door.

"Where we going Grunkle Stan?" I asked, still sitting on his shoulders.

"Making sure your brother is still doing his job." Grunkle Stan said as we walked over to the ticket stand to see Dipper switching the open card to closed and fixing his tie as the line of people held out their money towards him.

"I'll be back shortly! Sure Stan won't mind if I'm gone for a few minutes." Dipper said as he started walking towards the door before Grunkle Stan reached over and grabbed the collar of his vest to pull him back.

"Hey! What are you doing, kid? These suckers aren't gonna rip themselves off!" Grunkle Stan said as he gestured to the line of people.

"Yeah!" said one of the boys in the line.

"You promised, remember?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"I did?" Dipper asked as Grunkle Stan pulled out a tape recorder from his pocket.

" _I promise._ " Dipper's voice said from the tape recorder.

Grunkle Stan started slowly backing away, stepping back towards Dipper for a moment, before backing up again and going back inside.

"Aw, Grunkle Stan, can't Dipper come into the party too?" I asked Grunkle Stan as he gently set me on the floor once we were back inside.

"No can do Duckling, kid's gotta stay out there and get money from those suckers outside." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Okay." I said, nodding sadly as I followed him back to the snack table. I hear the door again and look to see Dipper sneaking in and running to Grunkle Stan's office, I look up at Grunkle Stan, making sure he didn't see, and saw he was occupied with the food on the table and smiled to myself, at least Dipper got in to have some fun! Though I'm a little confused as to why he went to Grunkle Stan's office, maybe to hide from Grunkle Stan. I thought with a shrug.

A little bit later, I saw Dipper walking through the crowd towards Wendy.

"Great news, Wendy! I got someone to cover the concessions for me!" said Dipper.

"That's awesome. You can hang out with me and Robbie. Robbie you remember Dipper from the convenience store?" Wendy asks as I look to her other side to see Robbie standing there, leaning his bike against the wall.

"Un, no. Yo, Wendy, check out my new guitar." Robbie says as he sets his guitar case down, gets out his guitar, and starts playing it.

"Whoa, cool!" Wendy says as Dipper gasps.

Dipper pulls a walkie talkie out of his pocket, listening to the person on the other end before saying "We gotta get rid of Robbie if I ever want to dance with Wendy!"

"Hey, Dipper! We're gonna go sit on the couch! Meet us when you're done." Wendy calls over to Dipper and he gives a thumbs up before turning back to the walkie talkie.

"Oh no! They're sitting on the couch! We gotta think of something quick!" Dipper looks around before looking at Robbie's bike "I got an idea!" he said before listening to the person on the other end of the walkie talkie, nodding then running back to Grunkle Stan's office.

I tilt my head in confusion, who's he talking to? I turn my attention back to the party where Pacifica was on stage, singing.

 _Always means forever, ALWAAAAAYYYSS!_

As she sang, a plastic cup that someone in the audience was holding broke.

 _Forever._

"I used to sing like that, before my voice changed." Said Grenda.

"Pacifica pulls ahead!" said Soos.

"Try and top that! oh, and Grenda, by the way, you sound like a professional wrestler." Pacifica said as she handed Mabel the microphone and walked away, laughing.

"I WANNA PUT HER IN A HEADLOCK AND MAKE HER FEEL PAIN!" shouted Grenda.

"It's not over 'till it's over, sisters! Watch this. Soos! Give me the 80s-ist, crowd pleasing-ist, rock ballad-y-ist song you got!" said Mabel.

"Yeah Mabel!" I cheered, jumping as Soos turned on the music.

"Excellent." Mabel said then started singing.

 _Don't start UN-BELIEVING!_

 _Never don't feel you feelings!_

As she sang, everyone in the crowd cheered and Mabel swung the mic around in the air.

"I'M GONNA DO A FLIP!" Mabel yelled before she jumped and faceplanted on the stage "THAT WAS FOR YOU GUYS!"

Everyone cheered, I looked over and see Dipper whisper something into Soos' ear.

"Dudes, would the owner of a silver and red dirt bike please report outside. It is being stolen right now." Said Soos.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Robbie shouts and runs over and looking out the window before running out the door yelling "Hey, come back here!"

I look back over and see Dipper jump onto the armrest of the couch next to Wendy.

"Oh, tough break. I wonder who those guys are who aren't me because I'm right here.

'… _What?_ ' I think in confusion.

"Now we're gonna bring it down for a minute. Ladies, dudes, now's the time." Soos said as he put on a slow song and everyone in the audience coupled up and started dancing.

"Oh snap, I love this song." Wendy said as she started swaying to the music as Mabel ran up to Dipper.

"Hey goofus, now's your chance to ask Wen—" Mabel started to say before Dipper covered her mouth and jumped off the couch, pushing her away, when he let go, she continued what she was saying "Now's your chance to ask Wendy to dance! C'mon! Go!" she said as she pushed Dipper towards Wendy and he pulled his list out of his pocket.

"Ok, ok. I-uh. Uh, I'll be right back!" Dipper said, running away.

"Oh, Dipper." I said sadly as I watched him go.

After a while of watching the party, and watching Grunkle Stan chase after a dollar that someone was hanging from a fishing hook, I decided to go upstairs for a little bit, I went upstairs walking down the hallway, singing one of my favorite songs to myself, when I heard someone singing along with me…with my voice, I look and see a young girl with a lavender-white dress, with what looked like a blue music note in her hair, which was also purple, I smile and keep singing when the song was done, the girl glowed and turned into a card, which floated into my hand, I looked at it and it said 'The Song', I smiled and write my name on it with a pencil I had in my pocket when I hear someone behind me.

"Oh my gosh! What was that!? Nikki are you alright!?" I hear Dipper ask, I quickly put the card in my pocket and turn to him.

"I'm okay Dipper, it was just…" I trail off as I look at Dipper in concern "Dipper, are you okay? You look kind of pale." I said as I looked up at him and taking his hand before noticing that his hat was different, instead of a tree on it, there was the number 2, and his hand felt different, more like paper than skin. I let go and started backing up in fear "You're not Dipper." I said before turning around and running.

"Nikki wait!" I hear the fake Dipper say behind me before I turn the corner and run into something, causing me to fall to the ground, I look up and see a whole group of Dippers, all with different numbers on their hats, I was about to scream for help when a hand comes from behind me and covers my mouth and picking me up, holding my arms against my sides as he holds me off the ground and against him, I manage to see it is the Dipper with the 2 on his hat.

"Tyrone, what's going on? What's Nikki running from?" the Dipper with the number 6 on his hat asks.

"There was something with her in the hallway! It disappeared just as I walked in, it could be dangerous!" Tyrone said and the other Dippers started talking worriedly to each other.

"What do we do?" asked Dipper 7.

"Well, we can't do anything until the plan goes through, for now, we'll have to put her in a safe place, go get some of Nikki's things and get ready." Tyrone said and some of the Dipper's nodded and ran off and Tyrone started walking down the hallway slowly, I whimpered in fear, not knowing what was going on "Shh, it's okay, baby sister, big brother's gonna fix everything, don't you worry." Tyrone said as he started rocking me slightly, his hand still over my mouth, we eventually come to the coat closet where all the other Dippers were, Tyrone walked in and gently set me down and walked out quickly closing the door behind him as I jumped up and tried to open the door, barely able to reach the doorknob.

"Let me out!" I yelled.

"It's okay, Nikki, you'll be safe in there, you've got snacks and your teddy bear and blanket, I promise you won't be in there for long, just until we're sure you'll be safe, just be patient for a little while." I hear Tyrone say before walking away. I sit down and start shaking in fear, tears coming to my eyes.

"Nikki?" I hear behind me.

"K-Kero?" I ask, looking and seeing Kero deeper in the closet, sitting on my blanket, I crawl over quickly and pick him up to hug him, he hugged back, knowing I was really scared right now "W-What's going on?" I ask.

"It seems Dipper made clones of himself to try and get with Wendy." Said Kero.

"Why?" I ask, calming down a little now that I wasn't by myself.

"I guess he thought he couldn't achieve his plan with just one of himself." Said Kero.

We both suddenly hear screaming outside the door and I backed up into the corner behind some boxes, covering the two of us with my blanket and clutching Kero to my chest as the door opens and someone is pushed in.

"No, wait!" the person yells as the door closes, from the sound of the voice it sounds like Dipper, but I can only assume it's one of the clones and not my Dipper. The clone stands up and brushes himself off then yells through the door "Ahh, I can't breathe in here!"

"Yes you can! Plus there's snacks and a coloring book in there for you!" one of the clones, which I assume is Tyrone as he seems to be the leader, yells through the door, and the clone in the closet with me sighs and grabs the cheese and crackers on the shelf and sits down and starts eating them.

I try to keep quiet, when a whimper suddenly comes out, my fear taking over with the thought of just Kero and I here with the clone in the dark closet. At the sound of my whimper, the clone jerks his head up and turns in my direction.

"Nikki?" the clone asks as he gets up and walks in my direction.

"Stay away!" I yell and back myself as much as I can into the corner, tears going down my face.

"Nikki, it's me, Dipper." The clone said as he kneeled in front of me.

"No you're not. You're not my Dipper." I said as I curled up and started sobbing into my knees, hugging Kero closer to my chest.

I hear the clone get up and start looking through some of the boxes quickly, he sounded like he was panicking. He suddenly stops and I hear a click as he runs back to me and kneels back in front of me.

"Look Nikki, look!" I hear him say, sounding desperate, I peer up at him and see he had found a flashlight and turned it on, on his hat was a blue tree.

"D-Dipper?" I whimper and he nods before I throw myself at him and sob into his chest as he puts down the flashlight and hugs me to him tightly.

"It's okay, I'm here." Dipper said as he rubs the back of my head and I start to calm down "What are you doing in here?" Dipper asks gently.

"Your clones put me in here and locked me in." I said as I picked Kero up where I dropped him, he luckily fell on part of my blanket where it was a soft landing, and leaned back into Dipper.

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have cloned myself, you and Mabel were right Nikki, I should have just scrapped the plan in the first place and just been myself." Dipper said sadly, looking down at me before a determined look came to his face and he nodded before picking me up and setting me on his hip as he looked around "I gotta get you outta here." He looked towards the door before looking at me and gently asking "Think you can pick the lock?"

I sniffled a little, rubbing my eye before nodding and saying "Y-Yeah, I couldn't reach it before."

"Okay." Dipper said, nodding as he walked closer and held me up as I got the tool out of my pocket to pick the lock and after a moment, got it open, Dipper cracked the door open and we saw the clones standing there, I hid my face in his neck as Dipper slowly walked out of the closet and away from the clones. As we got out of the room, Dipper started running down the stairs as fast as he could while holding me to him. We got to the stairs to the party and Dipper looked out and saw Wendy. "WEND-!" he starts to yell out before he was grabbed from behind and pulled back from the doorway and pushed back into the hall, he hugged me tighter to him as we looked up and saw the clones standing there.

"C'mon, man. Give it up. You're overpowered." Tyrone said as Dipper gently set me down to stand beside him and waved his hands.

"Hold on guys, think about it. We're exact equals mentally and physically. If we start fighting, it'll just go on for infinity." Dipper said, and the clones all agree before Dipper suddenly goes up and punches Tyrone, knocking him to the ground.

Everything is quiet then…

"CLONE FIGHT!" Dipper 9 yells and they all jump at each other and start fighting, I back up a little and Kero and I watch wide-eyed, just staring at the madness.

They're all running around and fighting each other when I see one crawling out of the group, he had a 7 on his hat and two pieces of tape. I smiled a little realizing it was my Dipper, but tried hiding it as I knew he was trying to get away.

"Hey! Classic Dipper's getting away!" yells Dipper 10.

"No friends, it's me, Number 7." said Dipper.

All the clones looked to one laying on the floor that had a 7 on his hat.

"That's not me guys, that's not me!" Dipper 7 yells as the paper taped to Dipper's hat fall away to reveal the blue tree.

"Get him!" Dipper 9 yells and they started walking towards Dipper who grabbed me and pulled me behind him and backed away.

"Stay back, stay back!" Dipper says as we back into the wall and he pulls out a party popper and sets it off, the smoke starts off the sprinkler and water starts raining down, as it does, Dipper suddenly turns around and pulls me to his chest and holds my head there.

"Dipper?" I ask.

"Don't look." Dipper said as he held me tighter to him and we hear the clones moaning. When the water and moaning stops, he lets go slightly and we turn around and I see a bunch of goop on the floor "Huh, how 'bout that?" asks Dipper.

I see something out of the corner of my eye and look behind us to see Tyrone standing there.

"Dipper!" I say, hugging him tighter and he turns to see Tyrone as well.

"You!" Tyrone says, pointing at Dipper.

"Uh-oh." Dipper says before pushing me away as Tyrone jumps at him and starts choking Dipper from behind, holding up a fist.

"Say it! Say I can dance with Wendy!" Tyrone says, threatening Dipper and I glare at him before running up and started kicking him.

"You leave my Dipper alone!" I yell, and Tyrone looks down at me wide-eyed, giving Dipper the chance to get out of Tyrone's grip to turn around and start choking him.

"Never!" said Dipper.

They both suddenly freeze when we hear Wendy laughing from the other room.

"Wendy?" they say in union and run over towards the top of the stairs, I follow and stand on the opposite side of Dipper that Tyrone was on and we look down to see Wendy laughing at something Robbie said.

"Robbie! Shut up!" Wendy laughs as she lightly hits Robbie's chest.

Dipper and Tyrone sigh and say in union "We blew it man." Before turning and sliding down to sit on the floor.

"I don't know, you wanna go grab a couple sodas or something?" Tyrone asks and they smile at each other, then they look over towards me as I look at Tyrone warily and he looks at me with regret in his eyes. "Nikki I…" he starts to say before just going quiet.

Dipper looks up at me and smiles gently saying "Hey, how 'bout you go back to Grunkle Stan, he's probably worried."

"What about you?" I ask.

"I'll be okay, go on." Dipper says as he stands up and gently leads me to the top of the stairs and gestures for me to go on, I go down, glancing back a couple times till I get to the bottom and walking towards Grunkle Stan.

"I'm sorry for dropping you earlier Kero." I say quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Aw, that's okay Nikki, you were just scared, 'sides, it's gonna take more than just a little fall to hurt the mighty Keroberos!" Kero says quietly in my arms and strikes a small pose, making me giggle a little before he went limp as we got to Grunkle Stan who was holding the money that was on the fishing rod before.

"Finally got it." Grunkle Stan said before looking down at me as I got to him "Hey there Duckling, you okay?" he asks as he sees my eyes a little red.

"Just tired." I shrugged, rubbing my eye a little and picks me up and cradles me in one arm where I lay my head against his shoulder.

"Alright." Grunkle Stan, looking concerned but not wanting to push it, and started walking over to the group around Mabel and Pacifica.

"Let the party crown voting commence!" Soos says as he pressed a button that made a dinging sound.

"Good luck, _Mabel_." Pacifica said as she glared at Mabel.

"Applaud to vote for Mabel." Soos said as the crowd applauds loudly, Grunkle Stan and I clapping the loudest, me being small enough for Grunkle Stan to hold me in one arm and be able to clap at the same time. "Let's check the applause-o-meter." Soos raises his hand "Oh, oh, very good. And the next contestant: Pacifica." Soos said and only a few people started cheering, Pacifica glared at the crowd and they all started applauding slowly as Soos' other hand started going up until both his hands were in the same position "Uh-oh, a tie! This has like, never happened before." Soos said as Pacifica glared and looked around the room before smiling and running over to the chairs against the wall where McGucket was sleeping she waved money in his face and he woke up, took the money, and started cheering. I glared at Pacifica, that cheater! I looked back up at Soos as his arm moved slightly "Ladies and gentlemen, we-we have a winner. The winner of the contest, is Pacifica Northwest." Soos says in disappointment as he gives Pacifica the crown and Mabel looks down sadly.

"Thank you, Jorge. Thank you everyone! Everyone come to the after-party at my parent's boat! Woo-hoo!" Pacifica cheered as the crowd cheers and starts carrying her off and out the door, chanting her name.

I wiggle a little and Grunkle Stan sets me down gently and I run over and climb onto the stage and ran over to hug Mabel tightly.

"You don't need no dumb crown to prove anything, you'll always be a winner to me Mabel." I said, looking up at her and she smiles and hugs me back, stroking my hair before looking over to Candy and Grenda.

"Sorry I let you guys down. I understand if you wanna leave." Said Mabel.

"But then, we will miss the sleepover." Said Candy.

"The what?" asked Mabel.

"We want to call our moms and see if we can sleep over here with you. You're like, a total rock star!" said Grenda.

"I have magazine boys." Candy said as she pulled a magazine out of her backpack.

"Really? You GUUYS!" said Mabel.

"Maybe we don't have as many friends as Pacifica, but we have each other, and that is pretty good I think." Candy said as they all smile at each other before Mabel suddenly realized something.

"Oh yeah!" Mabel said as she suddenly lifted me up and set me on her hip "I gotta introduce you, this is Nikki, the bestest baby sister in the world!" she said as she hugged me tighter and introduced me to her friends.

"Hi!" I said shyly.

"Hello." Candy and Grenda said in union as Mabel turned towards Soos.

"Soos! Play another song! This thing's going all night!" said Mabel.

"Way ahead of you, hambone." Soos said as he put another record down.

Mabel, Candy, and Grenda all started dancing, Mabel holding me in her arms and twirling us around as we laughed.

I look over as I hear the door open and see Dipper walk in, I ask Mabel to put me down and when she does, I run over to Dipper and grab his hand.

"Will you dance with me Dipper?" I ask.

"I would love to!" Dipper says as he smiles down at me and lets me pull him over to the others.

"Dipper! Where have you been? Meet my girlfriends!" Mabel yells as we walk to her. And out of the corner of my eye, I see Stitch come down the stairs to join the party.

As I danced with my brother and sister, I thought, the night may have had its ups and downs, but it ended on a good note.


	9. 8 Irrational Treasure

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nikki**

 **8 Irrational Treasure**

Today Dipper, Mabel, and I were in the back of Grunkle Stan's car eating chips on the way home back to the Shack as Grunkle Stan was honking the horn to get the traffic to go faster. Mabel took two nacho's out of her bag and put them on her ears.

"Haha! Nacho earrings. I'm hilarious!" Mabel said as I giggled at her.

"That's debatable. Aw, come on, what's with all this traffic? And why is it all…covered wagons? Oh no! No! No! Not today! Not today!" Grunkle Stan yelled as he pulled onto another street and sped up before suddenly stopping the car before he hit three women in front of the car who were dressed in old timey clothes, then put the car in reverse and started driving backwards.

"Grunkle Stan, what's going on?" Dipper asked as he pulled me against him.

"We gotta get outta here. Before it's too late!" yelled Grunkle Stan.

"Too late for what?" I asked as he suddenly stopped the car.

"They've circled the wagons! We're trapped! Nooooooooo!" Grunkle Stan screamed as Dipper, Mabel, and I looked out the windows and there were, in fact, horse drawn covered wagons circling the car, I looked over at Mabel's side and saw a cow looking through the window.

"I've gotta good feeling about today." Mabel said as she looked back at us.

Dipper, Mabel, and I got out of the car to look around and see what's going on.

"Man. Look at the town." Dipper said as he pulled out a post card from his pocket and looked at it as a couple of workers holding a pane of dirty glass walks in front of us and Dipper puts down the post card.

"Dirty glass. We got dirty glass! Dirty glass." One of the workers said as they walked away.

"Ah, boy. It's Pioneer Day. Every year these yahoos dress up like idiots to celebrate the day Gravity Falls was founded." Grunkle Stan said as he walked up and stood beside us.

"Welcome to 1863!" Toby said as he walked up to us with an armful of newspapers.

"I will _break_ you, little man!" Grunkle Stan said as he pushed up his sleeve and waved his fist at Toby.

"Ahh!" Toby screamed as he ran away, tripped over a barrel, causing him to drop his newspapers, then got back up and ran away.

"Wow! Look! Candle dipping!" said Mabel.

"Whoa, gold panning!" said Dipper.

"And…a man marrying a woodpecker?" I asked in confusion.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Said the priest.

"I do!" the groom said as the woodpecker pecked his hand.

"What chu talking 'bout?" asked Mabel.

"Oh yeah. I remember this. In Gravity Falls it used to be legal to marry woodpeckers." Dipper said as he pulled out the Journal and started flipping through it.

"Oh, it's still legal. _Very_ legal." The groom said as he walked up to us, woodpecker sitting on his shoulder.

" _Come one and all for the opening ceremonies!_ " a voice over the loudspeaker announced.

"Grunkle Stan, you coming?" asked Mabel.

"No, thank you! Just remember if you come back to the Shack talking like these people, you're dead to me." Grunkle Stan said, I looked up at Dipper and Mabel, and they were looking at each other and smiling.

"There's a carpetbagger in the turnip cellar!" Dipper said in a funny voice.

"Well hornswabber my haversack!" Mabel said as I laughed at them and they spit on the ground and ran away laughing, pulling me along with them.

"Dead to me!" Grunkle Stan screamed after us.

As we were walking towards the stage, I looked around at the booths that were lined up along the street, when I saw one of the game booths, it was a game where you used bows and arrows, and if you hit enough targets, you get a prize, I got excited and tugged on Dippers hand, which had already been holding mine.

"Dipper?" I asked to get his attention.

"Hm?" Dipper asked as he looked down at me and I pointed towards the booth, he looked over at it, then looked back down at me with a smile "You want to play?" he asked and I nodded "Ok, come on Mabel!" he said as he led us towards the booth, when we got up there he asked the man running the booth "Hey, can my sister play?"

"Sure." The man said as he started handing Mabel a bow and some arrows.

"No, our little sister." Mabel said as she pointed towards me, the man looked down at me, then glanced at his friends standing beside the booth, before they all burst out laughing.

"Hey!" said Dipper.

"What's so funny!?" Mabel asked as she and Dipper glared at them.

"Don't you think…she's a little young to be playing this…why don't ya'll go play that over there." The man running the booth said between laughs before pointing across the street to another game booth set up for younger kids where they had to find a ball under some cups…and the cups were all see-through.

"She can play your game easy!" Mabel said as she and Dipper crossed their arms.

"Alright." The man said, him and his friends still laughing as he handed me a bow and five arrows "Alright kid…I'm gonna give you a little leeway…if you can hit _one_ of the targets…you win." He said, still laughing with his friends as they didn't believe I would even be able to hit one even if it was an inch in front of me.

"You show 'em Nikki." Dipper said, patting my shoulder as Mabel cheered me on and I nodded. I held up the bow and set the first arrow, I aimed at the farthest away target and let go, not a second later, it hit straight in the middle of the target, causing the man and his friends to immediately go quiet, I fired the other arrows, and they hit all four targets in the center, Dipper and Mabel were cheering behind me as I looked over to the man and saw him and his friends staring at me wide eyed, when I took a step closer, he jumped and handed me my prize with a shaking hand.

"Told ya!" Mabel said as I took my prize and we walked away towards where the stage was, Mabel hugged my neck and asked me "That was amazing Nikki! What's your prize?" I held it up to see it was a wood carved figurine that was shaped like a woodpecker.

"Woah! I think that was the top prize!" Dipper said as he looked over.

As Mabel let go and she and Dipper walked a little ahead, I suddenly tripped a little bit, I looked down to see my shoelace untied, I put the woodpecker in my satchel and stooped down to tie my shoe, I got up and walked fast to try to catch up to Dipper and Mabel, who had gotten really far ahead, when two figures suddenly jumped in front of me from around a corner making me stop. One of the figures was pink with darker pink hair and a lightning streak going through the middle of it, the other was light blue with a red gem in her hair. They stared at me for a moment, then nodded before they started glowing and suddenly turned into Clow Cards, which floated into my hand, the pink figure had turned into a card called The Shot, while the blue figure was The Arrow. I smiled and wrote my name on them and put them in my satchel as I hear Dipper calling me.

"Nikki! Where are you!?" Dipper called sounding worried.

"Here!" I said as I ran up to him and Mabel who were looking around and looked relieved when they saw me coming towards them.

"Don't do that Nikki! You really scared us when we looked back and didn't see you there!" Dipper said as he and Mabel hugged me between them.

"Sorry Dipper, my shoe came untied." I said.

"Stay close, it's too easy to get lost in a crowd this big." Dipper said as he and Mabel took one of my hands and we started making our way through the crowd to the stage, as we got closer, we saw Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland standing on the stage with Pacifica and her parents sitting behind them.

"Here-ye, here-ye! Ye olde commencement ceremony is about to commence." Blubs said into the microphone.

"Woo! I got a bell!" Durland said as he rang a bell in his hand.

As we made our way through the crowd we see a man suddenly snatch an old womans purse and runs off.

"Oh, no! Police, my purse!" the old woman yelled, we looked back up at the stage.

"Ring ring! Ring ring! Woo!" Durland yells.

"He sure loves his bell." Blubs chuckles as I sigh and shake my head.

We finally make it to the front of the crowd right in front of the stage, where I find I've run into a problem…

"I can't see anything." I mutter to myself as I try to stand on tiptoe and jump to try and see what's going on onstage, which was way over my head. Mabel suddenly picks me up and sets me on Dipper's back, where he holds my legs to keep me up and I wrap my arms around his shoulders, I stare between them with wide eyes for a moment before smiling and saying "Thanks guys!" which they smile and nod back.

When we look back up, we see Pacifica make her way to the microphone and taps it before speaking.

"Howdy, everyone! You all know me, Pacifica Northwest, great-great granddaughter of town-founder, Nathaniel Northwest. I'm also very rich." Pacifica says as she gestures towards the stature next to the stage and everyone except Dipper, Mabel, and I clap "Now if you've got the pioneer spirit, we ask you to come on up and introduce yourself."

"Audience participation!" Mabel gasps.

"I don't know, Mabel. Isn't that girl kinda like your arch-enemy?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, I don't like her either." I said as I shook my head.

"That's water under the bridge." Mabel says as she laughs and runs towards the stairs leading up towards the stage.

"Our first newcomer is…Mabel…" Pacifica said, saying Mabel's name angrily.

"Yeah! Let's get this Pioneer Day started! Right guys? USA! USA!" Mabel chants.

"USA! USA!" the crowd cheers, Dipper and I cheering along with them.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but Pioneer day is for serious people, and you look and act ridiculous. I mean, a puppy playing basketball? Are you always this silly?" asked Pacifica.

"Hey, I can be serious!" Mabel said before trying to make a serious face.

"You do have nachos hanging from your ears, hon." Pacifica said, making Mabel to grab her nacho earrings as she started to blush "Haha, wow, I'm embarrassed for you. Give her a hand everybody!" Pacifica said as the audience applauds while I glare up at Pacifica "Now who wants to hear more about _me_?" Pacifica asks as Mabel sadly walks off the stage.

"Dipper, we gotta…" I say as I look towards Mabel and squirm to try and get down from Dipper's back.

"I know." Dipper says as he holds tighter to my legs to keep me up and runs through the crowd towards Mabel, when we finally get out of the crowd, he sets me down and we run to Mabel, I stop her walking by running into her back and hugging her from behind as Dipper sets a hand on her shoulder and asks "Hey, you okay?"

"I need some old-timey butterscotch." Mabel answers sadly.

"Let's get outta here." Dipper said, hugging her shoulders on her left as I go to her right side and hug her around the middle as we walk away from the stage.

We walk to one of the booths and buy a bag of butterscotch candy then make our way over to one of the statues and sit on the steps in front of it, with Mabel sitting between Dipper and I, as Mabel starts eating the candy.

"Dipper, Nikki, can I ask you something?" asks Mabel.

"Sure." I say, looking up at her.

"Do you think I'm silly?" Mabel asked as she glanced at us on either side of her.

"Uh, nnnoooo?" Dipper says, his tone of voice making it sound more like a question.

Mabel looks over at me for my answer and I go wide eyed.

"Um, well…I, uh." I stammer out nervously.

"I knew it! The nacho earrings, the sweater. I thought I was being charming, but I guess people see me as a big joke." Mabel said as she took off her nacho earrings and throwing them away before taking off her sweater and tying it around her waist.

"C'mon, Mabel, you love that sweater!" said Dipper.

"I did before Pacifica ruined it for me. She ruins everything!" said Mabel.

"Mabel, you're not you without your sweaters! Don't listen to Pacifica, she's just a dumb meany! Besides, I like it when you're silly." I said as I hugged her, but she just kept looking down, sadness in her eyes.

"Pacifica! Why does she think that being related to the town founder means she can treat everyone like garbage. Someone needs to take her down a peg." Dipper said before he let out a gasp "Wait a minute! I feel like I read something about Pacifica's great-great grandfather before." He said as he pulled out the Journal and started flipping through it before stopping at a page "Of course! Oh, this is perfect." Dipper said before he held out the journal to us and started to read in a deep voice "' _In my investigations_ '…" he stopped and turned to us and asked "Should-should I do the voice?"

"Nuh uh." Mabel said as I shook my head no.

"I'll just read…normal. ' _In my investigations I recently made a discovery. Nathaniel Northwest may not be the true founder of Gravity Falls! I believe this secret is buried somewhere on the enclosed document. If only I could crack the code._ '." Dipper pulled out the document that was taped to the page and unfolded it, on the document was a huge triangle with an eye at the top point with complex symbols and was written in a strange language. "Oh, man! If this cover-up is true, it means Pacifica's whole family is a fraud. This could be a major conspiracy!"

"Really?" asked Mabel.

"I gotta investigate this!" said Dipper.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. Conspiracies are serious, right?" asked Mabel.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Dipper said as I nodded in agreement.

"Well, if I help you crack this code, then nobody could call me silly again!" said Mabel.

"Yeah! Mystery Siblings?" asked Dipper.

"I thought you hated that?" asked Mabel.

"I'm starting to accept it." Dipper said as we fist bumped and ran off, Mabel picking up her bag of candy along the way, we eventually slowed down to a walk, Dipper turned to me and asked "Nikki, you know a lot of different languages, think you can read this?" and handed me the document.

I looked it over and answered "I'm afraid it's nothing I've seen yet, but our best bet is the library."

"Right, lead the way!" Dipper said, nodding.

I lead them to the Gravity Falls Library, as I've been the only one out of the three of us to visit so far, and we collected some books that we thought would help, as well as a projector and some slides, and I lead them to a table in the back that I usually sat at whenever I came.

"Alright, guys, if we can prove Nathaniel Northwest wasn't the real founder of Gravity Falls, it will finally put Pacifica in her place." Said Dipper.

"And solving a mystery will prove that I'm not silly. I'm serious. Seeeeriousss…" Mabel said as she used her tongue to lap up some of her butterscotch candy from the table.

"We just need to crack this code. Let me see…it's not Egyptian, it's not numerology, it's not, wait-of course! The triangle is the alchemist symbol for flame. Lighting the parchment on fire will reveal the secret message!" Dipper said after he went through some slides on the projector that showed different languages.

"It's so obvious!" said Mabel.

"Uh, Dipper, I may not know what language this is, but I highly doubt that it's telling us to light this paper, the only copy we have, might I add, on fire." I said as I watched Mabel take the document and start folding it as Dipper picked up a candle we had on the table.

"Trust me Nikki, I know what I'm doing." Dipper said, waiving me off "Alright, let's just light this sucker up and—Mabel!"

"Mwop! I just made a hat. Ugh, I just did something silly again." Said Mabel.

"Wait, Mabel. You folded it into a map!...And I was gonna _burn_ it…" Dipper said as he got a closer look at the map.

"Told ya." I said with a smirk.

"We're on the lookout for three kids who might be reading." We hear Blubs voice from the front of the library and we look down the aisles and see Blubs and Durland talking to the librarian at the front desk.

"We're hunting them down for secret reasons! WOO!" Durland screamed as he rung his bell. The three of us ducked down to hide under the table. "DERP!" Durland yelled as he knocked some books off the shelf.

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere…" Dipper whispered.

"Yeah." I whispered, nodding in agreement.

"This map should lead us to…The Gravity Falls Museum of History." Mabel said and we headed to the Museum and stood outside, figuring out how to get in.

"You realize what this means, guys. We're gonna have to break in." Dipper said and told us his plan.

We walked in through the doors and was met with the receptionist at the front desk.

Dipper nodded towards me and I walked up to the receptionist and tugged lightly on her dress to get her attention.

"Excuse me miss." I said and she looked down towards me "Can my big brother, big sister, and I please come in to see the museum? We've heard a lot about this place and thought it might be fun to come visit."

"Well sure thing Cutie, let me just sign you all up!" she said as she turned to the desk she was standing next to and I went back to stand between Dipper and Mabel as Dipper nodded at me, then the receptionist turned back towards us with three badges which she pinned on each of us "…And here are your free Pioneer Day passes, and your balloons, blue and two pink." She said as she handed Mabel and I pink balloons and Dipper a blue one.

"We're in." Dipper said, then we headed deeper into the museum.

"What are we gonna do next, steal Thomas Jefferson's rib cage?" asked Mabel.

"Eww, no. According to the map, the next clue about the real town founder should be right…here!" Dipper said as we stopped in front of a triangular piece of artwork on the wall. "We've gotta figure this one quick, I have a feeling those cops weren't at the library to check out books…"

"I don't think the one with the bell can read…" said Mabel.

"So what is it anyway?" Dipper asked as we all looked at the painting.

"Hmmmm…" we all hummed in union.

I look over and watched as Mabel walked back towards the bench behind us and sat down on it before turning herself till she was laying upside down on it.

"Mabel?" I asked, wondering what she was doing.

"Hey painting, be less stupid!" Mabel said before she suddenly gasped and pointed at the painting "It worked!"

"Huh?" Dipper asked before him and I looked at each other and ran over to the bench and sat down on it and fixed ourselves till we were upside down like Mabel and looked at the painting and our eyes widened as it became clearer and turned into an angel pointing towards something "Wait! It's not abstract, it's upside-down!"

"I think I've seen that statue at the cemetery." Said Mabel.

"Let's go! Quick!" Dipper said as he and Mabel quickly jumped up as I turned myself slower as, I suspected would happen, Dipper and Mabel got a head rush from getting up so fast from being upside-down to right side up.

"Ow." Dipper and Mabel said in union.

"Head rush." Said Dipper.

"Easy guys." I said as I got up and held their hands to help them keep their balance till the head rush went away.

"Let's go!" Dipper said, once they were better, and we ran out the doors of the museum, passing Blubs and Durland on the way.

We eventually made it to the cemetery and found the statue that the painting showed.

"Hm…the statue must be pointing to the next clue." Dipper said as he looked in the direction the statue was pointing as Mabel climbed on of the other tombstones and made the statue's pointing finger go into her nose.

"Oh, gross! She's picking my nose! Ha ha! Ach." Mabel said when she suddenly moved her head, the finger bent a little bit which made the grave the statue was standing over move to reveal a set of stairs leading down into the ground.

"Mabel, look!" Dipper said as he pointed towards the stairs.

"Ha! Who's silly now, Pacifica? Bam! Ahh! Ow. Ow. Ow." Mabel said when she tried to jump down and her nose was pulled by the statue. "Okay." She said as she pulled her nose away and jumped down.

"Careful Mabel." I said as she finally got down to the ground.

We started going down the stairs as Dipper pulled out his flashlight.

"Now we're getting into real conspiracy mode. I feel serious. Mmm." Mabel says as she eats one of her candies.

"Okay, look out for booby traps." Said Dipper.

"Ha! Booby traps." Mabel said when she suddenly steps on a button on the floor, causing darts to start flying from the wall towards us.

"Tranquilizer darts!" said Dipper.

"Aah!" Mabel screamed as Dipper grabbed her hand and she grabbed mine as Dipper pulled us to run as we ducked and jumped and dodged the darts flying towards us.

Dipper suddenly tripped which sent us flying into a hole and we slid down the tunnel and ended up in a room that was filled with all sorts of things.

"It's a treasure trove of historic-y, secret-y things." Mabel said as she walked over to a table and picked up some papers and I walked over to look, the top page had a picture of Abraham Lincoln showing that under his top hat was a hand that was growing from the top of his head, Mabel went to the next page which showed Ben Franklin wearing earrings and the line underneath said he was secretly a woman "Oh, man! Ben Franklin secretly _was_ a woman!" said Mabel.

"Huh! How 'bout that?" I asked.

"Hey, jackpot!" Dipper said as he shined his flashlight on a file that said 'Northwest Cover-up', he walked over and opened up the file "Now we'll find out who the real town founder was. ' _Let it be here recorded that Nathaniel Northwest, fabled founder of Gravity Falls, was, in fact, a fraud…as well as a waste-shoveling village idiot'_? Oh, bad news for Pacifica. Wait'll the papers hear about this!" Dipper said, laughing.

"Once people see that I uncovered a historical conspiracy, they can never call me silly!" said Mabel.

"' _The founder of Gravity Falls was sir lord, Quentin Trembley, III, Esquire._ '." Dipper said, reading further down on the page.

"Who's Quentin Trembley?" Mabel asked when suddenly, a flash of light came from behind us, we turned and saw Blubs and Durland standing there.

" _That's_ none of your business!" Blubs said and we gasped.

"Whoo! We gotcha! Whoo! Whoo! Hmm whoo-hoo." Durland said, ringing his bell when he suddenly passed out and fell forward, revealing tranquilizer darts sticking out of his back.

"He got hit with quite a few of those darts." Said Blubs.

When Blubs eventually got Durland to wake back up, he turned back towards us.

"I hate to do this, but Quentin Trembley's a matter of national security." Said Blubs.

"Yeah! Ye—ah woo. I think I might be colorblind now." Durland said, still woozy from the darts.

"What do you mean, 'national security'?" asked Dipper.

"And who is Quentin Trembley, anyway?" asked Mabel.

"See for yourself." Blubs said as he pulled a film real out of his hat and put in in a projector that was in the room and started it up.

"Aww, it's black and white?!" whined Mabel.

"Shh! Mabel." Said Dipper.

"' _If you're watching this, then you are one of eight people in these United States with clearance to view this information. In fact, I myself will be shot as soon as the filming is complete.—What? No? Ho! Well, that's a relief! Of all America's secrets, the most embarrassing was that of Quentin Trembley: the eighth-and-a-half president of the United States._ '" Said the Government official on the film reel.

"President?" Dipper, Mabel, and I asked in union.

"Eighth-and-a-half?" asked Mabel.

"' _After winning the 1837 election in a landslide, Quentin Trembley quickly gained a reputation as America's silliest president. He waged war on pancakes, appointed six babies to the supreme court, and issued the de-pants-ipation proclamation. His state of the union speech was even worse._ '" Said the government official.

"' _The only thing we have to fear is gigantic, man-eating spiders!_ '" said a recording of Quentin Trembley's voice on the film reel.

"' _He was kicked out of office and escaped to an uncharted valley he named Gravity Falls, after plummeting into it at high speed. Trembley's shameful term was erased from history and officially replaced by William Henry Harrison as President and local nobody Nathanial Northwest as founder of Gravity Falls. The whereabouts of president Trembley's body are unknown._ '" The government official said as the reel ended.

"Until now." Blubs said as he pointed behind us, we turned and saw Quentin Trembley, who was encased in an amber colored block.

"Whoa! Is that, like, amber or something?" Dipper asked as we walked closer to the block.

"The fool thought he could live forever by encasing himself in a block of solid peanut brittle. Smooth move, Mr. President! Finding Trembley's body was our special mission. And now, thanks to you, it's complete." Said Blubs.

"Who knew all we had to do was follow a little girl's trail of candy wrappers?" Durland asked as he held up one of Mabel's candy wrappers.

"Ugh, silly!" Mabel said as she facepalmed.

"Now that you know the truth, well, we can't let you go around talkin' about it." Said Blubs.

"Does that mean—?" Dipper asked as he and Mabel hugged me tightly between them.

"Are you gonna kill us?!" asked Mabel.

"OH NO!" Durland screamed.

"No, no. Calm down now, buddy, calm down." Blubs said to Durland before turning back towards us "We're just gonna escort you and all this stuff back to Washington. You ain't comin' back, by the way."

As Blubs reached out and grabbed Dipper's and Mabel's arms, they shoved me backward.

"RUN!" Dipper and Mabel yelled at me and I turned and started running towards the tunnel.

"Durland!" Blubs yelled.

"I got'er!" Durland yelled and I was suddenly grabbed and held in the air as I struggled to get down.

"Please! Just let her go!" said Mabel.

"She's only five! She's not gonna tell anybody!" said Dipper.

"Sorry kids, but you've all seen too much." Blubs said as he walked them over to a huge crate that was in the room and pushed them into it, Durland followed, set me down and pushed me in as well where I ran back to Dipper and Mabel and the hugged me back between them and I hid my face against their chests, we turned back around and saw Blubs and Durland set down the peanut brittle block inside with us before they sealed the crate.

Next thing we know, we're on a train headed to Washington. Dipper and Mabel pounded on the side of the crate, trying to call for help as I sat between them, too scared to do anything.

"Anyone there?! Help help help!" yelled Mabel.

"Hey! Let us out!" Dipper yelled as Mabel turned around and slid down the side of the crate to sit back down, hugging me to her side.

"Oh. I can't believe I left a trail of candy wrappers. This is all my fault. Pacifica had me pegged all along. I'm just a silly failure, like that embarrassing president what's-his-name." Mabel said as she broke a piece of the peanut brittle block off and started eating it.

"N-No you're not Mabel." I stuttered when the peanut brittle block started breaking apart, Mabel got up and pulled me to stand between her and Dipper where we hugged each other as the block broke completely apart, freeing Trembley.

"Aahh!" Dipper, Mabel, and I screamed.

"It is I, Quentin Trembley." Trembley says, then rips off his pants.

"You're alive! But how?" asked Dipper.

"Peanut brittle really _does_ have life-sustaining properties! You're not silly, you're brilliant!" said Mabel.

"And so are you, dear girl, for following my clues and freeing me from my delicious tomb!" said Trembley.

"He's right! Making maps into hats, hanging upside-down; your silliness solved the code that serious cops couldn't crack in a hundred years!" said Dipper.

"You're the best Mabel!" I said as I hugged her.

"Oh, stop it." Said Mabel.

"By Jefferson! We seem to be trapped in some sort of crate-shaped box." Said Trembley.

"It's a crate, Mr. President." Said Mabel.

"Good thing I have the President's Key, which can open any lock in America!" Trembley said as he pulled a golden key from his inside pocket, goes over to the side of the crate, and starts hitting it into the side of the crate.

"I…don't think that's gonna work." Said Dipper.

"No, I don't think so either." I said, trying to hold in my laughs.

"Wood! My age-old enemy. In order to get out of here, this is going to take the silliest plan ever conceived." Trembley said as he turned and kneeled in front of us.

"I think I know who can help you." Dipper said as he and I smile at Mabel.

"Hmm. How 'bout…that hole?" Mabel asks as she points at a tiny hole near the corner of the crate.

"We will leap _through_ it!" Trembley said before he and Mabel jump towards the hole and try to fit through it "Almost. Almost there. Good! Keep pushing."

"I'm not sure this is working." Said Dipper.

"Well, maybe it will get someone's attention at the very least." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Trust…the silliness!" Mabel yells.

"Fiddlesticks! Keep going!" Trembley says when there's suddenly what sounds like a woodpecker pecking at the box "Is that my third wife? Sandy?" Trembley asks and after a moment the crate falls completely apart "Well, we didn't fit through the hole. Let's rebuild the box and try again!"

"We gotta get outta here!" Dipper says as he scoops up the Northwest papers off the floor, grabs my hand, and starts running towards the door of the train car, Mabel following behind us.

"Also good!" said Trembley.

Dipper opens the door to reveal Durland getting ice from an ice machine.

"Blubs!" Durland calls as he sees us and Blubs pops out from the side, Dipper closes the door and we run in the other direction.

We get to the end of the train to and find nothing but train tracks speeding out behind us.

"Up there!" I say, pointing towards the emergency exit in the ceiling.

Trembley climbs up the ladder and tries to open it with the President's Key "Give me that!" Dipper says as he climbs up and takes the key, pushes Trembley aside and opens the hatch the right way.

We climb up to the roof of the train and run back towards the front, Dipper and Mabel holding my hands the whole way so I don't go flying off the side, as Blubs and Durland climb up the ladder and chase after us.

We reach the end and have to stop and turn around, facing the policemen.

"There…is…no…escape! I gotta take a knee." Blubs says, out of breath from the run.

"Are you okay? Can I get you anything?" asked Durland.

"Edwin Durland, you are a diamond in the rough." Said Blubs.

"Sheriff Blubs, do you really want to lock us all up in a government facility somewhere?" asked Dipper.

"I've got no choice! Our orders come from the very top!" said Blubs.

Dipper went quiet and an idea came to my mind and I carefully walked up to him and I tugged on his hand.

"Dipper!" I said and he turned towards me and I pointed towards Trembley, Dipper looked at Trembley and the same idea came to his mind and he nodded at me before turning to Trembley.

"Wait! Quentin, did you ever sign an official resignation?" asked Dipper.

"No, sir. I ate a salamander and jumped out the window." Said Trembley.

"Then…technically you're still legally the President of the United States, right? You've gotta answer to _this_ guy now." Dipper said to Blubs and Durland.

"Huh?" Blubs and Durland asked in union.

"As president of these several United States, I hereby order you to pretend none of this ever happened. And-and go on a delightful vacation." Trembley said when he was suddenly hit in the back of the head by a metal rail that was holding a train sign "Ow! Mmm yeeees!"

"Vacation? What place have you always wanted to visit? One, two—" Blubs counted off.

"Silly water Fun Slides in Grand Lakes, Michigan!" Blubs and Durland said in union then started laughing.

A little bit later, Trembley, Dipper, Mabel, and I were standing next to the train and waving to Blubs and Durland as they left for their vacation.

"Bye-bye! Bye!" Blubs and Durland called to us as the train left.

"You've done a great service to your country, Mabel. As thanks, I'd like to make you an official U.S. congressman." Trembley says as he kneeled in front of Mabel, unfolded a hat from inside his coat, and put it on Mabel's head.

"I'm leagalizing everything!" said Mabel.

"Nichole." Trembley said, turning towards me.

"Um, my name's not really short for anything." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"I think you deserve this." Trembley said as he pulled a medal from his pocket and hung it around my neck.

I looked down at it before looking back up at him "But I didn't do anything." I said.

"It takes a lot of courage to stand next to your siblings when times get tough, and I've seen that you really care for both your brother and sister, there's a lot more to you than you realize, you just have to look to see it." Said Trembley.

I look at him in wonderment before smiling and going to Mabel "Mabel look! Trembley gave me a medal!" I said, showing her the medal as she smiled at me.

"And Roderick." Trembley said as he turned towards Dipper.

"Uh-actually-uh-" said Dipper.

"You dear boy are on your way to unlocking the mysteries of this great land. So I'd like you to have my President's Key!" Trembley said as he gave Dipper the key and they smiled at each other.

On the way back to Gravity Falls, Trembley told of stories of when he was in office.

"And then he chased me around and spanked me with a paddle for, like, three hours. Bottom line, George Washington was a _jerk_." Said Trembley.

"A-greed!" said Mabel.

We eventually found Pacifica and we ran up to her.

"Hey, Pacifica! I uncovered a government conspiracy about the eighth-and-a-half president of the United States! Who's silly now?" asked Mabel.

"What? Who is that idiot?" Pacifica asked, pointing at Trembley who was trying to fight a bald eagle.

"Put up your dukes, you bald fiend!" Trembley yelled.

"The eighth-and-a-half president of America. How is he still alive? Well, turns out you can hibernate in peanut brittle and it—" Mabel said before Pacifica started laughing.

"Wow! You really are a sad, dumb little girl. Nice top hat, by the way." Pacifica said as her parents laughed behind her and I glared at the three of them.

"Good one, daughter." Said Pacifica's father.

"Ooh! I see your car is stuck in the mud. Enjoy walking home!" Pacifica said as the Northwest's car pulled up and they got in and started driving off.

"Aren't you gonna tell her about her _ate-gray ampa-gray_?" asked Dipper.

"You know what, Dipper? I've got nothing to prove. I've learned to see silly is awesome!" Mabel said as she put her sweater back on.

"Well, I haven't learned anything! Hey, Pacifica!" Dipper yelled as he whistled for the car to stop and ran after it.

"…Neither have I!" I said after a moment, running after Dipper and standing next to him as the car stops and he hands Pacifica the papers.

"Nathaniel Northwest didn't found Gravity Falls, and your whole family is a sham. Deal with it!" Dipper said as Pacifica looked at the papers and she got a shocked look on her face before the car drove off and Mabel walked back over to us "Man, revenge is underrated. That felt _awesome!_ "

" _Yeah_ it did!" I said as Dipper and I high fived.

Trembley walked over and kneeled in front of us, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Children, I am needed elsewhere. Just know that I'll always be right here…" Trembley pointed to my heart before his hand opened, revealing a $-12 bill that had his face on it, which he hands to me "On the negative twelve dollar bill."

"Whoa. This is worthless." I said.

"It's _less_ than worthless, my girl. Trembley away!" Trembley says as he jumps backwards onto a horse and rides away.

"Where do you think he's going?" asked Mabel.

"I'm gonna say…off a cliff." Said Dipper.

A little while later, we found Grunkle Stan in the stocks, and he told us what had happened.

"…And then Soos came by and talked to me for like, an _hour_." Said Grunkle Stan.

"You've been through so much." Mabel said as Dipper used the President's Key to unlock the stocks.

"It works!" said Dipper.

"So what's with the top hat?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"I'm a congressman." Said Mabel.

"Pardon me?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"You are officially pardoned." Mabel said and she, Dipper, and I started laughing as Grunkle Stan looked at us in confusion.

"Oy! You are never gonna make sense, are you kid?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"No, I'm not, Grunkle Stan. No, I'm not…Mabel, away!" Mabel said as she jumped backward…only to land on some garbage cans "I'm okay!"

Later as we were walking to the car and I was sitting on Grunkle Stan's shoulders, I looked at the $-12 dollar bill, and my eyes widened when I saw, to the right of Trembley's face in a little circle, was an image of Bill!

"I'm _definitely_ asking him about this!" I whisper to myself.

"What was that Duckling?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"…Just talking to myself Grunkle Stan." I said. ' _Well, I guess there's one thing Bill and I have in common if what people are saying about me is true,_ ' I thought to myself ' _there's definitely more to us than meets the eye…_ '


	10. 9 The Time Traveler's Pig

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nikki**

 **9 The Time Traveler's Pig**

I was standing between Mabel and Grunkle Stan as we watched the Mystery Fair that Grunkle Stan was planning to run being built next to the Mystery Shack.

"There she is, girls; the cheapest fair money can rent. I spared every expense." Said Grunkle Stan.

There came a sudden snap from above us and screaming right before something crashed to the ground next to us, causing me to jump and cling to Grunkle Stan's leg, I look over and see that it had been one of the sky tram cars, and the screaming had come from Dipper who had been riding in said car.

"Oh my gosh Dipper are you okay!?" I asked in panic.

"I think the sky tram is broken. Also, most of my bones." Said Dipper.

"Ha ha, this guy. Alright, alright. I've got a job for you three." Grunkle Stan said as Dipper climbed out of the sky tram car and walked over to Mabel and I "I printed up a bunch of fake safety inspection certificates. Go slap one on anything that looks like a lawsuit." Grunkle Stan said as he pulled a clipboard from inside his suit, on the clipboard was a stack of papers that had an A on them, he handed the clipboard to Dipper, who split up the papers and handed Mabel and I a stack each.

"Grunkle Stan, is that legal?" asked Mabel.

"When there's no cops around, anything's legal! Soos, how's that dunk tank coming along?" Grunkle Stan asked as he walked towards Soos who was welding the lever of the dunk tank.

A couple hours later, I was standing on the porch next to Stitch, where we were watching the fair going on, I looked down as my satchel moved around and Kero popped out.

"Finally!" Kero yelled and started flying towards the fair, when I suddenly stopped him by grabbing his tail and pulling him back.

"Hold on Kero, remember what I told you, you have to stay with Stitch and out of sight, we don't want anyone to see you, or mistake you for a game prize and try to take you home." I said.

"I know, I'll be careful." Kero said as I let go of his tail and he went on to the fair, Stitch following behind him.

I shook my head with a smile as I walked through the fair, trying to find Dipper or Mabel.

" _It's 12 o'clock! The Dunk Tank is now open!_ " I hear Grunkle Stan's voice say through a megaphone before a loud screech comes from it, causing everyone to cover their ears " _Step right up, and dunk me folks! I'm talking to you, Cut-offs! That's right! Muffin-Top, High-Pants! Who wants a piece of me?...Ahahahaha! Come back anytime, folks! Ahahahaha!_ "

"…Something tells me that's not gonna end well if Grunkle Stan's not careful." I say to myself as I finally find Dipper, who's standing next to Wendy at the Mystery Dog stand, he sees me coming over and orders me one and hands it to me as he and Wendy get theirs.

"How do they get them into this shape? It's unnatural." Dipper says as I take a bite out of the question mark shaped corn dog.

"But Dipper, they're so…delicious?" Wendy asks as she holds up her question mark shaped corn dog next to the sign that says delicious, making the three of us to burst out laughing before the mustard on Wendy's Mystery Dog to suddenly splatters on her shirt "Aw, boo! I'll be right back." Wendy says before walking away.

"I'll be right here! Haha!" Dipper said, laughing before suddenly whispering "I love you!"

"Look at you two! Getting all romantic at the fair!" Mabel said, walking over to us with three cotton candy sticks in her hands, one of which she hands to me.

"C'mon, it's no big deal." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, it is!" said Mabel.

"Okay, you're right, it is! Isn't this amazing? I just dove in! I said, 'Hey! You wanna hang out at the fair?' and you know what she said? 'Yeah, I guess so!' it totally worked! All your advice about just going for it, it's finally paying off!" said Dipper.

"When are you gonna learn, Dipper? I'm always right about everything! Hey, do you smell a gallon of body spray?" asked Mabel.

"I thought I was the only one that noticed it." I said as a shadow suddenly went over us, we looked up and saw Robbie.

"Hey, have any of you dorks seen Wendy around?" asked Robbie.

"Who wants to know?" Dipper asked as Robbie reached out and took some of my cotton candy.

"Hey!" Mabel yelled as she moved to step in front of me slightly.

"Yeah, I got some new super tight jeans. Thought she might want to check 'em out." Robbie said as he put a foot on a box and stretched.

"Yeah! You know, I think I saw her in the Bottomless Pit. You should really go jump in there." Said Dipper.

"Maybe I will, smart guy." Robbie said as he walked past Dipper, bumping their shoulders together hard on the way.

"He is such a jerk." Said Mabel.

"Yeah, but he's a jerk with tight pants and a guitar. I need to keep him away from Wendy at all costs." Said Dipper.

"Don't worry brother, whatever happens, I'll be right here, supporting you every step of the—OH MY GOSH, A PIG!" Mabel screams, pointing at a sign that says 'WIN A PIG' before running off into the crowd in the direction the sign was pointing.

"…Well, I'll be here for you, anyway." I said, shrugging my shoulders and smiling up at Dipper as he smiles back down at me.

Wendy eventually came back and we walked through the fair, looking around at the different booths.

"Whoa, check it out! I don't know if it's a duck or a panda, but I want one!" Wendy said, pointing over to a ball toss game and we walked over to it.

"My uncle taught me the secret to these games. You aim for the carnie's head, and take the prize when he's unconscious." Said Dipper.

"Ha ha ha! Nice!" Wendy laughed.

"One ball, please." Dipper said, handing the man running the booth a ticket.

"You only get one chance." The man said, handing Dipper a baseball, Dipper looked over at Wendy and I and we gave him a thumbs up.

"And a-one and a-two and a-!" Dipper said before throwing the ball, which bounced off the table the bottles sat on and flew back, hitting Wendy in the eye.

"AH! MY EYE!" Wendy screamed.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Wendy! Are you okay!?" asked Dipper.

"Does it look swollen?" Wendy asked, showing us her eye which had now turned purple and was swollen shut.

"Everything's gonna be fine! Don't worry! I'll-I'll go get some ice!" Dipper said as he runs off and I follow him to the porch where he got some ice out of the ice cooler and we start running back "Where is she, where is she?" Dipper asks before he suddenly runs into a man wearing a grey suit, dropping the bag of ice in the process and the ice scatters on the grass "Hey, watch where you're going, man!" Dipper says as I help him scoop the ice back into the bag and the man picks up what he had dropped and runs off.

We get back up and run back to Wendy but stop as we hear Robbie's voice.

"Just ease your eyeball into that freezy cone." Robbie says as we see him gently press a freezy cone on Wendy's eye.

"Robbie, thanks. That's really sweet. The gesture, and the flavored syrup." Said Wendy.

"Yeah, I was just here at the right place at the right time. Y'know, I've been meaning to ask you…we've been spending a lot of time together and I was wondering if, maybe, you want to go out with me?" asked Robbie.

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Wendy.

"Sweet!" said Robbie.

I look worriedly at Dipper who is looking over at Wendy and Robbie with a horrified look on his face as the ice falls out of a hole in the bottom of the bag.

"Look, guys! I won my pet pig! His name is Waddles. I call 'im that because he waddles! Waaaaaaaa-dddllleeessss!" Mabel said as she walked up to us, holding a pig in her arms.

"Everything is different now." Said Dipper.

"What are you lookin' at?" Mabel asks and Dipper points to Wendy and Robbie who where getting on a ride called 'Tinnel of Love and Corndogs' "Oh…" Mabel says, wincing.

Later on a little after sunset, I was sitting on the ground next to a game called the Slopey Toss that Dipper was lying on top of, Stitch was laying next to me and Kero was in my satchel, both asleep as they were exhausted by the day.

"Uh, are you gonna move?" the man who was trying to play the game asked Dipper.

"Uhhhhhhhh…" Dipper moans out.

"Aw…" the man says as he leaves and Mabel walks up to us with Waddles who she dressed up to look like a doctor.

"Paging Dr. Waddles, we got a boy here with a broken heart. Haha! Come on, man. These are the jokes." Said Mabel.

"Mabel, do you ever wish you could go back and undo just one mistake?" asked Dipper.

"Nope! I do everything right, all the time! Wa! Wa! Ee! Ee! Wawawa!" Mabel says as she moves Waddles front legs back and forth.

"I mean Wendy only went out with Robbie because he was there with the ice, and she needed the ice because of the baseball, and I would've had the ice if it wasn't for…that guy!" Dipper gasped out as he pointed at the man in the grey suit that he ran into earlier "Hey, you! Toolbelt! You ruined my life!" Dipper yells as he starts walking over to the man, Mabel and I follow after I manage to wake up Stitch enough where he sleepily followed behind me.

"Huh?" the man asked in confusion as he turned to look at us.

"Don't huh me! I've seen you before! What's your deal? Are you following us around?" asked Dipper.

"And why are you bald? What's that all about?" asked Mabel.

"AAAAAGH! My position has been COMPROMISED! Assuming stealth mode!" the man yells before he starts fiddling with his watch and his suit changes into different colors and what looks like pictures of different places "Color match! Initiating color match! Come on, dang it!" the man stomps on the ground and takes out a screw driver to try and fix his watch.

"That's amazing! Are you from the future or something?" asked Mabel.

"Uh, NO! Who told you that?! MEMORY WIPE!" the man screams as he throws a white square on Mabel's face.

"This is a baby wipe." Mabel said after she took the white square off her face.

"All right, you've cornered me. I'm…a time traveler." Said the man.

"So wait a minute, if you're from the future, do you have like a time machine, or something?" asked Dipper.

"That's…kinda how it works." The man said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I borrow it?" asked Dipper.

"No!" the man exclaims.

"C'mon, can I use your time machine just once?" asked Dipper.

"No! Out of the question! You know, this is sensitive extremely complicated time equipment." The man said as he pulled out a tape measure.

"It looks like a tape measure." Said Dipper.

"You shut your time-mouth!" said the man.

"This making any sense to you?" Dipper asked Mabel and I.

"Nope!" I said, shaking my head.

"I think he's just crazy." Mabel whispered to us.

"Oh! You don't believe me?" the man asked as he pulled the tape measure and disappeared in a flash of light, reappearing in another flash of light, this time wearing old fashioned clothes "Guess where I was!" said the man.

"Whoa!" Dipper, Mabel and I said in amazement.

"That's right! 15 years ago there was a costume shop right here! One second." The man said as he pulled the tape measure again and disappeared in a flash of light, another flash of light and he reappeared, this time in his original grey suit, but some parts of it and the top of his head were on fire "Ah! Aw, heck! Pat! Pat down!" he said as he pats the fire out.

"So, who are you again?" asked Mabel.

The man holds out an id card and says "Blendin Blandin, Time Anomaly Removal Crew year twenty sñeventy-twelve. My mission is to stop a series of time anomalies that are supposed to happen at this very location! But-But I don't see any anomalies! I don't know if it's some kind of paradox, or I'm just really tired…"

"You know, you sound like you could use a break." Said Dipper.

"Definitely, definitely. Might we recommend one of the various attractions at the Mystery Fair?" Mabel asks as she hands Blendin some tickets.

"You know what? What the heck! I'm worth it! But I've got my eye on you! Ehhh…ehhh…" Blendin says as he walks towards the 'Rusty Barrel Rodeo' ride and hands Soos a ticket "One please."

"Uh, sorry dude but you're gonna have to take your belt off for the ride. One of your tools might fly off and accidentally fix something." Said Soos.

"Guard it with your life." Blendin said as he took off his belt and handed it to Soos.

"I will watch it like a hawk, dude." Soos says as Blendin gets in one of the barrels and Soos starts the ride.

"Woooooo! Yaaaaaaayyy! Weeheee!" Blendin cheers as he spins on the ride and Dipper sneaks over and takes the belt.

"Like a hawk!" Soos yells as the three of us run to the Shack.

As we get in, I give Kero to Stitch so they could go upstairs and go back to sleep as I sit in between Dipper and Mabel at the table to look over the tape measure, with Waddles sitting next to Mabel.

"Here it is, guys. Our ticket to any moment in history." Said Dipper.

"Let's go get two dodos and force them to make out!" said Mabel.

"No! We gotta be smart about this. All that paradox talk kinda freaked me out. All I'm gonna do is go back and fix my one mistake. If I don't miss that baseball throw, I won't hit Wendy in the eye, and Robbie won't comfort her, and they won't start going out." Said Dipper.

"I'm coming, too! I wanna relive the greatest moment of my life: winning Waddles." Mabel says as she kissed Waddles.

"I wanna go too!" I said.

"Of course Nikki! There's no way we'd ever leave you behind!" Mabel said as she pulled me into her lap and hugged me.

"See you later." Dipper says as he pulls the tape.

"See you earlier! Ha yuk yuk yuk!" Mabel says as Dipper pushes a button on the tape measure and he and Mabel high five and Mabel holds me to her with her other arm, there's a flash of light and when it goes away, we are still at the table but Waddles is gone and Dipper's hat is on fire.

"Ah! Ha! Ha!" Dipper says as he quickly pats out the fire on his hat, we look at each other and smile as we run to the door and open it to see we are back at the fair during the day.

" _It's 12 o'clock! The Dunk Tank is now open! Step right up and dunk me folks! I'm talking to you, Cut-offs!_ " Grunkle Stan's voice says through the megaphone again.

"Do-over?" asked Dipper.

"Do-over!" Mabel said as she ran towards the pig booth.

"Do-over!" I said as Dipper and I went to find Wendy.

"Hey, Wendy!" said Dipper.

"There you guys are. Hey, what happened to your hat?" asked Wendy.

"Uh, nothing. Hey, look! What's that?" Dipper asks as he pointed towards the ball toss booth.

"Whoa! Check it out! I don't know if it's a duck or a panda, but I want one." Said Wendy.

"One ball, please." Dipper said as he handed the man running the booth a ticket.

"You only get one chance." Said the man.

"That's what you think…one panda-duck, comin' right up! Okay, Dipper, second chance, don't mess this up." Dipper said before throwing the ball and knocking the bottles down "Yes!" he shouts before the ball suddenly flies back and hits Wendy in the eye.

"AAAAHH! MY EYE!" Wendy screams.

"What?!" asked Dipper.

"Does it look swollen?" asked Wendy.

"That's so weird…" said Dipper.

"Oh, hey Robbie." Wendy said, and we turned to see Robbie standing there, holding a freezy cone to Wendy's eye.

"So anyway, we've been hanging out a lot and I've been wondering if, uh, you wanted to go out with me?" asked Robbie.

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Wendy.

"Sweet!" said Robbie.

I looked at Dipper and saw his eye twitching.

We walked over to Mabel who was feeding Waddles a candy apple and watched as Wendy and Robbie got on the 'Tunnel of Love and Corndogs'.

"The exact same thing happened twice; it was spooky." Said Dipper.

"Oo, maybe it's a time-curse. Waddles, can you say 'time-curse'?" asked Mabel.

"Oink-oink!" oinked Waddles.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh! Your face is so fat!" said Mabel.

"Is it possible that the forces of time naturally conspire to undo any new outcomes? No, I just need to try again. Third time's the charm!" said Dipper.

"How hard could it be?" Mabel asks as Dipper pulled the tape and we disappeared again.

…We ended up trying three more times.

The first try, Dipper tried using his left hand to throw the ball which ended with the same result while Mabel took photos with Waddles in a photo booth.

The second try, Dipper switched places with Wendy, but the exact same thing happened while Mabel and Waddles ate from one slice of pizza.

On the third try…

"Wendy, how badly do you want that stuffed animal thing?" asked Dipper.

"More than anything in the world, Dipper." Wendy said as I facepalmed and turned around and slid down to sit on the ground, not wanting to see the result I knew was coming.

"Ahkay…" Dipper said before throwing the ball…which resulted in a giant net of baseballs breaking open and falling on top of Wendy, causing her to fall down, I stared wide eyed as Robbie helped her up, shook his head at Dipper, and walked the two of them away.

"…Well, you gotta admit, that was different than the last few tries!" I said with a smile and Dipper looked down at me with an expression that said 'Really!?'.

"I LOVE MY PIG!" we hear Mabel scream from the ferris wheel.

We go back in time again and Dipper writes calculations on a popcorn machine while Mabel knits and I lay on the ground on my back, looking at the sky.

"…if I adjust for the wind speed…factoring cotton candy…" Dipper mumbled to himself.

"Face it, Dipper, you're obviously fated to have a bad day at the fair, just like I'm fated to be with Waddles." Said Mabel.

"Dipper, how about I just win it for you, you could have Wendy look away for a moment, I quickly throw the ball before she turns back around, bottles fall down, Wendy doesn't get hit in the face, she'll think you were the one to knock the bottles down, she gets the prize, you get to have your day with Wendy. Everybody wins!" I said as I raised my head to look up at him.

"No Nikki, I gotta do this on my own." Dipper said, not looking away from his equation.

I sigh and lay my head back down before yelping as Mabel suddenly picks me up and hugs me to her chest as she starts jumping around.

"It's like there's one variable missing…" said Dipper.

"What's a variable?" Mabel asked as the two of us looked through the other side of the popcorn machine to look at Dipper, me being able to see that high since Mabel is still holding me up in her arms.

Dipper looked at us wide eyed before smiling and saying "Ha! That's it! I've figured out a way to win the toss, not hit Wendy, and stop Wendy and Robbie from going out!"

"Great! I'm gonna go win my pig again." Mabel said as she gently set me down before turning and walking away.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you can't leave, I need you and Nikki for my plan!" Dipper said as he grabbed Mabel's arm.

"But what about Waddles?" asked Mabel.

"It'll just take a few minutes, let's go!" said Dipper.

Next thing I know, Dipper is back at the ball toss game with Wendy, while Mabel and I were on the roof of the Shack, Mabel was at one of the drain pipes, while I was clinging onto the weather vane and holding onto it so it didn't spin till it was time.

"Grunkle Stan better not see me up here or he's gonna kill Dipper and I won't be able to touch the ground till summer's over, it'll just be him holding me during the tours for the rest of the summer." I mumble to myself as I look down to watch Dipper.

I watch as Dipper throws the ball over the tent where it slides down the side of the tent, hits the question mark on the Mystery Dog stand, hits the roof of the shack and slides down the drain pipes which Mabel lifts up, causing the ball to fly towards me and I let go of the weather vane just as the ball hits, causing the weather vane to spin for a moment before letting the ball fly back where it hits the lever of the dunk tank, Grunkle Stan not falling in from where he had Soos weld it still, hit a slice of pizza from a man's hand, hit Robbie's freezy cone out of his hand, and finally flies back to the ball toss and knocks the bottles down before bouncing up and ripping a hole in the tent.

The man at the booth hands Wendy the stuffed animal and she turns to Dipper just as the ball comes back down and Dipper takes off his hat and the ball falls into it.

I smile before carefully making my way down the roof back to Mabel and we both get back to the ground and run back to Dipper.

He looks at us and gives us a thumbs up and we both give him a thumbs up back.

"Anytime, broseph." Said Mabel. "Now, I'm gonna go get Waddles, wanna come Nikki?"

"Nah, I'm gonna go get some water." I said and she nods at me before walking away.

I quickly go into the Shack and get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Well, took a couple tries, but today was a good day." I said quietly to myself before opening the bottle and start drinking the water.

The door behind me suddenly slams open and I jump, choking on the water I was just drinking and turn to see Mabel behind me and she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Ma-abel, wh-at-" I say in between coughs as she suddenly runs up to me, grabs my shoulders and shakes me back and forth roughly, nearly knocking my glasses off, before grabbing my wrist and dragging me behind her as she runs back outside, screaming the whole time.

Mabel eventually ran to Dipper who was getting off the tunnel ride with Wendy, she ran up to Dipper, once there, finally let go of my wrist, and kept screaming as he tried to ask what was wrong.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mabel screamed.

"What's wr-" says Dipper.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Mabel screams.

"Mabel, what-" says Dipper.

AAAAAAAAA!" Mabel screams.

"Nikki, what's going on?" Dipper asks me.

"You know as much as I do, I was in the Shack getting some water when she suddenly runs in screaming and drags me all the way here." I said.

"Right." Dipper says before turning to Mabel and says "I'll just wait until you're done."

"I'm done." Said Mabel.

"Okay, what is wrong?" asked Dipper.

"We messed up the timeline! Pacifica saw the flyer and won Waddles before I did! She TOOK Waddles, Dipper!" said Mabel.

"Oh, Mabel, I'm sorry." Dipper said as I rubbed Mabel's back to comfort her.

"It's okay. We just need to go back and do things differently." Mabel said, taking the time machine from Dipper before he snatches it back from her.

"Mabel! Wait. Look. I did the math. In any other timeline, Wendy ends up going out with Robbie. I can't mess this day up again!" said Dipper.

"But if we don't go, I'll lose Waddles forever!" Mabel says as she tries to take the time machine back from Dipper.

They start fighting each other, trying to keep the time machine for themselves.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" I say as I run over to them and they suddenly turn and fall, both landing on top of me "Ow!"

As we fell, the time machine landed in one of the cars of the ride and the tape stretches as Dipper and Mabel are still holding the end of it and we watch wide eyed as it gets farther and farther away, before suddenly snapping back to us and there's a bright flash of light and we find ourselves in the air right before falling onto a dirt road.

"When are we?" Dipper asks as we get up and brush the dirt off our clothes.

"The real question is _when_ are we? Oh wait, did you already-" said Mabel.

"Yeah, I already-" said Dipper.

"Alright." Said Mabel.

"It's the same thing." Said Dipper.

"QUIET!" I yell and they looked at me and I asked "Do you hear that?"

They listened and I pointed to where the sound was coming from, they turned and saw a herd of buffalo stampeding right towards us.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Dipper, Mabel, and I scream before they took my wrists and we started running in the other direction, as we were looking back at the buffalo we didn't see the cliff and we ran right off and started falling "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" we scream before we suddenly fall into a covered wagon and onto some bags of flour.

"Where are we? The 70's?" asked Mabel.

"You sent us back 150 years, genius, it's pioneer times!" said Dipper.

"By Trembley! Fertillia, it seems you've given birth to three more children!" said the man driving the cart we were in.

"It appears I have. More little hands to ender the tallow." Said a woman in the cart who was surrounded by six kids.

"Tallow? What?" asked Mabel.

"It's stuff they used in the olden days to make candles and soap, Mabel." I said to her.

"Her mouth is filled with silver, mother!" one of the boys says, pointing at Mabel.

"These are called braces." Said Mabel.

"Mabel, we can't start messing with the past!" Dipper whispered.

"Oh, says the guy who messed with the past all day and cost me my pig? I'll mess with the past all I want! Check it out! A magic button machine!" Mabel says as she pull out a calculator and hands it to the boy "Shoes that blink!" she says as she stomps on the floor to make her shoes light up.

"Ooooooooohhhhhh!" the other people in the cart say.

I pull Mabel down slightly by her sweater to get her at my eye level and shake her lightly, saying "Mabel, listen to the 5 year old: you're acting childish!"

"Please! You would act the same way if it was Stitch!" Mabel said as she pushed me away.

"Hey! Leave Stitch out of this!" I said as she runs over to the other people in the cart and Dipper snatches the calculator from the boy.

"Hey, sister! Guess who gets to vote in the future! Ladies! Up top!" Mabel says as she gives the mother a high five "That's called a high five! Teach it to your friends!"

Dipper suddenly walks over, me following behind him, and snatches the time machine from Mabel's hand.

"Give me that! I'm gonna set the timeline right!" Dipper says as he pulls the tape and I grab his jacket.

"Wait! No!" Mabel yells as she tries to take the time machine back as there's a flash of light.

When the light goes we are suddenly standing in front of a t-rex.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" We scream as Mabel franticly pushes the button on the time machine and it gets us out of there just before the dinosaur can eat us.

We appear in what looks to be a warzone where buildings are destroyed, people are running around shooting lasers, and a giant floating baby is attacking the city with laser eyes.

"This future seems neat!" Mabel says before Dipper snatches the time machine from her and pressing the button.

We appear on the day Grunkle Stan took us fishing, we look around before Mabel snatches the machine from Dipper and runs off.

"I'M COMING, WADDLES!" Mabel screams.

"Hey!" Dipper screams as we run after her.

We appear on the day of the unveiling of Wax Stan.

"But enough about me, behold: ME!" Grunkle Stan says on the stage as I help Dipper up from where he tripped.

We appear on the day we were attacked by the gnomes.

"Guys, stop!" I said, but they ignore me.

We appear on a day in winter, apparently far back in the past as the Mystery Shack isn't the Mystery Shack yet.

"This thing is getting hotter! HOT! HOTHOTHOT!" Mabel screams.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Dipper screams as I start to fall behind.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Mabel screams as they get farther ahead of me.

"Guys-" I say before I suddenly trip and fall into the snow, I sit up slightly on my hand and knees and look up to suddenly see a flash of light…and Dipper and Mabel are gone.

I stare wide eyed at the spot where my brother and sister were just a second ago.

"Dipper…Mabel…" I whisper to myself, still on my hands and knees in the snow, not even noticing my fingers starting to go numb from where they were still buried in snow, still staring at the spot.

I tense as I suddenly hear a noise, I look over and see the door to the Shack open and in the doorway is what looks to be a younger Grunkle Stan, he looks around for a moment before his eyes suddenly land on me and they go wide.

We stare at each other.

He suddenly takes a step forward and I come back to my senses and scramble to my feet and run to the woods.

"Wait!" I hear him yell but ignore him as I run deeper into the trees.

I keep running, turning this way and that, eventually getting lost before I trip and fall again.

I just lay there, breathing heavily for a moment as I start to shiver from the cold.

I eventually drag myself to one of the trees and curl up against it, I zip up my jacket to try and get warm, but with just the thin shirt underneath, it didn't really make much of a difference.

I was all alone, no Dipper, no Mabel, no Grunkle Stan…not the one I knew anyway, no Wendy, no Soos, no Stitch, no Kero, and no Bill.

I bury my face into my arms trying to get as warm as I could and figure out what to do, there was no way I could go to the Grunkle Stan that was here, Mabel may have been prepared to mess up the timeline but I wasn't going to. I had the Clow Cards that I had collected, but I don't think they would be able to help much in this situation, and I don't think there was a spell in any of the books I had that could fix anything either.

There was a sudden crunch in the snow right in front of me, and I jolted my head up, prepared to run, when I saw who it was that made the noise, there were two figures in long cloaks standing in front of me, one was an old man with a long beard and the other was a young woman and they were both looking down at me.

"Wha-?" I whisper in confusion when they suddenly moved forward and stood on either side of me, I looked up at them as they reached into their cloaks and pulled out an hourglass each, they each reached out an arm and touched the hourglass that the other was holding, forming a circle over me and we all started to glow, I hear a noise a little ways off and I look over and see the younger version of my Grunkle step through the trees, right as our eyes meet, there was a flash of light, and I suddenly found myself at the edge of the woods, looking out at the Mystery Fair.

I looked up at the two cloaked figures with wide eyes.

"Thank you." I said quietly, and they nodded at me before they suddenly started glowing and they turned into cards which floated into my hands, the man turned into 'The Time' and the woman 'The Return'.

I put them in my satchel and walk towards the fair.

I walk through, hardly believing I'm back, when I hear my name being called.

"Nikki!" I turn and see Mabel run towards me and tackle me in a hug.

I smile, realizing she and Dipper must have been worried when they had disappeared suddenly.

"Hey, Mabel, I'm o-" I start to say before she pulls back and shoves Waddles in front of me.

"Look! Dipper got Waddles back for me! Isn't that great!?" Mabel asks with a wide smile on her face.

"Y…Yeah, that's great Mabel." I say, a slight sad tone in my voice, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"I'm gonna go find Dipper!" Mabel says before she runs off.

"…They didn't notice…" I mumble to myself as I look down sadly.

"Hey Nikki! How's it…" I hear Kero's voice trail off as I sense Stitch coming to stand next to me and Kero floats into my vision, a concerned look on his face "Nikki, what's wrong?"

I realize that tears had started going down my face and I wiped them away as I answered "N-Nothing. I'm f-fine."

"Doesn't look like nothing, c'mon, you can tell me." Kero said as I felt Stitch hug me from the side.

"…Can I tell you later?" I asked after a moment.

"…Sure kiddo." Kero said as he floated into my arms to let me hold him.

"Um, is Grunkle Stan still in the Dunk Tank?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll get out of it once he sees you need him." Kero said, nodding.

I start walking through the fair in the direction of where the Dunk Tank was, which was still kind of far as we were still at the very edge of the fair.

"Hey kid!" I hear a voice call and I look over to see a man in a game booth had called me over "Looks like you've had a rough day." He said.

I shrugged, not really knowing how to answer.

"Hm…how bout you come try out the game?" he said as he gestured into the booth behind him "Might cheer you up."

"I…I don't know…" I said, trailing off.

"C'mon, no ticket needed, it's on the house." The man said as he handed me a little ping pong ball.

I looked further into the booth and saw a bunch of bowls filled with water on a table and realized it was a game where you threw a little ball, and whichever bowl it landed in determined what kind of prize you got.

I shrugged, not really feeling up to playing anything at the moment but decided to anyway, and tossed the ball halfheartedly towards the bowls where it started bouncing on the rims of the bowls, it looked like it was going to land in one of the bowls at the edge when, for some reason, the man moved his arm under the counter, and there was some kind of light pinging noise, when the ball suddenly bounced over and landed in the center bowl.

"And, we have a winner!" the man said as he reached over and picked up the bowl the ball had landed in, took the ball out, and handed the bowl to me "Here you go kid, won first prize."

I looked at him in confusion, before looking down at the bowl, and saw there were two goldfish in there.

I turned my back to the booth to get a better look at the fishbowl in the sunlight, inside was filled with purple sand and a little purple castle, as well as the two fish, they looked a little different from regular goldfish, but considering this was Gravity Falls…

I got a closer look at them, one had green eyes while the other had pink eyes, and they both had things on the top of them that looked like miniature crowns.

I turned back around "Thank you mist-" I start to say before my words come to a halt as I see the booth was completely gone, the man as well, and there was what looked like sparkly purple smoke dissipating into the air.

The three of us just stare at the spot.

"…Please tell me one of you saw where the guy and the booth went?" I asked in desperation.

"No." Kero said, shaking his head.

"Naga." Stitch said, shaking his head as well.

I stare in confusion before hearing a small splashing noise, I look down and the two fish seemed to be smiling up at me, I stared for a moment before giving a small smile back.

"C'mon, let's go." I said and we continued walking.

We eventually found Dipper and Mabel talking to each other, I hesitated a second before turning an heading in their direction, eventually getting close enough to hear Dipper speaking.

"I couldn't break your heart, Mabel. Besides, there's no way Wendy can date Robbie all summer, right?" asked Dipper.

My steps falter for a moment, before heading the rest of the way to them and they turned towards me.

"Hey, Nikki!" Dipper said as he looked over at me "Oh, did you win those fish at one of the games?"

"…Y-Yeah, I did." I said, nodding, a little bit of sadness coming back into my voice, but again, neither of them noticed.

"Nice." Dipper said before the time machine was suddenly snatched from his hand.

"YOU THREE!" Blendin yelled, pointing at us.

"AAAGH!" Dipper, Mabel, and I screamed as Stitch stepped in front of me, growling at Blendin, and Mabel picked up Waddles.

"WEEE!" Waddles oinked.

"Do you have any idea, how many rules you just broke?! I'm asking: I wasn't there with you…it was probably a lot, right?" Blendin asked before suddenly, in a flash of light, what looked like two policemen from the future appeared on either side of Blendin.

"Blendin Blandin…" said one of the cops, the patch on his uniform saying his name was Dundgren.

"AAAAGH! The Time Paradox Avoidment Enforcement Squadron!" said Blendin.

"That's right, and our phones have been ringing off the hook! There are settlers high-fiving in the 1800's and calculators littered through eight centuries!" said the other cop, his patch saying he was named Lolph.

"You are under arrest for violation of the Time Traveler's Code of Conduct." Said Dundgren.

"It was those kids! And their leader, Waddles!" Blendin yelled as he pointed at us.

"That's a pig, Blendin." Dundgren said as he and Lolph dragged Blendin away.

"I'll get you for this! I'll go back in time and make sure your parents never MEET!" Blendin screamed at us as he was dragged away.

"Well, we're still here." Said Dipper.

"Guess he forgot to go back." Mabel said as we started walking toward one of the booths to get a freezy cone for each of us.

We were walking through the fair when Mabel suddenly stopped.

"So I guess we never found out who was causing those time anomalies Blendin was looking for." Said Mabel.

"Wait, Mabel; I think it was us." Said Dipper.

"Ugh, my brain hurts." Said Mabel.

"Oh, geez, I gotta deal with this all summer?" Dipper asked and Mabel and I turned and saw Wendy and Robbie sharing a candy apple.

"It's good; it's caramel." Said Robbie.

"I'm on it." Mabel said as she set Waddles down and patted his side.

Waddles sniffed for a moment then looked towards the candy apple in Robbie's hand and started running towards him.

"AAAHHH!" Robbie screamed as he ran away from Waddles, he then backed up into a giant pot that had 'HOT WATER' written on the side, which spilled onto his pants, causing them to shrink, making him fall over "My pants! They're shrinking!"

A crowd formed and everyone laughed at him.

"Oh man." Wendy laughed.

"That'll do pig. That'll do." Dipper said as he looked down at Waddles.


	11. 10 Fight Fighters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nikki**

 **10 Fight Fighters**

Today, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos, Dipper, Mabel, and I were all at the Arcade and Soos was showing us around.

"This is it dudes, my favorite place in Gravity Falls. Everything I know, I learned right here. A frog taught me how to cross a street. When my house was haunted, I learned how to eat ghosts. And this thing taught me how to dance." Soos said as he showed Grunkle Stan, Mabel, and I some games, at the last one, we found McGucket dancing.

"Woo-hoo-hoo! I've been jiggin' here for seven days straight!" said McGucket.

"Uh, Soos?" Mabel asked as she held up the plug to the game McGucket was dancing on, the screen covered up by a sign that said 'Out of Order'.

"Let him have this." Said Soos.

I followed Grunkle Stan to a game called 'Insert Token!'

"Huh?" Grunkle Stan asked as he looked at the game before putting a token in the slot.

"Congratulations! You win!" the game said, making Grunkle Stan smile, before the screen went back to 'insert token', making Grunkle Stan frown and growl.

I giggle quietly to myself before turning to find Wendy and Dipper, I eventually found them in a back room filled with old games and they were playing a game called 'Fight Fighters', Dipper using the character Rumble McSkirmish, while Wendy used Dr. Karate.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Dipper and Wendy chanted as they played the game.

"Watch out! Wow! Ooh, cutscene!" said Dipper.

" _DR. KARATE, YOU KILLED MY FATHER AGAIN!_ " said Rumble.

" _HHNNGHHHH!_ " said Dr. Karate.

" _YOU TAKE THAT BAAACKKKK!_ " said Rumble.

" _Fight!_ " the Game Announcer said and Dipper and Wendy made the characters fight each other.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Go! Go!" said Dipper.

" _K.O.! The winner: Rumble McSkirmish!_ " the Game Announcer said as Dipper knocked out Wendy's character.

" _WINNERS DON'T LOSE!_ " said Rumble.

"What? You cheated." Said Wendy.

"YOU TAKE THAT BAAACK!" Dipper said, imitating Rumble, and laughing.

" _Round Two!_ " said the Game Announcer.

"I'm gonna punch the ref." said Wendy.

" _Fight!_ " said the Game Announcer.

"Let's gang up on him." Dipper said, and he and Wendy made their characters use fighting moves without actually hitting the other character and it looked like they were hitting the referee.

"Hohoho." Said Wendy.

I hear a noise behind us and I look to see Robbie putting up fliers.

"Wendy! What's up, babe? Yeah, just putting up some fliers for my band. I'm playing lead guitar. No biggie." Robbie said as he walked toward us.

"Are you wearing mascara?" Dipper asked as he pointed at the flier Robbie was holding.

"Uh, it's eye-paint for men." Said Robbie.

"Hey Robbie, Dipper was just showing me this great game." Said Wendy.

"Ha, yeah, sweet, sweet. Hey, how about you sit this one out, okay champ?" Robbie asked as he pushed Dipper aside.

"But we just started this round." Said Dipper.

"Whoa, whoa, hey! Relax man, I'm just trying to spend a little time with my _girlfriend_ , alright?" asked Robbie.

"It'll just be one round." Said Wendy.

" _Round Three! Fight!_ " said the Game Announcer.

"So hey, I'm gonna go camping tomorrow with my dad so, I won't be around." Said Wendy.

"Oh, cool, cool, watch out!" Robbie said as he puts his arm around Wendy before turning his head slightly to glare at Dipper.

I turned to Dipper to see him glaring back at Robbie.

" _Opponent sighted! Fight!_ " said the Game Announcer.

The next day, Dipper, Soos, Grunkle Stan, and Mabel were sitting at the table and playing cards while Waddles was sitting on a crate next to Mabel, and Stitch and I were sitting on the floor near Dipper and reading a book with Kero in my lap.

"King me!" Mabel said as she put down two cards, making everyone at the table groan.

"It's not fair, she doesn't even know what we're playing!" said Grunkle Stan.

"Go Fish?" asked Mabel.

The sound of an electric guitar suddenly starts playing from outside, making the lamp hanging over the table shake.

"Dude, I think I'm picking up a radio station inside my head." Said Soos.

"Try blinking to see if you can change the channel." Mabel said, Soos started blinking hard, but the music stayed the same.

"Weeendy!" we hear a voice sing.

"Ugh, sounds like Robbie." Said Dipper.

"Robbie? Is he that jerky twerp I see making goo-goo eyes at Wendy all the time?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"He called me 'Big Dude' once. I mean, I know I'm a big dude, but it kinda hurt." Said Soos.

"Should I sic Waddles on him again?" Mabel asked as Waddles started chewing on her sweater. "Whoa, easy tiger."

"I'll handle it." Dipper said as he got up and walked out the room and I got up and followed him out.

"Wendy! Wendy, Wendy! Wendy! C'mon out, girl! C'mon down!" Robbie called out as Dipper and I walked up to him.

"You realize she's not here, right?" asked Dipper.

"And you also realize she's not a dog, right?" I asked.

"Yes!...What?" asked Robbie.

"She's out camping with her family today. And if you listened to her for once you'd know that." Dipper said, mumbling the last sentence.

"What was that?!" asked Robbie.

"I-just said she's not here." Said Dipper.

"No, no, no! you want to get into it, huh? Lets get into it, kid! You think I don't know what's been going on, huh? It's obvious you've got a thing for my girlfriend, don't you? Don't you?!" Robbie asked as he put down his guitar and started shoving Dipper back, which in turn shoved me back as I was standing directly behind Dipper.

"What? No! C'mon, man!" said Dipper.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's just DYING to ask out a 12-year old kid who wears the exact same shorts every day. Hey, here's an idea: why don't I call her right now and see if she wants to go out on a date with you?" Robbie asked as he pulled out his cellphone and starts dialing Wendy's number.

"Hey! Look-! Don't! You don't have to-!" said Dipper.

"Oh! Don't! Please, man! What're you gonna do, huh? What, huh?" Robbie asked, holding up his cellphone before Dipper smacks it out of his hand and onto the ground, making it break "My phone!"

"I-I'll buy you a new one!" said Dipper.

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy!" Robbie said as he grabbed Dipper and lifted him off the ground by his vest.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I said as I tried pushing Robbie.

"Beat it runt!" Robbie said as he pushed me to the ground.

"Hey! I know a fight when I see one! Stay right there!" Grunkle Stan said as he poked his head out the window before going back in, making Robbie throw Dipper down.

"You. Me. Circle Park. 3 o'clock. We finish this." Robbie said as he walked away.

"Aw, he's gone! I was just gonna call the boys over to place a few bets! The smart money's on Skinny Jeans." Grunkle Stan said as he walked up to us, eating out of a bucket of popcorn.

I stared up at him with wide eyes before sighing and looking down, shaking my head.

We headed back inside where Dipper paced in front of the table.

"What was I thinking?! I can't fight! I've never been in a fight before! Look at these noodle arms!" Dipper said as he waved his arms.

"Just bonk him over the head! It's nature's snooze button!" said Grunkle Stan.

"Boys! Why can't you learn to hate each other in secret? Like girls do!" said Mabel.

"Sure, listen to your sister! Maybe you can share dresses too! BOOM!" said Grunkle Stan.

"Maybe he'll just forget about it. Maybe it'll all blow over." Said Dipper.

"I don't know, Dipper. Teenagers are dangerous. Those hormones turn them into like, killing machines!" said Soos.

"R-Really?" asked Dipper.

"Oh yeah, dude. My cousin Reggie got in a fight with a teen once. The guy broke like, all his arms, all his legs, and I think, killed him or something. I don't know. Me and Reggie were just talking about it." Said Soos.

"…If Reggie was killed, how were you talking to him about it?" I asked in confusion as Dipper backed into a corner.

"I can't stay here! What if Robbie comes back!? I gotta hide!" said Dipper.

"Look, kid. You got yourself a choice here. You can either go face him like a man, or you can hide indoors like a wimp. What'll it be?" asked Grunkle Stan.

Dipper thinks for a moment, before asking Soos to take him to the Arcade and they leave.

Later on, after Kero sneaked upstairs without seeing him, Mabel was in the living room watching 'Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray?' with Waddles, and Grunkle Stan, Stitch, and I were sitting at the table, Grunkle Stan was making a new exhibit for the Shack while Stitch and I watched him.

" _Giiirl, why you ackin' so cray-cray?_ " a woman on the show asked.

"' _Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray?' will be back in a moment._ " Said the TV Announcer.

"Ugh, poor Dipper. Hiding from Robbie, unable to face his fears." Said Mabel.

"Fears are for chumps. That's why I don't have any. Ugh, ugh!" Grunkle Stan said as he walked over and reached up to a high cabinet to get some glue but was having trouble.

"You want me to go get a ladder?" asked Mabel.

"We don't have one." Said Grunkle Stan.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"You know, studies show that keeping a ladder in the house is more dangerous than a loaded gun. That's why I own ten guns, in case some maniac tries to sneak in with a ladder." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, why you ackin' so cray-cray?" asked Mabel.

"YOU'RE the one who's 'ackin' cray-cray' I gotta go now." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Why would Grunkle Stan be so weirded out by ladders? Of course! I think he has a secret fear of heights! We'll have to test him to be sure! Or we could leave well enough alone…nah!" said Mabel.

"Whatever it is you plan to do Mabel, just don't go too extreme with it." I said.

"Like what?" asked Mabel.

"I'm not gonna tell you, it might give you ideas." I said.

"Psh. You worry too much, baby sister!" Mabel said as she walked over and ruffled my hair before walking out of the room, Waddles following her.

"UGH! This is not gonna end well!" I said as I buried my face in my hands before turning to Stitch "Stitch, please go get the glue down, Grunkle Stan will probably want to finish this later."

Stitch nodded and jumped down from the chair and started climbing up the wall to the cupboard.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Someone get the door!" yelled Grunkle Stan.

"I got it!" I yelled back, getting down from my chair and walking to the front door, Stitch following behind me after he set the glue down on the table, I open the door and saw the mailman standing there "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Is there a Nikki Pines here?" he asked.

"That's me." I said.

"Package for you." He said as he handed me a big box.

"Thank you." I said as I took it, he walked off and I closed the door, I looked at the address and after reading where it came from, I got excited "Oh yeah! They finally got here! C'mon Stitch!" I said as I started running to the stairs.

"Who was at the door!?" yelled Grunkle Stan.

"Just a package for me Grunkle Stan!" I yelled back as I finally got up to the attic and closed the door "Hey, Kero, check this out, I got-" I started to say before I stopped and stared at the strange sight before me, Kero was staring at some giant form of light floating in the middle of the room, and he was drooling "Uh, Kero…what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm about to eat this giant cake!" said Kero.

"Kero, hate to break it to you, and I'm a little concerned in saying this, but you aren't staring at a cake." I said.

"Huh?" Kero asked in confusion as he turned to look at me.

"You're staring at a ball of light and color that's shifting like a kaleidoscope, you must be seeing some illusion or-" I say before I'm cut off again as the ball of color suddenly flashes before coming at me and I put my hand up and I suddenly find a card in my hand when the ball hits me, I froze for a moment before turning the card around to find it's a Clow Card called 'The Illusion' "…I swear these cards…" I mumble to myself as I start walking back to my bed.

"Aw…" Kero said, sounding disappointed.

"What? Isn't good I got another card?" I asked.

"Well yeah…but that cake looked so good!" said Kero.

"That's okay Kero, I can make you one later just like it if you want." I said.

"ALRIGHT!" Kero yells in excitement. "Hey, where is everybody?"

"Dipper and Soos are still at the Arcade, Wendy is camping with her family, and Grunkle Stan is hiding from Mabel downstairs, who is now scheming on how to get rid of Grunkle Stan's fear of heights, so we probably won't see her for a while." I said, smiling up at him before our attention goes to the fishbowl on my nightstand suddenly starts glowing, and the water swirls around so much you couldn't see inside, suddenly the glow shoots into the air and turns into two forms, both looked human and about my size, but they stayed floating in the air with what looked like small wings on their backs, one was a man with green hair and eyes who was wearing a white shirt and black tie, pants, and shoes, and the other was a woman with pink hair and eyes wearing a yellow shirt and earrings with black pants and shoes, both were holding black sticks that had stars at one end of them, and they both had crowns on their heads, when I looked back down at the fishbowl, the water had stilled and everything looked the same…aside from the fact my two fish were now gone.

"HEY NIKKI!" the two beings yelled before floating down in front of me.

"I'm Cosmo!" said the one with green hair.

"I'm Wanda!" said the one with pink hair.

"And we're…YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS!" they yelled as they floated back and a stage appeared with spotlights and above them floated the words 'FAIRY GODPARENTS'.

"What do you think, Nikki?" Wanda asked as she floated back up to me.

"…I think I'm getting Grunkle Stan." I said before running to the door before being stopped by a railway sign suddenly appearing and blocking the door.

"Hold it, sweetie!" said Wanda. "You can't tell anyone about us."

"Is that why you only show up now? Because since I got you guys as fish I've always been around others?" I asked.

"That's right!" said Wanda.

"If you tell anyone, we'll go away forever." Said Cosmo.

"What about them?" I asked, pointing at Kero and Stitch.

"It's different with other magical beings or animals, they can see us, other humans can't." said Wanda.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. So why are you here? What are Fairy Godparents?" I asked.

They look at each other before turning back to me.

"Well, there are two reasons, but we aren't allowed to tell you one, that you have to find out on your own." Said Wanda.

"Alright, well, what's the one you can tell me?" I asked.

"That reason, also answers your question about what Fairy Godparents are, we were assigned to you because you were miserable and you needed us." Said Wanda.

"We're magic, and can grant wishes!" said Cosmo.

"Huh? W-Who said I was miserable?" I asked nervously.

"We've been watching you sweetie, no one had to tell us, it's really what happened right before you got us that really convinced us that you needed us." Said Wanda.

"That reminds me!" Kero said before he floated up to my face and stared me straight in the eyes and asked "Did they do it?"

"Did who do what?" I asked nervously, trying to avoid eye contact, but Kero wouldn't let me.

"Did they apologize!?" yelled Kero.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I said, still trying to avoid the question.

"DID DIPPER AND MABEL APOLOGIZE FOR LEAVING YOU BACK IN TIME!?" yelled Kero.

"NO! No they didn't apologize, okay!" I said and Kero started yelling angrily, after that day at the fair, I told Kero what had happened and he got so angry, he almost revealed himself to Dipper and Mabel when he wanted to yell at them for leaving me but I had somehow stopped him. "They still don't realize that they did, so what's the point in bringing it up anyway, it happened and I'm in my own time!"

"The point is, you could have been stuck there with no way to get back! What if the Time or Return couldn't bring you back!? Or if they didn't follow you through time at all!? What then!?" yelled Kero.

"Well, everything is fine, so stop worrying about it." I said as I went back to my bed and pulled the box closer.

"It's not fine if you're getting these two." Kero said, pointing at Cosmo and Wanda before he got a curious look on his face and turned to them "Why are faries being assigned to kids anyway? They didn't do that back in my time."

"A lot can happen over the years, and you were sleeping in a book the whole time Kero." I said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kero said, nodding.

"So, what's in the box, Nikki?" asked Cosmo.

"Oh! It's some prizes from a contest I competed in months ago, they probably sent it here when they found no one home back in Piedmont." I said as I opened the box, pulling out one medium box, two smaller boxes, and two envelopes.

I opened the medium box and pulled out a small handheld device that was blue and had a big screen on the front with three buttons under the screen with a red symbol on the bottom right of the device, there was a slot on the right side of the device you could put chips in as well as a retractable cord that you could use to plug into electrical things, and a handle on the left side.

"What's that?" asked Kero.

"It's a Personal Terminal, or PET for short, it's basically a mini computer that you can use to access the internet, send e-mails, make phone calls, and other things, their very hard to find and very expensive, and the contest said you can choose the prizes you want, so I asked for one of these." I said as I pulled out the charging station for it from the box "Stitch, think you can set this up?" I asked as I handed it to him.

"Eh." Stitch said, nodding.

"There should also be…ah ha!" I said, as I opened one of the envelopes and pulled out a small disk and handed it to Stitch. "Can you download this onto there please?" I ask and he nodded.

"What's on the disk?" Asked Kero.

"The NetNavi for the PET, NetNavi's are AI's that assist you in using the PET, you can also use them to battle other NetNavi's using Battle Chips like these." I said as I pulled out some standard Battle Chips that came in the box.

"What's in the other boxes?" asked Wanda.

"Two different types of game cards, one is a box of Duel Monster cards, the other is Digimon cards." I said.

"Do they come to life like the Clow Cards?" asked Kero.

"No, though, I did read somewhere that someone is developing a way to make the monsters from the Duel Monster cards into holograms." I said.

"Can I see?" asked Kero.

"Sure." I said as I took out one of the packets from the Duel Monsters box and opened it, getting excited on the first one I see "Alright!"

"What?" asked Kero.

"I got my favorite card on the first try!" I said as I showed them the card "The Dark Magician! My favorite card out of all of them!"

"He looks pretty cool!" said Kero.

"He is." I said as I put them back in the box for now and opened the other envelope and was shocked when I saw what I pulled out. "Whoa! A Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Is that a rare one?" asked Kero.

"It's more than rare, there was only four ever made!" I said as I carefully put it back in the envelope and into the Duel Monsters card box.

"Why'd they send you one if it's that rare?" asked Cosmo.

"I don't know, I know I didn't ask for one…" I said in confusion before a beep came from the PET "Guess the NetNavi is done downloading."

I looked at the screen and saw a small human form wearing dark blue with a dark blue helmet with yellow in the middle of it and yellow shoulder pads, he had green eyes and dark hair sticking out in spikes from underneath the helmet, on the side of the helmet was the same symbol that was on the bottom right of the PET.

" _Hello Nikki, I'm your custom NetNavi, my name is Megaman._ " Said the NetNavi.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"He's not very big is he?" asked Kero.

"Don't judge someone by their size Kero, I think he's great." I said.

"How can he see us, anyway?" asked Kero.

"Probably through the camera." I said, pointing to the camera on the PET.

Megaman smiled before his eyes suddenly went wide and the screen glowed white, three beams shot from it and I shielded myself with my arms from the light, two beams hit me on my left wrist and my chest while one went behind me, when the light went away, I slowly lowered my arms.

"Whoa…Megaman, you okay?" I asked.

" _Yeah, there was some kind of surge of power and then all that happened._ " Said Megaman.

"Hm." I said, then looked down, now find some kind of device on my wrist, it was held on my wrist by a purple strap, the device itself was white with a small screen on it inside of a purple circle, under the circle where two purple buttons, one pointing left, the other pointing right, on the right side of the device, was what looked like a slot that you would swipe a card in, and on top of the device was what looked like two scanners, one was along the top and the other right next to it shaped into a small square, I looked down and noticed a small gold charm now hanging around my neck, I lifted up to get a closer look, it was mainly gold, and in the middle of it was a silver crest with a crescent moon on it, I turned to the others and asked "Any idea what all of this is?"

Kero, Stitch, Cosmo, and Wanda all shook their heads no.

I sighed and turned around to see what the third beam of light had done, and found a big black egg that had strange symbols on it.

I looked at it curiously and reached out to bring it closer, when I touched it, it glowed brightly, I closed my eyes, and when the light went away, I looked and found a small purple creature, it looked like a head with pointed ears and small black eyes, it looked up at me before smiling and jumping in my lap.

"Whoa! Hello there." I said, I turned to Kero and asked "Know who this little guy is?"

"I've never seen anything like him before." Said Kero.

There was a soft growling sound and I looked back down to see the creature staring up at me with wide eyes.

"You must be hungry." I said and I gently picked him up and set him on my pillow before going under my bed for a small container that had cookies I made the other day and gave some to him.

After he ate them, he glowed, when the glowing stopped, he was bigger, he was still purple, but now he had a tan face and yellow eyes and his ears were bent backwards slightly.

"Hi Nikki!" he said as he bounced to me "I'm Yaamon."

"Yaamon…ah! You're a Digimon!" I said.

"Yep! And I'm your partner!" said Yaamon.

"Then this must be a digivice." I said as I looked down at my left wrist.

"I thought you said Digimon was a card game." Said Kero.

"I did, but I guess anything's possible." I said with a shrug as I put the gold charm under my shirt.

We suddenly hear someone coming up the steps.

"Quick hide!" I said as I pulled my blanket over Kero and Yaamon and Cosmo and Wanda Poof back into fish inside the fishbowl.

Mabel comes in.

"Nikki! There you are, c'mon, I'm gonna help Grunkle Stan with his fear of heights." Said Mabel.

"I'll be right there." I said and Mabel nodded before going back downstairs. "Okay, we better get back down there before she comes back up here." I said as I put the PET in the outside pocket of my satchel, and Yaaman was just small enough to fit inside of the satchel with Kero "What are you guys gonna do?" I asked Cosmo and Wanda, and they waved their wands and poofed up a charm bracelet on my right wrist and turned into charms there, Cosmo turned into a green star while Wanda turned into a pink one "That'll work." I said and Stitch and I went downstairs to Mabel who was standing at the bottom of the stairs next to Waddles.

"Alright, guys. It's time to begin Operation Get Stan Over His Fear of Heights! I came up with that name." Mabel said as she led Waddles, Stitch, and I to the living room where Grunkle Stan was sleeping in his chair.

"Mabel, are you sure this is a-?" I started to ask.

"Hush!" Mabel said as she walked over to Grunkle Stan "HAPPY GREAT UNCLE'S DAY!" Mabel yells, holding out a present to a now awake Grunkle Stan who had startled awake from Mabel's yelling.

"Huh? There's a Great Uncle's Day?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Ha ha, yeah of course it's not a day I made up." Mabel said as Grunkle Stan took the present.

"Really?" I asked.

"High heels? You shouldn't have. Seriously, wha-what? What is this?" Grunkle Stan asked as he pulled a pair of red high heels from the box.

"What's wrong? Are you saying these heels are TOO high? Do they make you uncomfortable? Hmm?" asked Mabel.

"Maybe." Grunkle Stan said as he got up and started messing with the tv antennae.

"Admit it! Admit you have a fear of heights!" said Mabel.

"What? That's why you bought me these? You should be ashamed of yourself! And on Great Uncle's Day no less. But no, I don't have a 'fear of heights'." Said Grunkle Stan.

" _We now return to 'World's Most Terrifying Skydiving!'_ " the TV Announcer said as the screen showed a man jumping out of a plane.

"Ah! Ah! Turn it off!" Grunkle Stan yelled as he scrambled back from the tv and trips backwards over the t-rex table onto the floor "So I have a fear of heights. Is that really so cray-cray?"

"…I'm not getting into this mess." I mumble to myself before walking to the kitchen with Stitch following me, only to stop right in the door when I the video game character Rumble McSkirmish standing in the kitchen with Dipper leaning into the fridge "…Dipper, what'd you do?"

Dipper leaned back out of the fridge and looked over at me "What makes you think I did anything?"

I stared at him.

"…Alright, I summoned Rumble McSkirmish from the game Fight Fighters with a code that was on the side of the console, I'll explain why in a moment." Said Dipper.

"Who is this puny human, is she a challenger?" Rumble asked as he pointed at me.

"No! That's my little sister, don't fight her!" said Dipper.

"How'd you even get him here without anyone seeing you?" I asked as Stitch and I walk over to Dipper while watching Rumble who was trying to attack a fly.

"…Trust me, you don't want to know." Dipper said as he leaned back into the fridge and looked through it "Well, we don't have any traditional power ups: turkey legs, pizza boxes, or gold rings. How about…half a taco?" Dipper asked as he pulled out the taco and held it out to Rumble.

"Place it, on the floor." said Rumble.

Dipper placed the taco on the floor, Rumble looks at it and the taco disappears with a ping sound, and a box appears above us that says EQUIP: and has a fire, an apple, a disc, and the taco inside four smaller boxes, Rumble selects the taco and somehow eats it.

"I wish I could do that!" Dipper says as the box disappears.

"Now I must defeat the world's greatest fight-fighters. Take me to the Soviet Union!" said Rumble.

"That's gonna be tough…for a number of reasons. But I do know a fighter here in Gravity Falls." Said Dipper.

"Maximum Power?" asked Rumble.

"His name is Robbie V. and he's kinda like my arch enemy." Dipper said as he pulled out one of Robbie's fliers from his vest and hands it to Rumble.

"Did he kill your father?" asked Rumble.

"Well he's dating the girl I like and he posts a really annoying amount of status updates." Said Dipper.

"And then he killed your father!" Rumble said as he crumpled up the flier.

"Uh, sure. Anyway, I was hoping you could, y'know, scare him off for me so I don't have to fight the guy." Said Dipper.

"Hahaha! Your question makes my shoulders bounce! Fireball! Uppercut! Downer-cut! Bowl of PUNCH!" Rumble says as he shoots a ball of fire at the window and breaking it, punches a hole in the ceiling, punches a hole in the floor, then drinks from a giant punch bowl before smashing it on the floor.

"So you'll protect me from Robbie?" asked Dipper.

"Challenge accepted! Press start!" Rumble said as a start button appears next to Dipper who presses it.

"Uh oh, I think I hear my uncle. Stay perfectly still!" Dipper said as we hear a door open, we look back at Rumble who is standing in the middle of the kitchen and bouncing back and forth in a fighting stance "I said stay still."

"This is as still as I can stay!" said Rumble.

"Dipper, let's just take him up to the attic." I said.

"Right, follow us." Dipper said as he nodded at me then motioned for Rumble to follow us up the stairs, as we walked up, I turned to Dipper and started whispering to him.

"Dipper, you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Dipper.

"Dipper, this is cheating, and it could end very badly, you don't know what Rumble's gonna do to Robbie." I said.

"Would you rather I get beat up?" asked Dipper.

"Of course I don't! All I'm saying is this is the wrong way to go with dealing with Robbie." I said.

"Trust me Nikki, I know what I'm doing." Dipper said as we walked into our bedroom and found Mabel there "Hey Mabel. Have you met Rumble yet? He's my new bodyguard."

"The child gave me a taco!" said Rumble.

"Wow! He's got a crazy voice! Here, say these words." Mabel says as she wrote down something on a notecard then handed it to Rumble.

"Effer…vescent! Apple…fritter! RIBOFLAVIN!" Rumble said as he read from the notecard.

"Mabel, he's not a toy, he's a fighting machine. I'm gonna get him to defend me from Robbie." Said Dipper.

"Isn't that kinda like cheating?" Mabel asked and I looked up at Dipper with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess so…well, I'll see you after the fight." Dipper said as he led Rumble, Stitch, and I out the door.

"POOP! POOP AND BUTTS!" Rumble said as he kept reading from the notecard.

We eventually got to town and Rumble talked to Dipper.

"Tell me my opponent's special moves." Said Rumble.

"Don't worry. As soon as he sees you, he's gonna wet his pants." Said Dipper.

"His wet pants will be no match FOR THIS!" Rumble said as he pulled a metal pipe from nowhere and starts swinging it around.

"Whoa! Where'd that come from?" asked Dipper.

"I punched an oil drum!" said Rumble.

"Trust me, you won't need that. Just give him a good scare." Said Dipper.

"Yes…WITH THIS!" Rumble said as he picked up a sword from the street and starts swinging it around.

"This street has really dangerous litter." Said Dipper.

We eventually made it to the meeting place and Dipper had Rumble hide behind some trees while Dipper, Stitch, and I walked up to Robbie who was sitting on the back of an old bench as the clock behind him chimed three times.

"Well, well, well! Look who decided to show up! I thought you chickened out. You ready to settle this like men? Or did you bring your little sister to fight for you?" Robbie asked as he walked over to us and gestured towards me.

"Look dude, I don't think you want to fight me. Let's just call this thing off before someone gets hurt." Dipper said as he pushed me behind him while Stitch growled at Robbie.

"You scared, huh? Is that it?" asked Robbie.

"Okay, dude! You asked for it!" Dipper said as he snapped his fingers, which signaled Rumble to come out from behind the trees.

"Who's your friend? And why is he…blurry?" asked Robbie.

"This happens to be the greatest warrior that ever lived!" said Dipper.

"Yeah, right! Hey Eyepatch, what did the kid promise you? More tape for your forearms?" Robbie asked as he laughed.

"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH, WHEN YOU KILLED THIS BOY'S FATHER?!" yelled Rumble.

"Wait, what?" asked Robbie.

"I'm giving you one last chance, back down, or this guy's gonna go nuts." Said Dipper.

"How 'bout YOU back down, kid?" asked Robbie.

"You asked for it. Rumble? Go!" said Dipper.

Robbie starts laughing before Rumble punched at him which he ducked down to avoid "What the-?" Robbie asked before he turned and started running away but Rumble picks him up and holds him up in the air "Whoa! Hey! What's happening?"

"I didn't wanna have to do this, man, but you gave me no choice. Maybe now you won't mess with-" Dipper started to say.

"HA _HA!_ " Rumble laughed as he slammed Robbie to the ground.

"Whoa! Rumble! You can stop! I think Robbie's had enough-" said Dipper.

"More than enough!" I said as I hid behind Dipper.

"RUMBLE…THROW!" Rumble yelled as he threw Robbie into the air.

"STOP! I SAID STOP!" Dipper yelled as Robbie landed on top of the monkey bars.

"Hey! What the-? THAT GUY'S CRAZY!" yells Robbie.

"FIREBALL!" Rumble yells as he throws a fireball at Robbie who jumps off the monkey bars just before the fireball hits, which completely destroys the monkey bars.

Robbie runs off.

"What the heck was that?! You were only supposed to scare him; you almost killed him!" said Dipper.

"I WILL NOT REST UNTIL THE MAN WHO DISHONORED YOU IS DESTROYED!" Rumble yells as he punches Robbie's flier that was tapped to a tree, which broke the tree in half "AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGG!" Rumble screams as he runs after Robbie, punching trees and telephone poles in half along the way "PUNCH!"

"This isn't good." Said Dipper.

"C'mon! We gotta try and stop him!" I said as I tugged at Dipper's hand, he nods and the three of us run after them.

We eventually found them at the Barrels & Crates, Incorporated building.

"Something told me this would be his first stop." Dipper says as a barrel crashes through the top window, followed by Robbie who starts climbing down the ladder on the side of the building as Rumble punches through the wall and throws barrels at Robbie.

"Chill out man!" said Robbie.

"Please, Rumble! You gotta stop!" Dipper yells as we dodge the barrels coming down at us.

Robbie keeps jumping down the scaffolding on the side of the building, dodging barrels along the way, and eventually made it to the ground and runs off. Rumble makes it to the ground in a single jump and chases after Robbie, destroying things along the way.

"Rumble, wait!" Dipper yelled as we chased after them "You don't have to do this! At least pace yourself…" Dipper yells as he starts lagging behind me, eventually stopping "You might get a cramp-AH!"

"C'mon Dipper!" I yell as I run back and grab his wrist, pulling him behind me.

As we run by an outside all you can eat barbecue, Dipper grabs a cup of water and splashes it on his face, a little while longer, Dipper comes to a stop again.

"Dipper! We can't stop now!" I said.

"I know, but I can't keep running." Dipper panted as Soos pulled up next to us in his truck.

"Hey dudes!" said Soos.

"Soos! Where you been?" asked Dipper.

"Uh, long story, man. Dude, you see that video game guy tearing of everything up in sight? Ha ha! That's crazy!" said Soos.

"Yeah, I kinda sorta brought him to life to be my bodyguard. But now I have to stop him before he kills Robbie!" said Dipper.

"You need an amiable sidekick with a pickup truck?" asked Soos.

"You know I do." Dipper said as he got in the front seat while Stitch and I got into the back seat.

We drove off after them and eventually found them at the water tower.

"Time to save the day, dud." Soos said as Dipper, Stitch and I got out of the truck and ran toward Rumble, I skidded to a halt, Stitch stopping with me while Dipper runs on ahead, as I see not only Robbie on top of the tower, but also…

"Oh my gosh! Grunkle Stan! Mabel!" I yelled.

"YOU CAN HIDE, BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE!" yelled Rumble.

"Rumble! This has to stop! Please! Listen to me!" said Dipper.

Rumble ignores him and kicks and punches the tower, causing the support beams to start breaking.

"Oh no! What do I-!?" I say before an idea comes to mind "Guys! I'm ready to make my first wish!"

"What is it?" asked Wanda.

"I wish there were ropes holding onto the water tower so it doesn't fall over!" I said.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and ropes appeared out of sight from Rumble and Dipper that attached to the tower and the ground so it only leaned instead of falling over.

I sighed in relief, only to gasp as Robbie fell from the tower, only to be caught by Rumble.

"FINISH HIM!" the Game Announcer's voice yells from nowhere as the words 'FINISH HIM' appear over Rumble and Robbie.

"No no no, don't! Don't finish me!" Robbie said as Rumble summons a fireball on his fist.

Rumble prepares to attack, but is stopped by a coin suddenly hitting his head, making the fireball on his fist disappear.

"HWUUUUAAAAAAAAA?!" Rumble yells as he turned towards where the coin came from.

I looked as well and saw Dipper, who was holding two boards above and below his face.

"RUMBLE! Rumble! I have something to tell you! Robbie…Robbie didn't kill my father." Said Dipper.

"HUUUUUUHH? THEN WHO DID?" asked Rumble.

"What? No one did. I-I lied to you." Said Dipper.

"HWUUUHH? WELL THEN YOU'RE ACTUALLY A…BAD GUY!" yelled Rumble.

"I guess I kinda am…" said Dipper.

Rumble hangs Robbie onto a tree branch by his hood and turns away from Dipper saying "My entire journey, a lie! My honor has been insulted! Sensei warned me not to join the path of evil…the boy has led me astray from my teachings! If Robbie V. is not the last stage, then it must be…YYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!" Rumble yells, pointing at Dipper, making a start button appear next to him.

Soos, Stitch, and I run up to Dipper.

"Don't fight him, man! That guy's got like a black belt wrapped around his black belt. You could get killed!" said Soos.

"I have to. I started all this and I've got to at least try to stop it." Said Dipper.

"You sure you wouldn't rather hide like a wimp?" asked Soos.

Before Dipper could answer, I run up to him and hug him.

"Don't do it Dipper! You'll get hurt!" I said as I looked up at him.

Dipper stares down at me for a moment, then a determined look comes to his eyes before he hits the start button.

"Fight like a man it is." Soos says.

"Dipper-" I start to say before Soos pulls me away from Dipper and picks me up, along with Stitch, before running a distance away so we won't be involved in the fight, and set Stitch and I down.

"READY?" asks the Game Announcer.

Health bars appear above Dipper and Rumble.

Dipper tries to attempt imitating fighting stance as Soos covers his eyes, before peaking through them and bringing up his phone to record.

"Oh, isn't there something I could wish for to help?" I ask Cosmo and Wanda.

"Sorry sweetie, it's against the rules to use magic in a fight, it would be cheating.

"FIGHT!" the Game Announcer says and Dipper and Rumble charge at each other.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGHH!" yells Rumble.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yells Dipper.

"FIREBALLTHROWLIGHTNINGBALLTHROW! FIRE!" Rumble yells as he shoots a fireball at Dipper, which misses and hits a tree, he kicks Dipper, which makes Dipper's health go way down "YOU FIGHT LIKE A GIRL! WHO IS ALSO A BABY!" Rumble laughs.

"Urr! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dipper yells as he runs up and uppercuts Rumble.

"DUUUUUUUUD!" Soos said as Rumble hits the ground.

I look up to Rumble's health bar to see that it went down…0.5%.

"Oh no." Dipper says before he starts running and Rumble follows after him.

Soos climbs a tree to Rumble's health bar and waves at it, which does nothing but blur it slightly "Eh. Eh. Well, it was worth a shot."

Stitch and I run after Dipper and Rumble to find Dipper in a tree and Rumble trying to see him.

"NO! I HAVE NO LOOKING UP ANIMATION! AAAAAAAAAAA…" Rumble yells as he falls backwards till he's completely, and literally, flat on the ground.

"So, what should I do, roll him up and put him on my wall?" Dipper asked as he jumped down from the tree and Soos ran up to us.

"Dude, we should rock paper scissors for him!" said Soos.

"FIST! PUNCH! RAAAAAIIIIINNNN!" Rumble yells and we look up to see fists raining down, Stitch pulls me away just as they hit and they rain down on Dipper and Soos. Rumble gets up as Soos crawls away and Dipper tries to pat down the fire on his hat "NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THAT I HAVE PUNCHES! HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SUPER POWER NINJA TURBO NEO ULTRA HYPER MEGA MULTI ALPHA META EXTRA UBER PREFIX…COMBO!" Rumble yells as he punches Dipper into a tree, knocking him out.

I stare at him wide eyed before an angry and determined look comes to my face.

"Alright! That's it! Stitch, go make sure Grunkle Stan and Mabel are alright." I said, not looking away from a laughing Rumble.

"But-" said Stitch.

"GO!" I said, pointing in the direction of the water tower and he runs off, I turn and walk towards a tree, taking off my satchel and setting it down, also taking off the charm bracelet, making Cosmo and Wanda poof back to their fairy forms "You guys stay here."

"But Nikki-" Yaamon says as he and Kero get out of the satchel.

"STAY!" I said as I slipped off my jacket so I'm just in my red and white shirt before walking over to Rumble "HEY! 8-BIT!" I yell at Rumble.

"HUH?" Rumble asked as he turned towards me.

"You leave my brother alone! If you wanna fight, fight me!" I said.

"HAHAHA! Tiny child can never defeat Rumble!" Rumble laughed

"What you scared?" I asked, smirking, making Rumble mad.

"RUMBLE MCSKIRMISH IS NEVER SCARED OF A FIGHT!" Rumble yelled.

The start button appears next to me and I hit it.

"READY?" asks the Game Announcer.

I get into the fighting stance Grunkle Stan taught me.

"FIGHT!" yells the Game Announcer.

We charge at each other and I jump into the air.

"PINES PUNCH!" I yell as I hit Rumble in the stomach, knocking him back a few steps, his health bar goes down 10% and he looks at it in shock before he growls and charges at me.

He tries punching me several times but I keep dodging each time, eventually I stumble and one point and he lands a hit sending me crashing into a tree and down to the ground.

I get back up and run at him, I prepare to punch him, but he grabs me by my left arm and holds me up in the air by it.

"LITTLE CHILD WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" Rumble yells as he squeezes my arm, and I cry out from the pain, but keep hitting his fist to try and get him to let go.

A light appears from my left wrist and behind me, but I ignore it to keep trying to get out of his hold.

"Hey! Put her down!" a voice yells.

Rumble and I look to see a purple form, it kind of looks like Yaamon if he had a body, his ears were a lot bigger, and where before his face was tan was now snow white and he had green eyes instead of yellow, he had a red bandana and red gloves and had a smiley face on his stomach that had pointed teeth, and had a pointed tail.

"SAYS WHO?" asked Rumble.

"Says me!" Yaamon says as he puts his hand up and balls of flame appear on his three fingers which he throws at Rumble's fist "Bada Boom!"

The flames hit and Rumble lets go, I land on my feet and run over to stand by Yaamon.

"Let's do this together." Yaamon says and I nod, he turns back to Rumble, holds his hand out towards him and says "Infernal Funnel!"

A small tornado made of fire and ice goes up around Rumble, making his health bar go almost all the way down.

When the attack goes away, I run up and punch him again, and his health goes down completely and he collapses on the ground.

"NIKKI WINS!" says the Game Announcer as the words appear above me.

"NOOOOOO!" Rumble screams as he disintegrates.

"You did it Nikki!" says Yaamon.

"No, we did it Yaamon!" I said as I ran up and hug him, now noticing he was much taller than me, the top of my head coming to his shoulders.

"It's Impmon now, buddy." Impmon says as he hugs me back.

"Impmon." I say, nodding as Cosmo, Wanda, and Kero come up and congratulates us as well.

"More good news Nikki!" Kero says as he hands me two cards "The Fight and Power cards saw what you did, and turned into their card forms!"

I took the cards and smiled up at him before we all froze and turned to Dipper as he started to make noises as he started to wake up.

"Uh oh!" I said as Kero went back into the satchel that I put back on after I had put my jacket back on and Cosmo and Wanda poofed back to the charm bracelet, I looked around in panic to figure out where Impmon could hide when, out of instinct, I pressed one of the buttons on the digivice and Impmon glowed and was pulled into it, I looked at the screen to find Impmon looking wide eyed at me before smiling.

"Ugh, what happened?" Dipper asked as he sat up holding his head as I walked to him.

"Well, uh, you see…" I say before looking down at the digivice at Impmon who winked at me and nodded, I smiled back before looking back at Dipper "You won Dipper!"

"Huh? I won?" Dipper asked as he stood up.

"Yeah! Right before he knocked you out, you hit him and defeated him! It was amazing!" I said as I hugged him gently, being careful of his injuries and he hugged me back.

"Alright!" Dipper said and looked down at me and frowned in confusion "But how did you get hurt?" he asked in panicked worry as he noticed some of the bruises I had.

"From the Fist Punch Rain, remember?" I asked, thinking quickly.

"I thought you had got away from it?" asked Dipper.

"Apparently I didn't get far enough away…" I said.

Dipper looked at me in concern before shrugging and looking back at the spot Rumble had stood before he knocked Dipper out.

"Game over, old friend." Dipper said as THANK YOU FOR PLAYING AAA appeared in front of us.

Dipper smiled and put DIP into it as Soos walked up to us.

"Heh! Nice one, dude!" said Soos.

We walked back to the water tower and made it there just as Robbie was able to get down from the tree.

"What? Who-Who-Who was that guy?! Why is it that whenever you're around, there's always ghosts or monsters, or whatever?!" asked Robbie.

"I don't know, man." Said Dipper.

"That guy almost broke my neck! You know how mad I am right now?!" asked Robbie.

"So I guess you and I have to fight now, huh? Go ahead, man. Do your worst. I just wanna get this over with." Said Dipper.

"Oh, man! I am so gonna enjoy this!" Robbie says as he raises his fist to punch Dipper, who just closes his eyes and spreads his arms out "Aren't you gonna run?"

"Nope." Said Dipper.

"…Are you sure?" Robbie asked and Dipper nods, Robbie hesitates before scoffing "It's not even worth it! I play lead guitar so I gotta save my hands."

"Hey guys! I heard some crazy screaming out here." Wendy says as she suddenly walks up to us.

"Wendy?" Robbie, Dipper, and I ask.

"You're back!" said Dipper.

"Yeah, man. Whoa! What the heck happened here? Freak tornado or something?" asked Wendy.

Dipper and Robbie stutter, trying to explain.

"And why are your faces all jacked up? You guys weren't fighting each other, were you? I hate it when guys fight." Said Wendy.

Dipper and Robbie stared at her wide eyed before I walked up to Wendy and tugged on her hand.

"Actually Wendy, they weren't fighting each other, they were protecting me from some other guys that were hitting me." I said as she looked down at me.

"Is that true?" Wendy asked as she picked me up and turned back to Dipper and Robbie, who I looked at with wide eyes and subtly nodded my head yes.

"Yep! That's what happened!" said Dipper.

"Totally what happened!" said Robbie.

"Cool! It really makes me happy to see my two boys hanging out. And it was really sweet of you two to protect Nikki from getting picked on. I got some unpacking to do. I'll text you guys later." Wendy says as she kisses Robbie and messes with Dipper's hat before turning to me "And you be more careful around others, I know you're the toughest one out of all of us, but I don't like seeing my favorite squirt hurt, take it easy okay?" Wendy asked with a smile.

"Yes Wendy." I said with a nod as she set me down and ruffled my hair gently before walking back to her family.

Dipper sighed and said "Thanks Nikki." To me as I walked back to his side.

"No problem." I said, smiling up at him.

"Did you hear that? She called me one of her two boys!" said Dipper.

"She was looking at me, though." Said Robbie.

"Look, Robbie, if we stay at each other's throats, we'll both lose Wendy. We need to make a cold war pact." Said Dipper.

"Okay. What's that?" asked Robbie.

"We need to learn to hate each other, in silence." Said Dipper.

"You mean like, what girls do?" asked Robbie.

"Yeah, exactly! What girls do." Said Dipper.

The next day, Wendy, Robbie, Dipper, and I were in the gift shop, Wendy was behind the counter and brushing her hair and talking to us, I was sitting on the stool next to her, Dipper was sitting on the barrel next to the counter, and Robbie was leaning on the counter next to the cash register.

"So, then I told Thompson, 'Hey, save some for the rest of us!'." Said Wendy.

"Ha! Good one, Wendy! That's great!" Dipper said as the three of us laughed and Wendy dropped her brush.

"Aw, man. Just a second." Wendy says as she bends down to get the brush, when she does, Dipper and Robbie lean towards each other and glaring at each other and making fighting gestures till Wendy gets back up and they go back to how they were before "So as I was saying…"

Dipper and Robbie laugh and agree with her and smile to myself.

"This summer just got a lot more fun!" I whisper down to Impmon in the digivice and Cosmo and Wanda on the bracelet and they smile back in agreement.


	12. 11 Little Dipper

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nikki**

 **I'M BACK! I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! The reason why I was gone so long was because a few days after posting Fight Fighters, my laptop exploded and I couldn't do anything until I got a new one, again, I apologize for the long wait, and I hope that doesn't happen again anytime soon. Now, without further delay, here is the new chapter…**

 **11 Little Dipper**

Grunkle Stan, Dipper, Mabel, Stitch, Kero, and I were all in the living room watching Ducktecktive, Grunkle Stan was sitting in the armchair while I sat on his lap holding Kero, Dipper was sitting on the back of the chair, Mabel was laying upside down against the t-rex table, and Stitch was sitting at Grunkle Stans feet.

" _You've gone too far this time, Ducktecktive!"_ said the Constable.

" _Quack quack, quack quack quack quack."_ Said Ducktective.

The doorbell suddenly rang and we all turned to it.

Grunkle Stan got up from the chair and carried me with him to answer the door, putting his eyepatch on along the way.

"Welcome to a world of mystery!" Grunkle Stan said as he opened the door and saw a man in a suit standing there.

"Stan Pines?" asked the man.

"The tax collector! You found me!" Grunkle Stan yelled and suddenly throws down one of his smoke bombs before turning and started running back to the living room, as he turned, he suddenly threw me up to lay on his shoulder, and in the process, I nearly dropped Kero when I landed, only just able to catch him by his arm with one hand, the other hand I was using to hold on to the back of Grunkle Stan's suit so I wouldn't fall off, both of us wide eyed, as well as Cosmo and Wanda were also wide eyed, who were on the charm bracelet, from the sudden motion, when we got back to the living room, Grunkle Stan tore down a decoration off the wall, revealing a hidden compartment that had a duffel bag that was stuffed with money, he grabbed it and held it under one arm and started feeling along the wall with his other hand "Aah…uh…which one of these is the trap door?"

"Mister Pines." We heard the man's voice say, and we turned to see him standing in the doorway to the living room "I'm from the Winninghouse Coupon Savers contest, and YOU ARE OUR BIIIIIIG WINNER!"

As the man said that, a cameraman walked into the room, followed by two women who were holding a giant check for 10,000,000 dollars, who threw confetti in the air.

"Heh? My one and only dream, which was to possess money, has come true!" said Grunkle Stan.

"We're rich! I'm gonna get a butler!" said Dipper.

"I'm gonna buy a talking horse!" said Mabel.

"Just sign here for the money." Said the man.

"You bet!" Grunkle Stan said as he turned to set me down on the floor.

"Grunkle Stan, something doesn't seem right here." I whispered to him as he set me down next to Stitch.

"Don't be silly Duckling, everything's just fine, trust me." Grunkle Stan said, winking at me before standing back up and turning to the man, taking a pen from him and signing the paper the man was holding.

As he did, the check suddenly ripped in half, revealing Gideon.

"Ha! Stanford, you fool! You just signed over the Mystery Shack to lil' ol' me!" Gideon says as he takes the paper from the man and started dancing.

Dipper and Mabel gasp while I glare at Gideon and Stitch growls.

"Uh, might wanna take another look there!" Grunkle Stan said, pointing at the paper with the pen.

Gideon holds up the paper and starts reading from it "'The Shack is hereby signed over to…SUCK A LEMON LITTLE MAN'?!"

Grunkle Stan bursts out laughing, and Dipper, Mabel, Stitch, and I laugh along with him, and I feel Kero shaking in my arms as he tries to keep from laughing as well.

"How dare you! I am not a threat to be taken lightly!" Gideon says as he rips the paper in half before holding his arms up in the air "Come here hon', I need your arms." He says and the man lifts him up so he's at eye level with Grunkle Stan "I'll get you, Stanford Pines! I'LL GET YOU ALL!" Gideon says as the man walks backwards with him out the door.

We all stare after him.

"Wanna see what else is on tv?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"Yeah, ok." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, alright." Said Mabel.

"Yeah." Grunkle Stan said as we all started walking back to the tv.

"My favorite part's the theme song." Said Mabel.

A few hours later, Dipper, Mabel, Stitch, Kero, and I were in the Giftshop with Soos, Soos was restocking the shelves, Dipper and Mabel were playing chess on some weird turtle skeleton, and I was leaning against the counter across from them playing a game on the PET while Stitch, sitting next to me, and Kero, sitting in my lap, watched.

"Little guy to black space nine!" said Mabel.

"It's a pawn, that's not your color, and stop stealing the tiny horses!" Dipper said, and I looked up to see the horse pieces were all in the pocket of Mabel's sweater.

"They like it better in here. Don't you babies?" Mabel asked and made a horse noise.

"And…checkmate!" Dipper said as he knocked over Mabel's king.

"What? Boo!" said Mabel.

"Oh! Dipper wins again!" Dipper cheered as he placed a mark in the notebook he was holding.

"Dipper, can I play with you?" I asked.

"NO! You can't!" Dipper said, his voice had an annoyed tone as he spoke.

"Ok." I say a little sadly, he never really played games with me anymore when I started to win against him in any game we played, at least I still had Bill to play with when he visited during the night, I had so far won every game we played together, even in one's that I had never played before that Bill had told me about, and he never got mad once, he always encouraged me and celebrated every time I won.

Stitch growled quietly in Dipper's direction, and I put a hand on Kero's back as I sensed he was going to attack Dipper if I didn't.

"Yo, Mabel? Can you pass me that brain in the jar? The lady one?" asked Soos.

"I got it." Dipper said as he started to get up.

"Thanks, but Mabel's taller." Said Soos.

"What? No she's not. We're the same height. We've always been." Said Dipper.

"Better check again, dude." Said Soos.

Dipper and Mabel stood back to back, Dipper taking off his hat, as Soos got down from the stepladder and took out his tape measure to measure them.

"Yep, she's got exactly one millimeter on you!" said Soos.

"What?!" Dipper asked as he put his hat back on.

"Woah, don't you see what's happening, Dipper? This millimeter is just the beginning. I'm evolving into the superior sibling! Bigger! Stronger!" said Mabel.

"Like some kinda alpha-twin!" said Soos.

"Alpha-twin! Alpha-twin!" Mabel chanted.

"C'mon, guys, nobody even uses millimeters. It only makes you taller than me in Canada." Said Dipper.

"Y'know Dipper, I've always wanted a little brother. Who knew I already had one? Ha ha ha ha ha! Yeah!" said Mabel.

"I don't think your short Dipper, you're taller than I am." I said as I walked towards them.

"You're five Nikki, I'm supposed to be taller than you." Dipper said in an upset voice.

"Oooh, not for long though, I bet Nikki gets to be taller than you WAY before you get taller than me." Mabel teased as she pulled me to her side.

"Mabel!" I said, pulling away as Dipper glared at the two of us and Grunkle Stan walked into the room.

"I was awoken by the sound of mockery. Where is it? Show me the object of ridicule!" Grunkle Stan said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'm taller than Dipper!" said Mabel.

"By ONE millimeter." Said Dipper.

"Hey, hey, don't get… _short_ with your sister." Grunkle Stan says as he laughs.

"Now Grunkle Stan, I hope you don't think _little_ of him." Said Mabel.

"Ha ha! Ya! And, and uh…he's short!" Grunkle Stan said as he and Mabel start laughing.

"Dude, maybe you should lay off a tiny bit." Said Soos.

"Ha! Tiny! Soos is in on it now!" Grunkle Stan said as he and Mabel keep laughing and Dipper leaves.

"N-No, I didn't mean that." Said Soos.

"Dipper will forget. He's got a 3…2…1…" said Mabel.

"SHORT-TERM MEMORY!" Grunkle Stan and Mabel say in union.

"POW! We are on FIRE!" Mabel says as she and Grunkle Stan high-five.

"Ow, ooh, that's, ahh." Grunkle Stan says as he holds his hand.

"I high-five hard." Said Mabel.

I shake my head at them and walk out the door, Stitch following behind me.

I walk into the woods, as I get out of sight of the Shack, Stitch gets on two legs as Cosmo and Wanda poof into their normal forms, Kero, floats out of my arms, and I press the button on the digivice to let Impmon out.

"Does that always happen?" asked Wanda.

"Pretty much, anytime Dipper feels bad about something, Mabel and Grunkle Stan have to tease him about it, like the day I met Kero, they were teasing him about not being manly and he ran off and met some Manataurs…they're pretty weird, though he also met the Multi-Bear, Dipper introduced me to him once, he seems nice." I said as we started walking deeper into the forest.

"Why did your brother get so mad when you asked him if you could play with him?" asked Impmon.

"Well…ever since I started winning at every game we played together, he started getting mad that he kept losing, and we played together less and less until he stopped playing games with me at all, sometimes he even yells at me if I ask if I can play with him…" I said.

"That's mean of him, I mean he wins against Mabel all the time, and from what I've seen so far, she may not like it, but she doesn't yell at him." Said Kero.

"Yeah…though Dipper seems to rub it in her face when he wins, I never did that when I won, I guess he's just glad he's not losing against a five year old and want's to boast about it." I said with a shrug. "But that doesn't mean Mabel can just rub it in his face about being ONE millimeter taller than him, though I kinda don't see what the big deal is about being slightly shorter than Mabel, I mean look at me, I'm half there size, you don't see me complaining abo-" I say before I bump into something, almost falling back if Cosmo and Wanda hadn't caught me with their magic and set me back on my feet.

I look at what I had run into and it looked like a giant furry leg, I look up to see Gompers looking back at me…though it was more looking down at me as he was now as big as an elephant!

"…Gompers!?" I ask as Gompers turned around and sniffed my hair before baaing and licking my face, causing me to giggle a little before hugging his now giant nose.

"What is that thing!?" asked Impmon.

"Gompers is a goat, though he's not supposed to be this big." I said.

"What do you think happened to him?" Wanda asked as she and Cosmo floated around Gompers.

"I don't know, maybe he can take us to where whatever happened to him happened and get him back to regular size, if we can't turn him back I don't know what were going to tell Grunkle Stan…though knowing him, he might make Gompers into an attraction." I said in thought before turning back to Gompers "Gompers, can you take us to where all this happened?" I asked.

"…What makes you think the goat can even understand you? He doesn't look smart enough to-" Impmon started to say before Gompers suddenly kneeled down on his front legs to let me climb onto his back.

"Never underestimate Gompers." I said as I held out my hand to help Impmon get on behind me and Stitch climbed up to sit behind him.

Gompers stood back up and started walking deeper into the forest as Kero, Cosmo, and Wanda floated along above us.

We eventually came to a clearing and passed some crystals that were shining pink and blue lights, we came to a stop and Gompers let us down.

We got down and I looked over to the crystals and saw, standing next to them, was a tall blue woman in a dress.

"I'm guessing that's a Clow Card?" I asked as we walked up to her.

"Yeah, that's the Big Card, she's probably what made Gompers bigger." Said Ker.

I activated the Sealing Wand and was about to seal Big, when a pinprick of light suddenly jumped from Big's shoulder and landed on the top of the Sealing Wand.

I looked at it curiously and reached to it and it jumped onto my hand.

"That's the Little Card!" said Kero.

"That's good that they're together, do I use the Little to turn Gompers back?"

"No, once you seal them, he should go back to his regular size." Said Kero.

"Alright." I said as Little jumped back onto Big's shoulder "Clow Cards! I command you to return to your powers confined!" I said as I sealed Big and Little into cards.

When the cards were sealed, Gompers shrunk back to his original size.

I look around and see some other things changed size, but others didn't.

"I thought you said everything would go back to normal size?" I asked Kero.

"They should have." Kero said.

We watched as a butterfly fly through one of the blue beams of light the crystals were making and suddenly grew bigger.

"Woah!" I said as we watched it fly away "It must be the crystals that made some of these animals bigger or smaller!"

"Big and Little must have been attracted to them and that's why they were here." Said Kero.

"Well, we better get back before everyone starts to worry." I said before walking over to Gompers. "Think you can take us home Gompers?" I asked and he baaed before letting me get back up onto his back.

"I still can't believe that thing can understand you." Impmon said as I pulled him back into the digivice as there was no room for all of us now that Gompers was back to his normal size.

"Like I said, never underestimate him." I said.

"Stitch was about to climb on behind me when his ears suddenly perked up and he turned to look into the forest.

"Is Jumba calling you?" I asked.

"Eh." Stitch said, nodding.

"Well you better go to him, probably need help with something." I said and Stitch ran off.

Gompers carried me back to the Shack, when we got just to the edge of the trees, I got off and let Gompers go on ahead.

"We better get back inside, I don't want to be carried around for weeks again if Grunkle Stan finds out I went into the forest by myself." I said as Cosmo and Wanda poofed back onto the bracelet and Kero flew into my satchel "Hopefully Mabel has stopped teasing Dipper and we can have a nice aftern-" I started to say before I hear familiar laughing, and I groaned when I recognized who it was "Not again!" I said.

I stepped out of the trees and saw Gideon standing in the middle of the path and laughing while looking at a jar he held in his hand.

He heard me walking towards him and stopped laughing, looking up in my direction.

"What are you up to now Gideon?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He looked down at the jar in his hand, then looked at a flashlight he held in his other hand before smirking and turning towards me and pointed the flashlight at me, I saw some movement in the jar, but ignored it.

"Is that your big plan this time, shine a flashlight at me? Oh, I'm so scared." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes "Alright, go on, I won't even move, give me your best shot." I said with a smirk as I leaned forwards slightly and held my hands behind my back and closed my eyes.

I heard him click the flashlight on and a weird feeling came over me, I opened my eyes and saw Gideon getting bigger, or rather, I was getting smaller as he shined the flashlight at me that was producing a pink beam of light, I was frozen in place as I shrunk, too shocked by what was happening.

When I stopped shrinking, I stayed still before looking down.

"…I gotta stop hanging out with Grunkle Stan." I mumbled to myself.

I see Gideon start to move and I jump before running in the other direction, though I didn't get far before Gideon suddenly grabbed the back of my jacket and lifted me high in the air, where I dangled from where he was holding me by my jacket.

I'm terrified he would drop me from this high up, but hid it by glaring at him.

He smirked before dropping me into the jar.

I braced myself to land at the hard glass bottom of the jar, but was surprised when I landed on something softer than glass and something wrapped around me.

I looked up and saw Dipper and Mabel holding me in their arms.

"Dipper!? Mabel!? What are you guys doing here!?" I asked as Gideon put the lid on the jar and started walking away from the Shack.

"I…kinda made a flashlight with a height altering crystal that would make me taller than Mabel, we got into a fight and Gideon found us and found out what the flashlight could do and shrunk us and put us in this jar." Said Dipper.

…I facepalmed.

Gideon eventually walked to his dad's car dealership.

"Say there son, what's in the jar?" asked Bud.

"That's my widdle secret!" Gideon said, patting the jar, causing everyone to go aww, he turned and started walking towards his house, mumbling on the way "Mouth-breathin' fools…"

He walked into his house and found his mother in the kitchen vacuuming.

"Mother." Gideon said as he walked by.

He walked upstairs to his room and unscrewed the jar, dumping us onto his dresser.

"You three!" said Gideon.

"W-What are you going to do with us?" Mabel asked as Dipper hugged me to his side.

"Why Mabel, I wouldn't hurt a hair on your itty-bitty head-if you agree to be my queen!" Gideon said as he stroked Mabel's head with a finger.

"We live in a democracy! And never!" Mabel said as she pushed Gideon's finger away.

"Maybe you'll change your mind after THIS!" Gideon says as he suddenly picks Mabel up.

"No! I will fight you until the day I-" Mabel yells before seeing what was in Gideon's other hand "Gummy Koalas!" Mabel says as Gideon drops her into the bag and starts eating one.

"As for you two…" Gideon says as he turns back to Dipper and I and shining a lamp on us as Dipper hugged me closer to his side "Tell me. How exactly did you come upon this magic item? Hmm? Did somebody tell you about it? Did you… _READ_ about it somewhere?"

Dipper looked into his vest as I glanced around before my eyes landed on something, I tugged on Dipper's vest and he looked down at me, I gestured to the item with my head and he glanced at it and nodded before walking closer to Gideon to get his attention away from me as I backed up to the object.

"Lean closer and I'll tell you!" said Dipper.

"Well don't mind if I-" Gideon said as he leaned his head closer.

As Gideon turned his ear closer to Dipper, I pushed the button on the airhorn, causing the loud sound to go right in his ear, causing him to scream and turn away, holding his ears.

"AAAAAAAH! Grrrrr! I COULD SQUASH YOU RIGHT NOW!" Gideon screamed as he held his fist over me, Dipper ran over and grabbed me and hugged me to his chest, trying to cover me with his own body to try to protect me from being squashed by Gideon, Gideon glared down at us before glancing at his fist and saying "Steel yourself, Gideon. You can use them. You can use them." He whispered.

He walked away to his table and sat down in front of it, Dipper relaxed slightly, but still held me tightly to him as we watched Gideon pick up his phone and started dialing.

"Stanford Pines, listen to me very closely. I have your nieces and nephew. Hand over the deed to the Mystery Shack right now, or great harm will befall them!...This is Gideon by the way." Gideon said, Dipper and I glanced at each other as we faintly heard Grunkle Stan say something over the phone "I have them in my possession! You don't believe me? I will text you a photo!"

"Some arch nemeses he is, doesn't even know that Grunkle Stan doesn't know what texting is." I mumbled before Dipper shushed me and held my head closer to his chest to try and keep me quiet.

"But—Hello? Hello? Arrgh!" Gideon yells as he throws the phone at the wall above us, when it hit the wall, it broke into pieces and started falling down towards us, and Dipper tried to shield me from the pieces of phone falling down around us, we looked over at Gideon who had suddenly started laughing "What am I doing? I don't need ransom! I have THIS!" Gideon said as he held up the flashlight "I'll shrink Stan and take the Shack for myself!" he said as he turned to us "You'll be helpless to stop me. And if any of you step out of line, SMASH!" Gideon said as he held up four figures that looked like Grunkle Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and I before breaking the heads off of them and laughing.

"Gideon! The ice cream truck is here!" Bud yells from downstairs.

"Oh! Coming!" Gideon said, giggling before turning back to us and putting a hamster next to us "Guard them, Cheekums. I'm coming!" he said before running off out the door.

Dipper tells me to stay still as he picks up a q-tip and starts poking the hamster to make sure it wouldn't do anything, as he did, I discreetly glance down to make sure Kero, Cosmo, and Wanda were okay, and they were, I thought about making a wish to get us all out of this mess, but it was too risky, and I wouldn't be able to explain how it happened without giving away about who Cosmo and Wanda were, and I couldn't use the cards, as I figured, even if I would be able to reveal them, it would be only temporary and that once they were back in card form, we would go back to being tiny, we need to get the flashlight back to get back to normal.

I look back up as Dipper starts talking.

"We've gotta get out of here and save Stan!" Dipper said as I walked over to stand next to him.

"I know! I will see you later." Mabel said as she put a Gummy Koala head in her sweater pocket.

"Okay, how are we gonna do this. Gideon's got magic and, like, a zillion inches on us. On the bright side, at least we're finally the same height." Said Dipper.

"Actually…" said Mabel.

A few minuets later, I was watching as Dipper looked through a pencil bag, trying to find a ruler.

"Are we seriously doing this right now!? We gotta go and save Grunkle Stan!" I said.

"Hold on, this is important!" Dipper said from inside the bag.

I groaned and hid my face in my hands "How am I the youngest again?" I asked, but was ignored.

I looked back up to see Dipper had found a ruler and they were back to back against it.

"You're still taller? Arrgh! How did this happen?" asked Dipper.

"I guess it's another mystery." Said Mabel.

"Just another reason we've gotta get that flashlight back." Dipper said as he walked to the edge of the desk to look down at the carpet.

I looked over at Mabel to find that she had climbed onto Cheekums' back.

"Cheekums, to freedom! To freedom! Oh, you're just a big old dummy-dum!" said Mabel.

"I have a plan." Said Dipper.

A few minutes later, we had successfully taken the hair from Gideon's brush and tied it together to make a rope down to the floor, Dipper went down first, then Mabel had me hold onto her back before sliding down after him, we eventually made downstairs and hid inside a shoe down in the living room, watching Gideon eat some ice cream.

"Clean me!" Gideon said, and Bud walked over with a napkin and wiped the ice cream off Gideon's face "Father, could you give widdle old me a wide to the Mystewy Shack?" asked Gideon.

"Oh, I'd love to, sugarpie, but I have a heck of a lot of cars to sell, I do! I do!" Bud said as he started tickling Gideon.

"No, no, NO, DON'T TICKLE MEEEE! NO!" Gideon screams as he threw the tub of ice cream across the room where it hit the wall and splattered, nearly hitting his mother "NEVER! Never tickle me! What have I told you? What have I told—look at me—what have I told you?!"

"Ticklin' is no laughin matter." Said Bud.

"There we go." Gideon said as he patted Bud's face.

"Do you still need a ride?" asked Bud.

"I'll just take the BUS!" Gideon said, walking towards the door, knocking a table and lamp over on the way, kicked the door open, and leaves.

"Precious memories." Said Bud.

"Just keep vacummin. Just keep vacummin." Said Gideon's mother.

"Come on!" Dipper said as we jumped out of the shoe.

We ran over to the door and went out the doggie door and ran over to hide under one of the cars.

"We need to get higher." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, especially you, 'cause you're short." Said Mabel.

"Guys! Up there." Dipper said and pointed up to the giant winged dollar sign balloon that was floating above the entrance to the dealership.

We ran over and climbed up to it, Dipper making me ride on his back on the way up, when we get to the top, we see Gideon sitting at the bus stop next to Lazy Susan.

A bus stops and Gideon gets on before it drives off.

"He's heading to shrink Stan!" said Dipper.

"Oh flying discount dollar, if only you could fly us back to the Mystery Shack." Said Mabel.

"Maybe it can." Dipper says as he pulled out his Swiss Army Knife from his pocket and uses the scissor on it to cut the rope holding the balloon down, and we suddenly go flying. "Down there!" Dipper says and he and Mabel push the wings of the balloon to make it fly lower and follow the bus.

"To the Mystery Shack!" said Mabel.

Eventually, the balloon crashes into the totem pole next to the Mystery Shack and we climb up on top of it.

"We're just in time, but how are we gonna stop him?" Dipper asked as he pointed at Gideon's bus that just stopped in front of the Mystery Shack, before a woodpecker suddenly comes and starts pecking his head "Ah shoo ah ha ah!"

"Leave that to Mabel." Said Mabel.

We walk across the rope of flags all the way to the roof of the Mystery Shack just as Gideon makes it to the porch.

"I'm comin' for ya, Stanford!" Gideon says, about to open the door before Mabel drops the Gummy Koala head into his hair, stopping him.

"I'm sorry, gummy friend." Said Mabel.

"It's for the greater good." Said Dipper.

"Ugh! One of those infernal Gummy Koalas has gotten into my perfect hair. I can't defeat Stan looking like this." Gideon says as he drops the flashlight onto the porch and walks over to the tub at the end of the porch, and starts spraying his hair with some hairspray "Woo! Woowee!"

We slide down to the porch and over to the flashlight, Mabel gets on top of the flashlight as Dipper pushes me in front of it and Mabel grows me back to my regular size, I look back down to them.

"Quick, get in front and I'll re-grow you." Said Mabel.

"Okay. Wait, you're gonna grow us back to equal height right?" asked Dipper.

"Dipper! That doesn't matter right now." Said Mabel.

"Well if it doesn't matter, why don't you just do it?" asked Dipper.

"AWWW! Why are you acting so weird! Why can't you just accept that I'm a little bit taller than you?" asked Mabel.

"Oh, I'm acting weird? You're the one who keeps calling me names and stuff." Said Dipper.

"Guys, stop fighting! We don't have time for this!" I whisper, glancing at Gideon before looking back at them, but they ignore me.

"Oh, what? You mean like little-" said Mabel.

"Don't say it!" said Dipper.

"Little Dipper." Said Gideon's voice.

We look and see him standing next to us.

He reaches down to grab Dipper and Mabel.

"NO!" I yell and jump towards him to stop him, but he pushes me down to the ground and grabs them anyway.

"I dare say you would have defeated me, if it wasn't for your sibling bickering!" Gideon said as he looked at them, he looks back over at me still on the ground as he picks up the flashlight "As for you…" he said as he pointed the flashlight at me.

Before he could do anything, I jump up and run around him to the door, I open it and go inside and closed the door, leaning back against it and panting.

I look around frantically and see Soos standing there staring at me, for some reason he was wearing Grunkle Stan's fez, but I decided to ignore that fact for the moment.

"Where's Grunkle Stan!?" I ask in panic.

"On the second door to the left down the hall." Soos said as he pointed towards the door.

"Thank you!" I say as I sprint towards the door and down the hallway "GRUNKLE STAAAAN!" I yell as I get to the door Soos told me to, which led to the parlor, as I got to the top of the stairs, I stopped and stared in confusion at the room that was now full of mirrors, I turn back as I hear screams from where I just came from before running down the stairs and through the mirror maze, trying to find Grunkle Stan "Grunkle Stan!" I yell, eventually making it to the other end of the maze where I was suddenly picked up out of nowhere and I struggle for a moment before realizing it was Grunkle Stan holding me.

"You better have made it through that quick because of your genius Duckling, otherwise I'm not gonna make much money from this-" Grunkle Stan started to say before noticing how panicked and out of breath I was "What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"G-Gideon…h-he…" I try to speak between breaths.

"Has that little brat been picking on you!?" Grunkle Stan asks in a mad tone.

"H-He-" I start to say before we hear Gideon walk to the parlor.

"I got this." Grunkle Stan said as he started walking back towards the maze.

"WAIT! Gideon's got a-" I start to say.

"Don't worry about a thing Duckling, your Grunkle Stan's gonna take care of everything." Grunkle Stan said as he patted my head gently as we heard Gideon get to the door.

"Stanford!" Gideon said as Grunkle Stan stood in a spot that made us appear in every mirror in the room.

"Oh hi, Gideon, I've been looking for someone to try out my new mirror maze, then again, you're an idiot. That's the end of the sentence." Said Grunkle Stan.

"You come back here!" said Gideon.

"Try and find me, twerp! Ha, ha ha!" Grunkle Stan said as Gideon walked down the stairs into the mirror maze.

"Grunkle Stan! You have to hide! Gideon's gonna-" I say.

"It's alright Duckling, I'm gonna make sure he doesn't bother you anymore." Said Grunkle Stan.

"It's not me I'm worried about." I mumble to myself as we use the mirrors to watch Gideon make his way through the maze.

Gideon suddenly get's scared by Grunkle Stan's reflection and points the flashlight at it, but the beam just bounces on the mirrors, eventually hitting the moose head on the wall and shrinking it.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Grunkle Stan laughs.

"NO!" Gideon yells as he throws the flashlight at one of the mirrors, causing it to break the mirror.

"Hey! Watch the merchandise!" said Grunkle Stan.

Gideon picks up the flashlight and starts breaking more mirrors.

Grunkle Stan growls before making his way through the maze to Gideon.

"Grunkle Stan no!" I say, but he just ignores me and we get to where Gideon is.

"You little troll! Those mirrors cost me ten, I-I mean uh twenty-five, five-hundred. Five-hundred dollars each, and you're paying for all of 'em!" said Grunkle Stan.

"Oh contraire. It will be you who pays!" Gideon says as he points the flashlight at us and starts walking towards us.

"Woah! What is that thing?!" Grunkle Stan asks as he starts backing up towards the wall, while doing so, he pulls me behind his back, I try to climb up the back of his suit, but he uses one hand to hold my leg so I can't climb, and uses his other to hold me against his back as we make it to the wall.

"Finally after all these years, after every humiliation! Your business, your family, everything will finally be mine! You have no one to protect you now! Prepare for the wrath of Gideon Glee-Gideon Glee-oh oh oh ah oh oh ah." Gideon says before starting to laugh, I'm able to peak around Grunkle Stan slightly from the side and stare in confusion at Gideon rolling around on the floor.

"Eh, I don't even know how to respond to this." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Uh ey ey ey! No! No! Stop it! Ha, ha, ha!" Gideon laughed.

"Look um, kid. I think this rivalry is thing is getting to you. Ha, I understand. I mean, I'm a formidable foe, what can I say." Grunkle Stan says as he pulls me back to in front of him and holds me to his chest.

"No!" Gideon says as he laughs so much that foam starts coming from his mouth.

"Hey now, come on, you'll get me one of these days. Maybe, you know, run your evil plan by some friends next time huh? Workshop it, but first get your issues in order there." Grunkle Stan said as he kneeled down next to Gideon.

"Ha! Ehh, ha!" Gideon laughs as Grunkle Stan stands up, just as he does, I quickly lean over and slip the flashlight from Gideon's grasp and hide it in my jacket just in time for Grunkle Stan to stand up completely and look down at me before glancing around and starts using his feet to role Gideon across the floor to the door.

"Hup. Uh uhp. Up over the carpet, there we go, around the end table, and out the door." Grunkle Stan says as he rolls Gideon out the door and down the stairs outside.

I look down towards him as Grunkle Stan looks down at him from the door, as we stand there, Stitch comes from the side and comes around the doorframe to inside the Shack and sits next to Grunkle Stan's legs.

When Gideon gets to the bottom of the stairs, he stops laughing and searches his suit for a moment before looking up and reaching towards us.

"My light!" says Gideon.

"You're the light of my life too, pal." Grunkle Stan says sarcastically and starts to close the door, as he does I smirked at Gideon and showed him that I have the flashlight, and I see his eyes widen just as the door completely shuts "Whoa, freak show." Grunkle Stan says before turning to me "You come straight to me if he starts bothering you again, got it?" he asks.

"Yes Grunkle Stan." I say, nodding as he sets me down on the floor next to Stitch.

"Good, now go on and play or, whatever it is you do." Grunkle Stan says as he rubs my hair before walking out the room.

I watch till he leaves the room before looking over to the side and see Dipper and Mabel standing there, I sigh in relief and walk over to them, setting the flashlight down on the floor.

Dipper adjust the crystal and gestures to it saying "After you."

"It's okay, you can go first if you want to. Woah!" Mabel says as Dipper activates the flashlight and grows her back to her normal size, and Mabel does the same for him, they go back to back and measure their height "Hey, you let me keep my extra millimeter!" said Mabel.

"You earned it." Said Dipper.

"Aww! Thanks! Little brothe-!" said Mabel.

"Stop it." Said Dipper.

As they talk, I see movement out of the corner of my eye from the floor, I look down and my eyes widen.

"Well I guess we should destroy this thing. You know, so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands and junk." Said Mabel.

"Seems like the smart thing to do." Dipper says, handing the crystal to Mabel.

Mabel throws it at the floor, but right before it hits, I catch it in my hand.

"Nikki! What are you doing?" asked Mabel.

"Aren't you two forgetting something?" I ask.

They look at me in confusion and I gesture to the floor and they look.

"There you dudes are! I've been trying to get your attention." Soos said where he was shrunken on the floor, next to some broken glass that spelled out 'HELP SOOS'.

I raised an eyebrow at Dipper and Mabel with a smile as they laugh nervously.

The next day, we were back in the living room, in the same positions as before, watching tv, when the doorbell rings, Grunkle Stan goes to answer it, and Stitch and I follow behind him.

Grunkle Stan opens the door, and we see a man standing there with another holding a camera and two women holding a check.

"Mister Pines. I'm from the Winninghouse Coupon Savers contest, and YOU ARE OUR BIIIIIIG WINNER!" says the man.

Grunkle Stan stares for a moment before closing the door.

"Uh, Grunkle Stan, you might want to-" I start to say.

"It's okay, Duckling, I know it's fake, little twerp thinks he can get me with the same trick two times in a row? He really needs to start thinking things through." Grunkle Stan says as he rubs my hair before going back to the living room.

Stitch and I glance at each other before going to the window next to the door and looking out, Kero peeking out from over the windowsill from my arms.

"I guess we'll have to give our prize to our runner up winner, Fiddleford H. McGucket?" the man asks as he looks at a paper.

"Wooh ooh oh hey ha ha!" McGucket laughs as he suddenly walks across the porch.

"How would you like _ten million dollars?!_ " asked the man.

"It's my dream come true!" McGucket says as he takes the check and starts eating it.

"Cross this town off our list." The man says to the cameraman.

Stitch and I look at each other and wince as Kero bursts out laughing from my arms.


	13. 12 Summerween

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nikki**

 **12 Summerween**

Grunkle Stan pulled into a parking lot and parked in a handicapped parking space, driving over the parking bumper in the process, and he, Soos, Dipper, Mabel, and I got out of the car.

"Here we are, the Summerween Superstore!" Grunkle Stan said as he gestured to the store he drove us to that had a green banner across the top that had the name of the store in red, that made it look like the letters were dripping, and a giant inflated bat on the roof.

"Wait, Summer-what?" asked Dipper.

"Summerween! The people of this town love Halloween so much, they celebrate it twice a year. And wouldn't you know it, it's today!" Grunkle Stan said as he pulled out a calendar.

"Do you always carry that calendar in your pocket?" asked Dipper.

"…Yes." Grunke Stan said after looking around.

"Summerween? Something about this feels unnatural." Said Mabel.

"There's free candy!" Soos said and we looked at each other.

Inside the store…

"TO THE COSTUME AISLE!" Dipper, Mabel, and I yelled, Dipper pushing Mabel and I in a wheelbarrow while Mabel wore funny glasses.

As we ran/rode through the store, we passed by Soos who was pressing a skull on one of the cackling skull bowls, and Grunkle Stan was getting a giant barrel of fake blood.

We kept going around the store till we ran into a pile of watermelons with Jack-o-Lantern faces, which Grunkle Stan said were called Jack-o-Melons, and knocked them over as the wheelbarrow tipped over and spilled us on the floor as the three of us laughed.

I looked up and saw Soos pressing as many skulls as he could while Grunkle Stan was holding a barrel of fake blood that was leaking all over the floor.

"Have the police come and eject the Pines family from the store." Said a voice over the speaker system, I looked over and saw it was the worker at the cash register.

"NOT TODAY!" Grunkle Stan yelled as he ran over to the register and threw down one of his smoke bombs and running out the door, Soos following while carrying two more barrels of fake blood, and Dipper, Mabel, and I brought up the rear after Mabel had picked me up and got the two of us back in the wheelbarrow and Dipper pushed it out the door.

"You paid for the stuff, right?" asked Mabel.

"Of course!" said Grunkle Stan.

"…With money or with Stan Bucks?" I asked, but he didn't answer.

We got back in the car and Grunkle Stan backed it up, knocking it into a telephone pole which fell on top of a giant inflated Jack-o-Melon, causing it to pop and go flat.

"Let's move!" Grunkle Stan said as he drove forward and out of the parking lot.

Later on in the afternoon when it was starting to get dark, I was in the kitchen with Stitch and Kero as I was making cookies for Summerween, I basically made them the same as Halloween shapes such as bats and other popular shapes for the holiday, just changing the Jack-o-Lanterns to Jack-o-Melons.

"Are they done yet?" asked Kero where he was watching me ice the cookies while sitting on the counter next to where I was working, with Stitch on my other side, sitting on a stool like I was.

"Nearly, this should be the last batch." I said as I was finishing the last cookie.

"Then we can eat them?" asked Kero.

"All of your batches are already made, you guys can eat them once Dipper, Mabel, and I leave to go trick-or-treating." I said, smiling as Kero and Stitch cheered. "I made some for Cosmo, Wanda and Impmon as well, though you'll have to wait till everyone is sleeping, can't risk you guys being seen." I said to them, as they nodded in agreement, Impmon from the screen on the digivice, and Cosmo and Wanda on the counter, having disguised themselves as green and pink oven mitts "I also made some for Jumba, hopefully we can get those to him later."

I heard a small noise coming from the window, and looked up to see a small figure floating in, it looked like a fairy, not like Cosmo or Wanda but how ones in storybooks looked, but had no wings, it was pink with a yellow puffy dress and a blue wand.

"Well, hello there." I said as she floated over.

"That's the Sweet Card!" said Kero.

"She certainly fits the name." I said with a giggle as I watched Sweet pick up one of the finished cookies.

She took a bite and got a happy look on her face and started flying around, making happy noises.

"Glad you like them!" I said with a wide smile as Sweet floated in front of me.

"Nikki, how many times do we gotta tell ya, your baking is the best!" Kero said in exasperation.

"Dipper and Mabel say that all the time too, I just thought everyone was saying that to be nice." I said, shrugging in confusion.

Everyone but Sweet sighed.

I tilt my head at them in confusion before I hear someone coming towards the kitchen, I quickly hold open my jacket so Sweet could hide there as Kero goes limp and flops on his side on the counter.

"Something smells delicious!" Grunkle Stan said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Grunkle Stan." I said.

"You say you do this for Halloween too?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Yep, pretty much the same, I just changed the pumpkins to watermelons.

As I was checking to make sure Sweet wasn't in sight, I saw Grunkle Stan trying to sneak a cookie out of the corner of my eye.

"Ah, ah, ah, Grunkle Stan!" I said as I quickly grabbed his hand with both of my own and shook my head lightly.

He stared down at my hands for a moment, for some reason, before looking back up at me.

"You want me to starve! Your poor old Grunkle who lets you stay in his attic for free for the whole summer! So cruel!" Grunkle Stan said overdramatically.

"Don't be silly. Besides, _these_ are yours." I said as I reached under the counter and pulled out a huge jar full of Summerween cookies that I made earlier, 'Grunkle Stan' written on the label attached to the side of it.

"Sneaky…nice job kid." Grunkle Stan said as he took the jar and opened it, pulling out a cookie and started eating it as he turned to leave and said, with his mouth full, "Keep up the good work!"

"Yes, 'Poor Old Grunkle Stan'!" I said dramatically and he let out a laugh as he walked through the door.

I shook my head with a smile as Sweet came out of my jacket and smiled at me before turning into a card, I put the card into my pocket before putting the finished cookies on a plate, sent Stitch and Kero upstairs and letting Cosmo and Wanda back on the charm bracelet, before walking out to the living room with the cookies where Dipper, Mabel, and Soos were, Soos already in his superhero costume and holding a bowl of candy.

"I'm so excited!" Mabel said as I came and sat in between them, setting the plate of cookies down.

"We're gonna have the best costumes, get the most candy…" said Dipper.

"And have the biggest stomachaches ever!" said Mabel.

"Yeah!" Dipper and I cheered.

"Haha, yeah!" Mabel cheered as we high fived.

"Dude, I've never seen you guys so pumped." Said Soos.

"Well, back at home, me, Dipper, and Nikki were kind of the kings of trick-or-treating. Twins in costumes, the people eat it up." Mabel said as she showed our Halloween memory book of pictures of her and Dipper in themed Halloween costumes "And it got a whole lot better when Nikki came along!" she said as she hugged me tightly to her side as she showed pictures of me starting to show up in the pictures, starting as a baby and ageing up, being dressed up in the same theme of costume as Dipper and Mabel were dressed as.

"Well, you dudes better be careful out there. It's a night of ghouls and goblins. Not to mention…the Summerween Trickster!" Soos said as he turned off the lights in the room and held a lit flashlight under his face.

"The Summer-what-what-what?" asked Mabel.

"The Trickster goes door to door, so the legend goes, eating children who lack the Summerween spirit." Said Soos.

"Well, you don't have to worry about us. We've got spirit to go around." Dipper says as he eats a piece of candy before he starts choking on it as the lights turn back on "Ugh! What is this stuff? I've never even heard of these brands. Sand Pop? Gummy chairs? Mr. Adequate-Bar?"

"This is all cheap-o loser candy!" said Mabel.

"Quiet your discontent, children, lest the Trickster overhear." Said Soos.

"Your cape is caught in your fly, Soos." Dipper said as he walked to the kitchen with the bowl of candy.

"Touché…" Soos said as he ate the gummy lips he had grabbed out of the bowl.

"Now _YOU_ , baby sister, are going to go upstairs till your costume is done!" Mabel said as she pushed me towards the stairs.

"Okay Mabel." I said with a giggle before going upstairs.

When I closed the door behind me, Cosmo and Wanda poofed up as I went to my bed where Stitch and Kero were.

"What did your sister mean when your costume is finished?" asked Cosmo.

"Every year on Halloween, Mabel always makes our costumes instead of buying them at a store, she's the best! We always go with a theme for our costumes." I said as I pulled the box for the Millennium Puzzle out of my satchel and opening it, trying to put it together.

"I don't know if you should be messing with that thing Nikki, it's got magic in it, something might happen." Said Kero.

"Kero, nearly everything I got from the antique store was magical…you included." I said distractedly as I tried to put at least two pieces together to try to at least get a start on it.

"It feels like dark magic though…" said Kero.

I rolled my eyes slightly before smiling as two pieces finally clicked together and I held it up slightly.

"Ha, see? Two pieces fit and nothing happened." I said before Kero and I jumped as Cosmo, Wanda, and Stitch screamed and put themselves against the wall behind Mabel's bed, staring at us with wide eyes "What's the matter with you?" I asked and Stitch pointed behind us, Kero and I looked and saw a tall figure in a cloak, though you couldn't see anything in the cloak as it was pitch black underneath "…Oh." I say interestedly.

"It's the Shadow Card." Said Kero.

"You don't say." I said as Shadow bent down to look at the two connected pieces in my hand before looking at my face then turning into a card at floating in my hand.

I look at it for a moment before groaning and falling against my pillow.

An hour later, having not completing the puzzle any farther than the two pieces and putting it away, Mabel called me back downstairs and gave me my costume to change into, already having changed into hers which was strawberry jelly, as she went to introduce her friends to Grunkle Stan, who was dressed as a vampire as I heard them from the room I was changing in.

"Grunkle Stan, these are my best friends, Candy and Grenda." Said Mabel.

"I am so sweet I could eat myself." Said Candy.

"Hello, Mr. Pines!" said Grenda.

"You got a cold, honey? Something wrong with your voice there?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"What do you mean? Why would you say that?" asked Grenda.

I walked out of the room in time to see Grunkle Stan walk away down the hallway.

"Is Waddles coming with us?" asked Candy.

"I wish he could, but he has some _very important meetings to attend!_ " Mabel said as Waddles walked past me, dressed in a suit that covers his front legs, as he walks to Mabel "File these documents under 'I' for 'I have a curly tail'." Mabel said and she, Candy, and Grenda start laughing. "Wait till you see Nikki's though. Nikki, come on out!" Mabel calls and I walked out in mine, it was nearly identical to Mabel's, the difference was the color and the hat, where Mabel was strawberry jelly, I was grape jelly so mine was purple with a picture of grapes on the front and where Mabel had a hat shaped like a strawberry, mine was shaped like a grape "Isn't she the cutest!" Mabel said as she hugged me tightly.

"Aw!" Candy and Grenda said in union.

"Is your dog dressed up too?" Candy asked me.

"Oh yeah, hold on." I said, before whistling up the stairs and Stitch came running down, dressed as a werewolf.

"Awoooo!" Stitch howled as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I figured he could stay here with Grunkle Stan and help out, I thought a vampire and a werewolf would match up." I said and they all nodded.

"What about your brother?" asked Grenda.

"Oh man you guys, just _wait_ until you see Dipper's costume! It's amazing! Here he comes now!" said Mabel.

I stared in confusion as Dipper came down the stairs in his regular clothes instead of his costume.

"That is a very good Dipper costume." Said Candy.

"What the hey-hey bro-bro, where's your costume?" asked Mabel.

"Look, I can't go trick-or-treating. I'm…uh, _really_ sick." Dipper says as he turns around and coughs "Must have been that bad candy. Go on without me." He said as he falls on the floor.

"Fight through it, man! Where's your Summerween spirit?" Mabel asked before someone knocks on the door.

Dipper gets up and goes to answer it.

"Trick-or-treat." Says whoever was at the door.

"Dude, really? You're a little old for this, man. Sorry." Said Dipper.

"But wait, I—" the person says before Dipper slams the door.

"Why'd you close the door?" asked Mabel.

"I told you, Mabel, I'm just not feeling it tonight." Dipper says before coughing some more.

"I think a little trick-or-treating will make you feel better." Said Mabel.

"I'm not trick-or-treating!" Dipper says before another knock comes from the door and Dipper opens it "Look man, just go to another house!" Dipper says before slamming the door again.

"Dipper! Where's your Summerween hospitality?" asked Mabel.

"You're being rude!" I added as another knock came from the door.

"I'm not getting that." Said Dipper.

"Well I am!" Mabel says as she opens the door "I apologize for my brother, he came down with a case of the grumpy-grumps."

"SILENCE! You have insulted me! For this you must pay…with your LIVES." Said the guy at the door.

"Aww, what a cute little mask! You're a funny guy aren't you?" asked Mabel.

"Funny, am I?" the man asked as he walked through the door.

"Twik-owr-tweet! My name is Gorney." Said a little boy who had just walked up to the door, the man picks him up and eats him "Remember meeee!"

We all scream.

"Gorney!" yelled Grenda.

"There's only one way for you to avoid his fate. I need a treat. If you can collect 500 pieces of candy, and bring it to me before the last Jack-o-Melon goes out…" he picks up a Jack-o-Melon and blows out the candle inside "I will let you live." Said the man.

"500 treats in one night? That's impossible!" said Dipper.

"The choice is yours, children. You must trick-or-treat…or DIE. Bwahahaha." The man laughs as he jumps onto the roof, we run outside and watch him as he crawls over the roof and out of sight.

"Oh my gosh Mabel, do you realize what this means?" asked Dipper.

"I do, it means you have to come trick-or-treating! Yay!" Mabel cheers as she shakes Dipper back and forth.

"Who was that guy?" asked Candy.

"It's the legend Soos told us about. It's true!" said Mabel.

"What do we do what do we DO!" Grenda screams as she shakes Dipper.

"What's goin' on out here dudes? I heard a ruckus. Hehe. That's a funny word. Ruckus." Soos says as he walks out the door.

"Soos, a monster is making us trick-or-treat or else he's gonna eat us!" said Dipper.

"I got a picture!" Candy says as she takes out her phone and shows it to Soos.

"The Summerween Trickster! Oh man, dude, you guys are in crazy bonkers trouble." Said Soos.

"How are we gonna get that much candy in one night? There's no way!" said Dipper.

"Listen up, people. Now some might say that being cursed by a blood-thirsty holiday monster is a bad thing." Mabel said from on top of a haybale.

"I wet myself." Said Grenda.

"But that monster messed with the wrong crew. With Candy's spirit, Grenda's strength, Dipper's brains, Nikki's adorableness, and…Soos here, we'll get 500 pieces of candy and have fun doing it too, even if it takes all night!" said Mabel.

Soos, Candy, Grenda, and I cheer.

"To the streets!" said Mabel.

"All night? But-But I'm sick, remember?" Dipper asked before coughing again.

"Dipper, what's worse: getting eaten by a horrifying monster, or coming trick-or-treating with us?" asked Mabel.

"Well…" Dipper said in thought.

"Come on!" Mabel said as she pulled Dipper along with us.

Soos drives us into town in his truck and we start walking through the streets.

"I don't understand why we can't just buy our candy and be done with it." Dipper said as he pushed a wheelbarrow.

"That sorta takes the fun out of trick-or-treat-or-die." Said Mabel.

"I'm trying to take the DIE out of trick-or-treat-or-die." Said Dipper.

We get to Lazy Susan's house where she is dressed up as a giant ball of yarn and her cats are hanging off of it, all with their own little masks on.

"Trick-or-treat!" we all say.

"And is everybody in costume? Chimney sweep," she points at Grenda "elephant man," Soos "squeegee," Candy "ant farm," Mabel, "puppy!" she points at me then looks at Dipper and asks "Oh and what are you supposed to be?"

"Uh, actually, I'm not dressed up as anything. We're, we're kinda in a hurry here." Dipper said and Lazy Susan frowns.

"Oh. I see." Lazy Susan says before giving each of us just one piece of candy, not giving any to Dipper before turning to go back into her house "Enjoy!"

"One piece of black licorice?" asked Grenda.

"Circus peanut! This is loser candy." Said Candy.

"Can peanuts even be classified as candy?" I ask.

"5 pieces of candy?! This is gonna take forever!" said Dipper.

"We've gotta up our game, Dipper. You gotta put on your costume." Said Mabel.

"I told you, I'm not up to it, Mabel!" Dipper says as he coughs.

"Oh, really?" we hear the Trickster's voice say and we look up to see him sitting on a streetlight above us, he climbs down onto Soos' shoulders and looking at the piece of candy he had in his Jack-o-Melon bucket "I've seen better." Trickster says as he jumps, picking up a Jack-o-Melon on the way, and lands on a roof and blows out the candle inside "Tick tock." He says before jumping behind the house.

"So what was that about being too sick to wear a costume?" asked Mabel.

Dipper looks around at us, I walk up to him and tug at his vest.

"Dipper…" I say and he looks down at me for a moment before looking away and sighs as he kicks a rock.

We go and find some trees and bushes to wait on him to change into his costume on the other side of them.

"Introducing, for the first time in public…" Mabel said as Dipper walks out in his costume, a jar of peanut butter "TADAH! Peanut Butter and Jelly!" she said as she gestured to Dipper before hugging me to her side and gesturing to the two of us.

"Awwwww!" Soos, Candy, and Grenda say in union.

"I will make you internet famous." Candy said as she took out her phone and took a picture of us.

"Hey! Erase that! Let's just get this over with, okay?" asked Dipper.

"Over with! Over with!" Soos, Grenda, Candy, Mabel, and I chant as we get to the next house.

When we get there, Dipper, Mabel, and I go up to the door, Dipper and Mabel on either side of me as I stand in between them.

"Do you really think this will make a difference?" Dipper asked after he rang the doorbell.

A biker steps out and looks down at us.

"Hat a ta tah, tah tah ta…SIBLIIIIINGS" we say in union after we danced and then posed together.

The biker stares for a moment before looking up, a tear sliding down his cheek before dumping the entire bowl of candy into our bag, we run off laughing as he waved after us.

We meet back up with the others where Soos is pushing the wheelbarrow, and we dump all of our candy into it.

"Let's get that candy guys!" Dipper says as we run off.

We go to a lot of other houses, one being Toby Determind's house and getting scared by his mask…only to find out it was actually his face, getting more and more candy as fast as we could, along the way, we see people start to blow out the candles in the Jack-o-Melons and we try to go faster.

We eventually stop and I see how much candy we have so far.

"498, 499. We did it!" I say and everyone cheers "All we need is one more piece of candy."

"And it's only 8:30. Perfect timing!" said Dipper.

"Mwah! And your cough went away too!" Mabel said as she hugged Dipper.

"Dude, I'm gonna go around and grab the truck. Soos, away!" Soos said as he ran off to get his truck.

"Last one to the last house is a pair of wax lips!" Mabel said as she picked me up and ran to the last house, Candy and Grenda following behind.

"Not me! Nooo!" yells Grenda.

We get to the last house, which was Tyler Cutebiker's, and Mabel had me go up to the door and Tyler gave me the last piece he had and we were walking back to Dipper, Mabel holding my hand with the piece of candy in my other hand, and when we got to him, he wasn't wearing his costume anymore and he was talking to Wendy in Robbie's truck which was stopped next to the sidewalk.

"Are you comin' to the party?" asked Wendy.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Robbie.

"Oh, um. Haha, I'm on my way. I like watching the trick-or-treaters. Reminds me of when I was a kid." Said Dipper.

"Ok, then. You're coming, right?" asked Wendy.

"Definitely, definitely." Dipper said and I heard Mabel gasp as she tightened her hold on my hand, I looked up at her and she was staring at Dipper with wide eyes.

"Cool. See you there." Wendy said as the van drove off.

"Later, guys." Said Dipper.

"You're going to a party?" asked Mabel.

"Well, hey, I—" Dipper started to say before Mabel grabbed the piece of candy from my other hand and threw it at Dipper where it hit him in the face.

"That's why you were acting so weird and trying to hurry us! You're not sick at all! So if it wasn't for this crazy monster, you were gonna ditch us!" Mabel said as she walked up to Dipper while dragging me behind her "On our favorite holiday!"

"Ooohh." Candy and Grenda said in union.

"Dipper, is this true?" I asked him sadly.

"Well, I uh—" Dipper said before Mabel spoke up.

"What happened to the Dipper who used to love Halloween?! And where's all the candy?!" Mabel asked as we realized the wheelbarrow was gone.

"Relax, relax. I left it right here. Behind this bush." Dipper walks over and pushes the bush aside and looks over it before frowning "Oh no."

We all walk over and look and we all gasp as we find behind the bush is a ravine and the wheelbarrow on its side by the river at the bottom, all of the candy from inside of it floating away.

"What did you do!?" asked Mabel.

"Well, I-pch I-!" Dipper stutters out.

"Uh, guys?" Grenda asks and we turn to see all of the Jack-o-Melons candles are out.

"Oh no! All the Jack-o-Melons are out!" said Mabel.

"Look!" Dipper says and points to where the last Jack-o-Melon is still lit…and McGucket is about to blow it out.

"Ehehe! Good night!" McGucket says before inhaling.

We all gasp and start running towards him.

"Stop!" said Mabel.

"What?" asked McGucket.

"Nonononnonoo. Don't don't don't!" we all yell at him.

"Eh? What's happening?" asked McGucket.

"Just don't blow out that candle!" said Dipper.

"What?" Mcgucket asked as he pulled out a horn and puts it to his ear.

"Don't blow out that candle!" yells Dipper.

"…I'm Old Man Mcgucket!" McGucket says and he inhales.

"Wait!" yells Dipper.

"Oh, I can't believe I'm about to do this…" I say before running up to McGucket "HEY!" I yelled holding out my hands.

McGucket looks down at me and when he sees my hands his eyes widen and he screams as he throws the Jack-o-Melon and I catch it as he runs off back into the junkyard.

"Good job Nikki!" says Mabel.

"The one time I'm glad someone screams at my hands." I say as Grenda takes the Jack-o-Melon from me.

"Phew, that was close." Said Dipper.

Dipper, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda sigh in relief…causing the candle in the Jack-o-Melon to go out.

"Uh oh." Said Mabel.

"SERIOUSLY GUYS!?" I yell out, throwing my hands into the air.

The Trickster steps out of the darkness and into the light of a streetlamp and Grenda drops the Jack-o-Melon.

"Knock knock. So children. Where's my candy?" Trickster asks as he backs us into the junkyard.

"I swear, we had all 500 pieces. Look, it's down there somewhere. We can still get it." Dipper says and we all nod behind him as we hug each other.

"I'm afraid it's too late! That was your last chance." Trickster said as he started to transform.

Dipper throws a candy bar at the Trickster, which just seems to absorb into him, making him laugh.

"Go, go, go, go!" Dipper yells and we run around the Trickster and he follows us.

Trickster grabs Candy and Grenda as Mabel trips and he grabs her, dragging her to him.

"Ahhh! Dipper!" Mabel screams as I reach Dipper's side.

"Mabel!" Dipper yells as we're both grabbed by the Trickster in the same hand.

Trickster laughs as he holds us before a truck drives through him, causing him to explode into a million pieces and we all go flying.

As we fall, Dipper grabs me and holds me to his chest as he falls onto the road on his back so I don't land on the pavement.

"We're alive! Yeah!" says Grenda.

The truck stops and we see Soos stick his head out the window.

"Woah." Said Soos.

"Soos!" Dipper, Mabel, and I yell as we run to him.

"That wasn't like, a regular pedestrian, was it?" asked Soos.

"It was the monster!" said Mabel.

"Thanks, Soos. Phew. I'm just glad it's over, right?" Dipper asked as he looked over at Mabel.

Mabel glares at him before picking me up and walking away to get in the truck.

Everyone else gets in, Dipper, and Soos in the front seat with Mabel and I, me in between Dipper and Mabel, while Candy and Grenda got in the back seat, and Soos turns to us.

"Did everyone remember to put on their seatbelts?" asked Soos.

"Yes." All of us except Mabel say, when we look at her she nods.

"Let's go!" Soos says and starts driving off.

I look at Mabel as she starts to rub her elbow that now has a bruise on it.

"Hey, are you okay?" I hear Dipper ask, but Mabel just turns towards the window "There's probably some bandages back at the Shack." He says, but Mabel still says nothing.

I look over at him to see him looking down at the floor, he looks over at me and smiles a little, reaching his hand out to me, but I turn back away and lean against Mabel's shoulder, hiding my face there.

I hear Dipper sigh sadly behind me. At the moment, I didn't care, he may have saved me from falling onto the road, but it still hurt at the fact he was trying to ditch Mabel and I earlier for some stupid party.

"Uh, guys?" Mabel says and I look up to see pieces of the Trickster going past us.

I look behind us the same time everyone else did, and we see the Trickster reform itself, this time more monstrous than before, and he jumps up and lands on top of the truck and we all scream as Soos swerves the truck.

At one point when he swerved, the Trickster hit a telephone pole and fell off the truck, but the result caused us to veer towards the Summerween Superstore.

"Brakes! Breaks! Breaks!" Dipper yells, tugging at Soos' cape.

Soos tries to hit the breaks, but we still end up crashing inside of the store and running into one of the shelves.

We crawl out of the truck and see the Trickster coming after us.

"We have to hide!" Dipper yells, and we run deeper into the store.

Soos, Candy, and Grenda run off into one aisle, while Dipper, Mabel, and I run off into another all the way to the end to hide behind them as Dipper peaks around the corner.

"It's blocking the only exit." Dipper whispers before looking around the corner again, then pulls Mabel and I behind him to the next set of shelves right before the Trickster walks across again, when he's past the aisle, we go into one of the shelves to hide, across from where Soos, Candy, and Grenda were hiding "Everyone stay quiet!" Dipper whispers to everybody.

"Oh, so _now_ you're worried about the monster. I thought all you cared about was Wendy." Whispered Mabel.

"Mabel, you know that's not true. I just felt like I was getting a little too old to go trick-or-treating." Whispered Dipper.

"That's exactly why we need to go trick-or-treating, Dipper! We're getting older, and there's not that many Halloweens left! Then Nikki will be all by herself! I guess I didn't realize it was our last one." Mabel whispers as she turned away, Dipper stared at her before looking down at me as I looked up at him in sadness before he looked down at the floor.

We tense as we suddenly hear the Trickster roar.

"We have to escape." Whispered Candy.

"What if it sees us?" Whispered Grenda.

"If only there was something we could use to cover our bodies and faces with. You know, like a disguise of some kind." Whispered Soos.

Dipper, Mabel, and I looked at each other.

When we were able to, we changed into some of the costumes in the store, Dipper, Mabel, and I wore long black hooded robes and skull masks, Soos put on a gorilla suit, and Candy and Grenda wore robes similar to ours but with no masks.

As the Trickster walked up and down the aisles, we moved when we could and would freeze in place as he walked by.

"This way! Almost there!" Dipper whispered as we finally made it to the front of the store and we were tiptoeing our way out of the giant hole the truck made when we crashed into the store, when Dipper turned around to us and suddenly stopped and took off his mask "Soos!"

We turned and saw Soos about to press down on a skull of one the cackling skull bowls.

"Stop!" Dipper whispered as the five of us ran to the counter and pressed ourselves against it low to the ground to try and hide.

"Soos, don't you dare!" Whispered Mabel.

"Sorry dude, today's been way too stressful. I need some levity." Soos said, and he pressed the skull down…and nothing happened.

We all sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness. It was out of batteries." Mabel whispered as she looked at Dipper and I before turning back to Soos and our eyes widened "Soos, no!" Mabel yelled.

Soos had found some Bat-eries and was opening them, when he did, he put them in, closed the battery compartment, and pressed the skull.

" _No matter the score, I'm always a-head! Nyaha nyaha._ " Said the skull.

"Hahaha! This cackling head's the voice of a generation!" Soos said before the Trickster comes up behind him and eats him.

"Hey monster!" Dipper yells, the Trickster looks over and we all pulled out weapons, the others had gotten them when we were going through the store, but I was able to use the Sealing Wand, as it looked enough like a costume prop that I was able to use it as a weapon, I just couldn't use any cards.

We run at the Trickster and started hitting him with our weapons.

"Salt water taffy? Gross!" Grenda said as she chopped off the Trickster's arm and licked at the pieces of it that fell on her face.

"What are you—? Wait, it is." Dipper says after doing the same after chopping at the Trickster's leg.

"You really haven't figured it out yet?" the Trickster asks as he picked us all up, Dipper, Mabel, and I in one fist, with Candy and Grenda in two more fists. "Don't you recognize me? Look at my face! Look closely." The Trickster says as he pulls off his mask, showing that he was made completely out of candy.

Dipper, Mabel, and I scream.

"Loser candy!" said Mabel.

"That's right! Did you ever stop and think about the candy at the bottom of the bag that no one likes? Every year the children of Gravity Falls throw away all of the 'REJECTED' candy into the dump. So I seek revenge; revenge on the picky children who cast me aside. I'm made of every tossed piece of black licorice, every discarded bar of old chocolate with like that white, powder stuff on it. You know that stuff!" said the Trickster.

"I hate that stuff!" said Mabel.

"No one would eat me. But now, I'm going to eat you." Said the Trickster.

Dipper, Mabel, and I start screaming, when the Trickster suddenly stops.

"What is that?" the Trickster asks before he suddenly screams and Soos rips through his chest.

"'Sup, bro?" asked Soos.

Trickster falls to the ground, jelly beans coming out of his mouth.

"Dudes, you want some of this?" Soos asks us, holding out a piece of the Trickster as he eats him, we all shake our heads no.

"Wait, you actually think I taste good?" asked the Trickster.

"Uh, sure! You know." Soos said with a shrug.

"All I've ever wanted is for someone to say that I was…good. I'm so happy!" the Trickster said as he started crying candy corn.

"Crying makes it a little weird, but, guess I'm still eating." Soos says as he takes another bite.

Gorny breaks through the Trickster's chest.

"'Sup, Gorny?" asked Soos.

"I've been twaumatized!" said Gorny.

We eventually make it back to the Shack, on the way getting Dipper's costume and he put it back on, and walked into the living room, finding Grunkle Stan sitting in his chair with Stitch sitting at his feet.

"Hey Stan!" said Dipper.

"Hi, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel and I said in union.

"Hello, Mr. Pines!" Soos, Candy, and Grenda said in union.

"How's it hangin'." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Hey Dipper." We heard Wendy say, we turned and saw her sitting at the table, cutting a Jack-o-Melon.

"Wendy!" said Dipper.

"I didn't see you at the party. Where were you?" asked Wendy.

"Uh…I-uh…I was trick-or-treating. With my sisters." Dipper said as he hugged Mabel and I to his sides.

"Yeah." Mabel said as we hugged him back.

"The party was lame anyway. Robbie ate a lollipop stick-first and had to go home sick." Wendy said as Dipper tried not to laugh.

"Aw, man. We went to every single house, and we didn't even get to eat any candy!" said Mabel.

"Candy? How's that for candy?" Grunkle Stan said as he pulled out two giant bags of candy.

Dipper, Mabel, and I smile at each other.

A little while later, after we had changed into comfortable clothes and I got Kero from downstairs, we were all around the living room, watching the Summerween movie marathon and eating candy, I snuck Kero and Stitch some pieces as well every now and then.

Dipper comes in from the other room and puts a band-aid on Mabel's bruise and she smiles at him, I get up from where I'm sitting next to Mabel and climb into Dipper's lap, hugging him as he hugs me tightly back.

"You know, kids? I've been thinkin'. At the end of the day, Summerween isn't about candy or costumes. Or even scaring people. It's a day when the whole family can get together at one place and celebrate what really matters: PURE EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Grunkle Stan laughed evilly.

We all start laughing evilly with him for a moment before we all go silent.

"I ate a man alive tonight." Said Soos.

We all turned to stare at him.


	14. 13 Boss Mabel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nikki**

 **13 Boss Mabel**

We were all in the living room, watching a show called Cash Wheel. Grunkle Stan sitting in the arm chair, Dipper was on the t-rex table, and Mabel and I were on the floor next to each other, sharing a box of Chipackerz, with Waddles sitting on Mabel's other side while Stitch was on mine, with Kero laying in my lap.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we now return to Cash Wheel! Sponsored by Chipackerz, the chip flavored crackers!_ " said the TV Announcer.

"But they taste just like chips!" Mabel said as she ate another cracker.

A contestant on the show spun the wheel and it lands on 'cash shower'.

" _Congratulations! You're taking a…_ " said the TV Announcer.

"Cash shower!" Grunkle Stan says in union with the TV Announcer as money starts falling down on top of the contestant, the other two contestants try to grab the money, but he punches them away "I like that guy's style." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Mr. Pines! We got tourists at 9 o'clock! A whole busload of 'em!" Soos said as he ran into the room.

We go to the gift shop and look out the window to see a bus pull up and let out a group of people.

"Hot tamales, it's a jackpot! Soos! Make some new attractions!" said Grunkle Stan.

"You got it, boss!" Soos said as he glued a wolf's head to a chicken.

"Wendy! Mark up those prices! The higher the better!" said Grunkle Stan.

Wendy sighed as she pulled out a marker and goes to the snow globes and puts a 0 behind the 2 that was on the price tag, making them $20 instead of $2.

"Higher! Bleed 'em dry!" Grunkle Stan said, causing Wendy to put another 0, now making them $200.

"Eesh, Grunkle Stan. It's like when you see tourists, all you see are wallets with legs." Said Dipper.

"That's not true." Grunkle Stan said before looking out the window, he stared out of it with a weird look in his eyes for a long moment before rubbing his eyes and looking back at Dipper and saying "Clean-up on the front lawn!"

Dipper sighed and picked up the mop and bucket that was sitting in the corner and walking out the door.

I rolled my eyes a little as Stitch and I started walking back to the living room.

"Nope!" I hear Grunkle Stan say from behind me before I'm suddenly picked up and he cradles me in one arm "Tour time for you, kiddo."

"Aw, come on Grunkle Stan! I didn't do nothin! I've been good and haven't gone out by myself at all! I promise!" I said as I tried to squirm out of his arm to get down.

"Not that Duckling, I need your cuteness to get more money out of those tourists, now where is your…ah ha!" Grunkle Stan said as he looked around before spotting Kero, who I had accidently dropped when I was suddenly picked up, on the floor and picked him up and handing him to me and said "Here, hug your bear and look adorable."

"Grunkle Stan, Kero's a lion." I said.

"Sure Duckling, your tiger, whatever you say." Grunkle Stan said dismissively as he walked out the door, heading to the tourist group.

I groaned and laid my head back against his arm.

A little later on in the tour…

"Ladies and gentle-tourists! Looking around my Mystery Shack, you will see many wondrous roadside attractions. Be amazed at the only known photo of a horse riding another horse! That's-That's pretty good." Grunkle Stan said as he showed the photo as the tourists oohed at it and took pictures.

I giggle quietly at the photo and reach up to hold a part of Grunkle Stans jacket.

"Hey…does she have six-" I hear one of the tourists start to say and I stiffen up slightly before Grunkle Stan holds up the hand holding his 8ball cane up in front of me before pointing the cane towards a curtain to direct there attention to.

"Be astounded at the horrible, pre-teen wolf boy!" Grunkle Stan says as he pulls on a rope, making the curtain draw back, revealing Dipper in a wolf costume "Oh! Oh, look at him! All that hair! His body's changing, ah!"

"Grunkle Stan, this is demeaning." Dipper said after he took out the fake wolf teeth.

"What? I don't know 'de meaning' of that word!" Grunkle Stan said as he laughed with the tourists "If you throw money at him, he dances."

The tourists start to throw money at Dipper and he starts to dance, Grunkle Stan turns away from them and sets me down on the floor and gently nudges me towards the door that leads out to the gift shop.

"Go on Duckling, you're alright." Grunkle Stan whispers gently as I glance back at him as I slowly walk to the door and he picks up a jar from the side and turns back to the tourist, holding the jar up in the air to catch the money "Ha ha ha! Ooh! Thank you!" I hear Grunkle Stan say as I walk through the door.

As I walk into the gift shop, I see Mabel at the register and go over to stand next to her where she is trying to sell bumper stickers.

"Behold! Mystery Shack bumper stickers! You can stick 'em on your bumper, or over your husband's mouth. Am I right, ladies? She knows what I'm talkin about!" Mabel said as she pointed to a woman who was standing by the register.

"Oh! You are bad! How much?" the woman asked as she started digging through her purse.

"Hey, it's on the house. That's the Mabel difference! Thanks for visiting!" Mabel said as she handed the bumper sticker to the woman.

"Grunkle Stan's not gonna like that!" I whisper with wide eyes as Mabel waved at the woman as she walked out the door.

"What!?" I hear Grunkle Stan's voice yell, Mabel and I look over to see him come out from behind a cardboard cutout of himself, an angry look on his face "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Business! Ching ching ching!" Mabel says as she presses some buttons on the cash register.

"Listen, kid. You don't make money by giving stuff away. You're off of register duty!" Grunkle Stan said as he pointed to the door.

"But, but-" said Mabel.

"No buts except for yours out the door. Now shut your yap and get to work!" Grunkle Stan said as he started pushing her towards the door.

"Grunkle Stan, whatever happened to 'please' and 'thank you'? Hmm? Oh wait. Here they are! Wop wop! Ha ha!" Mabel laughed as she picked up a bag of stickers and pulls out two, sticking them to Grunkle Stan, one on his chin that said 'thank you' and one on his glasses that said 'please'.

"Ugh. 'Please' never made me any money, kid. In fact, just saying the word is giving me a burning sensation." Grunkle Stan said as he puts the 'please' sticker on the register, and the 'thank you' sticker on Soos' back as he was walking by.

"Grunkle Stan, why do I have to wear this wolf costume? I think I'm getting hookworm." Dipper said as he walked up to us, scratching his leg.

"Yep. Gluing dog hair to your body will do that." Grunkle Stan said with a laugh.

"You've got all these dumb, fake exhibits in the Shack. Meanwhile, I've seen actual, amazing things in the forest every day! What if you hunted down a real attraction instead of lying to people for a living?" Dipper asked as he took off the fake wolf ears and threw them on the floor.

"And you should be nicer to your employees, too!" said Mabel.

"Yeah!" Dipper said as he and Mabel high fived.

"Look, you guys got a problem with how I run the Shack, take it up with the complaints department. Zing!" Grunkle Stan said as he held up the trash can.

"I am going to write them such a letter!" Mabel said as she took out a pen and paper and starts writing.

Later on, I was standing between Stitch and Grunkle Stan, Kero still in my arms, as we stared up at Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos who were all on the roof, painting the Mystery Shack sign with glittery pink paint.

"And don't stop 'till you've covered that sign with glitter! Glittery signs attract tourists! Also large birds." Said Grunkle Stan.

A large bald eagle suddenly flies down and starts attacking Soos.

"Ha ha! That's funny." Grunkle Stan said before he went back inside while Stitch, Kero, and I stayed outside with everyone else.

"Okay, is it just me, or is having Grunkle Stan as a boss seriously the worst?" asked Dipper.

"I know, right? Why do we even put up with it?" asked Wendy.

"I gave him a suggestion to improve the Shack once. I had this idea where I could be, like, the Mystery Shack mascot: Questiony the Question Mark. I ask people questions, you know. Do the question dance." Soos says as he pulls out a piece of paper to show to Dipper and Wendy, I was too far away to see what was on it though.

"That sounds amazing!" said Mabel.

"Oh, cool!" said Wendy.

"Yeah, totally!" said Dipper.

"Awesome!" I called up to them.

"Yeah, well…Stan said I couldn't handle it." Said Soos.

"He said what?!" Mabel yelled.

"Uh oh, Mabel's on the warpath." I said as we all watched her climb down from the roof and walk in the direction Grunkle Stan had gone.

I suddenly feel some kind of strange energy coming from the woods, I look back up at Dipper, Wendy, and Soos to see they had gone back to painting the sign, I stare up at them as I slowly back up towards the woods with Stitch following me curiously, when I get close enough, and that I'm sure they wouldn't notice, I ran off through the trees.

"Did you feel that?" I ask as Kero flies out of my arms to fly next to me as Cosmo and Wanda poof off of the bracelet to fly as well as Stitch runs next to me.

"Yeah, that was a Card." Kero said as I got the key off my necklace and turned it back into the Sealing Wand.

We go deep into the forest and eventually stop when the energy suddenly disappears.

"Where'd it go?" I asked as we all looked around.

Suddenly giant green walls popped out of the ground and towered high around us.

"It's the Maze Card!" said Kero.

"We're in a giant maze? So to beat it, we just have to find our way out?" I ask.

"Exactly, but it's gonna be pretty hard. It's huge, and we can easily get lost." Said Kero.

"Well, can't have that, Dipper and Mabel would go crazy if I suddenly went missing." I said as we started walking/floating down one of the paths.

"Didn't seem like that the last time when you went missing through time." Said Kero.

"Kero…" I said in warning.

"Why don't we just wish ourselves out?" Impmon asked from the digivice.

"That might work, I wish-" I start to say, turning towards Cosmo and Wanda before Kero suddenly spoke up.

"That won't work, the Maze Card doesn't like cheaters, if we try, it will only make it much more difficult for us to find our way out." Kero said as Cosmo and Wanda had started to wave their wands before his words stopped them.

"Well, we have to think of something, we can't stay in here for long before someone notices." I say, pacing back and forth, trying to think "We can't use the hovercar to fly out, we can't wish ourselves out…I got it!" I say before pulling the Clow Cards I had out of my satchel and started going through them as the others looked on curiously "If we can't fly or wish ourselves out, we'll just go through the maze quickly." I said as I held out the card I was looking for.

"Nikki, that's a brilliant idea!" Wanda said as I put the other cards away.

"Dash Card, lend me your power. Release and Dispel!" I said as I threw the card up into the air and hit it with the Sealing Wand, the card glowed before disappearing as a rainbow aura started glowing around my shoes "Wait here." I said to everyone before I started running through the maze.

As I dash through the maze, one part of it being a giant section of staircases, some of them sideways or even upside down, I see the walls of the maze trying to shift around and change but I manage to run through before it could, I eventually find the exit of the maze and manage to jump out before it completely closed up. I skid to a stop as I turned and looked up at the towering walls of the Maze Card as they shift around.

"Maze Card, I command you to return to your power confine Maze Card!" I chanted as the Clow symbol appears under me and I slam down the Sealing Wand before it stops in mid air where a card shape appears under it and the maze is sucked into it, when it completely absorbs it floats into my hand as the symbol under me disappears.

There are sudden popping sounds around me as Stitch, Kero, Cosmo, and Wanda suddenly appear.

"That was some quick thinking there Nikki." Said Kero.

"Thanks Kero." I said as more popping sounds come as some forest animals start to appear from thin air.

"I guess we weren't the only ones trapped in there." Said Wanda.

"Hm." I hummed as I watched the animals run back into the woods.

Another popping sound goes off behind us and I turn to see…

"YOU!" Jeff screams as he pointed at me.

"Oh great." I groaned.

"This is perfect! I can capture you and use you to lure Mabel so she can become our queen!" said Jeff.

"Stitch, take care of him please." I said as we watched the gnome rant.

Stitch walked up to him and grabbed him by his pointy hat, he twirled the gnome around over his head before letting go and throwing him far off into the trees.

"Nice throw, Stitch." I said with a smile as Stitch walked back to us "We better get back home." I said as we all headed back to the Shack.

When we got back, with Cosmo and Wanda back on the bracelet, Kero in my arms, and Stitch on all four legs, we found Grunkle Stan packing his car while Mabel watched from the porch.

I walked up the porch to stand next to her as Grunkle Stan started talking while he was getting in his car.

"See you in 72 hours! We'll see who makes more money." Grunkle Stan says as he throws his fez to Mabel where it lands on her head.

Grunkle Stan drove off and we could hear him laughing as he left.

"Mabel, did you just make a bet with a professional conman?" Dipper asked as he walked up to us.

"…You did what?" I asked.

"Oh, come on. Being a better boss than Stan will be a cinch. Profit, here we come!" Mabel said as she held out the giant jar she had been holding…where it suddenly slips out of her hands and breaks on the ground.

"You broke the jar." Said Dipper.

"We'll get a new one." Said Mabel.

"I guess I shouldn't be too worried. I mean, how much money could Stan even make on vacation?" Dipper asked and I shrugged in answer.

Mabel ran off and after a couple hours, she called Dipper, Wendy, Soos, and I to Grunkle Stan's office, where she had changed everything to be pink and hearts and stuffed animals were everywhere.

"You wanted to see us, Mr. Pines?" asked Soos.

The chair behind the desk turned around, revealing Mabel in a suit that had giant shoulders on it and she was wearing round glasses.

"Stan is no longer with us." Said Mabel.

"He's dead? No! it should have been me!" Soos said as he fell down onto his knees and started crying.

"Whoa, Soos! Stan's not dead! He's on vacation for 3 days. We made a bet." Said Mabel.

"Thank you for that clarification." Soos said as he stood back up.

"Mabel's in charge now!" said Mabel.

"Are those…shoulder pads?" asked Dipper.

"Uh huuuuuuh! It's just one of the up-to-date managerial tricks I learned from this book I found propping up the kitchen table." Mabel said as she held up a book that was titled 'Succeeding In Management 1983' before drinking from a mug that said '#2 BOSS' on the side.

"Why does your mug say '#2'?" asked Dipper.

"Because the real #1…is you!" Mabel said as she held up a mirror that showed Dipper, Wendy, Soos, and I and we all smiled and laughed as Mabel got out of the chair and walked over towards a chalkboard "Walk with me. With me as boss you're gonna notice a few changes around here. My job is to help you be your best 'S.E.L.V.E.S.'. Satisfied, Everyday, Loving Life, Very Much, Everyday, Satisfied. Great listening ears so far!" Mabel said, nodding, before she put thumbs up stickers on each of us, one on Wendy's shoulder, Dipper's cheek, Soos' shirt, and my jacket "Waddles, hold my calls!" Mabel calls over to Waddles who was sitting at a smaller desk with a telephone and a nametag that said 'secretary' on it.

We all followed her out to the gift shop where she sat backwards on a chair.

"Alright, people, now rap with me. Wendy, how can I make your work space more Wendy-friendly?" asked Mabel.

"Hmm, well, Stan never lets me hang out with friends at work." Said Wendy.

"Stan ain't here, sister! Door's open!" said Mabel.

"Sweet!" Wendy said as she gave two thumbs up.

"And Soos, I believe this is yours." Mabel said as she pulled out a giant foam question mark and handed it to Soos.

"Questiony the Question Mark!? I wish this was an exclamation point to show how excited I am!" said Soos.

"As for you Dipper…" Mabel said as she held up his wolf costume before she puts it through a shredder "Die, wolf costume, die! I want you to head into the woods, and don't come back until you found an amazing attraction!"

"Finally! It's time to show Stan how a REAL mystery hunter does it!" Dipper says as he runs over and grabs a flail and opening a window, climbing up to stand on the sill "Dipper out!" he says before the weight of the weapon he was holding causes him to fall out of the window.

"What do you want me to do Mabel?" I ask.

"You, baby sister, have the most important job of all, you're gonna lead the tours as Mini Mystery!" said Mabel.

"You want me to lead the tours? Mabel…I don't know if I can…" I say before Mabel kneels down and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"I know you can do it! You've been on so many, you probably know every inch of that place! You're the best one we've got to do it! You'll be perfect at giving tours! Even better than Stan I bet!" Mabel said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll try." I said with a small smile.

"There you go!" Mabel said, hugging me before she stood back up and picked up a clock from the counter "Okay, guys! It's time to prove that nice bosses finish first. In the next forty-eight hours, we're gonna fill this jar with six hundred billion dollars!" she said as she drew a red line near the top of the jar.

"Yeah!" Mabel and Soos said in union as they high fived.

"Wait. Do you know how money works?" asked Wendy.

"Of course. Waddles, run down to the shop and grab me a latte." Mabel says as she holds out money to Waddles…which he starts eating "Whoah! He's a hungry little guy."

After leading a couple tours, where during one, Mabel came up to me and said "Time cards" for some reason, I was waving bye to the group of the previous tour and watching them put money into Mabel's jar.

"Thank you! Ha ha! See you soon! Tell 'em Mabel sent you!" Mabel said as she looked down at the jar before turning to me "Nikki, you're doing an amazing job! Nice work!"

"Thanks Mabel!" I said as she put another sticker on my jacket.

I look over as Dipper walks up to us with an enormous bag with something giant struggling inside of it.

"Mabel! I captured something! This is gonna blow those tourists away! Ha ha!" Dipper laughs before whatever was in the bag suddenly grabs him through it, causing him to scream and he punches it till it lets go and he gives us two thumbs up.

"Marvelous work, valued employee! Who's that? Is it Questiony the Question Mark?" Mabel asked as we looked over at Soos who was peaking around from behind a porta-potty.

"Uh, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this, Mabel. I keep forgetting my lines. And this costume is more um…revealing than I expected?" Soos said as he walked around where we could see him wearing the foam question mark…and nothing else aside from his underwear and socks.

"Soos, don't give up. Anything is possible when you…imaginize it!" Mabel said after she had flipped through the management book.

"But I don't know what that means." Said Soos.

"Ssh. Ssshssssshshsshsssh." Mabel shushes as she puts her finger against Soos' lips and rubs it around his face before whispering "Believe in yourself…" and backing away, pulling me with her.

"Mabel, maybe you should let Soos-" I start to say.

"He's fine, don't worry. Besides, you've got another tour group waiting to be amazed by Mini Mystery!" Mabel said as she pointed to the next tour group that was waiting.

"Alright." I said with a sigh and walked up to the group.

The tour went pretty well, as I watched the tourists taking pictures of the exhibit I just finished showing them, I see movement out of the corner of my eye.

I look over and see Wax Grunkle Stan floating in the air with pink wings suddenly attached to it. I gasp and run over, grabbing one of the legs and bringing it back down to the floor. The thud that came from it caused the group to turn and look over.

I looked at them wide eyed before smiling and laughing nervously.

"And here we have my Great Uncle: Mister Mystery, the resemblance is amazing ain't it?" I said as I held tightly to the leg of the wax figure that was trying to move out of my grip, but I managed to keep it still as the tourists took pictures of me with the wax figure "But enough about us, for behold…the Sascrotch!" I said as I pointed down the hall a bit to the stuffed figure of a Sasquatch that was wearing a pair of underwear.

The group oohed and moved over to it to take pictures.

I sighed in relief before glairing up at the figure.

"Stop this right now and get out of my wax Grunkle!" I muttered angrily to it and gave the figure a hard stare before the wings disappeared and a card appeared in my hand, I looked at it and saw it was a Clow Card titled 'The Move'.

I put the card into my pocket and move the group to the next exhibit.

"Behold, the Rock that looks like a face rock, the rock that looks like a-" I started to say, waving my hand towards the exhibit, before someone spoke up.

"You have six fingers!" one of the teenagers in the group says.

I stare wide eyed before glancing to my outstretched hand, then putting both hands behind my back.

"Yeah…I do…" I say quietly as the teenager walks up to me.

"You supposed to be one of the exhibits or something?" asked the teenager.

"No, I-" I start to say before the teenager grabs one of my wrists and holds it up high, lifting me off the floor by it.

"I bet you're the real show around here." The teenager said as the rest of the group crowded around me.

"No! Stop! Put me down!" I begged, struggling, but no one listened.

There was a sudden barking sound and the group was screaming and running as I dropped to the floor, I looked up to see Stitch chasing the group out.

I crawled over to hide behind one of the exhibits and curled up. As I tried to calm myself down, I jumped as I suddenly felt something nudge my side, I looked down and saw a pink bunny staring up at me, I stared at it as it crawled under my arm and into my lap where it snuggled into my chest and nudged under my chin, and I hugged it in response.

I look back up as Stitch comes back running towards me.

"Nikki okay?" Stitch asked and I shook my head no before curling up again, hiding my face against the pink bunny as I felt Stitch sit down next to me and hugged me.

"Nikki!" I hear Mabel's voice say.

As I look up, there was a sudden flash and the bunny was gone, in its place was a Clow Card titled 'The Jump'. I put the card in my pocket as Mabel reached us.

"Nikki, what was that!? Some of the tourists told me they were chased out by Stitch! I had to give refunds! Why did you have Stitch attack them!?" asked Mabel.

"I didn't Mabel…" I said, not looking up from my lap.

"Well there had to be a reason, he can't just-" Mabel started to say.

"They thought I was an exhibit Mabel." I said quietly.

"…What?" Mabel whispered.

"One of the teenagers in the group saw my hands and grabbed me and showed my hands to the whole group. I told them to stop, but they wouldn't." I said, tears going down my cheeks as Stitch pressed against me.

"I don't understand, this never happened when you were with Stan." said Mabel.

"I guess Grunkle Stan had a way to distract them and get them to look at something else." I said with a shrug.

Mabel leaned forward and pulled me into a tight hug, and I hugged her back, pressing my face against her shoulder.

"How about Dipper takes over the tours?" asked Mabel.

"But I thought you wanted-" I started to say before Mabel hugged me tighter and shook her head.

"Nah, it's okay, I think you deserve some fun time, anyway." Mabel said as she wiped my tears off with her sleeve "And I know Dipper won't mind taking over."

I nodded as we stood back up, before we started to move, Mabel pulled out her bag of stickers and put another one on my jacket.

"But I didn't-" I started to say.

"You deserve it." Mabel said before she gently grabbed my hand and we walked out of the museum, Stitch following behind.

We found Dipper and explained what happened and, after sending an angry look towards the exit door where the previous group left, agreed to take over the tours.

After running upstairs and giving me Kero to hold, Dipper asked if I wanted to join him and, after thinking it over and figuring Mabel might be too busy to have me with her as she ran the Shack, I shrugged before following him, with Stitch by my side, to the monster he had caught as he led two other tourists.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! My name's Honest Dipper, and unlike my cheating uncle, I have something to show you that _isn't_ a hoax! It nearly killed me getting him into that cage, behold, part gremlin, part goblin, the Gremloblin!" Dipper said, taking the sheet off the cage, showing a giant monster with giant fangs and red eyes.

The Gremloblin roars and shakes the bars before spitting out a human skeleton arm.

"Well that's fun." Said the man.

"It's fake, honey. You can see the strings." Said the woman.

"What!? That's aren't strings, that's body hair!" said Dipper.

"Oh, look at this dear. The Six-packalope." The woman said as they went to another exhibit.

"Wordplay!" the man laughs before taking a picture.

"No, everything else here is fake. This is a real paranormal beast. Hey, fun fact about this little guy. If you look into his eyes, you can see your worst nightmare." Dipper said after he had pulled the two of them back to the Gremloblin.

"Dipper…I wouldn't call seeing your worst nightmare a fun fact." I said as I watch the couple stare into the Gremloblin's eyes, which had started to glow, making the couples eyes glow as well as they get terrified looks on their faces.

"Amazing, right? I work for tips." Said Dipper.

After calling the ambulance…

"Thanks again for visiting!" Dipper said as the couple was pushed into the ambulance before it drove away and Dipper sighs.

"Well…aside from the worst nightmare thing, I think you did pretty good." I said as I rubbed Dippers back as he looked down and gave me a sad smile.

We walked back into the gift shop to see how Mabel was doing and saw her at the register.

"Thanks for shopping with us!" Mabel said as she rang up someone's purchase before running over to stop a postcard stand from falling over where two kids pushed it "I'll get that! Here you go." she said as she ran over to a man struggling at a vending machine and smoothed out his dollar before putting it in the machine and pressing some buttons, she then ran over to the people in line and took and gave money as she ran past "Sorry. Have a refund. That's the Mabel difference…" she walked to the register and leaned against it before sliding down to sit on the floor as we walked over to her.

"Well, I just made two people go insane. How about you?" Dipper asked as he and I sat on either side of Mabel and Stitch sat on my other side and I hugged Kero tighter.

"I'm so tired. I gave Wendy the day off so I had to do her job." Said Mabel.

"Well, maybe you need to start being a little bit tougher around here." Said Dipper.

"No way, that's what Stan would do! I just need to think positive, be friendly, and everything will work out fine." Said Mabel.

Suddenly, the Gremloblin breaks through the wall and roars, the tourists all scream and run out the door.

"What? How did he git out of his locked cage!?" Dipper asked as the five of us hid behind the ice cream cooler.

"Well…I kind of gave him the key to his cage so he could have a break." Mabel said guiltily.

"YOU GAVE HIM A BREAK?!" asked Dipper.

"He's an employee…sort of." Said Mabel.

"We've got to round him up. Where's Soos?" asked Dipper.

"He was stressed out so I told him to take a soothing nature walk." Said Mabel.

We suddenly hear the television and looked over to see Cash Wheel was on…and Grunkle Stan was there.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, Stan Pines is poised to become our grand champion! Anything to say to your fans out there?_ " asked Rich.

" _See you tomorrow night, Mabel!_ " Grunkle Stan laughs as he holds up a white shirt that says 'LOSER'.

The Gremloblin suddenly throws a giant stone disk near where we are where it crashes into the door, it roars as we sneak from behind the counter and into the living room while it was distracted.

We look out the door to see the Gremloblin had grabbed the bag of stickers and was sticking them to its face.

"What do we do? He's awarding himself stickers that he didn't even earn!" said Mabel.

Dipper pulled out the Journal and flipped through it "Uh, got it! ' _When fighting a Gremloblin, use water…_ '" Dipper read as I watched through the giant hole in the wall as Mabel got a glass of water and threw it at the Gremloblin, causing it to roar as Dipper turned the page"' _…only as a last resort as water will make him much much scarier!_ ' AH! Who writes sentences like that!?" asked Dipper.

"…If we ever find the Author, he and I are gonna have some words." I say as I watch the Gremloblin get even bigger and scarier as he destroys the Cuckoo Clock by breathing fire on it.

"Don't worry, he's gotta leave eventually!" said Dipper.

The next day…

" _I'm the singin' salmon spendin' all day jammin'…I'm the singin' salmon spendin' all day jammin'…I'm the singin' salmon spendin' all day jammin'._ " The Singin' Salmon on the wall says repeatedly as the Gremloblin keeps pushing the button.

"He's been doing that all. Night. Long." I said, lightly hitting the back of my head against the wall repeatedly as we sat on the floor between the door and the giant hole in the wall.

"Ughh, why doen't he just leave?" asked Mabel.

We suddenly hear the Gremloblin sniffing and look out to see him pick up the jar of money.

"Our profits!" Mabel yells as she runs out when the Gremloblin starts eating the money.

"Mabel, wait!" Dipper yells as he, Stitch, and I run after her.

"Stop, stop!" Mabel yells and the Gremloblin drops the money jar as it picks her up.

"Don't look into his evil eye; you'll see your worst nightmare!" said Dipper.

"I wish _we_ had an evil eye to show him! Oh no! Ahh…" Mabel says as she looks into the Gremloblins eyes and both their eyes start to glow.

"Mabel!" I yelled.

"Wait. Hey, monster!" Dipper yells as he pulls me behind him and reaches into his vest "Take a look at this!" he says as he pulls out a mirror.

The Gremloblin stares into it for a moment before dropping Mabel and roaring, then running through the wall, making another giant hole.

"Well at least he didn't do _that_ much damage." Said Dipper.

As the Gremloblin flies off, he hits the totem pole, making the top break off and fall on top of a car, making the car alarm go off.

"…You had to say it, didn't ya?" I asked.

"Oh boy." Said Dipper.

"Guys, it's the third day! We've only got 7 hours to earn back our profits, or I've got to wear that loser shirt all summer!" Mabel said as she picked up the clock.

"Hey guys! Am I nuts, or does this place look different?" Wendy asked as she and Soos appeared in the new giant hole in the wall.

"Wendy, Soos! Am I glad to see you. We've got a lot of work to do but if we hurry, we can still beat Stan!" said Mabel.

"Uh, yeah. I've got a little headache, so maybe I should like, not work today." Said Wendy.

"And I actually just met this pack of wolves, and I think they're gonna like, raise me as one of their own, so I should really be at the den right now." Said Soos.

"But-But…" said Mabel.

"But hey, we'll see ya on Monday." Wendy said as she and Soos started to leave.

"Uh, BT dubs, is anyone gonna eat these?" Soos asked as he pointed to some melting popsicles on the floor.

Mabel started twitching and breathing heavily, and breaking a pen before exploding "ENOUGH! I have HAD IT! I fought a monster to save this business, and this is how you repay me?! I'm gonna get an ulcer from your lollygagging!"

"Lollygagging?" asked Wendy.

"Ulcer? You're acting…different." Said Soos.

"You shut your yaps! I've been doing everyone's job while you bums have been bleeding me dry!" Mabel yelled.

"But I-" Wendy started to say.

"No buts except yours on the floor cleaning! Now quit loafing around and get to work!" Mabel yelled.

"Yes, Mabel." Said Wendy.

"That's ye, BOSS!" Mabel yelled as she slammed her fist on the counter, causing Grunkle Stan's fez to fall on her head, she looked into the mirror next to her and gasped "Nikki, Dipper, what have I become?"

"What you had to, Mabel. What you had to." Said Dipper.

"We've got seven hours to turn this around! Let's go, people!" Mabel yells as she held up the money jar.

We get a crane over to fix the totem pole, I stand by Mabel as she yells at them through a megaphone.

"Time is money, hard hat! You got complaints, file them with the complaint department!" Mabel yells as she holds up a trash can "Ughh, my back." She says before we see a bus pull up "Dipper, we've got tourists at 9 o'clock!" Mabel yells through the megaphone at Dipper…who was standing right next to us.

"But what do I show them? Real magic just freaks people out." Said Dipper.

"Figure something out, knucklehead!" said Mabel.

Dipper thinks for a moment before turning to me as I tugged on his vest.

"I got this." I said.

"You sure?" asked Dipper.

I gave a determined nod.

A little later at the tour…

I lead the group through the museum, though now I changed into a suit which was nearly identical to Grunkle Stan's, I even had an eyepatch and a mini 8ball cane, the only difference was I didn't have a fez on and I had slicked my hair back.

"Ladies and gentle-tourists! This Shack is filled with wonders, NEVER before seen by human eyes! Behold, the horrible giant question baby!" I said as I direct their attention to Soos in his Questiony the Question Mark outfit.

"Am I a man? Am I a baby? These are legitimate questions." Soos said as the tourists all gasp.

I turned to them and held up a camera saying "Have your picture taken with it for a buck. Uh, ten bucks." I say before grabbing a marker and putting a 0 behind the 1 on a sign next to me "A hundred bucks!" I say, adding a second 0.

The tourists stare for a second before holding up their money and cheering.

As they were all leaving, I waved at them from the door to the gift shop.

"We put the fun in no refunds!" I call out to them as I waved, after they left, I took off the eyepatch and walked back in where everyone was waiting "How'd we do?" I asked as I walked towards them and fixed my hair back to normal.

"We filled the whole jar!" Mabel said and we all cheered.

After, I started to calculate how much we had made.

"Minus the money to replace all the furniture. And supplies to fix the Shack, that leaves us…" I say as I put the amount into the jar.

"One dollar." Mabel said as she picked up the jar and looked into it.

We hear a buzzing noise and look over to see Grunkle Stan in the door, holding a clock.

"Tick-tock! Time's up, kids!" said Grunkle Stan.

"Oh, no!" said Mabel.

"Like the new look you got there Duckling." Grunkle Stan said as he pointed at me.

"How much did you beat us by?" asked Mabel.

"I won $300,000! And then…I lost it." Said Grunkle Stan.

"How did you lose it?" I asked.

"I didn't guess the last word right." Said Grunkle Stan.

"What was it?" I asked.

"…They said it was a six-letter 'P' word, that it was some might even say was the 'magic word', it was…" Grunkle Stan looked like he was struggling to say it.

"Please?" Mabel asked as she pointed at the 'please' sticker on the register.

"Apparently that word _can_ make you money." Said Grunkle Stan.

"So, wait. If you lost everything, then that means…Mabel! You won!" Dipper said and he, Wendy, Soos, and I cheered.

"Wait. What did we win again?" asked Soos.

"Well, according to our bet, I guess Mabel's the new boss?" asked Grunkle Stan.

We all suddenly surround him and yell no.

"Huh? What?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, I had no idea how hard it was being boss. This place was cuckoo bananas until I started barking orders at people like you." Mabel said as she handed Grunkle Stan his fez back and he put it on.

"Yeah, well, I gotta admit, it's kinda nice to be back, ya know?" Grunkle Stan asked as he hugged Dipper, Mabel, and I to him and we smile at each other before he suddenly stands up and pushes us away "Okay, okay, that's enough, get offa me! And Soos, Wendy…get to work! Ahem. Please. Uhh! Still hurts." Grunkle Stan says as he rubs his chest and Wendy and Soos walk away.

"Mabel, didn't your agreement say something about Stan having to do some kind of apology dance if he lost?" asked Dipper.

"N-No. No, it didn't." Grunkle Stan said as he shook his hands back and forth.

"Actually, yeah, I think I have it in my notes here." Mabel said as she held up a notepad.

"No! That never happened!" said Grunkle Stan.

"Ha ha! I'll get the camera!" Wendy laughs from the door.

"All right, let me just…" Grunkle Stan says before he suddenly starts running away.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel yells.

"We got him!" I say as Stitch and I run after him.

A few hours later…

Soos stood behind a camera recording while Dipper held a boom mic with Wendy standing next to him, while Mabel and Waddles sat in directors chairs, I sat on the ground in front of Mabel, while Stitch was next to me in front of Waddles and Kero was in my lap, as Grunkle Stan stood in front of us wearing a sparkly orange jumpsuit with his fez and slippers in front of a green sheet hanging behind him, as I sat there I was recording on my own personal video of it on my P.E.T..

Mabel nudged me slightly and I nodded up to her before nodding to Stitch and he pushed a button on the boombox next to him and started the music back up.

"Uh, l-look, I'm not gonna-" Grunkle Stan started to say.

"Do it!" Mabel yelled at him and he starts dancing up and down singing.

 _I'm Stan, and I was wrong,_

 _I'm singing the Stan Wrong Song,_

 _I shouldn't have taken that chance,_

 _Now here's my remorseful dance._

"Do the kicks!" Mabel yells and Grunkle Stans starts to lazily kick his legs "Jazzier!"

As he kicks, his fez fall off and Gompers suddenly walks over and tries to eat it, causing Grunkle Stan to stop dancing and try to take it back from him.

"Hey, gimme that! Ow! My back!" Grunkle Stan says as he tugs on his fez.

"What do you think?" asked Mabel.

"Oink!" said Waddles.

"Take thirty!" Mabel calls through the megaphone, causing Grunkle Stan to start crying.


	15. 14 Bottomless Pit!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nikki**

 **Author Note: I want to apologize for taking so long AGAIN to post a chapter, I also want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

 **14 Bottomless Pit!**

I was running up the stairs to the attic in excitement, a box in my hands, Stitch running behind me with a bigger box, when we get through the door, I close it and ran to my bed, jumping on it.

When I landed, it caused Kero to be launched into the air and fall towards the floor, though he caught himself and hovered in the air before he hit.

"Whoa! What's the excitement for kiddo?" Kero asked as he flew closer to me.

"Another contest prize came in." I said as I open the box.

Stitch, Cosmo, and Wanda lean in closer as I take four items out of the box, a red and white hat with a green mark on the front, a red device, an envelope, and a smaller box that fit in the palm of my hand.

"Are they from the same contest you won before?" asked Wanda.

"Yeah, though these came from farther away than the other prizes did, that's why they took longer to get here." I said as I opened the smaller box and took out a tiny ball, about the size of a ping pong ball, that was red and white with a black line going around it with a small white button in the middle, I press the button, and it grew to the size of a baseball, when it did, it revealed a small lightning bolt symbol above the button on the red half.

"Ooh." Stitch said in wonder as he gazed at the ball.

"What's it do?" asked Kero.

"Watch." I said as I pressed the button again.

The second I did, the ball popped open and a bright light came out of it and landed on the bed, when the light dimmed and the ball closed, it revealed a small yellow creature that had pointy ears with black tips, a tail shaped like a lightning bolt, two brown stripes on its back, and two red spots on its cheeks.

"What's that?" asked Kero.

"Pikachu." Said the creature.

"…Just what he said, a Pikachu. He's a Pokémon." I said as I held out my hand towards Pikachu, who sniffed my hand for a moment then perked up before climbing up my arm to my shoulder, causing me to giggle.

"I thought he looked familiar, I know there were some when Clow was around, though I wasn't sure about now since I haven't seen any." Said Kero.

"Well, there are almost no Pokémon around here, they're mostly found where his Pokéball was sent from. Though I wonder why they sent a Pikachu instead of a regular starter." I said as I pulled out a note that was in the box that the Pokéball was in.

 _Dear Ms. Pines_

 _We regret to inform you that we were out of starter Pokémon, so we sent this one as compensation._

 _Signed,_

 _Prof. Oak_

"Well, I'm definitely not complaining on the choice! We're gonna be best buds, right Pikachu?" I asked as Pikachu rubbed one of his cheeks against mine, as he did, some sparks came out and gently hit my own, causing me to giggle again. "Hey! That tickles!"

"How does that not hurt?" asked Cosmo.

"I read about that, Pikachu do that to show affection, so as long as it's not an attack, it's fine." I said.

"What are these other two things?" asked Wanda.

"Well, this is a Pokémon League Expo hat, which only 100 of were made, and this is a Pokédex." I said as I picked up the hat and red device and showed them before putting them in my satchel then to the trunk/choker, I contemplated what to do with the Pokéball before shrugging and just putting it in the pouch around my neck, which still had the ring in it from before, and putting the pouch back under my shirt, after, I open the envelope and pulled out the Pokémon License inside, which I then put in my wallet, then put it back in my inside pocket.

Also inside the box was a small machine with a screen and a place to put a Pokéball.

"What's that?" Kero asked as I read the note that came with it.

"It's apparently a prototype storage device, usually you can only have six Pokémon while the rest are sent to a lab, apparently this device stores the extra Pokémon inside it without sending them to a lab and switch Pokémon without having to go to a Pokémon Center. It also says there is some kind of virtual environment inside of it that the Pokémon stored inside can roam around in and interact with each other. I guess they want me to try it out to see how it goes before releasing it to the public." I said as I send it to the trunk as well.

I then kneel down on the floor beside the bigger box and opened it, revealing some other things.

"What's that?" asked Kero, pointing to the second biggest item.

"This is a Medabot, there are many different models, this one is a KBT type." I said as I picked up the package that contained yellowish/goldish armor parts.

"Kind of dusty isn't it?" Kero asked, referring to the dust that was covering the package I was holding.

"Well, he is an older model, but I like him, I think I'll call him Metabee once I find time to put him together." I said as I took off my choker and turned it into the trunk to set the parts and the box that held the tin pet and medawatch inside of it, as I moved the box they came in, I heard a noise, I looked inside and saw something small and glittering in the corner of the box, I picked it up and my eyes widened "Whoah! A Beetle Medal! These are pretty rare!" I said in wonder, after putting everything away, the Medal inside the pouch around my neck with the ring and Pokéball, I turned the trunk back into a choker and put it back on my neck.

I look over to the door as I hear someone come up the stairs, Kero flopping limp to the bed and Cosmo and Wanda poofing to the bracelet, the door opens to reveal Grunkle Stan.

"Hey, Duckling, you wanna-" Grunkle Stan starts to say before he stops and stares at Pikachu on my shoulder "…What is that?" he asked.

"This is my new friend Pikachu." I said as I rubbed behind Pikachu's ear.

"…Whatever, you're gonna clean up after him, got it?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"You know I will, I do that for Stitch anyway." I said "Anyway, what did you want to ask?"

"Did you want to come with us? Wanted to show you all something?" Grunkle Stan asked as he pointed behind him.

"Sure." I said with a shrug before picking up Kero and following him down the stairs, Pikachu still on my shoulder and Stitch following behind.

When we got outside, where Dipper, Mabel, and Soos were waiting by the golf cart, Mabel looked over to us and suddenly squealed before running over and grabbing Pikachu from my shoulder and squeezing him tight.

"OH MY GOSH, HE'S SO CUTE!" Mabel screamed.

"Mabel be careful he's-" I start to say before Pikachu suddenly shocks Mabel, when the attack is done, he jumps out of her arms and back onto my shoulder "…an electric type." I said as I winced at how her hair was now poofed out all over the place.

"He's not going to do that to everybody is he?" Dipper asked as Mabel fixed her hair back.

"No, he's just got to get used to everybody." I said as we all climbed into the golf cart.

Grunkle Stan drove us a little ways away from the Shack to a giant hole in the ground.

We all got out of the cart and walked towards it as Grunkle Stan started to explain what it was.

"In this land of ours, there are many great pits. But none more bottomless than the Bottomless Pit. Which as you can see here is bottomless." Grunkle Stan said as he turned a mossy sign around that said 'BOTTOMLESS PIT'.

We all stared down into the hole, not seeing an end, only blackness.

"Question. Is it bottomless?" asked Soos.

"Kids, can one of you try explaining this to Soos?" Grunkle Stan asked with a sigh.

"Grunkle Stan, why are we here again?" asked Dipper.

"To dispose of things that we don't want. So long, Mystery Shack suggestion cards!" Grunkle Stan said as he took out some yellow cards from inside his suit and threw them into the Pit.

"Goodbye, creepy love letters from Li'l Gideon! Die! Die!" Mabel said as she threw letters and a photo of Gideon into the Pit before running back towards the golf cart.

Dipper, Stitch, Pikachu, and I watched as Soos took his shoes off and threw them into the Pit.

"What are you doing?" asked Dipper.

"Throwing stuff, dude. Everyone's doin' it." Soos said before running and picking up the barbeque grill and throwing it into the Pit.

I look back as I hear a dragging sound, and see Mabel pushing a big purple box with chains and locks around it.

"What you got there, Mabel?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"It's just my personal box of mysterious secrets. Nothing to worth wondering about." Mabel giggled before pushing the box into the Pit "Goodbye forever!"

"Grunkle Stan, do I really have to be the one to point out that a Bottomless Pit is, by definition, impossible?" asked Dipper.

"Says you." Grunkle Stan said as he poured out more cards into the pit from his fez.

"Dipper, do _I_ have to be the one to point out that from _everything_ we've seen this summer so far, you're questioning the possibility of there being an actual bottomless pit?" I asked and Dipper only rolled his eyes at me in answer.

"Well, I guess we'll never know." Mabel said with a shrug.

Suddenly, the wind started blowing.

I look up to see black clouds coming, while the weather vane on the Shack was spinning very fast.

"Aah! It's some sort of invisible pushing force!" said Soos.

"Quick! Everyone back to the Shack!" Dipper said before grabbing my hand and running, Mabel, Stitch, and Soos following behind.

"I'm not done getting rid of these yet!" Grunkle Stan said, still standing by the Pit while trying to throw more cards into it, only for them to keep blowing back to him by the wind.

"Grunkle Stan! No!" Mabel said as we ran back to him.

"Almost…almost…almost!" Grunkle Stan said as he kept trying to throw the cards in while Mabel grabbed his leg to try and pull him back, we all helped by grabbing and pulling, me grabbing the back of Mabel's sweater after putting Kero in my satchel in order to use both hands, Pikachu grabbing my leg after jumping down from my shoulder, Stitch grabbing around my waist, Dipper grabbing the back of my jacket, and Soos grabbing Dipper's other arm.

We kept pulling, but suddenly the wind blew harder and we all ended up falling into the Pit screaming.

As we go farther down, I faintly hear what sounds like Gompers bleating down at us.

We keep screaming and falling before we all fall silent.

We look around, confused that nothing had happened, just falling.

"So, anyone want to scream some more?" asked Soos.

"Nah, I think I'm good." I said as I pulled Pikachu into my arms as Stitch grabbed my other arm to stay close while I zipped the satchel slightly closed so Kero wouldn't suddenly go flying out.

"Where are we?" Dipper asked while Mabel pulls out a glowstick and activates it, lighting up around us, but didn't show all that much, just blackness.

"We're somewhere where it looks like we're nowhere." Mabel said before putting her hand into the string on the glowstick and letting go, where it floated upside down from where we were falling, making her giggle.

"We're gonna land on something eventually. It could be any second now." Said Dipper.

Grunkle Stan suddenly pulled me into his chest, and he, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos all brace themselves while I stared at them with a bored expression.

After a moment, nothing happened and they all relaxed.

"Yeah…I don't think anything is gonna happen, it is bottomless." I said with an eyeroll.

"How are you so calm!?" asked Dipper.

"Like I said, after all we've seen so far, this is hardly the weirdest." I said as I got out of Grunkle Stan's hold and started floating around them.

"And how are you so good at doing that?" Dipper asked, gesturing to how I was moving through the air so easily.

I smiled a little as I recall how sometimes when Bill came around and we played, he would sometimes use his powers and levitate me with them and fly me around, a whole lot more fun compared to when Gideon did it, especially how they didn't end with headaches, I thought for a moment to try and figure out how to tell Dipper the reason, but considering I promised Bill not to tell anybody about him…

"…Dreams." I said with a shrug and a wide smile.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Dipper said, throwing his arms into the air and I just shrugged in response. Dipper rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well…it looks like we're down here for the long haul. Who wants to see some card tricks?" Grunkle Stan asked, taking a deck of cards out of his suit and started shuffling them…only for them to all fly into the air and away, Grunkle Stan stared up for a moment before turning back to us "Tada!" he said with jazz hands.

Mabel clapped while I giggled.

"Hey, maybe we should pass the time by telling stories." Said Soos.

"I've got a story. It's called the time Grunkle Stan got us all thrown into a bottomless pit where we spent the rest of our natural lives!" said Dipper.

"Go on…" said Soos.

"Come on, Dipper, you can do better than that." Said Mabel.

"Fine. I'll tell you a story. A story I'd like to call 'Voice Over'." Dipper said as he took the glowstick from Mabel.

As he starts his story, I realize it was what had happened last week…

 **Voice Over**

Grunkle Stan, Mabel, Waddles, Wendy, Soos, Stitch, and I were all outside the Shack, Grunkle Stan was sitting on the porch reading a newspaper, while the rest of us were standing around Waddles who was laying on the ground.

"Ready?" asked Mabel.

"Spin the Pig!" Mabel, Soos, Wendy, and I chant as Mabel and Soos spin Waddles around, he spins for a moment before stopping where he was looking at Grunkle Stan.

"Hey! Grunkle Stan. Ever kissed a pig before?" asked Mabel.

"I'm not gonna answer that question." Grunkle Stan said before Dipper suddenly runs out of the woods towards us.

"Guys! I think I just got bit by a snake! I need you to get me to a hospital quick!" Dipper said in a panic, I run up to him in worry, Stitch following behind, as Grunkle Stan starts laughing "What? What's so funny?" asked Dipper.

"Sorry. It's just hard to focus on what you're saying with that squeaky puberty voice you got there." Said Grunkle Stan.

"My what?" asked Dipper.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Dipper. Your voice is hillaaarrious!" Mabel said, saying the last word in a squeaky voice to imitate Dipper.

"Are you saying my voice cracks? My voice doesn't crack!" said Dipper.

"Dude, no offense, but it cracks so much we've already made a techno remix out of it." Soos said as he pulls out a cassette player and presses play.

" _Nice to meet you, my name's Dipper Pines, P-P-Pines, Pines, Pines. Nice to meet you P-P-Pines, Pines, Pines._ " Dipper's voice plays from the cassette tape.

"Do I really sound like that?" Dipper asked with a blush on his face.

"Oh, here comes my favorite part!" said Wendy.

" _Stop it, guys!_ " Dipper's voice squeaks from the tape.

Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy all burst out laughing while I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Gimme that!" Dipper said as he snatched the cassette player from Soos and runs off, Stitch and I follow him.

We eventually catch up to him in town and walk next to him.

"Even my sighs sound weird." Dipper said after letting out a squeaky sigh.

"Hello there!" McGucket says after suddenly jumping in front of us from a hole in the fence we were walking next to.

We all scream and jump, and I, after realizing who it was, quickly run into the alley near us to hide from him as I didn't want him to scream at me again if he saw my hands.

I hide behind the dumpster there and look out to see what was going on as Stitch comes to my side.

"I couldn't help but overhear your sitiation. Old Man McGucket, part-time inventor." McGucket said, spitting in his hand before holding it out to Dipper.

"Why did you spit on your hand?" asked Dipper.

"I don't rightly know." McGucket said as he wiped his hand off on his beard.

"Hey, I remember you! Your robot almost killed me!" said Dipper.

"Come here! Follow me into this dark and dangerous alley." McGucket said after grabbing Dipper's wrist and pulling him into the alley, the same one I was in.

I back up further into the shadows to hide from him and watch as they go further down and turn into the entrance to the dump that was further down.

I sighed and sat on the ground, leaning against the brick wall behind me to wait for Dipper to come back as Stitch does the same.

I look up quickly as two shadows suddenly come over me, I stare silently up at the two figures with wide eyes.

One was a tall woman wearing blue, the other was a shorter girl wearing pink and had pink hair, it looked like her arms were actually wings.

We stared at each other for a moment before they glowed and turned into cards and floating to my hands, the pink girl had changed into a card titled 'The Voice', while the other was titled 'The Silent'.

Stitch and I turned and stared at each other for a moment before we heard Dipper coming back towards us, I quickly hide the cards in my pocket as he gets closer, he meets up with us, looking happier than he did earlier, and we head back to the Shack.

The next morning…

I'm slowly waking up as I hear a strange voice.

"Morning Mabel. Who's my favorite Mabel?" I hear a very deep voice say from Mabel's half of the room.

Thinking I'm still dreaming, I turn over towards Dipper's side of the room, before I'm suddenly jolted awake as Mabel suddenly screams and something big lands on my bed.

I'm suddenly picked up and held in one arm, I manage to reach over to the nightstand next to my bed and put my glasses on to see what was happening, which was Mabel holding me in one arm while standing on my bed she beat Dipper with a golf club that was in the other as Stitch stood in front of the two of us and was growling at Dipper.

"Who are you?! What have you done with my brother!? Dipper! I'll save you from this body switching warlock!" Mabel screamed as she hit Dipper over the head with the club.

"Mabel, it's me. This is my new voice now. I sound awesome. Soouund aaawesome." Dipper said in a really deep voice.

I stared at him wide eyed for a moment before groaning and turning towards Mabel, burying my face into her neck "It's too early for this." I said tiredly.

"I know boys' voices change, but this is weird. Weird and bad." Mabel said as she rubbed my back.

"Mabel, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And just think of the prank calls." Dipper says as I turned back to him to see him dialing a number onto a phone before putting it up to his ear "Hello, this is the President of the United States of America. I am calling to tell you…" Dipper said before blowing raspberries into the mouthpiece of the phone before laughing as he hung up "Magnificent!"

"Mabel no like." Mabel said as she turned us so her back was to Dipper, shaking her head.

After we got dressed for the day, we went down to the gift shop where Soos was.

"How you diddly-doing, Soos?" asked Dipper.

"Kill it! Kill it with fire! Everyone flee!" Soos said as he pulled out a broom from behind the counter and started hitting Dipper with it, causing all of the tourist currently in the gift shop to run out the door.

"What gives, man? You guys all made fun of my old voice. I thought you'd like the new one." Said Dipper.

"Well, at least before you sounded like a real person. Now, you sound like some weird commercial dude." Said Soos.

"Dipper, I liked your original voice, the one you have now isn't you." I said as Dipper walked towards the door.

"I'll find Stan. He'll like my new voice. You'll see. I'll be right back after these messages!...I mean…goodbye." Dipper said as he walked out the door before slamming it behind him.

"Come on, we better go after him before he gets into some real trouble." I said to Stitch and we followed along behind him.

We follow him to town, only this time we keep our distance, since he probably didn't want us near right now.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Where are you, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper calls out as he walked down the sidewalk.

"Huh? I know that voice anywhere! You're that guy that prank-called me earlier!" Tats said angrily as he walked towards Dipper from where he had been sitting next to the entrance to Skull Fracture.

"This isn't good." I said to Stitch as we looked around the corner towards the scene.

"No! No I'm not. I'm just a 12 year old boy." Said Dipper.

"You expect me to believe that? You crazy-voiced punk!" yelled Tats.

"Wait! No!" Dipper said before running away screaming.

"There's a prank caller on the loose! Let's get him!" Tats calls into the door of Skull Fracture where a group of bikers runs out and follows him to chase Dipper.

Stitch grabs me and climbs up the wall to the rooftops where we run ahead of the angry mob to get to Dipper before them, we get there in time to see him get to the fence surrounding the dump.

"Escaaape!" Dipper yells as he jumps through a hole in the fence just as the mob runs by.

Stitch gets us back down to the ground and we go through the hole to follow Dipper.

We go deeper and hide behind one of the cars to watch what was going on from out of sight.

"McGucket! Your invention was a catastrophe!" Dipper said to McGucket who was sitting on top of an old car watching a couple of chickens.

"That's probably why I live in the dump!" McGucket says as he dances.

"My own sisters didn't recognize me. I scared away crowds. I even sound ridiculous when I cry." Dipper said as he started to cry.

"Well, now. Here's your problem. I gave you the wrong drinky majig. This one's for voice over professional. I'm sure I got a better voice in here somewhere." McGucket said as he jumped down from the car and opened the trunk before digging around in there.

"Good! Hurry up!" said Dipper.

"You got here just in time. Come sundown, you'd be back to your ridiculous old voice." Said McGucket.

"It was ridiculous, wasn't it?" Dipper asked as he pulled out the cassette player and pressing play.

" _D-D-Dipper Pines, that's me!_ " Dipper's voice came from the tape before switching to Mabel's " _This remix is dedicated to my brother. Dipper, your voice is one of a kind._ " Then it switches to Soos " _Dude, I've never heard anything like it. R-R-Remix over!_ " Soos then makes an explosion sound.

Dipper smiles at the player as the tape ends, I lean in closer and I accidently knock over a can, making noise and causing Dipper to look towards me, but I back out, hoping he didn't see me.

"You ready for your new voice? This one should be permanent!" I heard McGucket say.

I close my eyes for a moment before looking over at Stitch.

"Let's go back home, I don't wanna see this." I say sadly and we go back to the Shack.

Later on, I'm sitting on the floor of the living room in between Mabel and Stitch with Kero in my lap with Soos in the armchair behind us as we watch the tv.

I hear someone clear their throat and look over to see Dipper walk into the room.

I wince as I see him about to speak and brace myself for a different voice.

"Hey guys." Dipper said…in his regular voice!

"Dipper!" Mabel and I say in union.

"Dude, you're back!" Soos said as we all jump up and give Dipper a group hug.

"Yeah, I guess I realized that even though my voice may not be perfect, it's still mine, and I wouldn't change it for anything, not even for whatever was in this new vial." Dipper said as he held up an empty vial.

"So, what did you do with the rest of that potion?" asked Mabel.

"I dumped it in Stan's coffee." Dipper said as Grunkle Stan walks in.

"Any of you kids seen mah girdle? Where mah girdle at?" Grunkle Stan asked in a woman's voice, causing us all to burst out laughing "What? What's so funny? I'm Grunkle Stay-an! Kids laughing. Laughing at they Grunkle."

 **End**

I giggle quietly at the memory, remembering afterwards how Stitch and I had to go to Jumba to get a formula to get Grunkle Stan's voice back to normal.

I suddenly jump as I feel a familiar jolt of something, but when I look around, all I see is the blackness of the Pit around us.

I turn back as Mabel starts talking.

"I spy with my little eye something that is…black!" said Mabel.

"Ooh ooh! Everything!" said Soos.

"Yay for Soos!" Mabel said as she clapped.

"Yay for Soos!" said Soos.

"Hey guys, who wants to pass the time by spinning? Everyone spin!" said Mabel.

"No." said Dipper.

"Weee!" Mabel said as she grabbed Dipper's foot and pushed it, making him spin around.

Soos laughed and I shook my head as I watched Mabel start to run on Dipper.

"Weeee!" said Mabel.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," said Dipper.

"Dipper's pain is funny, but I'm starting to get bored. Soos, tell a story." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Really? Okay. This story is called 'Soos' really great Pinball story. Is that a good title? Does it have to be puns or whatever?'" asked Soos.

Thinking about the title he chose, I remember what had happened a few days ago…

 **Soos' Really Great Pinball Story Is That A Good Title? Do They Have To Be Puns Or Whatever?**

Dipper, Mabel, and I were on a beanbag chair, watching Soos playing a pinball machine.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Dipper, Mabel, and I cheer him on.

"This is it, dudes. After 4 long years of trying, I might finally get the high score on Stan's creepy old pinball machine. If I do this, I'll go down in pinball history, with the likes of Sal, Gaff, and of course, Poo." Said Soos.

"Have you ever tried maybe just tilting the machine?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know, dudes, isn't breaking the rules like, against the rules?" asked Soos.

"Nuts to the rules! Tilt! Tilt! Tilt!" said Mabel.

Soos goes back to the game, but after a moment, loses.

" _Failure! You stink!_ " said the skull inside the machine.

"All right, that's it! Are you ready, kids?" Soos asks as Dipper gets on a stool, and Mabel on a bucket that are on either side of the machine while I climb up Soos' back to his shoulders where I could see better.

"Tilt! Tilt! Tilt! Tilt!" Dipper and Mabel cheer as the tilt the machine back and forth.

" _Quit tiltin', partner! Quit tiltin', partner!_ " said the skull.

"Tilt!" Soos says as he tilts the machine back, causing the ball in the game to go into the skull's mouth.

" _Bulls-eye! New high score!_ " the skull says as Soos' name goes to the top of the high score list and we all cheer.

"This is the best moment of my life. This totally beats my old best moment." Said Soos.

"You mean that time you found a piece of pizza in the VCR?" I asked.

"You bet little dude!" Soos said as he pulled me down from his shoulders into one arm and started tickling me, making me laugh.

" _That ain't right. You cheated._ " Said the skull.

"Oh, yeah. What are you gonna do about it? You're just a pinball game, pinball game. Taunt, taunt." Said Mabel.

"Uh, guys, there's an awful lot of green lightning coming out of that game." Said Dipper.

"No, that's the normal amount of green lightning." Said Soos.

The pinball game suddenly glows green and we all shield our eyes.

When I open my eyes, I suddenly find myself in the pinball machine! I look around and see the others there too, though, Soos and Dipper are dressed as cowboys, while Mabel and I were dressed like Indians.

I look over at Soos as he starts hitting a buzzer next to him.

"Uh, 5 more minutes. Ah! That's not a normal alarm clock." Soos said as he suddenly sits up and we run over to him.

"Soos! We're inside the game! Crazy!" said Dipper.

"Sweet Moses!" said Mabel.

"Hushed exclamation of wonder!" said Soos.

"Awesome!" Dipper said as we all started running around the game.

"Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing!" Mabel said as she bounced between two buzzers that were in front of a teepee.

"Dude, if this is a dream, I never wanna wake up!" said Soos.

" _That can be arranged. Welcome to Tumbleweed Terror, partners._ " The skull said as we all got back together.

"Hey, it's the skeleton cowboy guy. Did you zap me into your game to congratulate me on getting the high score? I beat Poo, dude!" said Soos.

" _Hardly, if'n I do recall, I warned y'all not to cheat. I tried to be gentleman-like, but I'm plum sick of bein tilted. So, now I reckon, I'm gonna tilt you._ " Said the skull.

"Well, take this! Ow! And this! Ow! It hurts. I wish this was working better. And this! Aw, dude!" Soos said as he kept punching one of the buzzers, which only resulted in his fist bouncing back to hit him in the face, eventually knocking himself out.

"Soos!" Dipper, Mabel, and I call as we run to him.

" _Get yourselves ready for the…_ " the skull laughed as the sign next to him flashed until it stopped on the…

"Multi-Ball!" said Dipper.

"Multi-Ball!" said Soos.

"Multi-Ball!" said Mabel.

"Multi-Ball!" I said.

We all turned and ran as four pinballs came out of the skulls mouth and rolled towards us as the skull laughed.

"Over there!" Dipper said and we all ran into the Spitoon Parlor.

" _Where are you? I'm not done teaching you a lesson about cheating yet._ " Said the skull.

"How are we gonna get out of here? Think, guys." Said Dipper.

"I'm trying. But it's hard with that gorgeous pinball wench distracting me." Soos said as he looked over at a cutout of a woman in a western dress "Okay. Don't worry, guys, I know every inch of this machine. There's a manual power switch inside. I can sneak in there and turn off the game. But we'll have to distract the cowboy guy. Are any of you good at jumping up and down and making annoying noises?" asked Soos.

"My time has come." Mabel said with a determined look on her face.

"Alright, let's go, Soos. Soos?" Dipper asked and we looked back to see Soos talking to the cutout woman.

"So are you, like, doing anything later?" Soos asked before Dipper walked over and slapped the cutout, making it spin "Right."

" _Come on out and show yourselves, varmits._ " Said the skull.

Dipper and Mabel stood on top of the two pedals and I stood in between them as Mabel started yelling.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Listen to me and look at what I'm doing!" Mabel yelled before making noises and running around.

" _Somethin ain't right here._ " Said the skull.

"DISTRACTION! DISTRACTION!" Mabel yelled as Dipper and I started singing and dancing around.

" _Let me see where this is goin._ " Said the skull.

After a little bit, when the skull was laughing with his eyes closed, we snuck off to see if Soos was at the switch yet.

Before then, we looked out the saloon door to make sure the skull hadn't noticed us.

" _Ha ha ha ha. Yippy ti yi what? Where are ya? Darnit, I wish I had a neck._ " Said the skull.

We ran over to a giant screw in the floor, Dipper undid the screw and we looked down to see Soos standing next to the power button.

"Soos, pssssst. What's going on? Just press the switch already!" said Dipper.

"Okay, so I was gonna do that, but I've been thinking. According to this, turning off the power erases the high score permanently. That score is like my one big life accomplishment." Said Soos.

"What? If you don't hurry up, we could die in here!" said Dipper.

"Fair point. But, what is life anyway when compared to the immortality of a high score?" asked Soos.

"Soos, are you out or your—!" Dipper started to yell.

" _There y'all are._ " We heard the skull say. We looked up and saw him looking at us over the wall before the wall fell flat on the ground " _Get ready to meet your maker, kids. My maker is Ballway Games in Redmond, Washington._ "

He suddenly started inhaling and we were being pulled towards him because of it.

We started slipping before we clutched at the floor desperately to stay put, Dipper and Mabel were on either side of me and each had one arm around me to help keep me in place as I didn't have a strong enough grip as they did and kept slipping.

Dipper's hat flew into the skulls mouth, and we heard an explosion, causing us to scream a little.

"Soos!" yelled Dipper.

"Soos, please!" yelled Mabel.

"Turn it off!" yelled Dipper.

We all suddenly lost our grip on the floor and went flying towards the skull screaming and grabbing each other.

There was a sudden flash of light and we find ourselves back outside of the pinball machine.

"Oh woah! You dudes okay?" asked Soos.

"Yes Soos! You freed us!" said Mabel.

"Hey man, I'm sorry you had to lose your high score." Said Dipper.

"That's okay. I've got a new life accomplishment now. Saving you dudes." Said Soos.

"Awwwww." Dipper, Mabel, and I said as Soos laughed.

"You think that pinball wench will call me?" asked Soos.

 **End**

We were all silent after the story ended, I jump again as I feel another jolt, but when I look around I still can't see anything, I turn back around as Grunkle Stan starts to speak.

"I can't believe this nonsense. Magic tonics? Soos winning at something? Where do you come up with this stuff? I'll tell you a good story. It's called 'Grunkle Stan wins the football bowl'." Said Grunkle Stan.

He then tells us a story about how he won a football game with a talking robot sidekick and got a giant trophy.

We all stared at him silently with unimpressed looks.

"Boooooo!" we all booed at him.

"What? That story was great! I even threw in a talking robot for the kids." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna tell a non-terrible story. A story called 'Trooth Ache'!" Mabel said as she grabbed the glowstick from Soos while I remember what had happened recently.

 **Trooth Ache**

Grunkle Stan, Dipper, Mabel, Stitch, and I were leaning against Grunkle Stan's car on the side of the road as we watched Manly Dan pull a bear out of a truck.

"This attraction is gonna make me a fortune. Easy with that bear, Corduroy! I need him in showroom condition." Said Grunkle Stan.

"No. Noo!" Manly Dan yells as he tries to control the bear.

"Aaaaawww. They're hugging." Said Mabel.

"So, let me get this straight. Your plan is to teach this bear to ride a bicycle?" asked Dipper.

"Nah. Come on, everyone's seen a bicycle-riding bear. No, no. I'm gonna teach this bear…to drive!" said Grunkle Stan.

"…Well, this isn't gonna end well." I said.

A little while later.

Dipper, Mabel, and I were sitting in the backseat with Stitch sitting on the floor while Grunkle Stan was in the front passenger seat with the bear in the Drivers seat as the car swerved on the road.

"And the yellow light means speed up." Said Grunkle Stan.

We all turn around as we suddenly hear police sirens behind us.

"Uh oh." Said Grunkle Stan.

A few minutes later, we're parked on the side of the road as the cops talk to Grunkle Stan through the passenger window.

"What seems to be the problem, officers?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Now there'd better be a darn good explanation for this." Said Blubs.

"Oh, there is. You see, I'm a very old man. Not long for this earth. And the doctors assigned me a seeing eye bear to drive me to the hospital in case of emergencies." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Is that right? Then, where is your doctor's note?" asked Blubs.

"Why, it's right here, inside my jacket. There you go." Grunkle Stan said as he rote something on a sticky note inside of his jacket before handing it to Blubs.

"Well, I can't argue with Dr. Medicine." Blubs said after looking at the note.

"To the hospital, Honeypants!" Grunkle Stan yelled and the bear roared before driving away.

Later on, Stitch, Kero, and I were watching Grunkle Stan spray paint some rocks gold in the giftshop.

"Grunkle Stan, how could you lie to those policemen? Don't you know lying is always wrong?" Mabel asked as she walked up to us.

"Mabel, when you get to be my age, you'll learn that you sometimes have to bend the truth for the greater good." Grunkle Stan said as he started eating a plate of spaghetti.

"Hey, has anyone seen my plate of spaghetti?" Dipper asked as he walked in.

"No…but I bet Soos has. You know how he likes to eat." Grunkle Stan said while hiding the plate behind his back, while there was sauce from the spaghetti on his mouth.

"This is a dark day. Thanks, Grunkle Stan." Dipper said before running off.

"See? Greater good." Grunkle Stan said as he rubbed his belly.

"Aaaaah!" Mabel screamed before stomping away.

That night, a little after midnight, I woke up, just finished playing a weird version of Jenga with Bill, and found that I was really thirsty, I got up and went downstairs, idly wondering where Mabel was as she wasn't in bed when I got up, but shrugged it off as I was too tired to focus on it.

On my way back up, in the hall where Grunkle Stan's room was, I stopped as I noticed something floating right by his door, it looked like a pan-scale, but instead of the little bowls that's usually on either end, one side had a sun and the other had a moon, and the whole thing looked to be floating in mid air, not hooked on to anything to be hanging from the ceiling or wall.

I stared up at it before grabbing the string that held the moon on it and pulled it closer, it floated there for a moment before, in a flash of light, it changed into a card that said 'The Libra'.

I looked up as I hear someone in the room and quickly stuck the card in the sleeve of my onsie as out of Grunkle Stan's room stepped…Mabel?

"Mabel? What are you doing in Grunkle Stan's room?" I asked in confusion as Mabel jumped at my voice as she didn't realize I was in the hallway.

"W-Well, the real question is, what are _you_ doing up so late? It's past midnight!" Mabel said as she quickly shut the door to Grunkle Stan's room.

"I woke up and was thirsty. But what were you doing in Grunkle Stan's room? There was no reason for you to be in there?" I asked.

"No more questions! Back to bed for you baby sister!" Mabel said as she picked me up and started heading back upstairs.

I groaned and dropped my head onto her shoulder.

The next morning, Dipper, Mabel, and I were sitting at the table in the kitchen, me in the middle of them and Stitch sitting underneath the table, and Mabel whispered to Dipper and I what she had done last night while Grunkle Stan fixed breakfast at the stove across the room from us.

"You what? That seems like a horrible idea!" Dipper whispered as I glared down at the table, upset at the fact Dipper let's _Mabel_ read the Journal while _I_ wasn't allowed anywhere near it, let alone touch, look at, or read it as Dipper hoggs it to himself, but apparently, that same rule doesn't apply to Mabel.

"It's great! Now he has to tell the truth." Whispered Mabel.

We looked up as Grunkle Stan walks to us with a frying pan full of bacon.

"Scrambled meat, here it is." Grunkle Stan said as he set the pan on the table, as he spoke, I noticed that his dentures were now gold, and figured those were the teeth that Mabel said she switched.

"Stan, what do you do in secret everyday during your lunch break?" asked Dipper.

"Usually, I spend the hour aggressively scratching myself in places I shouldn't mention. Now I'm going to avoid making eye contact by pretending to read this newspaper and going to the bathroom without washing my hands." Grunkle Stan said as he held up a newspaper open in front of himself before turning and leaving the kitchen.

"Eeeeeeewww!" Dipper, Mabel, and I said in union as I saw Stitch stick his tongue out in disgust under the table.

"Well, that was disturbing." Said Dipper.

"That's an understatement." I said.

"Don't worry, guys. The truth is always a good thing." Said Mabel.

Later on, we walked into the giftshop to see Grunkle Stan talking to a customer.

"Hey, excuse me. Do you think this t-shirt is my size?" asked the customer.

"Never mind the t-shirt! Hey everybody, look at this guy's abnormal unattractive face!" yelled Grunkle Stan.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Mabel said as she lead the customer away.

A little later, Dipper, Stitch, and I walked into Grunkle Stan's office as he was writing down something.

"Doing my taxes." Grunkle Stan said as Dipper picked up a paper from the desk and my eyes widened when I saw it said 'I HAVE COMMITTED TAX FRAUD' in big red letters across the page.

"Uh, Grunkle Stan, why did you write this?" asked Dipper.

"Because I regularly commit massive tax fraud." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Might wanna…tuck that one away there." Dipper said as he put the paper in the paper shredder as Stitch and I winced at each other.

Later that night, Grunkle Stan, Dipper, Mabel, Stitch, Kero, and I were watching tv, Grunkle Stan in his chair while the rest of us on the floor, Kero in my lap.

I got up to get a snack, Stitch following me as I laid Kero on my shoulder as Dipper and Mabel laughed at the man riding a unicycle while juggling with crocodiles surrounding him.

When we came back a couple of minutes later while munching on the Toffee Peanuts I had gotten, I stop and stare in confusion as Dipper and Mabel had horrified looks on their faces as Mabel rocked back and forth while Dipper shivered while covering his face.

"Uh…what did I miss?" I asked as I glanced at Stitch before glancing back up.

Dipper and Mabel yelled things at the same time before Grunkle Stan could answer, I couldn't understand what they said it was so jumbled, but it caused me to jump.

"…O…kay." I said slowly as I went back to sit down between them as Dipper went back to shivering and Mabel back to rocking as Stitch and I looked at each other in confusion.

The next day, we were all in our beds and covering our ears, Mabel with earmuffs and Dipper and I with our pillows while Stitch and Kero hid under the blanket, I glanced at the fishbowl on the table next to me and saw that Cosmo and Wanda had hidden inside their castle.

"Kids, I think I have a growth forming on my back. Just wanted to be honest with you guys." Grunkle Stan called from downstairs.

"I can't take it anymore, Mabel! We need to take those teeth out of his mouth." Dipper said as he put his pillow down.

"But then he'd be a liar again." Mabel said as she took off her earmuffs while I put my own pillow down.

"Could it possibly be any worse than this? Do you want our baby sister to be traumatized? We can't be around and cover her ears the whole summer!" Dipper said as he gestured towards me, ever since the incident in the living room last night, every time Grunkle Stan started to speak either Dipper or Mabel would suddenly cover my ears, which confused me every time and made me wonder what he had said while Stitch, Kero, and I had been in the kitchen.

We look towards the door as we suddenly hear the doorbell ring, we run downstairs to see Grunkle Stan at the door talking to Blubs and Durland.

"So, after further investigation, it turns out that there is no Dr. Medicine in Gravity Falls." Said Blubs.

"You better have a darn good explanation for this." Said Durland.

"Oh and I do. You see, I lied to you. In addition I've been parking in handicapped spaces, shoplifting fireworks, and smuggling endangered animals across multiple state lines. Also, you're fat." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Is all of this true?" Blubs asked, holding out a pair of handcuffs after he had dropped his coffee in shock.

"No! No, it's not true. Right, Mabel?" Dipper asked as he stood at Grunkle Stans side while I went and stood in front of Grunkle Stan.

"Uh, sirs, I have to be completely and totally honest with you. Our Great Uncle Stan is…is…Stan is…secretly a crime fiction writer!" said Mabel.

"What?" asked Blubs.

"Yeah. He was just telling you about a character in his upcoming page turner, Crime Grandpa! He's never committed a crime in his life. Also, have you lost weight?" asked Mabel.

"Finally! Someone noticed." Said Blubs.

"Wow, an author! Can you teach me how to read?" asked Durland.

"What? Author?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Ha ha, writers, masters of fiction. Goodnight, officers." Mabel said as she pushed the policemen out the door before closing it and sighing as she leaned against it.

"Hey, you alright?" Dipper asked as he and I came and stood on either side of Mabel.

"I can't believe I lied." Said Mabel.

"Mabel, it was for the greater good." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, the greater good." Said Mabel.

We look over as we hear Grunkle Stan speak and see that he was on the telephone.

"Hello? Police station? Yeah I forgot to tell 'em about my tax fraud. No, tax fraud." Grunkle Stan said before Dipper and Mabel run up and tackle him to the floor.

"What's gotten into you kids?" Grunkle Stan asked before Mabel pulled the golden teeth out of his mouth.

"We have to find a place to get rid of these!" said Mabel.

 **End**

"And I never saw that box full of magical teeth again…oh wait, there it is." Mabel said as she pointed and we looked over to see the chained box that she had pushed in before and Grunkle Stan, Dipper, Soos, Stitch, and I all groaned while Pikachu had a confused look on his face.

While they were distracted, I quickly looked down to see if I could see what had been jolting me before and I see a giant red band coming toward us, about to go around us, I quickly fly to the side and as we passed I shifted Pikachu to one arm grabbed at the band with my free hand, there was a tug before the band disappeared and I had a card in my hand that said 'The Loop'. I put the card in my pocket and look back over as Soos started talking.

"Oh, sweet! My shoes!" Soos said as he put his shoes, which had been falling next to us, back on.

"I like the part with the bear. The rest seemed pretty farfetched." Grunkle Stan said as Dipper moved towards me.

"Would you please stop floating so far away? You make me nervous every time you do." Dipper said as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me back to the group as he talked to Mabel "Mabel, we already know that story! We just lived through it." Said Dipper.

"So if we're living through that story right now, then how does it end?" asked Soos.

"Guys, do you see that?" Dipper asked as he pointed down and we looked to see a light coming towards us.

"Oh, what is that?" asked Soos.

"Oh no!" said Dipper.

"Where are we going!?" asked Mabel.

"Not good!" said Grunkle Stan.

We all screamed as the light got closer.

We all suddenly find ourselves flying out of the Bottomless Pit and landing next to it.

"Where…Where are we?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Look! The Shack! Which means…we came right back out the top." Said Mabel.

"And I don't think any time has passed. It must be some kind of wormhole." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, dude. That sounds science-y enough to be true." Said Soos.

"But that's impossible. No one will believe us." Grunkle Stan said as he leaned on the Bottomless Pit sign.

"Maybe this is one story we should keep to ourselves." Said Mabel.

"Agreed." Grunkle Stan, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and I all say in union.

The sign Grunkle Stan was leaning against suddenly breaks and he falls in screaming.

"He'll be fine." Mabel said as she, Dipper and Soos start walking back to the Shack.

"You coming Nikki?" asked Dipper.

"Nah, I'm gonna wait for him." I said.

"Don't go near it." Dipper warns.

"I won't." I promise as they walk the rest of the way to the Shack as Stitch and I turned towards Pikachu standing next to me "Welcome to the family Pikachu! It gets pretty crazy sometimes but you'll get used to it." I said as I rubbed the top of his head.

"Chu." Pikachu said as he looked back up at me.

We turned towards the Pit as we hear a noise and see the deck of cards Grunkle Stan had before comes out of it.

"Hey!" I said as I walked up to them and gathered up the deck and walked back towards Stitch and Pikachu and we sat in a circle a few feet away from the Pit "So, whose up for a game of cards?" I asked as I shuffled the deck.


	16. 15 The Deep End

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nikki**

 **15 The Deep End**

It is so hot today!

It's so hot that even Mabel wasn't wearing one of her signature sweaters! And Cosmo and Wanda won't even go near their fishbowl, let alone in it, as it was so hot, the water was literally boiling inside the bowl.

We were all in the living room, trying, and not succeeding, in trying to cool off, I was leaning against the side of the armchair in just my red and white shirt and a pair of shorts, Stitch and Pikachu laying on either side of me, probably the worst off from all of us because of their fur, though, Kero had somehow managed to sneak into the freezer…lucky. Dipper was in the arm chair with no shirt on, trying to fan himself with his hat, Mabel was leaning against the front of the chair, wearing a shirt and shorts, Soos was in the middle of the floor laying on his stomach, only wearing his underwear and hat, and Grunkle Stan was on the wooden floorboards on his back in his usual relaxing clothes, with a tub of ice cream on his chest.

" _Watch out, Gravity Falls, because at 110 degrees, we're looking at the hottest day of the summer!_ " Toby Determined's voice says from the radio.

"All in favor of doing nothing all day say 'ugh'." Said Dipper.

"Ugh." We all groan out as Waddles walks up to Grunkle Stan.

"I'm gonna throw this pig out of the house!" Grunkle Stan said before Waddles starts licking his face "You called my bluff, pig."

" _On the bright side, pun very much intended, it's opening week at the Gravity Falls Pool._ " Said Toby.

"Gravity Falls Pool?" asked Mabel.

"Today?" asked Dipper.

"Pun intended?" asked Soos.

"Quick! To the car!" said Grunkle Stan.

We all stood up, though it seemed Grunkle Stan was stuck to the floor.

"Hey, kids, a little help here?" asked Grunkle Stan.

Dipper, Mabel, and I pulled out spatulas and wedged them underneath Grunkle Stan and peeled him up off the floor.

"Alright! Off to the pool!" Grunkle Stan said, turning to the door and walking out…revealing that the part of the floor he was stuck to had come up with him and was stuck to his back.

" _And remember to be on alert for random wildfires!_ " said Toby.

"Wait, what?" Grunkle Stan asked as he walked out the front door, before suddenly screaming as he caught on fire.

"He'll be fine." Mabel said as I winced.

After getting ready for the pool, and getting Stitch to get Kero out of the freezer, we drove over to the pool.

We were walking alongside the pool in our swimsuits, looking around at everybody, though I had Stitch sneak around the fence till we could find a spot he could sneak in as dogs weren't aloud, Kero was in my satchel and Pikachu was on my shoulder, though he was having a hard time hanging on since Dipper and Mabel had put so much sunscreen on me that I was super slippery, Cosmo had turned into a green towel and Wanda turned into a pink float ring that I wore on my other shoulder and waste, and I was very lucky that nobody, not even Dipper or Mabel, asked my where I had gotten a green towel and a pink float ring.

"Ah, the pool! A sparkling oasis of summer enchantment!" said Mabel.

"Yeah, nothing like sitting in a moist tub with strangers. It's like the bus, but wet." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Why would a sun need to wear sunglasses?" Dipper asked as he looked at the towel that Soos was holding.

"It's best not to think about it." Said Soos.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop the presses! Who's that?" Mabel asked as she looked at a boy with long hair that was leaning against the side of the pool behind an inflatable raft.

"Oh, yeah. Word is, dude never leaves the pool. People say he's a 'Mysterious Loner'." Soos says as he eats some corn chips.

"Is it getting hot out here or is it just that guy?" asked Mabel.

"It's the hottest day of the year, Mabel. Besides, can't you go for one week without having a new crush on some random guy?" asked Dipper.

"Could you please? It's to hot to be dealing with your crush of the week today." I said as I caught Pikachu and just held him in my arms after he slipped off my shoulder for the tenth time.

"Uh-uh. Look at his little mustache hairs!" Mabel gasped.

"You are clearly enamored. Go to him." Said Soos.

Mabel laughed and started running to that end of the pool, in the process she tripped over a bucket, knocked over a pool skimmer, jumped on top of two people, got her foot caught in a beach chair, and knocked over a big basket of beach balls.

"So beautiful." Said Soos.

"Eh, Mabel's all talk. You wanna know a secret? She's never even kissed a guy before. She always messes it up somehow." Said Dipper.

"Oi. Women." Grunkle Stan said with a shake of his head before a water balloon suddenly hit him in the face. "Aaah!"

"Hey, Mr. Pines!" Wendy called down from the lifeguard chair.

"Wendy? Where's the lifeguard?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"I am the lifeguard. I make the rules, sucka! Boosh!" Wendy said as she threw another water balloon at Grunkle Stan.

"Aah! She's attacking me with water!" Grunkle Stan yelled as more water balloons were thrown at him while he ran away as we laughed at him.

"Wow. You work here?" asked Dipper.

"I found out lifeguards get free snack privileges. Plus I get the best seat in the house." Said Wendy.

"Yeah, you do!" Dipper said loudly before laughing awkwardly for a long moment then whispering "I've been laughing for too long…"

"Just a little bit." I whispered back to him.

"Dude, are you and Wendy having a secret staring contest? 'Cause I think you're winning—" Soos started to say before Dipper pushed him away.

"Soos! Shh! So, hey, you wanna go chuck more water balloons at Grunkle Stan?" asked Dipper.

"I'd love to, but I gotta spend the day doing tryouts. We're looking for a new assistant lifeguard." Said Wendy.

"Hey," Dipper squeaked out before clearing his throat and asked in a deeper voice "hey. What if I was the assistant lifeguard?"

"That would be so much fun! You're totally in, dude!" Wendy said as she threw over a lifeguard board to Dipper "You just have to check in with my boss first, Mr. Poolcheck."

"Your boss?" asked Dipper.

We looked over at a tall guy who threw down a clipboard and started doing pushups, at first normally, then switched to doing them on just his pointer fingers before he suddenly looked over at Dipper, causing him to gasp.

"Well…good luck with that Dipper, we're just gonna go find Grunkle Stan and get in the pool." I say hesitantly as I start walking away.

I'm suddenly stopped as I'm lifted high into the air by my arms to be face to face with Mr. Poolcheck.

"Um…hi?" I ask as Pikachu and I stare at him with wide eyes.

"And where do you think your goin?" Mr. Poolcheck asked in a stern voice.

"Uh…to swim?" I ask as Pikachu and I glance at each other.

"NOT IN THAT POOL YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE GOING TO THE KIDDY POOL!" Mr. Poolcheck yelled at me, making my hair, and Pikachu's ears, blow back.

"Kiddy pool? I don't need to go there, I can swim fine! Just ask Dipper." I said as I turned to look at Dipper…to see Dipper to busy staring at Wendy to notice what was going on with me "…You gotta be kidding me." I said as Mr. Poolcheck glared at me.

Next thing I know, a fence gate is being slammed closed and locked in front of me by Mr. Poolcheck before he walked away. I look around and see that the door to the area is the only thing that's like a fence, the rest is extremely high concrete walls with only a small shallow hole in the middle in the shape of a circle, with only a few beach chairs around and a storage shed in the corner.

I walk over to one of the chairs and set my satchel down, where Kero floated out to look around, and since we were the only ones there, Cosmo and Wanda poofed back to their normal forms, though they were wearing swimsuits as well instead of their normal clothes, and I let out Impmon as well.

I walk over to the pool in the ground and step in…finding the water barely came up to my ankles.

"…This bites." I say before sitting down in the extremely shallow, barely there, water.

I look up as I hear a noise and I see Stitch sitting on top of the wall that was nearest to the forest.

"Come on down Stitch, I highly doubt you'd be able to sink in this, there's barely enough here to splash." I say as Stitch climbed down the wall and walked over to get in as everyone else did the same. We had been worried earlier if Stitch would be able to enjoy the pool as we had been told by Jumba that Stitch doesn't do well in water, so can't swim or float, he just sinks.

"When you told me we were going to cool off and have a nice swim in a pool, I wasn't imagining something that's barely a puddle." Said Kero.

"You're telling me." I said as I boredly swished my hand through the water.

I pause as I feel something…before I'm suddenly being shot up on top of a funnel of water, the funnel stops just before we're over the edge of the wall to be in sight of everyone else in the regular pool, I open my eyes to see I'm in the arms of a blue mermaid with long blue hair.

"Hi there." I say as the mermaid stared at me with curious eyes.

"That's Watery!" Kero said as he floated up to us.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that." I said with a giggle as I leaned my head back to stare at him upside down while Watery glared at Kero and held me closer.

Watery lowered us back down to the now fuller pool, it was more water than would actually fit in the pool, but Watery held it in the circle so it was just a higher wall of water sticking up out of the dip in the ground as she swam around us under the water.

As I wished for a float ring for Stitch so he could join in the fun too, I looked up to see bubbles floating around us, I look over to see a smaller mermaid making bubbles float around in the air.

I swam over to her "I guess you're the Bubble Card?" I ask and she smiled and nodded, before gesturing over to the shed where two other figures were coming out of it and over to us, one was a small blue girl wearing a jester hat and floating over on a cloud, the other was a young woman that was green with pointed ears and long green hair. "Come on over, the more the merrier!" I said as the girl on the cloud floated over to us while the young woman kneeled at the side of the pool.

We played for a few hours, somehow managing to be the only ones there as nobody else entered the kiddy pool area, before we turned as we heard a whistle.

"Pool's closing! Clear out everyone!" Mr. Poolcheck's voice yelled out through a megaphone.

"Well, I guess that's it for today, I said as we got out of the pool, Kero, Cosmo, Wanda, and Impmon went back to where they were when we arrived while Pikachu got on my shoulder, now able to hang on since the sunscreen finally washed off. I nodded to Stitch as he climbed over the wall to meet us back at the car before turning to the cards standing behind/floating. "You guys ready to go?" I ask as they nodded before turning into carda and floated into my hand, I looked to see I had 'The Watery', 'The Bubbles', 'The Rain', and 'The Mist'. I smiled before looking over towards the pool when I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye and saw another card floating over, I grabbed it and saw it was titled 'The Wave'. "At least something good came out of the day." I said as I put the cards in my satchel, just in time as Mr. Poolcheck came over and unlocked the gate. He glared at me as I walked out before walking back over to where everyone else was waiting.

Later that night, I woke up when I hear a noise outside, and look out the window over my bed to see Mabel sneaking out.

"What is she doing?" I whisper to myself before getting out of bed, letting everyone else sleep, and quickly change into my clothes and going outside to see Mabel driving away in the golf cart. I quickly activate the hovercar and follow her.

She eventually stops at the pool and climbs over the fence. I deactivate the hovercar and put it in my pocket before running over to the fence, I change the Clow Key into the Sealing Wand and use the Jump Card to jump over the fence before putting the key back on my necklace and the card back into my pocket before walking over to Mabel to see she was in the pool…with a merman.

"Mabel?" I ask, scaring the two, causing them to jump.

"Nikki, what are you doing here?" asked Mabel.

"I followed you, I was worried, who is this?" I ask.

Mabel introduced us and explained how Mermando ended up at the pool.

"You gotta promise to keep this a secret." Said Mabel.

"I promise, I'm good at keeping secrets." I said, thinking about all the secrets I'm keeping from her and Dipper right now.

Mabel nodded before turning to Mermando and pulling out a scrapbook while I sat at the edge of the pool near them.

"Look! Here's a scrapbook of human stuff. Here's me standing with my legs. And here I am kicking Dipper in his legs. He couldn't move his legs after that! Can you imagine? Not having legs?" asked Mabel.

"Let's skip this part." Said Mermando.

"And here's my whole family kickboxing!" said Mabel.

Mermando sighed and swam a little ways away while I facepalmed.

"What's wrong?" asked Mabel.

Mermando pulled out a guitar, strummed it, tipped it over to pour water out of it, then turned to Mabel.

"I too, used to have a family once. Back in the ocean. How I miss them." Mermando said as he grabbed the shell necklace around his neck and opened it, looking at the picture inside, before closing it.

"Mermando, why don't you just leave the pool?" asked Mabel.

"I tried only once, but escaping this pool required a plan that was bold and daring…" Mermando said before telling us how he tried, but ended up flopping on the side of the pool, knocking over tables and chairs, got pecked by a woodpecker for a long moment, before rolling back into the pool "…and then the wolves came. No, I'm glad that I'm here, because I met you."

I watched as Mabel stared at Mermando for a moment before puckering her lips and leaning towards him.

"What are you doing with your mouth?" asked Mermando.

"Me? Nothing. This? I was just eating some sour candy. So my lips were doing that. 'Cause the candy was so sour." Mabel said while I tried not to laugh.

"Can I have some candy?" asked Mermando.

"…No." said Mabel.

The next day, we were back at the pool, and Mabel somehow got Pikachu and I into the regular pool instead of the kiddy pool, we just had to stay by her.

Pikachu was floating on Cosmo, who had poofed into a green float ring, while I floated on Wanda, who poofed into a pink one, and we watched as Mabel and Mermando played catch with a beach ball.

"Mermando, get ready! I'm gonna BRING THE HEAT! BOOSH!" Mabel said, throwing the ball to Mermando…where it hit him in the head and bounced off "Mermando, are you okay?" Mabel asked as Mermando swam over to her "Oh, it's your family, isn't it? Are you thinking about them?" Mabel asked and Mermando answered with a dolphin sound "Mermando, enough is enough! I care about you too much to see you like this. We're gonna bust you out of here and get you back to your family."

"But Mabel! Escape is impossible." Said Mermando.

"We're breaking you out of here tonight!" Mabel said, before hitting the water with her fist, causing her and Mermando to get splashed "Oops! Sorry about that. Water."

Later that night, after Mabel, Stitch, Pikachu, and I went over the plan, we drove over in the golf cart and we watched and waited for the right moment to sneak by Dipper.

We listened as Dipper talked to himself.

"Alright, Dipper, here's the plan. Catch the trespasser, protect the supplies, keep job at pool, and eventually marry Wendy. Freeze!" Dipper shouted as he pointed his flashlight where Grunkle Stan hand just cut a hole in the fence. "Grunkle Stan?"

"I-uh, I'm sleepwalking! Also now I'm sleep talking. Nice hat, by the way." Said Grunkle Stan.

"You! You're the one destroying pool supplies!" said Dipper.

"What? No! My crime is a lot better than that. I'm gonna get that seat and be ready in the morning when Gideon comes. And maybe I'll destroy some pool supplies. Night's still young." Grunkle Stan said before Dipper blew the whistle "Yeesh, alright, I'm goin'!" Grunkle Stan said, turning to leave before turning back around and running back inside the fence, laughing.

"Hey!" Dipper said as he ran after him.

I nodded at Mabel and she backed the Golf cart out of the bushes and through the hole that Grunkle Stan had made.

We go over to the pool supplies shed and Mabel held me up so I could lockpick the door open.

"Are you ready to see your family?" Mabel asked Mermando who had swam over to us.

"Yes, but how can I, a merman, possibly escape?" asked Mermando.

"Okay, my original plan was to tape together a bunch of fish sticks to make you a prosthetic pair of people legs." Mabel said as she handed a drawing to Mermando.

"Intriguing." Said Mermando.

"But then I told her that we could just transport you in this cooler." I said as I filled up the cooler, that I had pulled out of the supply closet and put on the back of the golf cart with the help of Pikachu and Stitch, with water from the hose.

Then after it was full, Mermando, after a brief struggle, managed to make it from the pool into the cooler.

"Hey! Who's there!" we hear Dipper call out.

"Quick! Hide me! My kind must not be seen!" said Mermando.

Mabel quickly shut the lid of the cooler then picked Pikachu and I up to sit on top of it while Stitch jumped into the front seat of the golf cart.

"Mabel? Nikki? Is there anyone not breaking into the pool tonight? What, is Soos here too?" asked Dipper.

I look past Dipper to see Soos climb over the fence and fall to the ground.

"I'm okay." Said Soos.

"Go home, Soos." Said Dipper.

"You got it." Soos said before turning to climb back over the fence.

"Nikki, why are you here?" Dipper asked me.

"I'm helping Mabel." Was all I said.

"Alright, so, why are you here?" Dipper asked Mabel.

"Uh, no reason." Said Mabel.

From under Pikachu and I, we suddenly hear Mermando clear his throat.

"Did that cooler just clear its throat?" asked Dipper.

"Don't be silly. There certainly isn't a merman in there, if that's what you're implying. Who said anything about a merman?" Mabel asked while Stitch, Pikachu and I all facepalmed.

"Mabel, I don't have time for your games. If you don't give me those supplies, I'll lose the coolest job ever!" said Dipper.

"I understand. Hey, look! Wendy in a bikini!" Mabel said, pointing past Dipper.

"Really? At night?" Dipper asked as he turned around as I jumped into the passenger seat next to Stitch and Pikachu jumped into my lap, we buckled up as Mabel jumped into the driver seat and drove away.

"Sorry, Dipper!" Mabel yelled as we drove past him and through the fence, making another hole in it.

"We're gonna get you home!" Mabel called back to Mermando who was peaking out of the cooler and giving a thumbs up, before a water balloon suddenly hit the cooler.

"Hand over the pool supplies in the name of pool law!" Dipper yelled through a megaphone.

"Pool law is dumb! And so is your hat!" Mabel yelled back as Dipper kept throwing water balloons. "Look! Gravity Falls lake!" Mabel said as we saw the sign for it and made a sharp turn in that direction.

We drove on through the woods towards the lake.

"I cannot breathe! You must hurry!" Mermando called to us as we passed the sign saying we had arrived at the lake.

When we get close, Mabel hit the brake, causing the cart to spin out and turn over, throwing Mabel and the cooler off while Stitch, Pikachu, and I stayed in place thanks to the seat belt, I unbuckle it and we climb out.

"Mabel, are you alright!?" I ask worriedly.

"I'm okay. Are you?" Mabel asked as Dipper ran over.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said before Dipper ran over and grabbed me, checked me over, then turned to Mabel.

"Alright, the jig is up! Hand over that cooler!" said Dipper.

"Never!" Mabel said as she grabbed the side of the cooler.

"Why not? Why do you even need it?" asked Dipper.

"I needed the cooler to save my new friend because he needs to go home and he's really nice and we combed each others' hair and he needs to be in the cooler because he breathes water because he's a merman!" Mabel said quickly before pushing the lid of the cooler open, causing Mermando to roll out.

"Hola." Said Mermando.

"Whoa! Way to bury the lede, Mabel." Said Dipper.

"Dipper, Mermando the merman. He's a merman." Said Mabel.

"Nice to meet you. Also, I think I am dying. Water! Agua! Yo necesito!" Mermando gasped out.

"Oh, no! Mermando! Dipper, you're a lifeguard! Give him CPR!" Mabel said as she kneeled next to Mermando.

"Mermen don't breathe air!" said Dipper.

"Then give him reverse CPR! Doi!" said Mabel.

Dipper ran over to the pool cart and grabbed a bottle of water and running back and kneels over Mermando and drinking some water before putting his mouth over Mermando's to pour the water in, and does this over and over.

"I hate this! I hate this!" Dipper says in between each breath.

"Blackmail!" Mabel said as she took a picture before Mermando suddenly sits up.

"Thank you for saving me but, why didn't you just roll me into the lake?" Mermando asked as he pointed at the lake.

Dipper smacks his forehead.

Pikachu and Stitch wait by the cart as I follow behind Dipper and Mabel as they drag Mermando to the end of the dock and throw him into the water.

Mermando comes back to the surface and makes some dolphin sounds before coughing.

"I am weak from coughing. How will I get my family to hear my call from the mighty depths of the ocean?" asked Mermando.

"I've got it. BRB." Mabel said as she ran back to the shore and came back with the megaphone "Problem solved!" she said before Dipper snatched the megaphone from her.

"Mabel, those are pool supplies. I'll get fired!" said Dipper.

"Dipper! Don't you know what it's like to fall for someone? Even though you know in your heart that it'll probably never work out, but you'd do anything for that person?" asked Mabel.

Dipper stared at Mabel for a moment before sighing.

"Give Mermando the megaphone." Dipper said as he handed the megaphone to Mabel.

"Thanks, Dip." Mabel said before throwing the megaphone to Mermando.

"Mabel, I have never met anyone like you." Said Mermando.

"Same here. Except for a zombie, a gnome, and a couple of cute vampires." Mabel said as she counted them off on her fingers.

"I don't remember the vampires." Said Dipper.

"Neither do I." I said.

"I don't tell you guys everything." Mabel said to us before turning back to Mermando "Well, Mermando, I guess this is it."

"Not quite. This is!" Mermando said before leaping up and kissing Mabel.

"Whoa! Okay, that's gross. Ugh." Dipper said as he covered my eyes and pulled me to his chest as he turned around.

"That was my first kiss! Hey, it was also kind of your first kiss too, huh? Huh?" Mabel asked as she poked Dipper.

"Please don't involve me in this." Said Dipper.

"Goodbye, Mermando." Mabel said as she and Mermando held hands.

"Goodbye, Mabel." Mermando said before swimming away.

"You did the right thing, Dipper." Said Mabel.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Dipper.

We started walking back down the dock before Mabel suddenly stopped.

Oh, wait, wait! One last thing!" Mabel said before running down the rocks into the lake and stopping with her fist in the air as Mermando jumps over her "Yes! I've always wanted to do that."

We went back to the pool.

Pikachu, Stitch, and I watch as Mr. Poolcheck yelled at Dipper.

"A wrecked fence, dents in the pool mobile, and a missing megaphone? Who is responsible for this?!" Mr. Poolcheck asked as he shook Dipper by his shoulders.

"It's my fault, sir. I'm sorry. I got in too deep." Said Dipper.

"Hand over the whistle, boy!" Mr. Poolcheck yells, Dipper takes off the whistle and hands it to Mr. Poolcheck who snatches it away, bites the string apart…and then eats it while Dipper backs away slowly "If one more thing goes wrong today—"

Soos suddenly runs out of the pool supplies shed and throws the inflatable duck rings over the fence.

"You're free now! Free! Inflatable ducks unite!" said Soos.

"You!" Mr. Poolcheck screams as he points at Soos.

"Huh?" Soos asks before screaming and scrambling over the fence and running away.

Mr. Poolcheck charges through the fence, making another hole in it, and runs after him.

"Git 'em! Git 'em!" Tyler chants by the new hole in the fence as he watches them run off.

I look back over at Dipper as Wendy throws a water balloon at him.

"Hey, doofus, you'll never guess what happened. I just got fired." Wendy said as she walked alongside Dipper.

"What? Really?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah. I guess Poolcheck found out I was taking too many snacks." Said Wendy.

"How many?" asked Dipper.

Wendy lifts her hat to show a whole bunch of snacks underneath, making Dipper laugh.

"Hey, wanna go break rules somewhere else?" asked Wendy.

"Of course!" Dipper said as he and Wendy leave, laughing.

I look over at Mabel to see her sadly staring at the pool before a bottle suddenly pops out of the pool filter, she picks it up and opens it, pulling out a note that was inside, after reading what was on it, more bottles pop out of the filter and Mabel laughs.

I smile at her before my eyes widen when I hear Grunkle Stan.

"Kids, get the spatulas! Kids!" I hear him yell, I look over to see he was stuck to the beach chair and I sighed.

"Well, we better go help him." I said to Pikachu and Stitch as I pulled out the spatula.

They nodded in agreement with me and followed me to help Grunkle Stan.


	17. 16 Carpet Diem

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nikki**

 **16 Carpet Diem**

Today we had set up a makeshift golf course up in our bedroom.

Mabel just hit the fake eyeball, which we had gotten from the gift shop to use as a golf ball, into the cup.

"Hwaah! Total domination! I am the master of Attic Stuff Mini-golf! From the mighty Swiss Alps! To the badlands of Dipper's old laundry where man fears to tread!" Mabel said as Dipper walked up to take his turn.

"Alright, let a pro on the field, or floor. Whatever." Dipper said before hitting a fake eyeball with his club, causing it to bounce all around the room before smashing through the window over my bed, where we hear it hit something.

"Ah, my head! It hit me right in the head!" we hear Grunkle Stan scream.

"Yes! Stan shot. Is that legal?" asked Dipper.

We look over to Mabel's bed where Waddles, Stitch, and Pikachu were acting as our stand in judges, all wearing top hats and Waddles was eating a score card.

"The judges say it's out of bounds." Said Mabel.

"You're out of bounds!" Dipper says as he lightly jabs Mabel in the stomach with his golf club.

"Hey! Watch it!" Mabel says, lightly jabbing him back with his own club.

They go back and forth like this for a moment while laughing, me joining in now and then, when we suddenly hear Mabel's alarm clock go off.

"Hey, guys, I gotta go hang out with Candy and Grenda tonight." Mabel says as she hands Dipper her club before running towards her bed.

"Aw, again? You can't leave mid-game." Said Dipper.

"Don't be silly, I'm not leaving my friends are coming to me!" Mabel said as she pointed to herself.

"Wait, what? Oh no. No no no. Sleeping bags? Rom-coms? Calling All Boys: Preteen Edition?! You're not having a—?" Dipper starts to say after looking around in panic before being cut off as the door opens to reveal Candy and Grenda standing there.

"Sleepover!" Candy and Grenda yell.

Dipper screams in horror.

A few hours later, it was now night time, we had all changed into our pajamas, or just taking off some clothes in Dipper's case, and Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were sitting on beanbags in the middle of the room and talking.

"Okay, so how much do you like boys?" asked Mabel.

"So much!" said Grenda.

"Boys make me think about kissing!" said Candy.

"Candy! Oh my gosh!" Grenda said, throwing a pillow at Candy and hitting her in the head.

"Ow." Said Candy.

"We are so crazy tonight!" Mabel said before starting to scream and Candy and Grenda join in.

Meanwhile, I'm sitting against my pillow at the head of my bed, just staring at the madness, with Kero in my arms and Stitch and Pikachu on either side of me.

"…If I ever get like this when I turn 12 please feel free to shock me till I come back to my senses." I said as I turned to Pikachu.

"Pika…" Pikachu said as he stared up at me while holding his ears to block out the screams, Stitch doing the same on my other side with Kero trying to discreetly bury his head into my arms, trying not to be seen moving by everyone else in the room.

I look towards the fishbowl to see Cosmo and Wanda had went inside their castle to get away from the noise, I look over sympathetically at Dipper as I see he was using his pillow to cover his ears, and his eyes looked bloodshot.

"Who wants to smear makeup on my face?" asked Grenda.

"Ugh, you're already so beautiful, Grenda. What would be the point?" asked Mabel.

"Beautiful! Beautiful! Beautiful!" Grenda chanted as she punched the floor.

"Arrrrgh! Mabel! Do you think you can do this somewhere else?! You're laughing at frequencies only dogs should hear!" Dipper said as he threw down his pillow and getting off his bed to march up to them.

"Come on, it's not _that_ bad." Said Mabel.

"You know what your brother needs?" asked Grenda.

"A makeover?" Mabel asked, gasping.

They looked over at Candy who held up some makeup.

Dipper screams.

We watch as the girls chase him around the room before he manages to grab his blanket, pillow, and the rest of his clothes before running out the door.

"Aw man!" said Grenda.

"Well, Dipper got away, but…" Mabel trailed off before they, as one, slowly turn their gazes towards me.

It was terrifying.

"Mabel! No! You know I don't like that kind of stuff!" I say as I stand up on my bed, my eyes wide.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Mabel said before they jumped towards me.

Stitch, Pikachu, and I were somehow able to dodge them and run out the door.

We get down to the living room where we all stood panting.

"That was way too close." I said in between breathes, Stitch, Pikachu, and Kero nod in agreement.

As we finally catch our breath, I look over and see Dipper about to walk outside.

"Where you going Dipper?" I ask.

Dipper looks over at me, his eyes a little wide in surprise as he hadn't seen us standing there as he was walking by.

"I'm going to sleep outside." Said Dipper.

"Why don't you sleep in Soos' break room?" I asked in confusion.

"Because it's a closet full of red hot pipes with barely any room." Said Dipper.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I said with a wince before asking "Can we go out with you."

"No. It's too dangerous for you, go find somewhere else to sleep." Dipper said before walking out the door and closing it before I could say anything else.

I sigh before getting an idea and going up the stairs to the second floor, I walk over to Grunkle Stan's room and opened the door to see him asleep in his bed.

I walk over and try to wake him up, luckily he was close enough to the edge of the bed where I could reach him, as compared to me, the bed was pretty high up.

"Grunkle Stan." I said as I shook him lightly till he woke up with a grumble and squinting his eyes at me, trying to see without his glasses after having been woken up suddenly.

"Nikki? What are you doing up?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked.

"What's wrong with your bed?" asked Grunkle Stan.

We look up as we hear a crash from upstairs and the girls singing at the top of their lungs.

"Oh, I see." Grunkle Stan said before staring at me for a moment, then sighing in defeat "Fine, but just for tonight. Got it?"

I nod quickly and he moved to the other side of the bed to give me room as Stitch jumped up to the end of the bed and Pikachu climbed me to jump up.

I put Kero on the bed before trying to climb up, though it was difficult.

I'm struggling to get up, still only half way on the bed before the back of my onesie is grabbed and I'm lifted into the air. I look to see Grunkle Stan had grabbed me into the air before dropping me on the bed and throwing the blanket over my head, causing me to laugh.

I eventually manage to squirm up to the edge of the blanket and pop my head free, still giggling a little and Grunkle Stan pushed me down gently to lay on the pillow.

"Alright, time to calm down and go to sleep." Grunkle Stan said as he handed me Kero before taking off my glasses and setting them on the nightstand next to his.

"Night Grunkle Stan." I said sleepily.

"Night Duckling." I hear him say and feel him ruffle my hair lightly as I finally fall asleep.

 _I open my eyes to see myself back in space and I smile excitedly, and looked around trying to find…_

" _Hey there Moonbeam!" I hear behind me and I turn around to see Bill._

" _Bill!" I exclaim in excitement and jumped towards him, grabbing him in a hug._

" _Good to see you too kiddo!" Bill said, ruffling my hair before pulling back and saying "So, heard your golf game got cut short."_

" _Yeah, Mabel's having a sleepover with her friends, and Dipper's sleeping outside, and I'm in Grunkle Stan's room." I said._

" _I thought it felt a little farther than normal." Said Bill._

" _Sorry." I said._

" _Not your fault Moonbeam, anyway, since your sibling fun got cut short, how's about we have some best buddy fun?" Bill asked before using his powers to create a giant amazing golf course._

 _I hop in place in excitement as Bill floats around me, handing me a club as he passes by, to float next to the entrance._

" _After you." Bill said, bowing slightly and gesturing with his cane towards the entrance, his cane turning into a golf club as he did._

 _I run in excitedly and Bill follows along behind me._

The next morning, I was finishing eating the pancakes, or Stancakes as Grunkle Stan liked to call them, that Grunkle Stan had made for me before he went to the living room to watch tv.

When I ate the last bite, I looked over at the back door as I heard it open, and my eyes widened at the sight of Dipper, who was covered in scratches, had leaves and twigs stuck in his hair, and had a black eye.

"Oh my gosh Dipper are you okay!? What happened!?" I asked as I ran up to him in worry.

"Don't ask. Where's Mabel?" asked Dipper.

"I think she's still upstairs asleep." I said.

Dipper nodded and started going up to our room, Stitch, Pikachu, and I followed behind him.

We pass by Candy and Grenda when we finally get to our door, finding our room to be a complete mess.

"Hey, brother and baby sister! Either of you want any of this leftover pizza? It's got glitter on it!" Mabel said as we walked past her to our beds, Dipper laying face down on his while I sat on mine.

"Mabel, last night an owl tried to eat my tongue." Said Dipper.

"Ha ha! That's great!" Mabel laughed.

"…NO IT'S NOT!" I yelled in disbelief as Dipper got up from his bed.

"No, it's not great! This is impossible to live with!" Dipper said as he gestured to our room that looked as if a tornado had gone through it during the night.

"What? I'm delightful to live with! Get ready to be poked with the fun stick! Boop!" Mabel said as she picked up a stick and started poking Dipper in the cheek with it.

"Pika!" I hear Pikachu exclaim before running out of the room.

I look after him in confusion before Stitch tapped my shoulder, I looked to where he was pointing, and my eyes widened when I saw the fishbowl was full of glitter.

"Mabel! How did this happen!? It's gonna be a nightmare to clean out! And what about my fish!?" I say in panic as I drop Kero on my pillow to get the mini fishnet out of the drawer while I see Pikachu come back into the room with a glass of water out of the corner of my eye.

I knew if it was possible I could just wish the glitter away, and Cosmo and Wanda could have just poofed out of it unharmed, but with Dipper and Mabel in the room, there was no way that was going to happen anytime soon.

I take the glass from Pikachu and use the net to scoop Cosmo and Wanda out of the glitter filled water and putting them in the glass, wincing at the dazed look they had from being in the glitter for who knew how long last night.

Before Mabel could respond, Dipper smacked the stick out of her hand.

"Ah! Mabel, I've had it with the fun stick! You've totally wrecked our room. And—oh no! Our mini-golf course!" Dipper said with a gasp as he picked up pieces of our golf course.

"Heh heh heh, yeah. Grenda sure loves breaking things." Said Mabel.

"Mabel, we need to lay down some ground rules if we're gonna be living in this room together. First of all, no sleepovers." Said Dipper.

"What?! Well if I can't have sleepovers, then you can't keep me up every night with your summer reading." Said Mabel.

"How does reading keep you up?" asked Dipper.

"You talk out loud and click a pen!" said Mabel.

"Well, at least my braces don't whistle when I breathe." Said Dipper.

"At least I wash my clothes once in a while." Mabel said as she picked up a pair of Dipper's underwear with the fun stick.

"Washing clothes is a waste of time, I'm a busy guy!" said Dipper.

"Meow meow meow meow meow!" said Mabel.

"Alright if you meow one more time—!" said Dipper.

"Meow meow meow!" Mabel screamed.

"Okay, that's it! That's the final straw! Maybe we shouldn't share a room anymore." Said Dipper.

I, who had been looking back and forth between them as they fought along with Stitch, Pikachu, Kero, Cosmo, and Wanda, gasped at hearing that.

"Wah…uh…well maybe we shouldn't!" said Mabel.

"Fine by me!" said Dipper.

"Double fine by me!" said Mabel.

They suddenly turned towards me.

"TELL HIM/HER TO MOVE OUT!" they yell in union at me while pointing at each other.

"What!?" I asked in bewilderment as they marched up to me.

"Come on! She almost killed your fish!" Dipper said.

"Well…yeah…but…" I start to say before Mabel cuts me off.

"Well he ignores you all the time!" said Mabel.

…Well so does she, but that's beside the point.

"I don't care about any of that, I don't want either of you to move out, I've liked sharing a room with you guys, it's been really fun." I said as I hugged Kero.

They stared at me wide eyed for a moment before groaning and glaring at each other.

"Fine. Then we need to talk to Grunkle Stan about moving rooms." Said Dipper.

"Yeah. He's a reasonable guy." Mabel said before they both walked out the door.

"…What in the world just happened?" I asked before jumping up and running after them, Stitch following behind me, Pikachu jumping onto my shoulder, and Cosmo and Wanda poofing to the charm bracelet.

I catch up to them as they walk into the living room where Grunkle Stan is watching _Baby Fights_.

"Grunkle Stan, we want different room." Said Dipper.

"Ha! And I want a pair of magic money pants. It's not gonna happen." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Magic money pants…?" Mabel asked in confusion.

"Come on, Grunkle Stan. Can't we work _something_ out?" asked Dipper.

"Look kid, there's my room and the attic. That's it. What do you think, there's some kinda 'secret hidden room' in the Shack?" asked Grunkle Stan.

We all jump as we suddenly hear a giant crash.

"Dudes! I found some kind of secret hidden room in the Shack!" we hear Soos call out.

We go to where he was and see a door behind a knocked over bookcase.

Soos opens the door, revealing a bedroom full of cobwebs and dust, along with a lot of interesting things.

"Whoa-hoh!" said Dipper.

"Classy…" Mabel said as she and Dipper walk into the room.

I walk in behind them a few steps before suddenly stopping as a weird feeling came over me.

While I'm trying to figure out what it was I look up as Mabel blows dust off a small mirror and coughs while Dipper reads a tag attached to the shag carpet on the floor.

"Experiment 78? Grunkle Stan, what is this place?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know. Just another room I gotta clean up now." Grunkle Stan said as he picked up a pair of glasses from the desk and hides them in his jacket.

I stare at the place where he hid the glasses, as the feeling I had when I walked into the room also seemed to be pulling my attention towards them as it was to the room.

I look back over and see Mabel making a snow, or I guess in this case it would be carpet, angel in the shag carpet.

"This carpet is amazing!" said Mabel.

"Yeah, if you're into things that are terrible." Grunkle Stan said as he walked past me to go further into the room.

"Problem solved, I'll move in here!" Dipper said as he grabbed a key off a hook by the door.

"What? Why do you automatically get the room? We both saw it at the same time." Said Mabel.

"Wait a second. So you both want this room, huh? I guess I'll give it to whichever one of you I like more." Grunkle Stan said as he snatched the key from Dipper then untied his shoe "Uh oh. Looks like my shoe's untied."

Dipper and Mabel stare at each other for a moment before jumping on top of Grunkle Stan's shoe and fighting each other.

"Muah ha ha. To the kitchen! Fight, fight, fight!" Grunkle Stan said as he dragged them across the floor till he got out of their grip before running out the door.

Dipper and Mabel jump up to run after them before Soos suddenly blocks the door.

"Whoa! I don't know dudes, this room gives me major, creep-o vibes. Y'know, the attic is a pretty good space. Maybe you two should appreciate what you got." Said Soos.

Dipper and Mabel stare at him for a moment, look at each other, then shove past Soos to run after Grunkle Stan.

"Heh. Hey, what do I know? Maybe there's nothing creepy going on in this room." Soos said before starting to sweep.

Soos looks over at me as he realized I hadn't followed everybody else out.

"You okay there, Little Dude? Did you want the room too?" Soos asked as he walked up next to me.

"No, I don't want any of us to move out of the attic, I liked having us all together." I said, shaking my head no and looking down sadly.

"Well, I'm sure it'll work itself out." Soos said before patting my head and walking out of the room.

When it was just us, Kero floated out of my arms to hover in front of me.

"What's wrong Nikki? Is it because Dipper and Mabel want to switch rooms?" asked Kero.

"No, well yeah kinda, but ever since I walked into this room, it feels like something's missing, or maybe it's some _one_? I don't know…" I trailed off as I look around the room.

"Well, your feelings have never been wrong before. Maybe your powers are trying to tell you something." Said Kero.

"Hm." I hum with a shrug as I keep looking around the room, wondering why I'm feeling this way "Maybe I should try and get those glasses from Grunkle Stan, I had the same feeling with those, maybe if I had a look at those I could figure it out." I said.

"Could be possible." Said Kero.

I smile at him a little before looking down as I see movement on the carpet.

On it was what looked like a blue chameleon, it was rolling around on the shag carpet.

"That's the Change Card." Said Kero.

"Seems to be real interested in the carpet for some reason. Has this happened before when Clow had the cards?" I asked.

"No not at all." Kero said with a confused shake of his head.

"Well, we can figure out why the Change is interested in the carpet and the feeling I have with this room later, right now we should try and stop Dipper and Mabel from moving _into_ the room, after that we can get things sorted." I said and everyone nodded in agreement, I quickly seal the Change card before running to the kitchen where Dipper and Mabel were fighting over the key Grunkle Stan was still holding.

"Alright, here's how it's gonna go down. Whoever sucks-up the hardest get's the key to the new room." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, we're not gonna suck-up to you just to get the new room." Said Dipper.

"Yeah we are!" said Mabel.

"Ten suck-up points for Mabel!" said Grunkle Stan.

"I mean—uh—yeah we are!" said Dipper.

"Trying to hard. Minus 15 suck-up points." Said Grunkle Stan.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Good decision Grunkle Stan!" said Mabel.

"Trying _way_ too hard! Plus 50 suck-up points! Ha ha!" Grunkle Stan said as Dipper glared at him "Now, who wants to re-tile the roof in searing 105 degree heat?" Grunkle Stan asked as he held up a bucket filled with wooden tiles.

Dipper and Mabel start yelling over each other before Dipper grabs the bucket and runs outside, Mabel right behind him.

"Hah hah. Stan, you're a good uncle." Grunkle Stan said as he patted himself on the back.

"Grunkle Stan, don't you think you're being a bit unfair?" I asked.

"It's all how you play the game kiddo, you want in on this?" Grunkle Stan asked as he kneeled down next to me and putting a hand on my free shoulder before whispering to me "Between you and me, if you wanted the room, you already have a 500,000 point advantage for cuteness factor having a near perfect resemblance to yours truly." He said as he pointed at himself before dangling the key in front of me and asking in a normal voice "So, what do ya say?"

I give him a blank stare before saying "No."

"Suit yourself Duckling." Grunkle Stan said with a shrug before ruffling my hair and standing up to walk outside.

"This will not end well." I say before going to follow him.

Later on Grunkle Stan, Stitch, Pikachu, and I are sitting on the couch on the porch, watching Dipper and Mabel mow the lawn while Grunkle Stan drank some lemonade.

Dipper stopped for a moment to take a break.

"Dipper, you're phonin it in!" Grunkle Stan called out, causing Dipper to start moving again "Man, that's refreshing. 10 suck-up points for this lemonade!" Grunkle Stan then starts to say in a squeaky voice, making the glass of lemonade talk "Thank you, Stan!" then said in his regular voice "Oh-ho! 10 more for politeness. Oh, and so sweet!"

I roll my eyes as Grunkle Stan takes another sip.

A little while later, I'm walking through the halls trying to find Soos to get his help cleaning the fishbowl, as it seems even with magic, glitter just won't go away! I left Stitch and Pikachu up in the attic with Cosmo and Wanda to get as much of it as they could while Kero and I were gone.

As I walk past the hallway to the spare room, I hear Dipper and Mabel yelling about something and I roll my eyes.

"Ugh, braces are horrible. It's like my mouth hates me. And what are these things?" I hear Dipper ask, making me stop in confusion, why would Dipper be complaining about braces when Mabel's the one who has them.

"I don't know why you're so sweaty, and awkward." I hear Mabel say.

I walk the rest of the way to the door and stand in the entrance.

"What in the world's going on?" I ask and they both freeze up before looking at me.

They look at each other, and I internally groan, I know that look, it's the look they give each other when somethings happened and they communicate with each other to agree to hide it from me.

"Nothing." They say in unison, though something seems off.

"Really?" I ask and they just nod.

I stare at them suspiciously.

I suddenly get an idea and start to turn like I was about to leave before turning around suddenly and pointing behind them.

"Mabel look a boy!" I said quickly.

"Where!?" Mabel said with an excited gasp and turned around…though it was Dipper's body that turned around and Mabel's voice was coming out of it, while Mabel's actual body facepalmed.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO!?" I yelled as they looked down guiltily.

"We somehow switched bodies." Mabel said as she turned back around.

"I can't leave you guys alone for 5 minutes. It's like every time I turn around you two have done something…and I'm supposed to be the youngest out of the three of us!" I said as I threw my hands up in frustration while Dipper walked towards the shag carpet.

"Hey look. Experiment 78. Electron Carpet. Atoms can swap electrons. This carpet must build up a static charge so powerful it can swap minds! It was the static electricity! Maybe we can use it to switch back!" Dipper said after reading the tag on the carpet and clicking his pen.

"Phew, ho ho! Glad I'm switching back. If I was you I would totally lose the contest." Said Mabel.

"And if I was you, which I am, I could sabotage myself! Then Mabel would lose all her points and the room would go to Dipper!" said Dipper.

"Wait, what?" asked Mabel.

"…Is this really happening right now?" I ask.

"Oh Stan! I've always hated you! Ha ha, see who he gives the room to now!" Dipper said before running off.

"No! wait!" Mabel said, starting to run before tripping and falling over Dipper's shoelaces and kneeling up to tie them "Tie your shoes!"

Mabel then gets up and runs out.

I still stand in the room and stare at the carpet as a realization comes to me.

"Hey Kero?" I ask.

"Yeah?" Kero asked, and by the sound of his voice, he came to the same conclusion I did.

"What does the Change Card do?" I ask.

"It can swap the minds and bodies of two people." Said Kero.

"And now we know why it was so interested in the carpet." I said.

"Yep." Said Kero.

I stand there for a moment.

"We should probably follow them before something worse happens." I said.

"Yeah probably." Said Kero.

I run back out trying to find them, and I'm just in time to see Dipper run into the kitchen and I follow him.

"Grunkle Stan!" said Dipper.

"What's the word, Mabel?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"That's right. It's me Mabel. If ya like that omelet you'll love this! A sandwich made out of rocks!" Dipper said as he pulled out and handed to Grunkle Stan literally what he just described, a rock sandwich, two slices of bread with a bunch of rocks in between them.

"Candy rocks?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Regular rocks." Said Dipper.

"Keep that up and I'll be giving your brother this key." Grunkle Stan said as he pulled out said key.

"Ha ha! I mean, darn." Said Dipper.

"Hey Grunkle Stan! Your face looks like a butt!" Mabel said from the entrance to the kitchen.

"What?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Breaking stuff is so much fun, I am Dipper and I stink!" Mabel said as she kicked the oven, causing the door to open, and kicking a Pitt Cola bottle.

"Mabel's gone bananas! Zing! Zow! Ballow!" Dipper said as he jumped on the table and poured the box of cereal all over himself.

"Well this is getting' weird." Grunkle Stan said as he stood up from the table.

"A major understatement if there ever was one." I mumble as Grunkle Stan walks past me to leave the kitchen.

"Wait! Are you gonna dock Mabel points?" asked Dipper.

"Dipper should lose all his points!" Mabel says before running after Grunkle Stan, but Dipper stops her by jumping on top of her.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper calls as he reaches a hand out after him.

They get up and run after Grunkle Stan, I run after them, and when they split up when they couldn't find him, I followed Dipper.

"Grunkle Stan, come back! I have more terrible things to do! You're toast, Mabel! That room's as good as mine!" Dipper says as he runs before he's stopped as he runs into Grenda.

"There you are, Mabel!" Grenda said as she hugged Dipper.

"Attack her with love!" said Candy.

"Yeah!" Grenda said as they got into a group hug.

"Sleepover!" Candy and Grenda yell as they jump up and down.

"What!? No! No no no!" Dipper screams as Grenda carries him and Candy up the stairs.

"Dipper? Hey, wait! Wait! Come back!" Mabel yells as we run after them, eventually coming to the attic and our room, where I see through the door that, thankfully, Cosmo and Wanda had heard everyone running up the stairs and had turned back into goldfish.

Grenda carries Candy and Dipper into the room and Mabel and I stop at the door as Stitch and Pikachu run out to stand next to me.

"Wait, come back! Hey, um, can I talk to my…" Mabel pats her face, glances at me, then asks "twin sister, for a sec?"

"This is a sleepover, buddy. No boys allowed!" Grenda says before slamming the door.

Mabel kneels down and looks through the keyhole.

"Ooooh." Mabel said after we hear them talking inside for a bit and she keeps staring through the keyhole, I can't hear what they are saying in there as I'm standing a little ways away from the door, though from the look on Stitch's face, which with his enhanced hearing he probably could hear what they were saying, I probably didn't want to know that they were talking about in there.

I hear someone coming up the stairs and I turn to see Grunkle Stan coming up, he sees me and nods towards me with a smile, though when he sees Mabel, he frowns and one of his eyebrows raise up, he comes and stands next to me, hands on his hips, staring at Mabel who was still staring into the keyhole.

"Gerard is just so fierce." Mabel said as she fans herself with her hand.

"What's going on, Dipper?" Grunkle Stan asked causing Mabel to spin around and face him while leaning back against the door "Ah, you're at that creepy age where you spy on girls, huh? Guess it's time you and me had a man to man talk. About the birds and the bees, you know?" asked Grunkle Stan.

Mabel stares up at him silently before Grunkle Stan turns towards me.

"You go on and play Duckling, what I got to talk about with your brother isn't anything you should be hearing." Grunkle Stan said before dragging Mabel off.

I stare after them while glancing towards the door every now and then.

"Why do I get the feeling this is all going to end in disaster?" I ask.

"Cause that seems to happen almost every day here?" asked Kero.

"…Fair point." I say with a shrug.

We start walking down to the spare room, as I figured since everyone else was busy I could get a look around in there, as we get to the bottom of the stairs, we all jump as we hear Mabel scream.

"…And there's the start of the madness." I say before we kept on walking.

A little later, we are looking around in the room, not finding much yet on what, or who was missing there that I got the feeling about, when we all jumped again when we heard more screaming.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ we hear Mabel scream.

"…Do I want to know?" I ask.

"Probably not." Said Kero.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ we hear Dipper scream and we all jump again.

"What in the world is going on in this house!?" I ask in exasperation.

A moment later we hear someone running towards the room and I quickly grab Kero out of the air, just in time as Mabel runs in and closes the door behind her before locking it.

"Come on! Arrgh! Open the door, Dipper! I mean, Mabel." Dipper yells from the other side of the door.

He eventually runs off and I turn towards Mabel.

"So, what did Grunkle Stan talk to you about?" I ask.

"NOTHING! Absolutely nothing! Nope! Nothing of importance or anything!" Mabel says in a panic before patting my head while chuckling nervously.

"O…kay." I say as she gets some paper from the desk before laying on the floor in front of me where I am sitting on the couch and starts making a sign.

After a little bit, we hear a knock on the door.

"It's Candy and Grenda!" we hear through the door.

"Friends! Hey guys, what's up?" Mabel asked as she opened the door to see Grenda and Candy standing there with Grenda holding a box of makeup and Dipper walks up to stand behind them "Dipper! Wa—Wait! Don't let him in here—" Mabel starts to say.

"Makeovers!" Candy and Grenda yell out in union.

"No no, wait stop!" Mabel says as she backs up before slipping on her sign and falling to the floor.

Candy and Grenda pounce on her and starts putting makeup on her.

"We're gonna make you SOO hot!" said Grenda.

"Wait! No! Stop! Guys, you have to listen to me! No!" Mabel yells out.

"Good job ladies. Now let me just add one…final…" Dipper says as he walks towards the girls while building up a static charge in the carpet "…touch…"

Just as Dipper goes to touch Mabel, I, getting the feeling that something crazy is about to start, I run out of the room to stand in the hall, Pikachu coming to sit on my shoulder, and Stitch comes to sit next to me.

There is a flash and everyone is standing in the middle of the room.

"Ah my body." Dipper says, though this time coming from his own body instead of Mabel's, and takes the key out of his pocket and wipes the makeup off his face "I'm a genius, ha ha! Ugh. Alright, Mabel. The room is mine!"

"Wait, hold on here. What just happened?" asked Grenda.

"I barely understand it. All I know is that if you shuffle your feet on this carpet, you can switch bodies or whatever." Said Mabel.

Candy gets up and shuffles on the carpet, then reaches towards Dipper.

"Zip, zip." Said Candy.

"No!" yells Dipper.

There was a flash and Candy and Dipper had switched bodies.

"Aw, come on!" Dipper said as he snatched the key from Candy.

"I am a boy now! Wassup, bro. Let's grow some mustaches." Candy said in a deep voice.

"Dipper, give me that key back!" Mabel yelled as she tried to take the key from Dipper.

"Guys stop fighting!" Grenda said, trying to pull them apart.

As they fought, they built up another static charge and they switched bodies again.

Dipper was in Grenda's body, Mabel in Candy's, and Grenda's in Mabel's.

"Oh no! Then again, I like having muscles for once." Said Dipper.

"Wow, now I have tiny little doll hands!" said Grenda.

"Everybody look. Swap back in 3, 2…" Mabel started to say as they all built up another static charge before being interrupted by people running down the hallway.

"Oh dudes!" Soos said as he ran down the hallway…in Waddles' body, he was being chased by McGucket.

"Come back! I wanna deep fry your ears!" said McGucket.

They ran into the middle of the group on the carpet, and there were continuous flashes of light as they kept switching bodies.

Grenda in McGucket's body, McGucket in Candy's, Dipper in Waddles', and Soos' in Grenda's.

"Cool! I'm Santa Claus." Said Grenda.

"WOOEE! Haha! I've regained my innocence!" said McGucket.

"Well, I guess I'm a pig now, so, that's a thing. Om nom nom." Dipper said as he started eating an apple core.

"This body's not that different from my old one." Said Soos.

Blubs and Durland suddenly walk past us and into the room.

"We've got some reports of excessive gigglin'." Said Blubs.

Candy and Grenda run at them and they switch bodies.

Blubs—McGucket's body.

"My horoscope didn't say anything about this.

Durland—Dipper's body.

"AAH! What's happenin' to me?!" Durland yells before running into a wall "Ow! Ow!" then starts giggling.

Candy—Blubs' body.

"I'm a police officer now!" Candy said with a giggle.

Grenda—Durland's body.

"Let's go bust some perps, Candy!" said Grenda.

"Give me that key, Mabel!" Dipper yells as he runs and tackles Mabel.

"Never!" said Mabel.

After that, everyone kept switching back and forth till eventually…

"Mabel, are you you?" Dipper asked in his own body.

"Yeah, I'm me." Mabel said in her own body as well.

I sigh in relief.

"Well I've got the key!" Dipper said, holding up the key.

Mabel got up and started chasing him and they ran out of the room down the hall.

I groan in frustration before Stitch and I ran after them.

We eventually get up to the attic and into our room.

"Mabel, the room is mine! Give it to me!" Dipper said as Mabel snatched the key from him and pushes him away.

Dipper tackles her and they roll around the floor till they stop, Mabel sitting on top of Dipper and holding the key over her head.

"What's with you? Why do you need that room so bad? I never even wanted to move out!" said Mabel.

"Me either!" said Dipper.

"Wait, what? Say that again?" Mabel asked.

"I—I never wanted to move out." Said Dipper.

"Then what _was_ all this?" Mabel asked as she backed up to let Dipper sit up.

"Everything was fine until you started bringing your friends around every night. I mean, hanging out with you and Nikki this summer's been fun. But, now you're always with Candy and Grenda, and I'm…like…just, left behind." Dipper said as he rolled a fake eyeball across the floor before turning to me with a small smile saying "And I mean, just having one on one time with Nikki is always fun, but sometimes the stuff I want to do is too dangerous for her and I don't want her to get hurt, you know?"

"Aww, Dipper." Mabel said as I gave a small smile back towards him.

"It's okay. I've just been having a hard time, you wouldn't understand what I'm going through." Said Dipper.

"You're probably feeling awkward and sweaty, huh?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" asked Dipper.

"Here. I won't fight you for it." Mabel said as she tosses the key to Dipper, and he catches it.

"Thanks." Said Dipper.

After, we went back down to the room and made sure everyone was in their own bodies.

"Well it looks like everyone's back to normal…except for Soos, who may be a pig permanently…?" Mabel asked with a shrug.

We looked over at Soos who was chewing on the doorframe.

"Oh no, I changed back. At least I think I did." Said Soos.

"I'll still eat ya." McGucket said as he came up from behind Soos.

"Okay, Pal, that's enough of that, move it along." Dipper said as he and Mabel pushed McGucket out.

"Move it along, weird old man." Mabel said as everyone else followed them to leave, leaving only Soos, Waddles, Kero, and I in the room.

"I guess being a pig wasn't that great after all. Hey, let me get that spot you can never reach." Soos said as he scratched Waddles' head before the doorbell suddenly rings.

I follow Soos as he goes to answer it, the door opens to reveal a lady standing there.

"Hey, I've been thinking, and the answer is yes, I will marry you!" said the lady.

"Wait, I don't remember anything about—" Soos starts to say before the lady starts kissing him.

Just as she does, Dipper and Mabel suddenly come up behind me and cover my eyes before pulling me down the hallway.

"And you say you can't leave _us_ alone for five minutes eh?" Dipper says playfully as he and Mabel start tickling me, making me laugh.

Later on, we were getting ready to go to bed, I look over and see Mabel snuggling down in her bed.

"Goodnight Dipper." Mabel says, turning to where Dipper _used_ to be, all of his stuff had been moved to the spare room, including his bed, where his bed used to be was where my bed had been moved in its place.

I look sadly back at Mabel as she turns over, I get out of bed and walk over to her, tugging on her blanket, she turns around, looks at me, and pulls up her blanket, inviting me in, and I climb in with her, and we hug each other as we try to get to sleep for the first night without our brother there in the room with us.

We hear a knock at the door and we sit up and look at each other.

Mabel gets up and answers the door, and I stand behind her, when she opens the door, we see Dipper standing there with a pillow.

"Hey, um. Do wanna have a sleepover?" asked Dipper.

Mabel and I stare at him, looked at each other, then looked back at him with a smile.

Mabel runs back into the room and grabs her golf club and hitting a fake eyeball at the door.

"FORE!" Mabel calls as she hits it, and Dipper and I duck before Dipper runs in and we get our own clubs and Dipper hits another eyeball.

It bounced around the room like the one yesterday, and we ducked again before eventually, like the one from yesterday, crashes through the window and hits something.

"Ahh! Why am I even out here at night?" we hear Grunkle Stan scream.

We all start laughing.

The next day, after moving all of Dipper's stuff back into the room, his bed and mine back in their original places, we set up the golf course again.

"So what are we gonna do with that new room?" Mabel asked as Dipper took his turn.

"I gave it to Soos to replace that horrible break room he has. Hey, do you know what the deal was with that lady?" asked Dipper.

Mabel and I shrug.


	18. 17 Boyz Crazy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nikki**

 **17 Boyz Crazy**

Wendy, Dipper and I were all at the counter in the giftshop and laughing at the tv that was sitting on top, I had hooked up my P.E.T. up to it and had Megaman pull up some of the security videos and have some fun by saying funny things in place of what the people in the videos were doing.

"Okay, pull up a new one please." I requested Megaman, and he pulled another video from the side and threw it up towards the top of the screen on the P.E.T., and a new video appeared on the tv, this one had a tourist asking Grunkle Stan about a shirt.

"Do you have this T-shirt in my size?" Dipper asked in a funny voice in place of the tourist.

"I have something even better! Behold: My butt!" Wendy said in a funny voice as Grunkle Stan bent over a box of shirts in the video.

We all laughed.

"I could play this game forever." Dipper whispered.

"What'd you say?" asked Wendy.

"Coughing! I was coughing! Those weren't words!" Dipper yelled.

"This is fun, what you two have." Mabel said after laughing.

"Mabel? How long have you been standing there?" asked Dipper.

"And how did we not notice you walk in?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that. Let's talk about why I'm doing this dance! Do-do-do-do-do…" Mabel said as she danced.

"Oh no! She got into the Smile Dip again!" said Dipper.

"I swear, I thought I hid it real good this time!" I said.

"Wrong one-thousand! It's because today is the greatest day of my life!" Mabel said before throwing a calendar at Dipper and hitting him in the face.

"Ow!" Dipper said as he pulled the calendar off his face, and Wendy and I looked over his shoulder to see the picture taped to the calendar.

"Sev'ral Timez is playing at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet!" said Mabel.

"Ugh. Sev'ral Timez? Aren't they that boy band that came a decade too late? Mabel, you know all those boy bands are fake right?" Dipper asked as Mabel started dancing again.

"Dipper's right. They're just a manufactured product of the bloated corporate music industry." Said Wendy.

"You're making my dance sad…" Mabel said as she slowed down her dance.

"There's probably a machine that mass-produces them." Dipper said with a snort.

"Oh ho, or maybe the boys are grown from pods." Wendy said as they both start laughing.

"Yeah, pods, totally!" Dipper laughed.

"There actually might be some truth to that, as they look like they haven't aged a day since they first debuted." I said as I held up my P.E.T. that had a picture I had pulled up from the internet of their debut advertisement poster and held up Mabel's calendar next to the screen, both looked identical as if they had been taken at the same time instead of several years apart.

"You guys can't ruin this for me. Mabel's got back up!" Mabel said as she pointed at the door where Candy and Grenda were coming in.

"Hey guys!" Grenda waved.

"Woot-Woot!" Candy cheered as she held up two foam fingers.

"Who's ready for the greatest night of our lives? How many times am I gonna love ya?" Mabel sang.

"Sev'ral times!" Mabel, Candy, and Grenda cheered before laughing and running off.

"Ugh. Girls." Said Dipper.

"I know right?" asked Wendy.

"Totally." I said.

Mabel and Grenda run through the door into the house, but Candy ran into the vending machine.

"I'm okay!" Candy said before running after Mabel and Grenda.

We turn back and watch through a few more security videos, Stitch and Pikachu coming into the shop to join us and get away from the madness that is most likely going on in our room right at that moment, also seeing Kero sneak into my satchel from behind us out of the corner of my eye.

"Pull up another one bud." I said as we laughed again at the video we just finished.

On the new video, we saw Robbie walking into the giftshop and looking around.

"Hey, is this the fingerless glove store? I like things that are dumb. I'm Robbie." Dipper said in a funny voice and we all laugh.

"C'mon man…" Wendy laughed.

I look up towards the shop and my eyes widen to see Robbie walking towards the counter, I look down at the screen to see Megaman shrugging apologetically as we realized he had accidentally set us on live video feed.

"Ha ha ha ha. Laugh it up, chief. So Wendy, Nate and his girlfriend are going to Lookout Point this weekend. Maybe we should go too?" asked Robbie.

"Are you kidding me? First you stand me up last night! And instead of apologizing, you want me to go out to Lookout Point?!" Wendy asked angrily as I unplugged the P.E.T. cord from the tv.

"I'll just be…over here…" Dipper said as he grabbed me from the stool I was sitting on and carried me as he walked backwards through the employees only door into the Shack, Stitch and Pikachu following.

When we got inside, Dipper sat me down on the stairs before opening the door slightly to spy on Wendy and Robbie.

"Look, Robbie…I'm not sure this relationship's working. Maybe I should see other people." Said Wendy.

"Yes!" Dipper whispers in excitement before hugging me tightly and swinging me back and forth.

We look back out the door as Robbie starts speaking again.

"Whoa whoa whoa hey hey! Before you do anything crazy, I-I uh…I want you to hear this." Robbie says before pulling out a weird looking CD case from his pocket "I hope this works…" he takes a CD out of the case and puts it into a boombox and turns back to Wendy "I wrote this song just for you…" he presses play on the boombox and begins singing to the weird sounding music.

 _When I think about you_

 _I feel feelings so deep_

 _I'm tossing and turning_

 _And you know I'm losing sleep_

"Yeesh." Said Dipper.

 _And I know I'm going crazy_

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _Just listen to this song_

 _And you'll be hypnotai-ai-aized_

As Robbie finished the song, Wendy turned around, eyes wide, looking like she was in a trance.

"Y'know, maybe I was being a little hasty. I'll give you another chance." Wendy said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, alright!" said Robbie.

Wendy kissed Robbie on the cheek, I looked up at Dipper and saw he had a shocked look on his face.

"Mwah. Let me go grab my coat." Wendy said and she walked passed us and through the door.

"Alright Robbie, I saw that weird CD. What the heck are you up to?" Dipper asked as he walked up to Robbie.

"It's called romance, kid. Something you'd never understand." Robbie said and Dipper growled in anger.

"You ready? I can't believe you wrote that for me." Wendy said as she walked past Dipper and I.

"I know, I'm just so insanely talented." Robbie said as they walked out the door.

I looked back at Dipper as Pikachu jumps up on my shoulder and Stitch sits next to me to see him looking shocked again, he turns to the boombox and takes the CD out, he looks at it, sniffs it, and was about to lick it as Stitch, Pikachu, and I all stare at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" I hear Mabel ask from behind me, I turn to look and see her, Grenda, and Candy standing there.

"Guys, the weirdest thing just happened. I think Robbie might be hypnotizing Wendy with his music." Said Dipper.

"Oh, Dipper. Girls just like musicians. You'll understand when you're older." Said Mabel.

"We're the same age!" said Dipper.

"Girls mature faster than guys. Right, Grenda?" asked Mabel.

I look over to see Grenda kissing a Sev'ral Times magazine.

"This is Grenda time!" Grenda said before turning back to kissing the magazine as Dipper and I stare at her.

"…Is this really what I'm gonna turn into when I become a teenager?" I ask.

"Pika…" Pikachu said as I heard Kero groaning lowly from my satchel.

A little later, Stitch, Pikachu, and I were in the kitchen, watching Grunkle Stan putting away cans of meat onto a shelf, I was sitting on the counter where Grunkle Stan had sat me and eating the popsicle he had gotten for me from the freezer after setting me there, Pikachu was sitting next to me, eating from a bottle of ketchup, and Stitch was on the floor, eating some Toffee Peanuts that I had gotten for him.

"Stockin' meat for the apocalypse, doodly-doo. We're all gonna die." Grunkle Stan sang as Dipper came into the kitchen and started pacing back and forth "What's with the pacing, kid? You look even more freaked out than usual."

"Uh, I dunno…you wouldn't understand." Said Dipper.

"Aw, c'mon kid. Try me." Grunkle Stan said as he pulled Dipper into a chair.

"Ok. This is gonna sound weird, but I think Robbie might be brainwashing Wendy with music." Dipper said as Grunkle Stan opened one of the cans he had been putting away and started eating the meat inside.

"I've seen this before." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Really?" asked Dipper.

"Her name was Carla McCorkle. Carla 'Hotpants' McCorkle. Me and Carla baby would cut a rug together at The Juke Joint, our favorite 50's themed, 1970's diner. Then one day, this new age tree hugger starts playing this transcendental hippie music. Carla's hotpants turned into bellbottoms before I even knew what happened. They left on a trail of rainbows and sparkles." Said Grunkle Stan.

"…What?" I ask in confusion.

"My memories get a little hallucination-y at the end, but you get the gist." Said Grunkle Stan.

"So, wait…you actually believe my theory?" asked Dipper.

"You're darn right I do. And we're gonna get to the bottom of it." Grunkle Stan said as he crushed the can of meat in his hand.

Dipper and I smile at him.

"Right after I get to the bottom of this brown meat." Grunkle Stan said before turning the can upside down over his mouth and eating it that way "Om, nom, it's apocolicious!"

Later on, we were all in the living room, sitting at the table.

"Y'see, kids, music has subliminal mind control hidden in it all the time. If you listen closely, even the music I play in the giftshop has subtle hidden messages." Said Grunkle Stan.

"…You mean the ones where right in the middle of the music it's you screaming 'buy more keychains'? if it is, I'm sorry to tell you Grunkle Stan, it's not subtle at all, complete opposite in fact." I said.

"Ah, details, details, Duckling." Grunkle Stan said as he ruffled my hair "Anyway, "If you wanna hear the mind controlling messages, you gotta slow down the record. Gimme that LP." Grunkle Stan said as he snatched the CD from Dipper.

He put it on a record player, where it started letting out sparks of electricity.

"Oh, right." Dipper said as I facepalmed.

"We're doin' something wrong here, but I can't put my finger on it…" said Grunkle Stan.

"Hey, guys. How was the concert, and what's in the bag?" Dipper asked Mabel, Candy, and Grenda who had just came in, pulling a giant duffle bag.

"Uh…money! Money we stole!" said Mabel.

"We are criminals! We will cut you!" said Candy.

"Let's go away from here now!" Mabel said as the three of them pulled the duffle bag up the stairs.

I slowly drag my hand down my face as I look up at the ceiling.

"…ALRIGHT!" I yell suddenly, making them both jump and look at me "I can fix this." I say as I walk over and take the CD off of the record player "I can put this on a record so you can play it properly on the record player." I say and start to walk towards the door, before Dipper grabs the back of my jacket, stopping me.

"Wait a minute, you know how to do that?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, I do it for Grandpa Shermie all the time. It'll be a little different than I usually do it, as I don't have all the right stuff to do it, but I can get some stuff from our room and around the Shack that should work just fine in getting it done." I said, trying to get out of his grip.

"That's the only proof we have, it can't be messed up." Dipper said as he tried to grab the CD from me.

"I won't mess it up." I said as I tried my best to hold it away from him.

"But-" Dipper started to say.

"Dipper, do you want to help Wendy or not?" I ask.

Dipper stared at me for a minute before sighing and letting my jacket go.

"Alright, just be careful." Said Dipper.

"I'm always careful." I said as I walked up the stairs to the attic.

I open the door to our room and walk in…only to freeze as I see Mabel, Candy, and Grenda in the room, staring at me with wide eyes, around them stood all of the boys from Sev'ral Times.

Mabel opened her mouth to say something before I stopped her.

"NO!" I said, holding up my hand "Don't say a word. I want no part in this. I saw nothing. Just know this, if this goes all downhill, as I know it will, don't come crying to me. None of you. Got it?" I ask and Mabel, Candy, and Grenda nodded in response, still wide eyed. "Good."

I went to my section of the room and got some things before walking towards the door, before stopping and turning back towards Mabel.

"One question, are they clones?" I ask as I pointed towards the boys.

Mabel nodded yes silently.

"Good, glad to have that theory confirmed." I said before turning back around and leaving the room, closing the door behind me.

Hours later, I'm in the living room, having just finished the record.

"Alright, it took all day but I converted it to a record." I said as I walked up to Dipper and handed him the record.

"Good job Nikki! Now we can slow it down to see if the mind control message theory is correct. Prepare to have your mind blown." Said Dipper.

"Spit-take here I come." Grunkle Stan said, taking a sip of Pitt Cola.

Dipper puts the record onto the record player and puts in on the slowest speed, but the only think we here is the song playing in slow motion.

"Hm…that's not spit worthy. What gives?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"What? Is that it?" asked Dipper.

He started messing with the controls, but nothing changed except what speed the song was playing on. He growled before turning towards me.

"I knew you would mess this up! I should never have trusted you with it!" Dipper yelled with a glare.

"Hey! I didn't mess anything up! You're the one who would have messed up if you tried to convert it yourself!" I yelled back.

"Whoah!" Grunkle Stan said as he picked me up and pulled me into his lap "Calm down there, Duckling! I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong, there's just probably not a hidden message on it like we thought there was." He said as he rubbed my back.

"Ugh! This was so stupid! Course there's no hidden mind control messages! Mabel was right. Wendy just likes the song. She just like Robbie." Said Dipper.

We turn and see Wendy and Robbie walking in.

"Hey, Dip. Hey, Squirt. Forgot my keys." Wendy said as she walked past us, ruffling my hair on the way past.

"What's up, junior. What are you doing? Trying to come up with an equation to make girls like you?" Robbie asked with a laugh.

"Ready to go to Lookout Point?" Wendy asked as she walked back into the room.

"Am I! Later, dorks. Catcha on the rewind. I made that up." Robbie said with a chuckle as they left.

"I'll rewind your face!" Grunkle Stan shouted as he shook his fist after them.

"Wait a minute. Stan, rewind!" said Dipper.

He started playing the record backwards, and we heard something start to come through.

 _You are now under my control. Your mind is mine._

Grunkle Stan suddenly spits his soda onto Dipper's face.

"Holy mackerel! Now there's your spit-take!" said Grunkle Stan.

"Ha ha! I knew it! It's mind control after all! Oh no, I've got to save Wendy!" said Dipper.

"Finally, a good reason to punch a teenager in the face. Let's roll!" said Grunkle Stan.

Grunkle Stan pulled me up into his arms, and he and Dipper ran to the car and we got in, all three of us in the front seat.

As we were driving along, I was glaring at the floor, still mad at Dipper.

I heard Grunkle Stan clear his throat and Dipper say "Oh" but didn't look up from the floor.

"Nikki." Dipper said as I felt him tug gently at my sleeve, but I turn away from him and lean into Grunkle Stan.

"I told you I didn't mess it up." I said.

"I know, I'm sorry, I should have given you a chance, can you give me a chance and forgive me?" asked Dipper.

I turn to look at him from the corner of my eye.

"…Only if you promise to think before suddenly jumping to conclusions on what I can and can't do, and trust me." I said.

"I promise." Dipper said with a nod.

I stare at him before nodding.

"You're forgiven." I said as I turned back to sit properly in the seat as Dipper starts suddenly tickling me in my side, making me laugh.

"There's that smile!" Dipper said as I leaned into him for a hug.

I straighten up and glance at Grunkle Stan, who was staring at the road with a slight smile on his face that he was trying to hide.

We eventually got closer to Lookout Point just as it turned dark outside.

"We gotta warn Wendy about the song before she get's brainwashed!" said Dipper.

"Road safety laws, prepare to be ignored!" Grunkle Stan said as he drove down a road that said no vehicles aloud.

We drove up the mountain and shot up off the side and landed at Lookout Point.

Dipper and Grunkle Stan jumped out of the car, Dipper running up to Robbie's van, and Grunkle Stan falling out from the driver side seat.

After Grunkle Stan had closed the door, I leaned out that window in order to hear what was going on.

"Wendy!? Stop! Robbie's been lying to you!" Dipper panted out.

"Dipper?" asked Wendy.

"Kid? Runt? Mr. Pines?" asked Robbie.

"That's _Mr. Pines_ to you!" Grunkle Stan said, and I giggled a little at his response.

"What? That's what I just said…" said Robbie.

"Look, Wendy, you've got to hear this." Dipper said as he held up his tape recorder.

Dipper pressed play on it, but all that played was the song, not the hidden message.

"Uh…there's a message in there. I swear!" Dipper said with a nervous laugh.

"Let me just…close the window." Robbie said as he went to press the button.

"Wait, wait! Here." Dipper said as he turned up the volume.

 _You are now under my control. Your mind is mine._

"Woah. Robbie, what's that doing in our song?" asked Wendy.

"Baby, I promise. I don't know anything about those messages. In fact, I didn't even write that song. I ripped it off some other band! So, we're all good, right?" asked Robbie.

"No, we're not all good! I don't care about the messages. You said you wrote that song for me, and I actually thought it was sweet, you big liar." Said Wendy.

"I know, I know, I lie about a lot of stuff. Like using your makeup and fighting a bear, although—" said Robbie.

"No! you know what? It's over, Robbie. We're through!" said Wendy.

"What?! Wendy!" said Robbie.

"Goodbye!" Wendy said as she got out of the van and slammed the door.

"Haha! We won! Kid, this is a victory for every guy whose hands are too weak or fat to play a musical instrument." Said Grunkle Stan.

"I couldn't have done it without you and Nikki, Grunkle Stan." Dipper said as they high fived while Dipper sent me a smile before turning towards Wendy with a frown and running towards her "Um, hey! Uh, now that your night is free, me, Nikki, and Grunkle Stan are thinking, maybe bowling, or something?" asked Dipper.

"Ooh, bad timing bro!" I mumbled with a wince as Wendy turned towards him.

"Are you serious?! Right now? Ugh! What is _wrong_ with guys? You only think about yourselves! All of you should just leave me alone!" Wendy says as she starts crying and walks away, but then stops next to me and turns towards me "Nikki! Learn from this! Never get a boyfriend or deal with guys! All they are are selfish jerks!" she tells me, pointing towards Dipper, Grunkle Stan, and Robbie, then turns and walks away.

I stare after her with wide eyes before turning my wide eyed stare to Dipper and Grunkle Stan who are also wide eyed while glancing between Wendy and I while Robbie had his face pushed against the steering wheel.

"Oh, man." Robbie groans.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, the apocalypse is coming soon. Bury your gold!...You've been buying gold, right?" asked Grunkle Stan.

Eventually, we drive back to the Shack and we're sitting at the table, drinking Pitt Cola.

"Women. They're the real mystery, Dip. You ruin their date, drive their hippie boyfriend's van into a ravine…and somehow you're the 'bad guy'." Said Grunkle Stan.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have meddled in Wendy's personal life. She probably hates me now." Said Dipper.

"Ah, chin up, kid. You were tryin' to do the right thing. Even though you destroyed a relationship and part of my car." Said Grunkle Stan.

"You think she'll ever forgive me?" asked Dipper.

"Ah, I bet she will. And until then, you can always go bowling with me." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan." said Dipper.

"Don't mention it, kid." Grunkle Stan said as we took a sip of our drinks "Though Wendy was right about one thing." Grunkle Stan said before he points at me with a stern look on his face "You. Stay away from boys. They're nothing but trouble, and relationships are nothing but pain and misery. Trust me, you don't want, or need, to be in one…ever." Grunkle Stan said, then takes a sip of his drink.

I stare at him in confusion before turning towards Dipper, who was nodding in agreement, a serious look on his face.

We suddenly hear a sound from outside and we all look up.

"Wait a second…is something rooting through our trash?" asked Grunkle Stan.

I followed Grunkle Stan to the door, and we look out to see one of the boys from Sev'ral Times digging through our trash.

"Hey, hey! Get outta here!" Grunkle Stan yells as he chases him off with a broom "Darn beautiful men, always eating-eating out of my trash…wait, what?" asked Grunkle Stan.


	19. 18 Land Before Swine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nikki**

 **18 Land Before Swine**

"Tell me again why we're out here?" asked Impmon.

"For the third time, we are out here to try and find the monster Dipper is looking for." I said with slight exasperation.

Impmon, Stitch, Pikachu, Kero, Cosmo, Wanda, and I were walking through the woods to a clearing where I thought would be a good place to try and find the monster.

"I don't see why we should help him, he's never helped you as far as I've seen, and every time you try help him, he yells at you." Impmon said, crossing his arms "Besides, what's in it for us if we do find it."

"…I swear, you're just like Grunkle Stan sometimes." I mumbled before turning to him as we got to the edge of the clearing "He apologized after every time, and he's helped me a lot of times this summer."

"Yeah, and every time you come out of those situations either you or your feelings are hurt." Said Impmon.

"Yeah, and so was nearly everyone else." I said.

"Oh, you mean like at the Mystery Fair?" asked Kero.

"Would you stop bringing that up! It was a long time ago." I said.

"All that came out from that day was Dipper and Mabel being happy, while you were miserable and scared for the rest of the day after nearly being left behind years into the past." Said Kero.

"Well we got Cosmo and Wanda that same day, and that was a good thing right?" I asked.

"We didn't even know who they really were until about a week after that day!" Kero yelled.

"Whatever." I said.

"So, why did you want to come to this spot specifically sweetie?" Wanda asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I'm glad you asked." I said as I pulled out my P.E.T. and had Megaman pull up the map Stitch and I had been working on the past few days. "Stitch and I have been following the newspapers on all the articles that mentioned the monster, and we found a pattern," I said as I showed them the dots on the map "and we figured out that this clearing could possibly be a good place to spot it."

"Why didn't you tell Dipper any of this?" asked Cosmo.

"…Well I tried, but he wanted to do it on his own." I said.

"Yeah, on his own with Soos." Said Impmon.

"Well…I also kind of hoped that if I spotted it, I could prove to him that I'm old enough to help him with these kinds of things instead of being left behind all the time." I said as I put my P.E.T. back into my satchel.

"Yeah, and hope he let's you get a look at the Journ-" Impmon started to say.

"ANYWAY!" I said loudly to stop Impmon from speaking, though he only smirked at me in return while I walked towards the center of the clearing "If the calculations from the pattern is correct, we should eventually see it right around he-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I ended with a scream as something huge flew by and picked me up as it passed by the clearing.

I struggled to turn in the claws that were holding me tightly, I eventually turned enough to see-

"A PTERODACTYL!?" I yelled in shock "WHAT'S A PTERODACTYL DOING HERE!?"

Since my arms were free, I managed to grab the Clow Key and turn it into the Sealing Wand, which I used to hit the pterodactyl's claws with to try and get free, which only resulted in the claws tightening and the pterodactyl turning to screech at me.

"NIKKI!" I heard someone yell, and turned to see Kero, Cosmo, and Wanda flying behind us and trying to keep up.

I tried reaching for them when the pterodactyl suddenly jerked and there was a bright flash of light.

Kero, Cosmo, and Wanda were apparently slightly blinded by it as they drifted to the side slightly while trying to clear their vision, and flew into a tree, getting left behind in the process. I winced in sympathy as I looked back at them.

The Pterodactyl then flew up into the air, we eventually got so high that even the biggest trees in the forest looked as small as ants.

"Ohhh, this is really high." I said nervously.

Something huge suddenly crashed into the pterodactyl…causing it to drop me.

I fell through the air, too stunned to make a sound, when something big and soft came up from under me and caught me.

I looked up and my eyes widened as I found myself and a huge, bigger than the pterodactyl, white bird. I stared with wide eyes as the bird looked back at me with its ruby colored eyes.

We stared at each other for a moment before we heard the pterodactyl screech again, flying back towards us.

Then it turned into the craziest roller coaster ride ever as the white bird twisted and turned in the air to get away from the dinosaur, all the while I clutched to the soft feathers on its back to hang on, also still somehow managing to keep hold of the Sealing Wand.

Eventually, the bird managed to turn around and screech back at the pterodactyl, scaring it and making it fly away.

The bird flew back down to the clearing I was in before and let me slide off its back. I stared up at it in awe.

"Thank you." I managed to say, still stunned after the crazy ride.

The bird bent its neck down and ran its beak through my hair gently and I giggled in response as it tickled.

It straightened back up and started glowing and, in a flash, turned into a card which floated into my hand, I looked and saw it was titled 'The Fly'.

"NIKKI!" I heard someone yell, and I turned towards it before suddenly being tackled to the ground in a group hug by Impmon, Stitch, Pikachu, Kero, Cosmo, and Wanda.

I hugged back as much as I could from the bottom of the pile when Impmon suddenly pulled me up and shook me lightly by my shoulders as everyone else pulled back to watch.

"Don't do that again, ya hear me!? You just nearly scared me back into a digiegg!" Impmon yelled.

"Sorry Impmon, I didn't mean for that to happen." I said.

"Be more careful next time, ok!?" asked Impmon.

"I will, sorry for scaring you." I said and Impmon's eyes widened as he realized what he had said and pulled back, looking away.

"I wasn't scared, who said I was scared, I just didn't want to lose the only human worth anything here is all." Impmon said, trying to sound tough.

I stared at him with a slight smile before pulling him into a hug.

"How about we just head back home, yeah?" I asked and he nodded.

Everyone got back in place, Impmon to the digivice, Cosmo and Wanda to the bracelet, Kero to the satchel, and Pikachu to my shoulder as Stitch and I walked back to the Shack.

As we got there, we met up with Dipper and Soos, who were getting out of Soos' truck, both of them looked excited.

"Hey there guys, how'd the monster hunt go?" I asked as we got to the door.

"We did it! It tripped the wire! Somewhere in these cameras is a photo of that creature! You want to help me develop the film Nikki?" Dipper asked in excitement.

"Sure!" I said.

"I'll go make us victory nachos. Dipper and Soos for life!" Soos said and he and Dipper fist bumped and laughed before Dipper, Stitch and I ran upstairs while Soos ran to the kitchen.

We went up into our room and turned it into a darkroom in order to develop the photos.

Dipper and I worked on the photos while Stitch and Pikachu slept in my bed next to the satchel where Kero was sleeping, with Cosmo and Wanda were in their fishbowl also sleeping, all tired out from the excitement this morning, I could even see Impmon sleeping when I glanced at the screen on the digivice.

"C'mon, c'mon! Hmm…" Dipper hummed as he hung up one photo after it developed, showing a wing. "That's a wing! If camera B got the wing, then the one that should have gotten the rest is…camera C!" Dipper exclaimed before we ran to between mine and his bed where that photo was developing, I looked at it and saw it getting clearer as it developed, as it did, I saw the pterodactyl…as well as me in its claws with the Sealing Wand, with Kero, Cosmo, and Wanda flying behind us just in frame. I paled in panic and dread slightly as Dipper got excited "The creature!"

"Who wants victory nachos?" Soos says loudly as he slams our door open.

As the light comes in through the open door, the photo fades to black as it didn't develop fully before the light was shined on it. I sighed quietly in relief that my secret was safe and that the guys wouldn't be found out, though I did feel bad that Dipper didn't get the photo he wanted.

"NO!" Dipper yelled in panic as he picked up the black photo with a frown.

"Dude don't worry. I only ate like a third of them. Half of 'em. I ate all of them, dude!" Soos said with a laugh as he tipped the bowl he was holding upside down.

"Soos, you just ruined the photo before it could develop fully!" Dipper said as he held up the photo "I can't believe you, man!"

"Sorry, dude. I was just so excited! Nachos cause excitement!" said Soos.

"Soos, no offense, but you gotta be more careful sometimes. I mean, what are the odds we'll ever get another picture of the-" Dipper said before he was interrupted by a sound…a very familiar sound.

We look to the window above my bed and see the pterodactyl fly by the window.

We run outside, were we found Grunkle Stan standing there in shock, and saw the creature fly away, for some reason, it left behind a long trail of red yarn.

"Dude, did you see that? That thing was a dinosaur, bro!" said Soos.

"How is it possible that a dinosaur survived 65 million years?" asked Dipper.

"Did you see it, Mr. Pines?...Mr. Pines?" Soos asked as we turned towards Grunkle Stan.

"Grunkle Stan?" I asked in concern as I tugged on his pant leg, worried since all he was doing was standing there with a stunned look on his face, not saying a single word.

"It…It—It took him." Grunkle Stan finally said.

"Took what?" Dipper and I asked at the same time.

"The pig! It took Waddles!" said Grunkle Stan.

"What did you say about Waddles?" Mabel's voice suddenly asked from behind us.

We all stiffened up and turned to her, just standing stiffly and staring at her sitting on her bike, none of us wanting to say what had just happened.

"Oh. Woah. Awkward silence. BWAAAAH!" Mabel suddenly shouted out but we all still stayed silent "What's going on? Why are you standing around all awkwardly?...And where's Waddles?"

"Um-uh-" Grunkle Stan stuttered out before pulling up a stake out of the ground and hiding it behind his back then turned back to Mabel "The good news is, you're getting' a puppy!"

"What happened?" asked Mabel.

"Well, see, uh, when the uh-" Grunkle Stan tried to say before Soos spoke up.

"Your pig got eaten by a p-terodactyl, bro!" said Soos.

"What!?" Mabel yelled, throwing down her bike helmet before yelling towards the woods "Waddles? Waddles! Where did he go!? How did this happen?" Mabel hyperventilated before walking to Grunkle Stan "Grunkle Stan, you didn't put him outside?..."

"What? No! I didn't put him anywhere! I'm not acting suspicious! YOU'RE acting suspicious. What's a pig?" Grunkle Stan asked as he backed up into the totem pole, sounding really nervous.

"Then…what happened?" asked Dipper.

"Uh, look, it went down like this, see? So there I was, in the living room…tenderly nursing him on only the richest of creams. When all of a sudden-the dinosaur burst through the door and snatched him out of my arms! So I said, 'No dice, cowboy!' and started punching him right in the face! But he played dirty and poked me in the eye…that really happened! Why? Why couldn't you have taken me!?" Grunkle Stan said bursting into tears…and after a moment of crying, he peeked at us between his fingers.

"Oh, Grunkle Stan, you tried to save him!" Mabel said as she ran up to Grunkle Stan and gave him a hug.

"Uh, yep! I'm a great man, alright." Grunkle Stan said awkwardly.

"You punched a pterodactyl in the face? I thought you didn't believe in the supernatural." Said Dipper.

"Dinosaurs aren't magic, they're just big lizards! Get off my back!" said Grunkle Stan.

"He's got a point there bro." I said as Mabel reached into her sweater and pulled out a photo.

"Oh, Waddles." Mabel said as she stared at the photo.

Dipper and I look at each other before getting a determined look on our faces and nodding before walking to Mabel.

"That's it. No pterodactyl messes with OUR sister. We're gonna go out there, catch him, and save your pig!" said Dipper.

"For Mabel, guys!" I said as I punched my fists into the air.

"For Mabel!" Soos said, doing the same gesture.

"But how do we even find the little guy?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"We follow that!" Mabel said as she pointed to the trail of red yarn.

Dipper, Soos, and I all cheer in agreement.

"Or, you know, we could just call it a day, maybe hit the pool hall, or—" Grunkle Stan said before trailing off as he noticed we were just staring at him silently "Yeah! Let's go…save Woggles!"

"Waddles." Said Mabel.

"Him too." Said Grunkle Stan.

A little while later we were getting ready for the rescue mission, Mabel and I were looking over our supplies while Soos spray painted 'PTERODACTYL MOBILE' on the side of his truck, which now had a cage in the back, while Dipper talked to him, Grunkle Stan just stood there, looking around, I had decided to leave everyone else in the room to sleep, I even managed to gently get Kero out of my satchel and onto my pillow, the only one who was going was Impmon, and that was just because he was still sleeping in the digivice on my wrist, so I was just going to let him sleep in there and not bother him.

"All right! That p-terodactyl won't know what hit him!" said Soos.

"Ha! It's pterodactyl man." Said Dipper.

"Actually, no one knows how to pronounce it because nobody was alive back in dinosaur days, so uh…" Soos said as he tightened the strap holding the cage down underneath the truck…nearly causing it to run over his head, but he got out from under it in time "Whoa! Almost ran over my head there!...Wow."

Dipper walked over to Mabel and I and started whispering to us.

"Guys. We've got to talk. This is a really high-stakes mission and I'm a little worried about Soos coming along on this one. I love the guy, but sometimes he messes stuff up." Said Dipper.

"Well…the time he was cleaning the Shack…" Dipper said as I remembered the situation he was talking about.

 **Flashback 1**

We were standing there watching Soos sweep, when he suddenly knocked into a table with a crystal ball on top, knocking the table over, breaking the crystal ball on the floor.

"Sorry, dude." Said Soos.

 **End**

"…the time when he tried to fix a window…"

 **Flashback 2**

We were watching Soos put in a new window…which immediately fell out onto the floor and broke.

"Sorry, dude." Said Soos.

 **End**

"…and that time we saw a fairy at our window."

 **Flashback 3**

Dipper, Mabel, and I were sitting at a table in our room, Dipper was reading the Journal, I was coloring in my sketchbook, with Cosmo and Wanda disguised as green and pink crayons inside my box of crayons and watching, and Mabel was looking out the window.

"Look! A fairy!" Mabel said in wonder.

"Woah!" Dipper said in amazement.

I however froze up, thinking Cosmo and Wanda, who I had noticed froze up out of the corner of my eye, had been found out, but when I looked up, I saw a fairy, a different kind of fairy than Cosmo and Wanda were, and the three of us gave silent sighs of relief, and I stared in wide eyed wonder at the fairy outside the window.

…Then a flyswatter came from nowhere and suddenly squashed the fairy, causing all of us to scream as Dipper and Mabel covered my eyes, I was later thankful that Dipper and Mabel had been too stunned to hear the two extra screams in the room. Though Cosmo, Wanda, and I did have nightmares for a couple of nights afterwards, and was thankful again when Dipper and Mabel thought I was traumatized seeing _a_ fairy being squashed by a flyswatter and not my own two that they didn't know about.

"Oh, sorry dude, I killed that fairy!" I heard Soos laughing from outside the window.

 **End**

"…Let him down easy." Said Mabel.

Dipper walked back over to Soos, and I followed.

"This is so great! You and me, bro. best friends. Fighting and potentially high-fiving dinosaurs…" said Soos.

"Soos, look. I, uh, I've gotta tell you something." Said Dipper.

"Okay. But before you do, check out these matching shirts I made for us!" Soos said as he pulled out two big white t-shirts with a drawing of him and Dipper under the words 'PTERODACTYL BROS.' and a drawing of a pterodactyl, Soos pointed to the picture of Dipper "Who's this guy right here? You! Totally you, dude. And these rays indicate friendship! What was it you were going to tell me again?"

Dipper and I looked at each other and winced with sad and guilty looks.

"Uh…p-terodactyl here we come! Uh, ha…" Dipper laughed nervously.

"Yes!" Soos said as he ran to get in the truck.

Dipper and I sighed as we went and got in the truck as well.

"Bros before dinos!" Soos yelled as we drove off.

We followed the trail of yarn to an abandoned church.

We all got out and followed the yarn.

"Okay, the red yarn leads too…" Mabel said as we followed the string of yarn to the door, stopping just outside as we all saw…

"Doodly doo do doodly do!" sung the man in the rocking chair.

"Old Man McGucket!?" Mabel asked as we walked over to him, me pulling my sleeves down over my hands and hiding behind Grunkle Stan along the way.

"Howdy, friends!" McGucket said as he turned towards us.

"What are YOU doing out here?" asked Dipper.

"You'll never believe me! So I was doin' my hourly hootnanny—deedly ding dang!" McGucket sang as he started dancing.

"Ugh, this guy." Grunkle Stan said as he crossed his arms.

"When this enormous wing-ly critter stole my musical spoons and flew lickety-split into the abandoned mines down younder!" McGucket said as he pointed down to the giant hole in the floor, we all looked down it to see it leading deep underground.

"Looks kinda hairy down there." Said Grunkle Stan.

"C'mon, Grunkle Stan, you can handle it! You punched a pterodactyl in the face, remember?" asked Mabel.

"Oh yeah! Heh heh, I did do that, didn't I. Heh…heh heh heh…" Grunkle Stan laughed nervously before trailing off.

"My, what suspicious laughter!" said Mcgucket.

"Guys, we're going in." said Mabel.

"Need someone to tag along and tell weird personal stories?" asked McGucket.

"No thanks." Said Grunkle Stan.

Ten minutes later after tying the rope we had to one of the boards in the floor and started climbing down…

"So there I am, fighting a raccoon for the same piece of meat, when our mouths get close and we kiss accidentally!" said McGucket from above us as we all, including McGucket, climbed down.

"You can't take a hint, can you." Grunkle Stan said with a frustrated sigh as he climbed down the rope, making sure I still had a strong hold around his neck while holding slightly onto my back every other time he moved his hands down the rope, I had to hang onto him as we climbed down as no one thought it was safe enough for me to climb down on my own.

"Nope!" said McGucket.

The rope suddenly snapped and we all fell to the ground.

"Whoa." Dipper said as he shined the lantern around, showing a huge mine shaft, with geysers all around.

We all gasp in wonder and surprise.

"These plants look all Jurassic-y." Dipper said as he looked at one of the plants around us.

"Huh! This little fella smells like battery acid!" Soos said pointing at a plant, which suddenly shot something onto his face "Aaaugh! Looks like I lost my sense of smell, ha ha ha!"

We walked deeper into the mines.

"Oh, Waddles. We're gonna find you." Mabel said as she stared at her photo.

Dipper's lantern suddenly reveals a t-rex and we all scream, but calm down and realize that it was frozen in tree sap, we walk around it and see more dinosaurs in tree sap.

"They're all trapped inside tree sap! That's how they survived for 65 million years!" Dipper said as he walked over to one of the giant mounds of tree sap that had a pterodactyl shaped hole in it, and noticed some of the sap was melted "Whoa. The summer heat must be melting them loose!"

I felt like something was strange about that, but I didn't know why…

"Holy moley! Forget the cornicorn, this is the attraction of a lifetime! I could bring people down here and turn this into some sort of theme park! Jurassic…Sap Hole!" said Grunkle Stan.

"Uh, dudes…" Soos said as he pointed to a velociraptor who had one claw free of the sap.

"Maybe…we should keep moving." Said Dipper.

I suddenly heard noises deeper into the cavern and snuck off away from everyone else.

I went to where the noise was and found a boy with orange wings and firey hair, and he was melting the sap around the dinosaurs with balls of fire.

I realized that that's what I had found wrong with Dipper's statement before, it was hot enough to soften the sap down here, but we were too deep down for the heat to completely melt it, this Clow Card must have been what had set the pterodactyl free, I had to stop him!

I ran over to get his attention.

"Hey! Stop that! Don't you know how dangerous some of these guys are!?" I asked.

He stopped and turned towards me with a glare.

"Ohh, you're not friendly…" I said as I backed away nervously.

He suddenly threw a fireball at me, I managed to jump away in time and started running as he started chasing me.

I knew I couldn't lead him to the others, so I ran down one of the tunnels.

I took out the Sealing Wand and activated the Dash Card in order to get away quick enough as he was throwing fire balls as he gave chase.

I looked behind to make sure he hadn't gone back to the others, but as I turned around, I had to skid to a stop, and just in time, as I almost went over a cliff into a giant cavern deep down below, I looked back to see him still flying towards me.

"Oh no." I said as I thought quick and got the Fly card, activating it, though instead of the bird appearing, the wings on the end of my staff grew larger and the staff started hovering in the air next to me, I looked at it, stunned for a second, before quickly jumping on and flying down the cavern as he flew right behind me.

I went down different twists and turns, and came out to another cavern, and saw a big lake at the bottom, thinking fast I went down towards it, and flew up and, started to loop back, right before hitting it, and the boy flew right into it, instead of a splash the water shattered as it was frozen, I looked down as I was looping over it, I saw a glow in the middle of the shards of ice forming a card, I finished the loop and grabbed it from the air as it stopped glowing, I looked at it to see it titled…

"The Freeze!" I said in disbelief "But where's…" I say before looking back down into the now empty hole to see him glaring back up at me, and I shot off down another tunnel, him right on my tail.

I go faster and get some distance between us, unfortunately, at the end of this tunnel was a—

"A dead end!" I say as I stop right before the wall "This is bad, how am I gonna defeat this guy." I say before I suddenly get an idea when I remember Impmon's attack when we were fighting Rumble McSkirmish.

I deactivate Fly and take out the two card I need.

"It's gonna be close…" I mumble to myself as I wait for the right moment.

I see him getting closer and closer, a smirk on his face as he gets a fireball ready…then I saw my chance.

"Windy! Watery! Trap him!" I say as I threw those two cards into the air and hit them with the Sealing Wand, making a funnel of water go towards him.

I see his eyes widen as he tries to stop and go back, but it's too late as the funnel of water surrounds him completely.

I pant, out of breath, as I watch the funnel, and sigh in relief when it disappears and reveals a card floating in the air, it floats down into my hand, and I see it's called 'The Firey'.

"You were a tricky one to get." I say tiredly as I stare at it.

I activate the Fly card again and managed to find my way back to the others, thankfully.

"Nikki! Where did you go!?" Mabel asked with a worried look on her face as she hurried over to me.

"Not far, just a little ways that way." I said as I gestured behind me.

"Don't do that! I already lost Waddles in here, I don't want to lose you too!" Mabel said as the pulled me into a tight hug.

"This could be a gold mine! Velvety-rope type deal there, ticket booth here, ha! I should have put that pig outside ages ago!" said Grunkle Stan.

"Wait-what did you just say?" Mabel asked as she let go of me and walked over to Grunkle Stan.

"Hm? What's that?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"You said the dinosaur flew INTO the house." Mabel said before gasping in realization.

"No! wait, uh, if you think about it-" Grunkle Stan started to say.

"You put Waddles outside, then you lied to me about it! And now thanks to you, my pig could be dead! WADDLES COULD BE DEAD!" Mabel yelled as she started to cry.

"Look, he's an animal. He belongs outside!" said Grunkle Stan.

"YOU were supposed to be watching Nikki! Is that why she came out of that cave by herself!? Were you gonna let Nikki get taken too!?" Mabel asked as she grabbed me and picked me up, holding me close to her and, at the same time, away from Grunkle Stan.

"WHAT!? No! I would never-" Grunkle Stan started to say while frantically shaking his head, eyes wide.

"No, that's it. Grunkle Stan, I am never ever speaking to you again!" Mabel said as she turned her back on Grunkle Stan.

"Look, you can't be serious." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Oh, is someone talking right now? Because I can't hear them!" said Mabel.

"Kid!" said Grunkle Stan.

"LA LA LA LA LA! I can't hear anyone! No one's talking to me!" Mabel yelled as she walked away from Grunkle Stan, carrying me the whole time.

"Guys, guys, don't fight! Why can't you be more like me and Dipper? Look, everything's gonna be cool. All we gotta do to find the pig is follow this here yarn! Just keep following and following, until we reach the end!" Soos said as he wound up the yarn into a ball, then realized he had rolled up the entire string to the end "Oh-uh oh. Which-Which cave was it again?"

"Arghhh! Soos, you lost the trail!" said Dipper.

"Hey, come on. We'll find our way, TRUST me." Soos said, slapping Dipper on the back, making him drop the lantern, which broke when it hit the ground, plunging us into darkness "…Sorry dude."

"Ugh! That is it! See, this is why I didn't want to bring you along!" said Dipper.

"Huh-what-what do you mean?" asked Soos.

"I MEAN, this is really important to Mabel, and you keep screwing everything up! You ruined our photograph, and now you got us hopelessly lost!" said Dipper.

"But we're p-terodactyl bros! I made t-shirts!" Soos said in a hurt tone while holding up said t-shirt.

"It's pronounced _pterodactyl_! And these shirts are useless, they're gigantic!" said Dipper.

"I have a different _body type, dude_!" yelled Soos.

"Oh, so it's my fault?" asked Dipper.

Everyone started yelling at each other while I covered my ears to block out the noise as I literally in the middle of one of the arguments as Mabel was still holding me while she and Grunkle Stan were yelling at each other, they all stopped when McGucket suddenly piped up.

"Hey! Cheer up, fellers! I fixed your lantern!" McGucket said as he held up the lantern.

We all stared at him in horror as we saw the pterodactyl standing right behind him.

"AAAAAAAAUGH!" we all screamed.

"AAAAAAAAUGH! Heh heh. What-What're we doing?" McGucket asked before turning around and seeing the pterodactyl "Hmm? Nobody make any sudden movements or loud noises. YEEEEEEHAW! We found a pterodactyl!"

The pterodactyl screeches and we all run away, eventually coming to a big cavern and hide behind a rock as the pterodactyl flies right past us.

"Guys, we need a plan to get out of here." Said Dipper.

"Okay, okay. How's about Mabel and Nikki knits Soos a pig costume-" said Grunkle Stan.

"I like it!" Soos says with a nod.

"…and we use Soos as a human sacrifice!" said Grunkle Stan.

"I like it!" Soos said with another nod.

"What do ya say, girls?" Grunkle Stan asked Mabel and I.

"Hmph." Mabel asked while turning away from him.

"Ah, come on, you can't stop talking to me forever." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Yeah, Mabel, we have to work together here." Said Dipper.

"Oh, what, you want to work with Mabel but not your buddy, Soos?" asked Soos.

Soos, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan start arguing with each other.

"WHONK! WHONK!" we suddenly hear.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Mabel asked before turning to a nest that was in the middle of the cavern across some tracks, inside the nest is a giant egg and… "Waddles!"

Mabel starts running across the tracks and we all follow her.

"Oh, wait, kid." Yelled Soos.

"Mabel!" yelled Dipper.

"Are you nuts?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Oh, is someone speaking? Because I can't hear anything!" Mabel yelled sarcastically.

"Oh no! She's gone deaf with fear!" said McGucket.

"Mabel, come back here!" Dipper yelled as we followed her the rest of the way across the tracks.

"Waddles!" Mabel says as she gets to the nest "Oh, my Waddles! I'll never lose you again!" she says as she picks Waddles up and hugs him.

"Uh…Mabel?" Dipper asked nervously, looking to the side, I try to look where he's looking, but Grunkle Stan stops me and turns me around.

"Don't look, Duckling." Grunkle Stan says as he pulls me close.

"Shh. You're safe now." Said Mabel.

"Mabel, quick! We gotta-now we gotta get out of here!" Dipper whispers as Mabel puts Waddles in a baby carrier, while I get out of Grunkle Stans hold and walk over closer to them.

A huge shadow suddenly passes over us.

"WHOOONNNKK!" Waddles squeals in terror before getting out of Mabel's hold and starts running.

"Waddles, wait!" says Mabel.

As Waddles passes by me, my arm gets stuck in the straps on the baby carrier, and I get swung onto Waddles' back as he runs.

"WHOONK! WHOONK!" Waddles squeals.

"Huh?" Grunkle Stan asked before suddenly Waddles jumps onto him, making him fall back onto the tracks "Ah!"

"WHOONK! WHOONK!" Waddles squeals as he tries to keep running.

"Get off me, you dumb pig!" Grunkle Stan yells as he lifts us off of him.

I look up and see the pterodactyl coming right for us.

"Look out!" Dipper screams.

Grunkle Stan and I scream as the pterodactyl hits the tracks, causing the tree of us to bounce off, and down into the ground below as Grunkle Stan clutched Waddles and I to his chest.

"Oh no!" screamed Mabel.

"Stan! Nikki!" screamed Dipper.

"Mr. Pines! Little Dude!" screamed Soos.

We keep falling and screaming until Grunkle Stan bounces off a giant mushroom and we land in a mud puddle.

Grunkle Stan sits up and I slide off of his chest and into his lap, we look over and see Waddles rolling around in the mud.

"Yeah, you would enjoy this." Grunkle Stan says before looking up to see the pterodactyl flying towards us, then right over us, snatching Grunkle Stan's fez as it passes by "Aaaaaah! Huh?"

When it gets far enough away, Grunkle Stan pulls us to hide under the giant mushroom.

"The dumb thing must be hungry. I guess it's you or us, pig." Grunkle Stan says before standing up and, after looking around, pushes Waddles out from under the mushroom, then sits back down.

"Grunkle Stan!" I say.

"What?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"You can't do that! Mabel loves Waddles!" I say as I start to go to Waddles and pull him back in when Grunkle Stan suddenly picks me up and holds me in his arms to keep me still.

"Yeah? Well she probably loves you more than some pig. Just don't look." Said Grunkle Stan.

"It's probably after me too." I say as I try not to think of how untrue that statement is considering on what happened the day Mabel got Waddles.

"Why would it be?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"It got me this morning." I say quietly.

"What!? How did you get away!?" Grunkle Stan asked frantically as he gets me to look up at him.

"I just did, but it's after me too, besides, just look at Waddles, you can't let him get taken." I say and point towards Waddles who had turned to look at us.

"What are you looking at? Aw come on, don't give me that look! What am I supposed to do, let it eat me?" Grunkle Stan asked while Waddles just stares at us "Argh! Oh, I get it. You're trying to guilt me. Well it ain't working, pal. Who cares if you and Duckling are Mabel's two favorite things in the world? I can live without the kid talking to me all the time!...Telling me her jokes…makin' me laugh…" Grunkle Stan said, glancing down at me before looking back at Waddles who tilts his head, Grunkle Stan laughs before noticing the pterodactyl swooping towards us "Aw! Dang it!" Grunkle Stan says before scooping up Waddles and putting him and I in the baby carrier and strapping it onto his shoulders "Well, this is just about the dumbest thing I've ever done." Grunkle Stan said as he swung the carrier around to his back and yelling "YOU WANT THIS KID AND PIG?!"

"Oink oink." Waddles oinked as Grunkle Stan clicked the waist strap closed.

"THEN YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME, YOU FLYING DEVIL! COME AND GET ME!" Grunkle Stan yells before jumping at the pterodactyl.

He starts punching and fighting it as we fly up and around the cavern, at some point during the fight, the baby carrier shifted from Grunkle Stan's back to his chest.

I look over and I'm able to see Dipper, Mabel, and Soos on the side of the tracks that's opposite from the nest, they must have managed to get to the other side.

"From heck's heart I stab at thee!" Grunkle Stan yelled before hitting the pterodactyl right in the forehead, causing it to fly down and crash into the cliff side where Grunkle Stan jumps off just as the pterodactyl falls down below.

Soos and Dipper cheer as they run towards us.

We look past them and see Mabel standing there wearing Grunkle Stan's fez.

"Here's your pig, kido." Grunkle Stan says as he makes Waddles wave at Mabel.

"Waddles!" Mabel yells as Grunkle Stan takes Waddles out of the baby carrier and hands him to Mabel "You saved him for me!"

"Yeah, well." Grunkle Stan says as he puts his fez back on then fixes the baby carrier tighter around me on his chest "Sometimes you just gotta…LOOK OUT!" he screams as the pterodactyl suddenly comes up behind him.

Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Grunkle Stan all run out to the place where we came in under the church, but then we remember that our rope snapped.

"We're trapped!" Grunkle Stan screamed.

"Quick! The geyser can shoot us back up!" yelled Dipper.

Everyone got into the geyser as we saw the pterodactyl approaching.

"C'mon…go, go!" Dipper said as he ran his hands through the water.

The pterodactyl roars and we all scream.

"Bros before dinos!" Soos yells before hitting the side of the geyser hard.

The geyser goes off and we're launched into the air, we even go through the roof of the church before the geyser stops and we fall down and land inside the church.

Mabel and Waddles are on the chandelier, Soos and Dipper are inside the piano, and Grunkle Stan is in a coffin, while I am still strapped to his chest in the baby carrier, after a moment, the back of the church falls down and covers the hole we just came out of.

We all eventually calm down and leave the church.

"I can't believe you did all that for Waddles!" said Mabel.

"Ah, well. I can't have one of my favorite nieces not talking to me. And if I gotta leap onto a pterodactyl and punch him in the face, then that's what I gotta do." Grunkle Stan said as he leaned against a tree.

"That's kinda sappy." Said Mabel.

"W-What? That's how I feel!" said Grunkle Stan.

"No, I mean…" Mabel said as she pointed at the hand Grunkle Stan was using to lean against the tree, which was now covered in sap.

"Oh, yeah." Grunkle Stan said before putting his tree sap covered hand on Mabel's face "Gotcha! Ha ha ha ha." He laughed before realizing that his hand was now stuck to Mabel's face "Uh-oh." He said trying to pull it off, and when it doesn't, they both scream.

We all eventually make it back to the truck, Grunkle Stan, Mabel, and Waddles are all asleep in the back as they are still stuck together with sap, while I'm in the front seat between Soos and Dipper.

"Check it out! That thing destroyed my vest!" Dipper said as he held up his vest which now had a huge hole in it, Dipper put his hand through the hole, and pulled out a pterodactyl tooth "Guys, look!" Dipper said as he held out the tooth to show us.

"A real dinosaur tooth? That's awesome!" said Soos.

"Not as awesome as you saving us back there. Pterodactyl bros?" Dipper asked, holding out his fist.

"Pterodactyl bros." Soos said as they fist bumped "Hey! I pronounced it right that time!"

"Think we need to worry about the rest of those dinosaurs?" asked Dipper.

"I doubt it." Said Soos.

Later on at the Shack, Dipper and Soos are watching tv while Grunkle Stan, Mabel, and Waddles are playing cards.

" _Hey, I'm Bobby Renzobbi. Are your arms jealous of your legs? Then you need 'Arm Pants'! The pants you wear on your arms!_ " said Bobby from the tv.

"Yeesh. Who actually buys this infomercial stuff?" asked Dipper.

"I know, right?" Soos asked before turning and picking up the phone "Cancel the order, cancel the order!"

Over at the table, Waddles snorted.

"Snorting! That's his tell! I fold." Grunkle Stan said as he placed down his cards.

"Tough luck, sucker! Waddles was bluffing." Said Mabel.

"What? I had 4 aces! That pig is a wizard!" Grunkle Stan said as Waddles started to eat his cards "Look at him. He's taunting me!"

"I've been cheating the last 8 turns." Said Mabel.

"Ha ha, that's my girl!" Grunkle Stan laughed.

I watched all of this from the doorway with a small smile before turning around and heading up the stairs as it turns into a sad frown.

I get up to the attic and get into bed with Kero, Stitch, and Pikachu, hugging my pillow to my chest as I fall asleep.

 _I open my eyes and I'm back in space, I'm curled up and crying into my knees, I feel something bump my head and I look up to see a photo of Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan and Waddles floating in front of me, I reach up towards it…and push it away to float away before burying my face back against my knees._

" _Aw, Moonbeam…" I hear behind me, but I just sniffle instead of answering "Found out the pig is your sister's favorite, huh?"_

" _H-How do you know?" I ask without looking up._

" _I know everything." Bill said as I sensed him float around to in front of me._

 _I felt him reach between my arms and grabbed my chin to pull my head up to look at him._

" _But you wanna know a secret?" asked Bill._

 _I nod silently._

" _It doesn't matter that you're not your brother or sister's favorite…want to know why?" asked Bill._

" _W-Why?" I asked with a sniff._

" _You're MY favorite." Said Bill._

" _Really?" I asked as I rubbed one of my eyes._

" _Of course, who else would I have for my best buddy?" Bill asked as he ruffled my hair, causing a weak giggle from me "You trust me right?" Bill asked as he held out his arms._

" _Of course Bill." I said as I leaned into the hug he was offering "I'll always trust you."_

" _That's my Moonbeam." Bill said as I felt him rub the back of my head._


	20. 19 Dreamscaperers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nikki**

 **19 Dreamscaperers**

Tonight, we're inside because it was raining, Dipper and Mabel are on the floor in our room playing Conflict Boat, Waddles is asleep on the floor behind Mabel, while I'm on my bed sketching, Stitch and Pikachu sitting on either side of me, and Kero in my lap.

"I'm gonna say…B5." Said Dipper.

"Miss! Whop!" Mabel said as she put a peg in on her side of the board.

I glanced up to see she had put her pegs into the shape of a kitten.

"I don't think you're playing this right." Said Dipper.

"Kids! Come quick!" Grunkle Stan called from downstairs.

We ran down to the living room and found Grunkle Stan in his chair, watching tv.

"I need you to laugh at this with me!" Grunkle Stan laughed as he gestured toward the tv where one of Gideon's commercials was playing.

" _Who's cute as a button, and always your friend? Lil' G-I-D to the E-O-N! Wink!_ " Gideon sang as he played a guitar.

" _Li'l Gideon!_ " Bud Gleeful's voice said in the commercial.

"Ugh, Gideon!" said Dipper.

"Remember when I wouldn't date him and he tried to destroy us?" asked Mabel.

"I definitely do." I said.

"He's always trying to trick me into losing the Mystery Shack" said Grunkle Stan.

"One time I caught him stealing my moisturizer." Said Wendy.

"And yet, our mutual hatred for him bonds us together." Said Soos.

We turn back to the tv as Gideon laughs in the commercial.

" _Come on down to Li'l Gideon's Tent of Telepathy, opening soon at this location._ " Bud said as the commercial switched to show the Mystery Shack…right before it was crushed by the Tent of Telepathy.

"Uh, should we be worried about that?" asked Dipper.

"Please, the only way Gideon's taking over this Shack is by breaking in and stealing my deed." Said Grunkle Stan.

We suddenly hear a crash come from Grunkle Stan's office.

"You mean like, right now?" asked Wendy.

We run to the office to find Gideon trying different combinations on the safe.

"38? 41? Oh, heavens to Betsy!" said Gideon.

"Gideon!" said Grunkle Stan.

"Well, well, Stanford, my arch-nemesis. We seem to have entered a dangerous game of cat and mouse. But the question remains, who is the cat, and who is the-" Gideon started to say.

"Soos, broom." Grunkle Stan said, and Soos handed him a broom.

"Oh no, not the broom!" Gideon said before being chased around the room by Grunkle Stan, Gideon hissed like a cat before Grunkle Stan hit him a couple of times with the broom, then chased him out the door. "You mark my words, Stanford, one day I'm gonna get that combination. And once I steal that deed, you'll never see the Mystery Shack again!"

"Good luck, bucko!" Grunkle Stan said before closing the door.

I followed Grunkle Stan back to his office as he was putting the deed into the safe.

"Ha! The combo to this safe is in the one place he'll never find it: my brain." Grunkle Stan said, pointing to his head, then we walked out of his office.

Later on, we are watching Grandpa the Kid on tv, Grunkle Stan was sitting in his chair while the rest of us were on the floor, Wendy and Dipper were shooting each other with Nyarf dart guns.

" _He put the old in 'old west', they call him Grandpa the Kid!_ " said the tv announcer.

" _I'm tired during the day._ " Said Grandpa the Kid.

"I can relate to this." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, why can't we watch a movie that we'll all enjoy? Dream Boy High! 'Where love is on your permanent record'." Mabel said as she held up the video tape.

"Boo!" we all said in response.

"You'll learn to like it." Said Mabel.

There was a sudden crash from the kitchen before Soos runs to the doorway.

"Aaah! Dudes, there's a bat in the kitchen! It tried to touch me with its 'weird little bat fingers'!" said Soos.

"Don't worry, I got this under control." Grunkle Stan said before making his chair recline back "Dipper, take care of it."

"Yes!" Mabel said with a laugh.

"What? Why can't Mabel do it?" asked Dipper.

"'Cause life ain't fair. Now go fight a bat so we can watch TV." Grunkle Stan said as he pointed towards the kitchen.

"No way, Grunkle Stan! you always make me do dumb chores. I'm putting my foot down this time!" Dipper said, stomping his foot.

"I said do it kid. Now!" said Grunkle Stan.

They glared back and forth at each other, before Grunkle Stan suddenly growled.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Dipper said before sighing and walking towards the kitchen while Mabel and I follow him, Dipper picking up a pot and spoon along the way "Stupid chores…"

"Remember, bats are more afraid of you than you are of them." Mabel said as we stopped next to the doorway to the kitchen and Dipper continued in "Maybe I'm thinking of ducklings."

"…Excuse me what?" I ask as I think of Grunkle Stan's nickname for me while we hear Dipper screaming and crashes come from the kitchen and different kitchen supplies and Dipper's hat fly out the door.

"Ducklings. Quack quack! Quack quack quack!" Mabel said with a laugh while I rolled my eyes at her.

A little while later, Soos, Mabel, and I are helping patch Dipper up from his fight with the bat.

"Ow, ow!" hissed Dipper.

"Swabbing on disinfectant, doo doo doo…" Soos sang as he applied disinfectant to a wound on Dipper's hand.

"Why does Grunkle Stan always pick on me? Think about it! The more painful or difficult the chore is, the more likely it is I'll have to do it. Why doesn't he pick on you guys?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know about Soos and Mabel, but maybe cause I'm 5? He did say at the beginning of the summer that I couldn't work at the Shack because I'm too young." I said.

"No. He doesn't pick on you, because you're his favorite." Dipper said as Mabel nodded in agreement.

"What makes you think I'm his favorite?" I ask in confusion.

"It's kind of obvious baby sis, but you're our favorite too." Mabel while I stared at the two of them in confusion, I knew they had to be lying, the only one whose favorite I was, was Bill, and he knows everything so he had to be the only one telling the truth.

"Dipper, Stan's personality is one of life's great mysteries. Like whether or not it's possible to lick your own elbow." Soos said before I could respond while pointing to his elbow.

"I bet you can't!" said Mabel.

"I bet I can!" Soos said before trying to lick his elbow.

"Lick it! Lick it! Lick it!" Mabel chanted as she and Soos walked out of the kitchen.

"Sometimes I feel like Stan hates me." Said Dipper.

"The sink's clogged. Dipper, get in here and fix it!" Grunkle Stan called from the bathroom.

Dipper growled and grabbed his Nyarf gun, shot a dart at a picture of Grunkle Stan, and stomped out of the kitchen.

Later on, I walk to the doorway to the living room and see Grunkle Stan asleep in his chair while Dipper sweeps the floor.

I look towards Grunkle Stan as I see something glittering behind his chair, I quickly sneak over while Dipper's back is turned and I find a small light blue fairy floating behind Grunkle Stan's chair. I gently catch the fairy in my hand and looked down at it, it stared back up at me before glowing and changing into a card called 'The Sleep'.

"What are you doing back there?" I hear Dipper ask from behind me.

I quickly put the card in my inside pocket before turning towards him.

"Nothing." I say in a slightly snappish tone of voice.

"What has been going on with you lately? You've been acting weird since we saved Waddles from the pterodactyl." Said Dipper.

Before I could respond, Grunkle Stan mumbled in his sleep.

"Oh, s-sorry." Grunkle Stan mumbled.

"What is going on in that guy's head?" asked Dipper.

We look over as Mabel and Soos suddenly appear in the doorway.

"Guys! We've gotta help Stan!" said Mabel.

"Wait, what?" asked Dipper.

"This evil triangle guy" Soos started saying, his words causing my eyes to widen "said he's gonna break into Stan's mind and steal the combination to his safe! Also we stopped for snacks on the way here." He said as he pointed to a bag of Burrito Bites that he was eating from.

"Triangle guy? I feel like I've seen something like this before in the Journal…" Dipper said as he took out the Journal, flipped to a page then read " _'Beware Bill, the most powerful and dangerous creature I've ever encountered. Whatever you do, never let him enter your mind.'_ "

…I snorted a little in laughter and everyone looked at me.

"What's so funny?" asked Dipper.

"That's so wrong." I laughed a little as I pointed at the Journal.

"How do you know?" Dipper asked and my eyes widened a little.

"…Well, who says that entry isn't wrong, I mean come on, The Author didn't even know how to defeat gnomes, remember? Whose to say he wasn't wrong about the 'triangle guy' too?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I knew Bill at all.

Soos, Mabel, and Dipper suddenly gasped as they looked behind me.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel shouted.

I looked behind me and saw a _very_ familiar shadow going down the wall above Grunkle Stan, when it disappeared behind him, Grunkle Stan's eyes opened, and they were glowing blue while making random movements.

'Bill? What is he doing?' I thought to myself as Mabel grabbed the Journal from Dipper.

"' _It is possible to follow the demon into a person's mind and prevent his chaos. One must simply recite this incantation.'_ " Mabel read.

"Ugh, this is just great. I spend all day cleaning sinks and fighting bats for Stan and now I have to save him from some crazy brain demon?" asked Dipper.

"But if we don't do anything Gideon might steal the Shack! Or worse!" Mabel said as Grunkle Stan screamed.

"Fine. Get ready, guys. We're about to journey into the most horrifying, disturbing place any of us have ever been: our uncle's mind." Said Dipper.

"You think I can take these Burrito Bites into Stan's brain? Thumbs up? Thumbs down?...You know what, I'm just gonna bring 'em." Said Soos.

"Nikki, you're staying out here while we go in." Dipper said as he turned towards me.

"What! I want to go too!" I said angrily.

"No. This guy is dangerous, and I'm not gonna let him hurt you." Said Dipper.

"He won't hurt me!" I said.

"How do you know he won't!?" asked Dipper.

"W-Well…how do you know he will!?" I ask and Dipper shook his head.

"Because I'm your older brother and I'm supposed to keep you safe! So this is end of discussion! You're not going in! And that's final! So go upstairs where it's safe and stay there till we come back!" Dipper said as he pushed me out of the living room and pointed up the stairs before walking back in.

"Yeah right. There's no way I'm gonna stay out here and let them hurt Bill." I mumble to myself before running upstairs to get help.

Later on, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos were standing around Grunkle Stan in his chair in the middle of a circle of candles and they had turned the lights off, though unknown to them, Stitch, Pikachu, and I were hiding behind the armchair, as I had snuck behind there as they were trying to find enough candles, and had told Stitch to help me by giving me a boost up when they started and he and the others would watch me while I was in Grunkle Stan's mind.

"Okay, guys, in order to save our uncle, we're gonna have to follow that dream demon into his mind." Said Dipper.

"I wonder what Stan's thinking about right now." Soos said before grabbing Grunkle Stan's jaw and saying in a high voice "I love Soos like a son!"

"Soos! This is serious!" said Dipper.

"Sorry!" Soos said in a high voice.

"Yeah!" Mabel laughed as she and Soos high fived.

"Let's do this." Dipper said and they all put a hand on Grunkle Stan's head, I quickly motioned to Stitch, and he gave me a boost up so I could put a hand on Grunkle Stan's head from behind just as Dipper read the incantation from the Journal " _'Videntus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus! Incentus Nolanus overrates! Magister mentium! Magister mentium! MAGISTER MENTIUM!'_ "

As Dipper read, all our eyes glowed blue and the candles went out, and in a flash of light, we were in Grunkle Stan's mind, which was a grayed out version of the outside of the Mystery Shack, with various things around it, including a broken swing set for some reason.

I was standing behind Soos, Mabel, and Dipper, who were staring around at everything in awe as they stood up.

"Whoa, this is Stan's mind?" asked Mabel.

"Huh, figured there would be more hot old ladies." Soos said as he looked around before suddenly noticing me "But he does have a Little Dude here."

This caused Dipper and Mabel to turn around and their eyes widened.

"Nikki! I thought I told you to stay upstairs!" Dipper said angrily.

"And I'm tired of being left behind!" I yelled back at him.

"It's too dangerous." Said Dipper.

"No it's not." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Mabel said as she got between us. "Remember everyone, we've got to look out for the triangle guy."

"Yeah, look out for the triangle guy!" Bill said from behind us, causing us to turn to him, everyone gasped while I looked to him with a smile.

"It's him! It's the guy!" said Soos.

"You leave our uncle's brain alone, you isosceles monster!" Mabel said before screaming and running at Bill.

Just as she jumped to hit him, Bill moves and Mabel is absorbed inside of him, Bill takes out a big watch, looks at it for a few seconds, then puts it away before shooting Mabel back out.

That's always been fun, Bill's done it to me couple of times when I would try and tackle him in a hug.

"Gotcha! Wait, what?" Mabel asked in confusion as she looked back at Bill.

"Ah, Stan's family, we meet at last! Question Mark, Shooting Star, Pine Tree, I had a hunch I might bump into you!" Bill said as he pointed his finger at Dipper, a red beam shot out and made a hole through Dipper's chest to the other side, making Dipper scream.

…That's new.

"Boop!" Mabel said as she stuck her arm through the hole while she and Soos laughed.

"Mabel!" Dipper said while pushing Mabel's arm away.

A familiar blue glow surrounded me and lifted me off the ground and floated me toward Bill.

"Hey!" said Mabel.

"Put her down!" Dipper shouted as he tried to grab me when I floated past them, but I was just lifted higher into the air over them.

"Moonbeam! Nice to see you again!" Bill said as I was set down in front of him.

"Again!? Nikki, you know this guy!?" Dipper asked in disbelief.

"W-Well, I-uh…" I said, as I knew this was supposed to be a secret.

"It's fine Moonbeam, we can tell them!" Bill said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders "Moonbeam and I are best buds!"

"What?" Mabel asked in a worried tone.

"Nikki! Get away from him!" Dipper demanded.

"No! He actually cares, unlike you two." I said as I pointed towards Dipper and Mabel.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" asked Dipper.

"He includes me in things, listens to what I have to say, and doesn't leave me behind!" I yell back.

"We do that too!" said Mabel.

"Actually you don't. I've been watching the whole time as you two would go off with your mysteries and your friends and your pig, while sweet little Moonbeam here would be left behind all alone, so I came in, and now we're best buddies for life!" Bill said as he ruffled my hair.

Dipper suddenly ran up and snatched me away before dragging me back towards Mabel and Soos by my sleeve.

"He's lying to you! Stay away from him!" Dipper said as he pulled.

I slipped my jacket off to get out of his grasp just as we got there and Dipper turned with my jacket still in his hand as I stepped back some.

"He's not lying!" I yelled.

"Nikki, he's nothing but trouble. It says so here in the-" Dipper started to say as he held out the Journal.

I slapped the Journal out of his hands and onto the ground, causing him to stop talking and Mabel and Soos to gasp.

"I don't care about your dumb Journal anymore! You never wanted me to see it anyway! You've been hogging it to yourself ever since we found it! Though I guess I don't matter as Mabel has been allowed to see it whenever she wants!" I shouted.

"Nikki, don't be silly, you do matter to us." Mabel said sadly.

"No I don't, I figured that out when we went back in time and I was left behind in the snow." I said.

"No you weren't, we all came back inside that port-a-potty." Said Mabel

"Oh, did you?" I asked.

"Yes WE did, we came out and…" Dipper said before trailing off in realization and he and Mabel looked at each other with horrified looks on their faces, going pale.

I snatched up the Journal from the ground and glared at it before looking up at them with a glare.

"Some siblings you turned out to be, you care more about your dumb mysteries and your dumb pig than me? Then you can have them!" I shouted as I shoved the Journal into Dipper's chest, causing him to stumble back into Mabel, and they fell to the ground.

There was silence, only broken by my hard panting while I held angry tears back as Dipper and Mabel stared back at me with stunned looks on their faces while I glared down at them.

Bill suddenly burst out laughing behind me and I turned toward him.

"As much fun as this is to watch, I got to get going into your uncle's mind." Said Bill.

"What do you want with our uncle's mind anyway?" Dipper asked as he and Mabel stood back up.

"Oh, just the code to the old man's safe! Inside the Shack is a maze of a thousand doors representing your uncle's memories. Behind one of them is a memory of him inputting the code! I just need to find it and Gideon will pay me handsomely." Said Bill.

"Not if we stop you!" said Mabel.

"Hah, fat chance! I'm the master of the mind. I even know what you're thinking right now!" Bill said as he burst into blue flames.

"That's impossible, now one can guess what I'm thinking!" said Mabel.

Bill snapped in his fingers, and in a flash of light, the characters Xyler and Craz from the movie Dream Boy High! appeared next to her.

"Whoa, where are we, bro?" asked Xyler.

"We must be in heaven, 'cause I just saw an angel!" Craz said as he pointed at Mabel.

"I'm never letting go of your leg!" Mabel said as she hugged Craz's leg.

"You're out of your league, kids. Turn around now before you see something you might regret." Said Bill.

I started walking towards him to follow him, but he stopped me.

"You stay with them, Moonbeam, if they really do want to go up against me, their gonna need _some_ kind of advantage." Bill said before tipping his hat to the others "Later, suckers!"

Bill then moved backwards and crashed through the wall of the Mystery Shack, making a Bill shaped hole.

Everything was silent.

I shivered a little as I suddenly felt a chill for some reason. Something nudged my shoulder, and I jerked away, and turned to see Mabel holding my jacket out to me.

"You'll get a cold." Mabel said quietly.

I snatched my jacket from her hand and put it on as I walked towards the Shack.

"C'mon, let's go." I grumbled out.

"You're really gonna help us?" Dipper asked in a quiet voice that sounded slightly hopeful.

"I'd much rather be helping Bill right now, but he said to stay with you. Let's just get this over with, okay?" I ask while keeping my back to them.

"…We're goin' in! Mabel, can we leave those guys out here? Looking at them—hurts my eyes…" said Dipper.

"No! They can help us!" said Mabel.

"Totally! Arm throne!" Xyler and Craz said in union as they linked their arms and carried Mabel on them.

"Dude! Arm throne! Arm throoone!" Soos said as he linked his arms and followed Dipper to try and pick him up, causing Dipper to scream and run from him.

We walk through the door to the Shack to find hundreds of doors around and a lot of different staircases.

"Radical!" said Craz.

"I also think it's radical!" said Xyler.

As we walked down the stairs, a creature that was just Grunkle Stan's head with bat wings flew by saying "No refunds!" over and over.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and walked through a door that had a sign over it saying 'Memories'.

"Whoa, look! All of Stan's memories!" said Soos.

"Great. Sure there's plenty of memories of Stan bossing me around, can't wait to see more of that." Said Dipper.

"Come on Dipper, we've gotta find the code before Bill does!" said Mabel.

"Mabel is talking!" said Craz.

"So rad!" said Xyler.

"Let's get searching!" said Soos.

They all run down and start opening and closing doors while I just walked past with my hands in my pockets.

Dipper opens a door revealing Grunkle Stan when he was younger, sitting in a prison cell with two other men.

"Jorge, Rico, you're the two best Colombian prison friends a fellah could make." Said Grunkle Stan.

" _I hope he dies_." Jorge says in Spanish.

" _Sí._ " Rico replies back in Spanish.

"Nope!" Dipper said as he closed the door and turned to me as I walked past "What did they say, Nikki?"

"…I'm not telling you anything. It's not like you'll listen anyway." I said, walking away.

Dipper sighed sadly before continuing on.

Soos opened another door, showing an even younger Grunkle Stan at a doorstep trying to sell a vacuum.

"Sir, would you like to buy a Stan-Vac vacuum? Stan-Vac: It sucks more than anything." Grunkle Stan said before the man closed the door "Gotta work on that."

"Nope." Soos said as he closed the door.

Mabel opened a door revealing Grunkle Stan on a date with Lazy Susan in a restaurant.

"Whoa, it's Stan on a date!" said Mabel.

"So, your, uh…your eye is weird, let's…let's talk about that." Said Grunkle Stan.

Lazy Susan starts laughing and Grunkle Stan joins her, though his laugh sounds awkward.

'This is going terrible. I can't think of anything to say and she…looks weird up close. Think of a way out!' Grunkle Stan thinks before standing up and saying out loud "NON-SPECIFIC EXCUSE!" knocks his food off the table, and runs out.

"Yeesh." Mabel said as she closed the door.

We come across a door that says 'DIPPER MEMORIES KEEP OUT!' with a pine tree shaped hole.

"Look, guys! Memories about me!" Dipper says as he starts to open the door.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea." Said Soos.

"I just wanna know what the old guy really thinks of me." Said Dipper.

"We already know how Stan feels about us! He loves us! We're great." Said Mabel.

"Yeah. Let's just keep moving." Said Soos.

"More moving?" asked Xyler.

"Yes! I love motion!" said Craz.

We continue on and I notice that we're one person short, I look back and see Dipper disappearing behind the Dipper Memories door as it closed. I shake my head and follow the others.

As I walk along, I stop and look over as I see something flash from the corner of my eye, and see a bright blue butterfly fluttering around. I stare at it with wide eyes in awe as it flutters in front of me before landing on my nose.

When it landed, there was a sudden flash in my eyes, and I suddenly find myself on the main street in Gravity Falls, only, everything seemed different and wrong, the sky was red and everything was on fire, I looked around in fear, hearing screams coming from everywhere, I hear a laugh, and it sounds familiar, but in my fear, I couldn't place it…

There's another flash, and I'm back in the hallway, holding a card titled 'The Dream'. I stare down at the card, wondering what just happened.

"Hey, Little Dude, you okay there?" I hear someone ask, I look up and see Soos standing in front of me.

"…Yeah…I'm fine." I say as I put the card in my pocket.

"We better get back to the others and help them find that code." Soos said as he put a hand on my back and pushed me forward.

"…Yeah…sure…" I say softly, still shaken up slightly by the strange vision.

We get back to Mabel, Xyler, and Craz in a different hallway.

"Hello? Code to Stan's safe? Where are you?" Soos asked as they kept opening and closing doors.

"Opening and closing doors is fun!" said Xyler.

"I can do it also!" said Craz.

I follow Mabel to a door that had a sign that said 'TOP SECRET' over it.

"Alright guys, I have a good feeling about this door." Mabel said as she opened the door.

It revealed Grunkle Stan in the bathroom with his shirt off.

"Hey, Mr. Tummy!" Grunkle Stan said before moving his belly and changing his voice "Hey, Mr. Stan!" he went back to his normal voice "Are you hungry?" he asked then changed his voice again "Yes!"

"Ugh…" Soos groaned.

"Eat your crackers!" Grunkle Stan said as he put a cracker to his bellybutton and changed his voice "Yum yum yum yum!"

"Sweet Sally!" Mabel said as she closed the door.

"…Well that was disturbing." I said.

"Oh, we've been searching forever! What if the triangle guy finds the memory before we do?" asked Soos.

"If we wanna find Stan's memory, we gotta think like Stan. He's always hiding stuff, right?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah! Like how he hides his arrest warrants under that rug in the gift shop?" asked Soos.

"Soos, that's it! Look!" Mabel says as she points at a rug that was identical to the one in the gift shop, Mabel pulls the rug away revealing a trap door underneath, and Soos, Xyler, and Craz gasp.

Mabel opens the door, revealing Grunkle Stan kneeling in front of the safe as he kisses the deed before putting it in the safe.

"There ya go." Grunkle Stan says as he closes the door to the safe and starts putting the code in "And now to input the code. 13, 44, and finally…"

Soos closes the door and stands up.

"Dude! We found it!" said Soos.

"Yeah!" said Mabel.

"But what do we do now? Jinx!" Xyler and Craz say in union as they point at each other.

"Um…um…let's just destroy the door before Bill can find it!" Mabel said before running over to a suit of armor and taking the battle-ax it was holding, she runs back with it, and prepares to swing it at the door.

"Wait! Maybe I should do it! My big fat arms are great at destroying stuff!" said Soos.

"Oh, okay." Said Mabel.

Soos holds his hand over the door, and it comes out of the floor, surrounded by a blue energy as it floats in front of us.

"…Wait." I say in sudden realization as another Soos walks up to us.

"Hey guys! I just saw a memory of Stan roller skating and wearing short-shorts!...Didn't look…didn't look half bad!...Hey, somethin' weird's goin' on here." Said Soos.

The Soos that was holding the door started laughing, only it sounded like Bill's laugh, the eyes on this Soos suddenly formed into one, before he changed into Bill.

"I didn't know you could do that!" I say in awe.

"I know a lot of tricks Moonbeam." Bill said as he ruffled my hair before turning to the others "Boy, you kids sure are gullible! I knew you'd lead me straight to the code! It's funny how dumb you are." Bill said with a laugh "The combination to Stan's safe. Boy, that was even easier than I thought!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're a-a stink face!" said Mabel.

"Awesome comeback, Mabel!" said Xyler.

"Don't treat me like a child, Xyler." Said Mabel.

"Later, suckers!" Bill said before flying away.

"Come on! We've gotta save Stan!" said Mabel.

"What's the point? Why should I save him, huh? I work for Stan day and night and all he does in return is say he wants to get rid of me." Dipper said as he walks towards us after coming down some stairs.

"Dipper, I'm sure that's not true." Said Mabel.

"I saw it with my own eyes in one of his memories, Mabel! He always picked on me and now I know why. Stan hates me!" said Dipper.

Soos, Craz, and Xyler gasp.

"Dipper, it doesn't matter what you saw. If we don't stop Bill, we'll lose the Shack!" said Mabel.

"No! You know what? Not this time. For once this is one of Stan's problems I'm not gonna fix." Said Dipper.

"Fine. Come on, Soos. We'll save Stan ourselves." Mabel said before walking off.

"Dipper, you're a cool dude, but…this isn't cool, dude." Soos said before following Mabel, with the rest of us following, leaving Dipper behind.

"Let's go, Xyler." Said Craz.

"All right, Craz!" said Xyler.

"Those are our names!" said Craz.

We find Bill talking to Gideon on a screen that was suddenly on his front and telling him the code.

"Finally! It's—you got a pen there? It's 13, 44…" said Bill.

Mabel pulled out a Nyarf gun and shot the door out of Bill's hand.

"Ah! No no no! Wait, no!" Bill said as he chased after the door.

It flies into another door where it showed the memory of Grunkle Stan showing us the Bottomless Pit, and the door with the code when straight down into the pit.

"Whooh! Whatever that was, it's gone forever!" Grunkle Stan in the memory said before the door closed.

"Ha ha! Boom!" said Mabel.

"Mabel did it!" Xyler and Craz said in union.

"The Shack is safe!" said Soos.

"The deal's off!" said Gideon.

"Wait! No! Wait!" Bill begged.

"I'm switchin' to plan B!" Gideon said before the screen went to static, and Bill suddenly broke into a million pieces on the floor, when he reforms, he's red instead of yellow, and he's glaring at us.

"YOU! You can't even imagine what you just cost me!" Bill yelled, I stepped back a little, starting to get scared as he had never acted like this before "Do you have any idea what I'm like…WHEN I'M MAD?!" Bill said, his voice getting deeper as fire appeared in his hands and different symbols flashed on his eye.

A circle of fire appears around us, before the ground suddenly lifts up underneath us, and we're standing on a huge stone version of Grunkle Stan's head. We keep lifting higher and higher into the air as Bill get's bigger.

"So I guess he get's really mad when he gets mad." Said Soos.

"EAT NIGHTMARES!" Bill says in a deep voice as he shoots electricity from his hands.

We all scream.

"One nightmare, comin' up!" Bill said as he shoots a red beam from his finger towards Soos.

"Nightmare? Hope he doesn't mean that British dog man I'm always dreaming about…" said Soos.

The red beam hits the ground next to him, the British dog man from his nightmare appears.

"'Ello, 'ello, 'ello! Who's crike for a stick in the pudding?" the British dog man says as he pokes Soos with his cane.

"It's everything I've ever feared!" Soos screamed.

"You!" Bill said as he shoots Mabel with another beam, making her become green and ugly.

"My cuteness! What did you do to my-cuteness?" Mabel said, her voice eventually becoming deeper and getting a lisp.

"You're next!" Bill said as he pointed at Xyler and Craz.

"Cool! We're next!" said Craz.

Craz and Xyler started dancing, before Bill shot them off into space where they burn and vanish.

"My dream boys!" yelled Mabel.

"And now to finish you off once and for all!" said Bill.

I suddenly run up and grab Bill's leg.

"Bill please stop! This isn't like you! Why are you-" I start to say.

Bill makes his cane appear, and he smacks me away with it, making me fly a little ways before landing on my back, before I can get up, Bill pins me to the ground on my back with the curved part of his cane.

"Ha! You really are just like your uncle, kid! So smart, yet too stupid to realize what's going on in front of you before it's too late!" said Bill.

"W-What?" I say, stunned, tears starting to go down my face without me noticing.

"You really think I showed up just to be buddies with you? I just needed to get close so I could separate you from your dumb siblings so I'd be able to get you and your power for my own needs. This just happened ahead of schedule. Now stay still while I get rid of these two, then you and I will be going to my dimension and get my plan started!" Bill said as he used one hand to press his cane down harder, making me wince and try to push against it, but I couldn't make it budge at all, as he used his other hand to start another red beam to shoot at Mabel and Soos.

"No! Mabel!" I screamed as I desperately tried to turn and reach for Mabel, but I couldn't move.

"No, no!" Mabel and Soos shouted.

"Hey! Bill!" Dipper shouts as he suddenly flies in, surrounded in a blue energy.

"WHAT?!" Bill screams.

"Nice bowtie!" Dipper says as he shoots lasers from his eyes at Bill, making a hole where his bowtie used to be, causing Bill to scream and stumble back a bit.

As Bill stumbled back, he unintentionally pulled his cane back, and Dipper took this chance to fly down and scoop me out from underneath.

"I gottya Nikki! It's going to be okay! I promise!" Dipper said as he held me to his chest gently, while I could only shiver and whimper in fear while pressing closer as Dipper flew back to Soos and Mabel.

"Nikki! Dipper!" Mabel said as she and Soos ran towards us.

"Dude!" said Soos.

"Guys! I just learned that you can conjure whatever you can conceive in Grunkle Stan's mindscape!" said Dipper.

"Huh?" asked Mabel.

"Just think of cool fighting stuff and it'll happen. Like this!" Dipper says before shooting the British dog man with his lasers and making him disappear.

"Ha ha, he's dead now." Said Soos.

"What? Who told you that! Don't listen to him!" said Bill.

"We can do anything?" Mabel asked as she changed back to normal "Like have kittens for fists?" she asked before turning her fists into kittens which she shoots at Bill "Po-pow! P-p-pow! Pow!"

The kitten fists stick to Bill, making him scream.

"Well hello, friends!" Mabel laughs as her kitten fists start licking her cheeks.

"Anything, huh? Soos love stomach beam stare!" Soos said as he lifts his shirt and starts shooting rainbow colored question marks from his stomach at Bill, making him fly back into space.

"Enough games!" Bill says as he fixes the hole in his body before starting to shoot a laser from his eye towards us.

"Hamster ball shields activate!" Mabel said as a hamster ball forms around her.

"Activate!" Dipper and Soos say in union as two more hamster balls form around Soos, Dipper, and I.

The laser from Bill's eye bounces off the shields and hits him in the eye.

"AH! Oh my eye! AAH!" Bill screams as smoke comes out from his closed eye.

"Rise, Xyler! Rise, Craz!" Mabel says as Xyler and Craz float up from behind her with musical instruments that they start to play.

"No! synthesized music! It hurts!" Bill screams.

"You messed with the wrong twins' baby sister! And now to imagine your worst nightmare! A portal out of Stan's mind!" said Dipper.

 _Out of Stan's mi-ind_

Mabel sang.

"Mabel! Everyone, together!" said Dipper.

Everyone started thinking and a glowing red and black portal appeared under Bill, I was too scared to even think and could only watch from Dipper's arms as Bill struggled as he was pulled down towards the portal.

"No, no, no! ENOUGH!" Bill yells and makes everything into a white void as he turns yellow again "You know, I'm impressed with you guys. You are more clever than you look. Especially the fat one."

"He's talking about you!" Soos whispered to Mabel.

"So I'm gonna let you kids off the hook. You might come in handy later. BUT KNOW THIS:" Bill says in a deep voice as a six fingered hand appears above his hat "A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future when everything you care about will change!" Bill says before tipping his hat and the white void turns to black "Until then I'll be watching you! I'LL BE WATCHING YOU…" as he says this, a blue glowing circle appears around him with different symbols that flash around the circle, before Bill disappears and the void becomes white again.

"He's gone! We did it!" Dipper says and they all start cheering, but I stay silent, then we start fading out "Stan must be waking up."

"Will I ever see you guys again?" Mabel asked when she floated over to Craz and Xyler.

"In your dreams." Said Craz.

"Good one, bro. Good one." Said Xyler.

We all suddenly wake up in the living room, shouting in surprise.

I stare into space as I hear everyone else move on the other side of the chair.

"We did it!" Mabel cheered.

"What? Did what? What are you all doing here? And why was I dreaming of two brightly colored and radical young men?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Grunkle Stan! You're okay!" Dipper says as I hear him run up and give Grunkle Stan a hug.

Kero suddenly floats in front of me as he, Stitch and Pikachu give me worried looks.

"Nikki? You okay?" Kero asked, but I just stayed silent.

"What is this, a hug?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Nope! It's a choke hold." Dipper says and I hear Grunkle Stan choke a little as Mabel and Soos laugh.

"Not bad, kid. Not bad." Said Grunkle Stan.

"I'm just glad Gideon didn't get into the safe. I really love this old Shack." Said Mabel.

"Group hug!...No?...I never know the right time!" said Soos.

I suddenly hear Dipper and Mabel gasp.

"Wait! Where's…" I hear Mabel say worriedly as Kero suddenly jumps and flies quickly into my satchel.

I feel something touch my shoulder, and I jump before scrambling backwards in a panic from behind the chair.

I look up and see Dipper and Mabel come out from behind the chair as well.

"I…I-I'm s-so s-sorry…I…" I stutter out as tears pour down my cheeks.

Dipper and Mabel look at me with sad and guilty faces as Grunkle Stan quickly gets up.

"Kid!? Nikki what's wrong!?" Grunkle Stan asked in a panic as he approaches, but I just shake my head frantically as I scoot backwards across the floor until my back hits the wall.

Before anything else happens, the Shack suddenly starts to shake.

"Hey, do you guys feel tha-" Dipper starts to ask before an explosion goes off that sends us to the other side of the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pines family. Did I wake you?" Gideon asks as he comes out from the hole the explosion caused, holding a rolled up paper in his hand.

Stitch and Pikachu jump in front of me in defense, Stitch growling and Pikachu emitting sparks from his cheeks.

"But…we defeated Bill!" said Dipper.

"Bill failed me! So I switched to plan B: dynamite!" said Gideon.

"What? Bill? Who? W-What are you guys talking about?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Spoiler alert, Stanford! I've got the deed!" Gideon said as he unrolled the paper in his hand, showing the deed to the Shack "The Mystery Shack belongs to me! So get off my property!" Gideon yells before pulling out a walkie talkie out of his pocket and speaking into it "Daddy? Bring it around the front."

"Don't worry, guys! It's just part of the dream! We're gonna wake up any second now! Right? Right?" asked Dipper.

We felt the ground shake, and Soos looked out the window and his eyes widened.

"It's a wrecking ball dudes!" Soos said in a panic.

"Everyone! Get out now!" Grunkle Stan yelled.

Everyone started running, but I stayed put.

Dipper and Mabel noticed and tried running back, but Grunkle Stan picked them up and handed them to Soos, who ran out, and started running back towards me. I tried getting away from him, but Grunkle Stan scooped me up and ran out after Soos, Stitch and Pikachu at his heels.

We all look back and see the wrecking ball destroy the sign on top of the Mystery Shack.

We all scream.

"Someone pinch me, dude…" said Soos.

A piece of the now broken sign lands in front of us.


	21. 20 Gideon Rises

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nikki**

 **20 Gideon Rises**

I'm sitting curled up in the corner of the living room with my back to the wall, staring at nothing. After Gideon had kicked us out of the Shack, Soos had taken us to his Grandma's house to stay. Everyone was in various parts of the room, asleep. It's so late at night, that it's actually very close to early in the morning. I had waited till they had fallen asleep before moving to the corner, I couldn't sleep, afraid of Bill returning, and all I could think about was what Bill had said to me, and what I had said to Dipper and Mabel…

I jump, my attention coming back to the present, as Dipper suddenly screams and shoots upright in the pullout couch bed he was sharing with Soos.

"I just had a horrible dream that Gidoen stole the deed to the Mystery Shack, and kicked us out, and…we all had to move in with Soos' grandma?" asked Dipper.

"That was no dream, dude." Said Soos.

Dipper screamed, causing everyone else to wake up.

"Shh. Por favor." Soos' Grandma, Abuelita, said as she turned a lamp on.

"Uh, sorry, Abuelita." Said Dipper.

"Oh, Soos, your grandma is so adorable! And her skin is old lady soft. Haaaahhh!" Mabel said as she touched Abuelita's face.

"Mabel, quit bein' creepy! The news is finally on." Grunkle Stan said as he pointed at the tv.

" _In a move that has all of Gravity Falls buzzing, child psychic Gideon Gleeful has taken surprise ownership of the Mystery Shack, previously belonging to area shyster, Stanford Pines._ " Shandra Jiminez said on tv as it showed a picture of Grunkle Stan in a devil costume, surrounded by fire.

"That picture's taken out of context." Said Grunkle Stan.

" _Now that you have the Shack, what are you planning to do with it?_ " asked Shandra.

" _I have a big announcement to make today, and I'd like to cordially invite all the good people of Gravity Falls to join me. Free admission to anyone who wears their Gideon pins! It's my face!_ " Gideon said as he winked.

"I just can't believe Gideon beat us. Normally I'm able to save the day. This is all my fault." Said Dipper.

"Don't worry, Dipper. Looks like Mabel's going to have to be the hero of the family now. I'll defeat Gideon with my grappling hook!" Mabel said as she pulled out her grappling hook.

"Mabel, no offense, but that grappling hook has literally never helped us once." Said Dipper.

"Oh yeah? Jelly grab!" Mabel said as she pointed her grappling hook at a jar of jelly sitting on a shelf and firing the hook at it…causing it to break and splatter all over the wall and Abuelita.

"I vacuum the walls now." Abuelita said as she pulled out a vacuum and started vacuuming up the jelly.

"So you lost the Shack. Look on the bright side, dudes! Now you get to live here with me, Soos! Hey, anyone want to play race cars? They're out of batteries but we can make pretend." Soos said before suddenly coughing up a couple pieces of cereal which landed on his belly "Would it be a new low if I ate that? Haha I'm just kidding, I'm totally eating it!" Soos said before eating the cereal.

"…We gotta get the Shack back." Said Grunkle Stan.

I quickly sneak off to the bathroom while everyone's distracted, Pikachu and Stitch following behind.

I wait a little while till I'm pretty sure everyone else had went back to sleep, as it was still a couple of hours before the sun was going to even come up yet. I open the door…before jumping a little at seeing the people standing on the other side and try closing the door again, but they stop it before I could, and come in before closing the door behind them.

"Nikki, please talk to us. You haven't said a word since yesterday." Mabel begged as I shook my head while backing up against the wall and sliding down it to sit on the floor.

"Please, say something!" Dipper begged.

"…What's there to say…I believed Bill over you guys and nearly got you guys killed." I said as I stared down at the floor.

"That wasn't your fault." Said Dipper.

"Yes it was!" I said loudly as I looked up at them with tears going down my face "I don't even know why you guys want to even be near me anymore! I'm the worst sister ever!"

"No you're not! You're the bestest, smartest, and cutest baby sister we could ever ask for!" said Mabel.

"If I'm so smart, why couldn't I tell Bill was lying?" I ask.

"Nikki, you're a genius, and even geniuses make mistakes sometimes." Said Dipper.

"Yeah? Do you know any geniuses that almost get their siblings killed by someone they thought was their friend?" I ask.

"Well, they probably wouldn't tell that to other people, so maybe." Said Mabel.

"How about you start from the beginning and tell us everything that happened?" Dipper asked as he and Mabel sat on either side of me while Pikachu climbed into my lap.

After a shaky sigh, I tell them everything that happened between Bill and I, starting from the night after we found the Journal, up until yesterday.

"…Nikki, we're so sorry." Dipper said sadly, with Mabel nodding in agreement with tears in her eyes from my other side.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for-" I start to say.

"Yes there is!" Mabel yelled, causing me to jump.

"Mabel's right, we broke our promise to you…" Dipper said, trailing off as he rubbed his arm while looking down at the floor.

"Promise?" I ask in confusion as I look up at him.

"We haven't been the best big brother and big sister lately, and we're gonna fix that now." Dipper said determinedly while turning back to me, not answering my question.

"Please give us another chance!" Mabel begged, hugging me tightly while crying into my neck.

"I think I'm the one who needs another chance…not that I deserve one." I said quietly.

"WE are the ones who needs the chance, you haven't done anything wrong, we were supposed to be looking after you and we failed, so please…" Dipper said as he looked into my eyes.

"…If it will make you feel better if I say so…ok." I said quietly after a sigh.

Dipper and Mabel sighed in relief as Dipper joined in on the hug.

"Also…I think it's time you had this." Dipper said as he pulled back and took out the Journal before holding it out to me.

"Dipper, I can't, I don't deserve it." I said as I pushed it back towards him.

"Yes you do. You saw it first anyway, and I shouldn't have kept it from you. If I hadn't, you probably would have read about Bill and stayed away from him. Besides, it already has your hand on it already, anyway." Dipper said as he gently took my hand and placed it on the gold one on the cover like I had done the first day we found it.

"Well I doubt the Author would want me to have their Journal after what I've done…" I say.

"We'll find that out when we find them. You could probably solve the mysteries in there faster than I've done, there are still some things in there that I haven't figured out yet, maybe you can solve them and help find the Author." Said Dipper.

"Okay, I'll give it a try if you want me to." I say and Dipper nods while slipping the Journal into my satchel that Stitch had brought into the bathroom with us.

"Good. Now come on, you need some sleep." Dipper said as he and Mabel stood up.

"What do you mean, I've been sleeping." I said while looking away from them.

"Nikki, we've been there since the day you were born, we know when you haven't slept." Said Dipper.

"…I can't go to sleep." I say finally.

"Why not?" asked Mabel.

"He's in my head! Every time I go to sleep, Bill is there! And if I go to sleep now, he'll come back and do something!" I say in fear as I grasp my head and pull on my hair a little bit.

Dipper quickly kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my wrists gently before gently pulling my hands away from my hair.

"We'll be right here, nothing's going to happen, because if he does, we'll stop him. Trust us." Said Dipper.

"…Ok…can I have a minute please?" I ask quietly.

"Sure." Dipper said, standing up before he and Mabel walked back out the door, closing it softly behind them.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed into the bathroom as Kero came out from the satchel.

"I guess you chose the wrong Cardcaptor." I said to Kero.

"No I didn't." Kero said as he shook his head "Nikki, Bill Cipher has been deceiving people for a very long time. You're not the first person he tricked, and probably not his last."

"You know about him?" I ask as Kero, Cosmo, and Wanda nodded their heads.

"Yeah, he's a dream demon that's been around for centuries, probably since the beginning of time." Said Kero.

"…Can I wish him away?" I ask.

"Sorry sweetie, but even if every fairy in Fairy World and on earth granted that wish, we wouldn't be able to, he's too powerful." Wanda said apologetically.

"…I better get back out there before Dipper and Mabel come back in, you guys can use the bedroom in my trunk if you want, since your fishbowl got left behind at the Shack." I say after sighing.

"Thank you sweetie. Goodnight, see you in the morning." Wanda said before she and Cosmo poofed away.

I pulled Kero into my arms and walked back out of the bathroom with Stitch and Pikachu.

"There you are! Come on!" Mabel said as she met me in the hallway and picked me up before walking to the living room where Dipper was waiting next to…

"You didn't have to do that." I say as I see all of Mabel's sweaters piled into some kind of nest on the floor.

"We wanted you to be comfortable." Dipper said as Mabel stopped next to them.

"But Mabel, they're your sweaters…" I say quietly.

"And _you're_ my baby sister who needs a good night's sleep." Said Mabel.

"Or a nap at least since the sun will be up in a couple of hours." Dipper said as Mabel put me in the middle of the sweater nest before Dipper covered me with the blanket he was holding and pulling my glasses off.

"Now get some sleep. We have a Shack that needs saving tomorrow." Mabel said as she and Dipper laid on either side of the nest and putting their arms around me.

I sigh quietly before closing my eyes and eventually falling to sleep.

 _I open my eyes and find myself where I desperately don't want to be._

" _No no no! Not here!" I say in panic._

" _Oh Moonbeam…" I hear behind me and turn to see Bill, now as big as he had been when I last saw him back in Grunkle Stan's mind._

" _Stay away!" I say as I try to float backwards as fast as I could_

" _No can do Moonbeam, it's time to go." Bill said as reached towards me._

 _I scream and try to back up faster when a faint light came from behind me, Bill stopped._

" _NO! THIS IS MY DOMAIN! DON'T YOU DARE!" Bill said in a deep voice as he turned red while looking past me._

 _I close my eyes and shield them with my arms as the light gets so bright I couldn't see anything. I hear Bill scream in anger…then everything went silent._

 _I open my eyes to see the light still shining, but it was softer, and Bill was gone._

 _I slowly turn back around and see the light coming from the full moon that had always been there when I came here._

 _It started glowing brighter, as it did, I started to feel warm and sleepy, until eventually, I fell asleep…_

I open my eyes and find myself back in the living room, between Dipper and Mabel who were still asleep. I look towards the window and see the sun was up.

I look back down at the floor while idly playing with my necklace, wondering what had just happened.

After everybody woke up, we got dressed in dark trench coats and disguises before Soos drove us to the Shack, that was now surrounded by a fence topped with barbed wire.

We went to the side gate to try and sneak in, but found it locked, but no matter what we tried, the lock wouldn't open.

"I can't get it." Grunkle Stan said in frustration as he failed to pick the lock.

"How about Nikki tries." Said Mabel.

"Yeah, you taught her how after all, maybe she can get it." Said Dipper.

"It's worth a shot. Go on Duckling." Grunkle Stan said as he gently pushed me up towards the lock before stepping back.

"Ok…" I say quietly, I look at the lock, and noticed something weird about it. I glance down at the Clow Key on my necklace, and looked back up at the lock.

While hiding the padlock in front of me and out of sight from the others, I grabbed the Clow Key, inserted it into the lock, and turned.

There was a small flash as the padlock turned into a green and gold padlock with wings as it fell into my hand before turning into a card titled 'The Lock'.

I smiled slightly to myself as I looked down at it.

'At least I can do _something_ right…' I thought sadly to myself as I put the card into my inner pocket.

"I got it." I say quietly as I turn towards the others and pull the gate open slightly.

"Good job Duckling!" Grunkle Stan as he walked up to me and ruffled my hair slightly through the hat while Dipper and Mabel smiled widely at me, both giving me a thumbs up, and we walked the rest of the way in and towards the crowd around the stage.

"Hello, Gravity Falls!" Gideon says after jumping through a picture of himself and dancing.

"Gideon is the psychic-est. He guessed the secret ingredient to my coffee omelet!" said Lazy Susan.

"Somehow he knew about my horrifying secret birthmark!" said Toby.

"I love that child psychic so much!" Manly Dan said as he squeezed Blubs and Durland's necks.

"You're chokin' me!" said Blubs.

"Grandma, is that you?" Durland asked as he started to turn purple.

"We're in." Dipper whispered.

"Just wanna say it, I don't know what we're doing here, but I am loving these fake mustaches." Mabel said as she tugged on the fake mustache on her face.

"If anyone asks, I'm not Soos." Soos said as he pointed to a piece of paper he had taped to his hat that said 'Not Soos'.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today I am delighted to announce my plans for the former Mystery Shack. I give you…Gideonland!" Gideon said as he pulled a cloth off a cart that Bud pushed up to him, revealing a model of an amusement park that had a giant Gideon statue in the middle of it.

"What?!" we all gasped as the rest of the crowd cheered.

"We're gonna turn this dirty ol' Shack into three square miles of Gideon-tertainment. And introducin' our new mascot, Lil' Gideon Jr.!" Gideon said as Bud lifted another cloth and revealed Waddles dressed up as Gideon. "Boom, he's a pig!"

"Waddles! You monster!" Mabel yelled.

"All right, that's it!" Grunkle Stan said as he pulled off his disguise and pushed through the crowd.

"Nikki! Stay with Soos where it's safe!" Dipper whispered to us before he and Mabel followed Grunkle Stan through the crowd as Soos picked me up.

"Listen up, people, Gideon's a fraud! This kid broke in and stole my property!" Grunkle Stan said as he got on the stage and stood behind the podium.

"Arrest him, officers!" Mabel yelled.

"Yeah!" said Dipper.

"Such accusations! Mr. Pines, I recall you gave the property to me. Look, here's the deed right here!" Gideon said as he held out the deed.

"Well that's all the proof I need to see." Said Blubs.

"I love you Lil' Gideon! Sing them funny songs!" Durland called out as two big bodyguards came up and stood on either side of Gideon.

Gideon snapped his fingers, and the bodyguards grabbed Dipper, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan.

"Oh no!" I said as I squirmed in Soos' hold.

"It's too dangerous Little Dude!" Soos said as he held on tighter while Gideon walked back up to the podium.

"Now get off my property, old man!" Gideon said as he put one of his pins on Grunkle Stan.

"I'll show you who's the old man! O-Ow! Ah, my hearing aid! Ow!" Grunkle Stan said as he held his ear while the bodyguards carried them off the stage, and Soos followed them as they walked past us to the exit.

"Thanks for visiting Gideonland, friends! Don't come back, I don't care for y'all." Said Gideon.

It wasn't long before we were back on the other side of the fence, and looking through it.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll get the Shack back somehow." Dipper says after kicking a rock.

"We better." Wendy says as she walks up to us.

"Wendy!" said Dipper.

"If I can't work at the Shack, my dad's gonna force me to work upstate at my cousin's logging camp." Said Wendy.

"What!? You're leaving town? But we need you here!" said Dipper.

"Yeah especially Dipper because of his giant crush on—" Soos started to say but stopped as Dipper glared at him "…you…calyptus trees! Ha! The kid loves eucalyptus trees!...Saved it!" Soos said with a nervous laugh.

Wendy looks towards the wood as we hear a noise from the bushes.

"Oh man, guys. Don't look now." Said Wendy.

"Take me back, Wendy! My arms are too skinny to keep holding this boombox forever!" Robbie said as he came out from the bushes while holding a boombox over his head.

"I was never here." Wendy said as she put on her helmet and rode off on her bike.

"Have you been getting my texts? Do I need to send you more texts? Wendy!" Robbie calls out as he chases after Wendy.

Later on that night, we get back to Soos' grandmother's house, we're all in the living room while Grunkle Stan's in the kitchen, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and I are on the couch with Stitch and Pikachu on the floor in front of us while Abuelita was in the armchair next to us, I was sitting in between Dipper and Mabel while reading the Journal after Dipper insisted that I should.

"This is not good. I cannot feed such a big family." Said Abuelita.

"Where will we stay Dipper? Where am I gonna put all my sweaters when Nikki's not using them?" asked Mabel.

"And what's Stan gonna tell Mom and Dad?" asked Dipper.

"Aw, Mr. Pines will figure something out. He always does." Soos said as he patted Dipper's shoulder.

I hear Grunkle Stan talking, and sneak over to the doorway to peek inside to see him talking on the phone.

"Don't worry, you son and daughters are fine. Where're we staying? Uh, I put 'em up in this amazing four-star hotel!...What, uh, sure we got—plenty to eat." Grunkle Stan said as he opened the fridge and shook a nearly empty gallon of milk before putting it back and closing the door "…Eh-relax, if I thought I couldn't take care of these kids, I'd send 'em back right away…Uh huh, you too." Grunkle Stan said before hanging up the phone.

"Grunkle Stan, can we order pizza?" Mabel calls out from the living room.

Grunkle Stan checks his pockets before pulling out the lining to reveal no money in them, he looks down at the floor and sighs.

I move to go back to the living room, but I trip and end up falling onto my stomach in the kitchen and knocking my glasses off, I hear movement and open my eyes to see the blurry vison of Grunkle Stan's shoes right in front of me.

"Easy there Duckling, don't want you getting hurt." Grunkle Stan said as he scooped me up and gently put my glasses back on.

"Grunkle Stan, are you okay?" I ask.

"Uh…o-of course I am, why wouldn't I be." Grunkle Stan said, though he sounded nervous.

I stared up at him before looking down at my jacket and pulled out my wallet, making sure it wouldn't growl, move, or bite, before holding it out to him.

"Here." I say quietly.

"No Duckling." Grunkle Stan said as he tried to push my hand back.

"But you need it." I say insistently.

Grunkle Stan sighs and takes the wallet from my hand…before pulling my jacket open slightly and putting the wallet back in the inside pocket.

"No, Nikki, that's yours. Everything's gonna be fine." Grunkle Stan said as he pulled me into a hug "Your Grunkle Stan's got everything covered. I promise." He said as he stroked my hair.

I sighed into his shoulder and hugged him back.

Later on, Dipper, Mabel, Pikachu, Stitch, and I were on the floor with Soos and playing with his race cars.

"Go red car!" said Mabel.

"Go other red car!" said Soos.

"This would be a lot more fun with batteries. Nikki, can't your Pikachu charge them up or something?" Dipper asked as Soos pushed one of the cars.

"Someone tried using a Pikachu to charge regular batteries before, all it resulted in was the batteries exploding." I say in reply while petting Pikachu.

I turn as Grunkle Stan walks into the room and clears his throat.

"Kids, we gotta talk. Look I've been thinking and…I can't take care of you anymore. I-I don't have a house o-or a job. The plan is,…you're goin' home. Your bus leaves tomorrow, here are your tickets." Grunkle Stan says as he pulls three bus tickets out of his jacket.

"But Grunkle Stan, you can't give up!" said Dipper.

"Yeah dude, look at these faces! Be cuter Mabel! Nikki you're his favorite! Be more adorable! Your summer depends on it!" Soos said as he shakes Mabel before picking me up and setting me down in front of Dipper and Mabel.

Grunkle Stan stares down at me with sad eyes before sighing.

"Look, I lost, okay? The best thing for you is to be with your parents. Sorry kids, Gideon won. Summer's over." Grunkle Stan said as he puts the bus tickets on a side table before walking out the door.

"Mr. Pines! Come back! RECONSIDER!" Soos says as he runs after Grunkle Stan, closing the door behind him.

"Guys, that's enough. If Stan won't get our home back from Gideon, then we'll have to do it ourselves." Said Dipper.

"Gideon may have the upper hand, but we have one thing he doesn't…" said Mabel.

Dipper and I smile at each other as I take the Journal from my satchel.

"The Journal!" Dipper and I cheer as I hold the Journal up.

"A grappling hoo-oh. The Journal…Journal!" Mabel cheered.

The next day Dipper, Mabel, and I go back out to the Shack and hide in the bushes next to the fence where the bodyguards were pacing back and forth in front of.

"Alright, the bus to take us out of Gravity Falls comes at sundown. If we wanna stay in town we've got to get past those guards, make it through the fence, and get Gideon to hand over that deed." Said Dipper.

"Leave that to Mabel. Wa-chaw!" Mabel says as she aims the grappling hook at a tree and firing…causing the hook to bounce off the tree and hit Dipper in the face…twice.

"Ah!" Dipper screamed.

"Dipper!" I scream "Are you ok?" I ask worriedly as I help him up.

"Yeah." Dipper assured me before turning to Mabel and holding out the hook. " _Now_ will you admit the grappling hook is useless?!"

"Nope!" Mabel said as she wound the hook back.

"Okay. What can we use to defeat Gideon?" Dipper asked as I hand him the Journal so he could flip through it "Let's see…Barf fairy?"

"Yeah!" Mabel cheered.

"Nope. Butternut Squash with a Human Face and Emotions?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah!" Mabel cheered.

"Nope." Dipper said as he flipped to another page.

"Whoa, what's this?" asked Mabel.

"I stared at this page for hours. It seems like a blueprint to build some kind of strange futuristic super-weapon—" Dipper started to say.

"BORING! To defeat those guards we need some kind of army." Said Mabel.

"…Wait a minute! An army! Mabel, that's it! The gnomes!" Dipper said as he showed us the page.

"Uhh…" Mabel said as she tugged on the collar of her sweater.

"We just have to find their hiding spot." Dipper said as he started walking into the forest.

"I know where it is." I said as Mabel and I followed him.

"You do?" Dipper asked as he turned towards me.

"Yeah! Stitch and I have been mapping out the forest for quite a while." I say as I took out the P.E.T. and showing Dipper the map I had made on the screen.

"Is this where you've been disappearing off to all the time?" Dipper asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Well…not ALL the time…" I say hesitantly as some of those were looking for the cards or going to visit Jumba.

Dipper sighed before looking back at me.

"From now on let one of us follow you, okay? I know your not alone with Stitch and Pikachu following you, but we would feel better if you had one of us with you." Dipper said as Mabel nodded in agreement.

"Ok." I nodded.

"Good. Now lead the way." Said Dipper.

I lead them deeper into the forest to the area the gnomes lived in.

"I wonder what Gnomes do out here all alone in the forest?" asked Mabel.

"We usually didn't bother with them while we were out here so I'm not sure." I say.

Dipper pushed aside some bushes while he and Mabel looked past them, and they suddenly both screamed before covering my eyes.

"Do do do…aah! This…this is normal. This is normal for gnomes. Scrub scrub." I heard Jeff say.

"…Do I want to know?" I ask.

"No!" Dipper and Mabel say at the same time before turning me around so my back was facing Jeff.

"Well, well, well. Look who came crawlin' back. Take five, Chris. You guys keep doin' what you're doin'. So, changed your mind about marryin' me, did ya Mabel?" asked Jeff.

I saw a squirrel run past me and stared at it in confusion as I heard squeaking behind me as Jeff talked.

"What in the world?..." I asked softly to myself in confusion.

"Ew, hardly. We need your help. And seriously, ew!" said Mabel.

"You want our help? After you left me at the alter? No dice!" said Jeff.

"But what if we were able to get you a new queen? One even more beautiful than me." Said Mabel.

"Her name's Gideon, and she has lovely white hair." Dipper said as I struggle to hold in my laughter.

"Whoa. Mature woman, huh? Hey Shmebulock, get my cologne!" said Jeff.

"Shmebulock!" said Shmebulock.

"Is Shmebulock all you can say?" asked Jeff.

"…Shmebulock…" Shmebulock said sadly.

"It's a deal!" said Jeff.

We get back to the fence and see Bud and tell him to go and get Gideon.

"You sure you guys want me here? I'm not sure I'll be that much help." I say softly.

"Nikki, you're the best helper! Even if you don't help that much, we still want you here!" Mabel said as she hugged me to her side.

We look back up as Gideon comes with his bodyguards.

"Give us the deed to the Shack, Gideon, or else." Said Dipper.

"Am I supposed to say, 'Or else what?'?" asked Gideon.

"Yes you are supposed to say that. Now!" Mabel yelled.

The signal being given, two gnomes are shot at the backs of the bodyguards, making them fall to the ground.

More run in on forest animals, one being a dear that breaks the fence, and the rest run in and cornered Gideon with their hats.

"You're surrounded by an unstoppable gnome army, now give us back our deed and get off our property!" demanded Dipper.

"And let the marriage ceremony begin!" Jeff said from on top of the deer's head.

"Very well. I suppose this deed belongs to—" Gideon suddenly pulls out a whistle and blows into it, causing all of the gnomes to cover their ears "Ha! What do you know! Works on gnomes too!" Gideon said before blowing the whistle again.

"Stop! We'll do anything! How can we serve you your majesty! The most beautiful girl we've ever seen!" said Jeff.

"I am not a girl!" Gideon screamed.

"Really? But your skin is so soft. You moisturize, or…" Jeff asked as he held Gideon's hand.

"Subdue them!" Gideon demanded, pointing at us.

All of the gnomes ran at us and held us so we couldn't move.

"I have to admit, kids, I am impressed by your creativity! How did you ever…" Gideon said with a chuckle.

"Let go!" Dipper said as he struggled to get out of the gnomes' hold, only causing the Journal to fall out of his vest "Oh no!"

"No! Could it be? Is it?" Gideon asked as he ran to the Journal and picked it up before laughing "Of course! It all makes sense! The one place I'd never think to look! You had it the whole time! And to think I actually considered you a threat!" Gideon as he flicked Dipper's nose.

"No! Leave him alone! Give it back!" I yelled, knowing how much the Journal meant to Dipper.

"Every victory you had was because of your precious book!" said Gideon.

"Give! It! BACK!" I yelled as I pushed the gnomes away before running up to Gideon and snatching the Journal from him as I pushed him to the ground.

No one moved.

'What did I just…' I thought to myself before the gnomes tackled me to the ground, knocking the Journal out of my hand. "No!" I said as I tried to get the Journal back before being pulled back by the gnomes as Gideon got up and dusted himself off before picking the Journal back up.

"What are you…" Gideon said with narrowed eyes as he leaned in close to my face.

"No! Leave her alone or I'll—" Dipper yelled as he struggled in the gnomes' grip.

"Or you'll what, boy? You'll what? Huh? Huh?" Gideon asked as he left me and got into Dipper's face "No muscles. No brains. Face it! You're nothin' without this!" Gideon said as he pointed towards the Journal, before waving at us "Bye bye forever, y'all!" he then pulled out the whistle and blew it, causing the gnomes to carry us away.

"NOOOOOO!" Dipper screamed as we were carried away back into the forest.

"Next time, do your own dirty work, come on boys!" Jeff said, letting some squirrels jump into his pants, before running off.

Dipper was sitting on the ground with Mabel pacing back and forth while I watched them worriedly.

"Well, that's it. Guess the bus should be here soon." Dipper said with a sigh.

"What? Dipper, don't give up! You always have a plan!" Mabel said as she knelt next to Dipper.

"No! The Journal always has a plan! Think about it, Mabel, Gideon was right. The only courageous or cool things I've ever done have been because of that Journal. Without it, I can't help you, or Nikki, or Stan, or anyone." Dipper said sadly.

"There's gotta be something we can do?" asked Mabel.

"What can we do?" asked Dipper.

 **Hours Later…**

Dipper, Mabel, Stitch, Pikachu, who was sitting on my shoulder, and I were standing with our luggage next to a bus that had just opened its doors.

" _Bus 52, departing Gravity Falls, all aboard._ " Said an announcer over the loudspeaker.

We get on the bus and go to the seats at the back and look out the back window to see Grunkle Stan standing there with Wendy, Candy, and Grenda.

"Sorry kids, it's for the best." Grunkle Stan said before turning his back to us.

We look back at them as the bus starts moving till they are out of our sights.

"Can't believe this is happening." Dipper said as we passed the sign that said 'Now Leaving Gravity Falls'.

We turn back around and sit down in the seats.

"Hey, guys, wanna play bus seat treasure hunt?" asked Mabel.

"I'm not in the mood." Said Dipper.

"Maybe later Mabel." I say sadly.

"Aw, come on!" Mabel says as she lifts the seat I'm sitting on. "We got Canadian coins, gum that shaped like Ronald Reagan's head, ooh! Miscellaneous fluid stain?"

As she was talking, I suddenly had a weird feeling, I look around in confusion before looking out the back window, what I see makes my jaw drop.

"Giant robot!" I say in panic.

"Yeah, a giant robot…wait, what?" asked Mabel.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked in confusion.

"Look!" I say as I pointed out the back window at a giant half painted Gideon Robot that was chasing after us.

"Halt! I command you to halt!" yelled the Gideon robot in Gideon's voice, who was probably the one controlling the thing.

We all scream before running up the bus to the driver.

"Mr. Bus driver! There is a giant Gideonbot coming towards us!" said Mabel.

The driver turned to look at us, revealing it to be Soos.

"Oh hey, dudes!" said Soos.

"Soos!" we say happily.

"Don't worry guys. I've been a part-time bus driver for at least 40 minutes. One of these things is probably a clutch…hang on, dudes!" Soos said as he made the bus go faster.

Soos moves the bus to the other lane as the robot tries to grab it.

"Soos, look out!" Mabel yelled as the robot put a hand right in front of us on the road.

Soos quickly swerves to another road and we all scream as we crash through a sign that said 'Road Closed'.

We're quickly going higher up the mountain as the robot climbs up after us.

"He already won! What does he want from us?" asked Dipper.

We turn our attention back to the front and our eyes widen.

"Soos, cliff!" Dipper yelled as he pointed towards the windshield.

We scream as Soos hits the brake, and we start skidding in a circle till the bus finally comes to a stop with the back tires hanging off the cliff.

I look out the windshield and see the robot coming towards us.

Soos tries to get the bus to move, but since the back tires were hanging over the edge, we weren't going anywhere!

"We gotta get out of here!" I mumble to myself before looking towards the back of the bus and see the emergency exit.

I quickly run towards it and try to get it open, but it was stuck. I push against it with my shoulder to try and get it open.

"Guys, we can get out through here!" I call to Dipper and Mabel as I hit the exit again with my shoulder to try and get it open…only to suddenly start going through it as if it wasn't there.

My eyes widened and I quickly hit the latch again before going all the way through, and it pops open just as I land on my stomach on the ground.

I open my eyes and see a young woman laying in front of me right under the bus who wasn't there before when we were driving up to the cliff. She made a motion to stay quiet and winked before, in a flash, she changed into a card that said 'The Through' before floating into my pocket.

Dipper, Mabel, Stitch and Pikachu jumped out of the bus around me, and Dipper and Mabel pulled me up and we ran to the edge of the cliff to start climbing down to the tracks that were going across to the other cliff.

When we got to the tracks, I glanced back up and saw the robot shake the bus and tear the roof off before looking inside.

We started running to the other side of the tracks, only to stop as the tunnel was blocked and had a sign that said 'Dead End'.

I turn back and narrow my eyes at the robot who started to jump down to us from the cliff, thinking I could use a card to help us.

But as I stopped and grabbed the Clow Key, before I could even get it off the necklace, the robot landed on the tracks, which shook them and caused me to fall onto my back.

I looked back up…and it wasn't a robot anymore, it was Bill, and I froze up.

As 'Bill' swung his hand to hit me, I was suddenly pushed aside. I came back to reality just as Stitch was knocked off the tracks and down the long drop to the forest below.

"STITCH!" I scream as Dipper and Mabel come from behind and pull me back before Mabel picks me up and holds me in her arms.

Pikachu ran up closer to the robot, and tried using a Thunder Shock on it, but it didn't seem to do anything.

The robot lifted its foot to stomp on top of Pikachu, but I quickly pulled out his Pokéball and aimed it at him.

"Return!" I call out, and the red beam hits Pikachu and pulls him back in the ball a split second before the robot would have squashed him.

The robot looks towards us as we back up to the other end of the tracks.

"Tell me! Where is Journal #1?!" asked Gideon.

"Journal #1?" Dipper, Mabel, and I ask in confusion as the robot gets closer to us till we are pinned against the cliff wall.

"Don't play games with me, boy!" Gideon yells as he punched the cliff wall, causing rocks to fall on us, and Dipper pulls Mabel and I out of the way in time right before a big boulder would have crushed us, then pushed us behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about! You took the only Journal I ever had! What do you even want with these Journals anyway?" asked Dipper.

The robot suddenly reached down and grabbed us, Dipper in one hand while Mabel and I were in the other, we tried reaching towards each other, but Mabel and I were pulled away from Dipper.

Mabel and I pushed on the hand to try and get it to let go of us, but it wouldn't budge, and I could faintly feel Kero trying to get out of the satchel, but it was pinned tightly between me and the hand, so he couldn't move much either.

"Let go of them!" Dipper yelled as he hit the hand he was trapped in with his fists.

"Ha ha ha, you still think you're some kind of hero?" Gideon asks with a laugh before turning around and throwing Dipper over his shoulder where he lands on top of the cliff we were just pinned against "Once I find the Journal I'll rule this town! With you as my queen!" Gideon said to Mabel and laughed as he walked away from Dipper.

"Dipper! Help us! HELP!" Mabel screamed.

The robots eyes suddenly narrowed as it looked down at us.

"You!" Gideon said as he reached his other hand towards me.

Mabel quickly wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer, and curled as much as she could around me so the robot couldn't get a hold while she glared up at it.

"I'll just deal with you later." Gideon said after growling angrily.

"It's gonna be okay Nikki! I won't let anything happen!" Mabel said as she hugged me tighter.

We suddenly hear a scream, and the robot turns around before suddenly fell backwards onto the tracks right after we see Dipper crash through one of its eyes.

As the robot fell, the hand that was holding us let go, but we quickly grabbed onto the thumb, otherwise we would have fallen down to the forest below.

The robot got up and started jerking around as if it were in a fight, and Mabel held onto the thumb, and each other, as tight as we could so we wouldn't fall.

The robot suddenly started hitting itself, and its head started spinning around, and started backing up.

"Careful in there!" Mabel screamed.

The robot suddenly tumbled off of the tracks.

We screamed as we had to let go of the hand.

I see something out of the corner of my eye and turned to see Dipper falling.

Remembering what I did in the Bottomless Pit, I narrowed my eyes before grabbing Mabel's arm and pulled us towards Dipper till we got close enough to grab onto each other.

Mabel quickly freed one arm and pulled out her grappling hook and shot it upwards.

We jerked to a stop just as the robot hit the ground and exploded underneath us.

Mabel started lowering us down as the smoke from the explosion started clearing.

"GRAPPLING HOOK! Told you it would come in handy!" Mabel said as we got to the ground.

"Mabel, that was amazing!" said Dipper.

"Not as amazing as you defeating that robot!" Mabel said, punching Dipper lightly in the shoulder and knocking him into some debris which fell over to reveal…

"Hey! My-" Dipper started to say before looking at me and smiling "our Journal!"

I gave a small smile back as he leaned down to put the Journal into my satchel, as he did, the Pokéball I had put in the side pocket fell out and onto the ground where it shook before popping open and in a flash of light, Pikachu appeared facing away from us where he looked around worriedly.

"Pikachu!" I say happily, and he turns around.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out before running and jumping into my arms where he nuzzled his head against my chest.

"I'm sorry buddy, I know you don't like it in there, but it was all I could think of to keep you from getting squished." I say as I hug him back while Dipper picks up the Pokéball and puts that into my satchel as well.

We look up as we hear police sirens and see a cop car pull up as other citizens of Gravity Falls and a news crew come over.

"Is this the thing that exploded?" someone asked.

"What's going on?" someone asked.

"What is that? It's over here!" said someone.

We look up as we hear a noise and see Gideon climb out of the robot.

"Gideon! Oh, good heavens! What on earth happened here?" Durland asked as he and Blubs ran over and helped Gideon out of the robot.

"It was the Pines siblings! They tried to attack me and blow up my statue with dynamite! Arrest 'em!" Gideon yelled as he pointed at us after he hugged Blubs and fake cried.

"What?" Dipper, Mabel, and I yelled as Blubs held out a pair of handcuffs towards us.

"Officers, he's lying!" said Dipper.

"Sorry kids, but we trust Gideon. And nothing short of a miracle would ever change our-" Blubs started to say before stopping as we heard screaming and turned to see Grunkle Stan's car coming towards us, knocking over the police car as it stopped.

"Wait! Wait! Stop everything! I've got somethin' to say!" Grunkle Stan said as he opened the door and leaned out of the car.

The other car door suddenly opened, and Stitch came out and ran towards me and I hugged him with my other arm when he got there, sighing in relief.

"Not this guy again." Said Blubs.

"Just wait! Look! You guys all think Gideon is so perfect and honest, 'Oh! I could never tell a lie! I'm Gideon!'." Grunkle Stan said as he stood next to the robot and imitated Gideon.

"He's more honest than you!" said Blubs.

"Yeah! And he's psychic too!" said Durland.

"How's this for psychic? Bam!" Grunkle Stan says as he kicks the robot, causing a panel to fall off that revealed a bunch of monitors "Take a good look!"

"Wait a minute, is that ME?" Lazy Susan asked as she opened her closed eye.

" _The secret ingredient to my coffee omelet is coffee!_ " the recording of Lazy Susan said.

"And me!" said Toby.

" _I can verify that that birthmark is indeed disgusting._ " Said a doctor on Toby's recording.

" _Hooray!_ " the recording of Toby said.

"That's me!" various people said as they pointed at the monitors.

"That's right, these pins are hidden cameras! And my hearing aid was picking up the feedback! Who's the fraud now?" Grunkle Stan asked as he crushed the Gideon pin in his hand, which revealed the camera hidden inside.

Everyone throws their Gideon pins on the ground and glare at Gideon who laughed nervously.

"Gideon, we gave you our trust…" said Durland.

"You LIED to us!" said Manly Dan.

"Please, I…hoo it's not what it looks like…what are you gonna do with me?" Gideon asked as everyone walked towards him, making him back up till he hit the robot and had to stop.

"Tyler?" asked Durland.

"Get 'im…Get 'im!" Tyler said as he cried.

"Lil' Gideon, you are under arrest for conspiracy, fraud, and breaking our hearts. Durland, the tiny handcuffs." Said Blubs.

Durland pulled out a tiny pair of handcuffs and put them on Gideon.

"Wha-no!" Gideon gasped.

They started walking Gideon to their cop car where Grunkle Stan opened the back door of the car.

"Just one more thing." Grunkle Stan said before grabbing Gideon by the back of his jacket and lifted him into the air before shaking him.

"Let go of me! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Gideon said as various things fell out from his jacket and pockets, including…

"I believe this belongs to me." Grunkle Stan said as he held up the deed to the Mystery Shack while people took pictures of him.

"No! No! Watch the hair! You can't do this to me! Y'all are sheep! You need me! I'll be back! You'll hear from my lawyers!" Gideon screamed as he was driven away in the cop car.

Grunkle Stan came over to us and put Mabel on one of his shoulders before picking me up in his other arm and cradling me there with Pikachu in my arms while Dipper and Stitch stood next to him as he used the arm holding me to lean onto Dipper's head.

"There you have it. Local hero Stanford Pines has just exposed Li'l Gideon as a fraud. Anything you have to say to the town Stanford?" Shandra asked, holding a microphone out towards Grunkle Stan as a camera filmed us.

"The Mystery Shack is back, baby!" Grunkle Stan said as we all laughed with him.

A little later the next day, we had fixed up the Shack, and it was now more popular than ever! Some people even asked for Grunkle Stan's autograph!

We were back up in our attic bedroom and putting our stuff back where it belonged.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel called over to Grunkle Stan who had just opened our door and peeked in.

"Uh, you kiddos settlin' back in okay?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Yep! All of my favorite moldy spots on the ceiling are still there! Even you, Daryl." Mabel said as she pointed at the ceiling while Grunkle Stan walked over and sat next to Dipper on the bed.

I walked over and sat on Dipper's other side before handing him the Journal and he gave me a nod before turning to Grunkle Stan.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan, me, Nikki, and Mabel have been talking. And I think there's something we should finally tell you." Dipper said as he handed Grunkle Stan the Journal who started flipping the pages "This is a Journal Nikki and I found in the woods. It talks about all the crazy stuff that goes on in Gravity Falls. Gideon nearly destroyed the whole town trying to find it. I don't know what it means, or who wrote it. But, after all we've been through, maybe you should finally know about it."

Grunkle Stan closed the Journal.

"I'm glad you showed me this, Dipper…AHAHAHA! Now I know where you've been gettin' it all from! Spookums and monsters. This spooky book has been filling your head with crazy conspiracies!" Grunkle Stan said as he rubbed Dipper's head, making his hat go down over his eyes.

"But it's all real!" Dipper said as he fixed his hat.

"Haha. You gotta quit readin' this fantasy nonsense for your own good. Although some of these would make great attractions! Can't come up with this stuff! Mind if I borrow this?" Grunkle Stan asked as he got up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, no! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper yelled.

"'Magic book'. Ridiculous!" Grunkle Stan said, laughing as he walked down the stairs.

"Stan, I need it!" said Dipper.

"Dipper, you don't need that book! Don't you see? On your own you defeated a giant robot with nothing but your bare hands! You're a hero whether you've got that Journal or not!" said Mabel.

"No, not a hero…" I say with a straight face. Dipper and Mabel stared at me with wide eyes before a gave Dipper a huge smile "…a _Super_ hero!" Dipper smiled back at me.

"Whoa. Thanks, guys. I still want it back though. Especially since it's yours now, baby sis." Said Dipper.

" _Ours._ " I insisted before Pikachu and Stitch jumped on top of me, making me laugh.

"I'm sure you'll get it back. What would a boring old man like Stan want with that book anyway?" asked Mabel.

Two streams of water suddenly shoot out from nowhere, hitting Dipper and Mabel in the face, making me laugh from the surprise of it before one of the streams came and hit me as well, making me shield myself as I kept laughing.

"Soos-ed!" Soos cheered as he popped out of a box with two water guns.

We all laugh and chase him out of the room.

A little while later, Dipper and Mabel are doing stuff around the room while I'm leaning back against the pillow on my bead and staring at Kero who is leaning against my legs.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and look to see Dipper standing at the side of my bed with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, Nikki. Uh…" Dipper says quietly before pulling out a chessboard from behind his back and holding it out "you wanna play?"

I stare at him for a moment before giving him a small smile.

"…Yeah." I say quietly.

Dipper gives me a huge smile back and goes to set up the board.

I look back at Kero with a questioning look and he gives me a slight nod.

I take in a deep breath before pulling Kero into my arms and get out of bed to walk over to Dipper and Mabel.

"Actually, before that…can I tell you guys something?" I ask hesitantly.

Dipper and Mabel look at each other before turning to me while smiling.

"Sure! You can tell us whatever you want!" said Mabel.

"I don't want anymore secrets between us, but first…" I say as I unclipped the choker from my neck and held it in my hand "we need somewhere private."

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other in confusion as I turned towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, can you please go and make sure Grunkle Stan doesn't come up here?" I ask, Pikachu nods before jumping off of my bed and ran out the door.

I put the choker on the ground and concentrate on it, and it turns into the trunk. I open it and see the stairs leading down.

I look over my shoulder back at Dipper and Mabel who were staring wide eyed with their jaws dropped.

"C'mon, it'll be safer to tell you in here." I say as I started walking down the stairs with Stitch following me, on two legs this time instead of four as he had to do around others.

I glance back and sigh quietly in slight relief as I see Dipper and Mabel following, still slightly stunned looks on their faces.

A couple of hours later I had told Dipper and Mabel about everything that had been going on so far and about who and what everyone was…aside from Cosmo and Wanda…for obvious reasons.

We were sitting across from each other on the couches in the living room part of the trunk with the Clow Book, Sealing Wand, and Clow Cards, which now included 'The Float' after Stitch gave it to me when we got back to the Shack and telling me how it had saved him from being hurt too badly after being knocked off of the tracks, on the table between us, along with Kero, who helped explain things, and the other items I had gotten.

Stitch, with his extra arms and antenna out, and Impmon, who was eating some Toffee Peanuts were sitting on either side of me.

"…So let me get this straight. For most of the Summer so far, you've been going out to capture these cards that he-" Dipper said as he pointed at Kero "was supposed to be watching, but fell asleep on the job-"

"Hey!" Kero said in protest.

"-and pushed the job onto you to get them back when you accidentally released them after getting them from some antique store in town along with some other things that you keep in this trunk that turns into a choker and has a living space inside and connects to your satchel, with your dog who's apparently an alien experiment made by an alien scientist who's spaceship is in the woods somewhere, and a digital monster thing that came out of your watch?" asked Dipper.

"…It's actually called a digivice, but yeah, pretty much." I say, slightly nervous.

"Next you're probably gonna tell us that your fish are pixies." Said Mabel.

"…Nope. Just fish." I said, which was partly true since they were in the fishbowl at the moment, and as far as I know, they were never pixies and have always been fairies…

"And this has nothing to do with Bill?" asked Dipper.

"Nothing at all." I say firmly with a shake of my head.

Everything was silent aside from the crunching sound of Impmon eating the peanuts.

Dipper slowly got up from the couch and I tensed slightly as he started walking around the table before stopping and staring at Kero who stared right back…before Dipper suddenly took his hat off and hit Kero with it.

"Dipper!" I said.

"He deserved it! He falls asleep during the one job he's supposed to do and expects MY baby sister to fix it!?" yelled Dipper.

"You try watching something for a few hundred years and not get a little tired!" Kero yelled as he floated into the air and got into Dippers face.

"Guys stop!" I say as I get up and run in between them and gently pushing Kero away before turning towards Dipper "Dipper, I have to do this, it's my fault they got out in the first place!"

"That was an accident! You shouldn't be doing his job for him!" Dipper said as he pointed at Kero.

"Are you sure these things aren't dangerous?" asked Mabel.

"They're fine, some of them even help out, in fact, these helped me get back to the right place in time." I say as I hold up 'The Time' and 'The Return', before turning back towards Dipper "Dipper, I've been doing this for a while and I've been really careful…I want to do something good after what I did to you guys with Bill and show and prove to you that I'm really sorry."

"Nikki…you don't have to prove anything to us. We know that you didn't really mean what you said, none of that was your fault, it was Bill's!" Mabel said sadly.

"I feel like it was my fault though…" I say to her sadly before turning back to Dipper with pleading eyes and begged "…I have to do this…you gotta trust me…please…"

Dipper stared down at me for a moment before sighing.

"Alright…but there are gonna be rules, you have to tell us when another one of these card things pop up, and have at least one of us with you, got it?" Dipper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Got it!" I say with a nod.

"And you're grounded for a week." Dipper and Mabel said in union.

"…I hate it when you do that creepy twin thing with me…" I mumble, making Dipper and Mabel fight to keep smiles off their faces before nodding and saying "That's fair. Besides, I've been doing this for weeks and haven't been hurt once."

"…You nearly were when you caught that Fire one." Impmon said in between bites.

I froze up for a second.

"…YOU WERE AWAKE THAT WHOLE TIME!?" I yell at him after turning to him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I was yelling at you to let me out to help, but you managed to get it…was a close call though…" Impmon said, then ate another peanut.

No one said a word…

…Then Dipper and Mabel started yelling at Kero who yelled right back.

I groaned and leaned back against the couch.

"…Well, the rest of the Summer is gonna be interesting." I said, putting my head into my hands after sliding down to sit on the floor.

"Eh…" said Stitch.


	22. 21 Scary-oke

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nikki**

 **21 Scary-oke**

"THIS IS INSANE!" Dipper screamed.

"This is what you wanted! I don't want any complaints!" I yelled back.

It was late at night and we were all high up in the air fighting the Storm and Snow cards that were causing a snowstorm with an extremely strong wind.

Mabel was in the hovercar with Stitch, while Dipper…

Dipper screamed and squeezed me tighter as I used the Fly card to try and get above the storm.

I managed to get us high enough to where the wind was slightly calmer, and saw Storm and Snow hovering next to each other right in the middle of the snowstorm.

Storm caught sight of us and sent a strong blast of wind that knocked us off the Sealing Wand, Dipper was caught by Stitch in the hover car, while landed on a cloud that suddenly appeared.

I sat up and saw a young girl, whose hair seemed to be made of clouds sitting next to me on the cloud.

"Thanks." I said to her gratefully and she giggled.

We looked back up as the storm got closer.

"Alright!" I said determinedly and stood up, grabbing the Sealing Wand that was hovering next to me and deactivated Fly.

I activated Fiery and sent him into the center of the storm and, after a huge burst of fire, the snowstorm died down until it completely stopped.

I grabbed the cards that floated to me and smiled.

"And that's how it's done!" I said as Stitch steered the hovercar to me so I could get in, after which the girl on the cloud changed into a card, titled 'The Cloud', in a flash of light and floated into my hand as well. "We better get back, the Grand Re-opening for the Shack is in the morning."

As Stitch flew us back to the Shack, I turned to Dipper and Mabel who were in the back seat.

"So, how's that for your first card capturing adventure?" I asked.

They didn't say anything, they just slumped down in the seats, wide eyed and exhausted.

The next day…

Dipper, Mabel, and I stood on the counter in the gift shop with Grunkle Stan in front of a crowd of people.

"Welcome, to the grand re-opening of the Mystery Shack!" said Grunkle Stan.

Everyone in the crowd cheered.

"We're here to celebrate the defeat of that skunk Li'l Gideon!" Grunkle Stan said as he held up a Gideon doll.

"Boo!" said everyone in the crowd.

"Please, please…boo harder!" said Grunkle Stan.

"BOO!" said everyone in the crowd, louder than the first time.

"But I didn't catch that porkchop all alone. These three scamps deserve SOME of the glory-" Grunkle Stan said as he stood behind us before Mabel elbowed him "okay, okay. Most of the glory.

"Smile for the camera!" Toby said holding up a…

'… _Is that a cinder block?_ ' I thought to myself.

"Your camera's a cinder block, Toby." Grunkle Stan said and I tried to hold in my laughter.

"I just wanna be a part of things…" said Toby.

"Smile for a REAL camera." Said Shandra.

"Everyone say 'Something stupid!'!" said Mabel.

"Something stupid!" we all said, making funny faces as our picture was taken.

"And don't forget to come to the after-party tonight at eight." Grunkle Stan said as he held up a poster.

"We're doing a karaoke bonanza, people!" Mabel said as she pulled a karaoke machine onto the counter "Lights! Music! Enchantment!" Mabel said as she blew some confetti out of her hand before pulling a drawing out of her pocket "And an amazing karaoke performance by our family band, Love Patrol Alpha!"

"I don't know about that." Said Dipper.

"I would never agree to that ever." Said Grunkle Stan.

"I never signed up for this." I said.

"Too late! I wrote your names on the list! It's happening!" said Mabel.

Wendy suddenly walked through the door and blew an air horn.

"Buy a ticket, people! You know you don't have anything going on in your lives! I'm talking to you, Pizza Guy! Don't lame out on me!" Wendy said as the crowd followed her out the door.

"The town loves us, we finally got that Gideon smell out of the carpet. Everything is finally goin my way." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan. Now that we have a moment. I've been meaning to ask you for Nikki's Journal back." Said Dipper.

" _Our!_ " I insisted with a groan, but Dipper just shushed me before turning back to Grunkle Stan.

"Wha? Journal?" Grunkle Stan said, patting the front of his suit before laughing and kneeling down "Oh! You mean this old thing! It was so boring I couldn't even finish it." Grunkle Stan said as he pulled the Journal out from underneath a table.

"Wait, you're just gonna give it back? Just like that?" Dipper asked as Grunkle Stan handed me the Journal.

"What else do you want? A kiss on the cheek?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"I…I gotta go!" Dipper said as he picked me up before grabbing Mabel's hand and running upstairs.

We get back to our room and Dipper locks the door and turns mine and Mabel's stuffed animals around and pulls down the screen over the window above my bed and turns on his camping lamp, while Mabel and I get on our beds and I start looking through the Journal with Stitch, Pikachu, and Kero looking over my shoulders.

"Guys, we've gotta talk. Almost losing the Journal made me realize that I'm halfway through the summer, and still no closer to figuring out the big mysteries of Gravity Falls. Gideon almost destroyed the town to get his hands on the Journal. But why? Who wrote it? Where are all the other Journals? What was Bill talking about when he said 'everything was going to change'?" Dipper asked as he paced around the room before he and Mabel turned towards me.

"…Don't look at me, Bill didn't tell me a thing." I said without looking up while I flipped a page.

"…There's something HUGE going on right under our noses. And it's time we stop goofing around and get to the bottom of it." Said Dipper.

"Bro, you looked at that thing like, a bazillion times. Even with Nikki's help now, there's nothing left to discover! Half the pages are blank, remember?" asked Mabel.

"Though I do like the editions you made!" I said with a smile as I turned the Journal around to show one of the pages that had some of Dipper's entries in the Journal.

"Thanks Nikki…" Dipper said with a smile before frowning and looking at the floor "I just feel like I'm one puzzle piece away from figuring out everything."

"Don't worry Dipper! Lord Mystery Ham is on the case!" Mabel said before picking up Waddles, who was wearing a detective hat, and saying with a British accent "'I play by me own rules! Wot? Wot?'"

"I don't know why I tell you things…do you hear that?" asked Dipper.

"Sounds like a car." I say as Stitch and I stand up in the bed in order to lift the shade over the window and look out.

We see a black car pull up to the Shack and two men in suits get out.

"Wonder what they want?" I ask.

We look up as we hear Grunkle Stan's voice over the speakers.

" _The Mystery Shack is now closed, everybody out! I will not hesitate to use the hose on the elderly!_ " said Grunkle Stan.

"We better get down there!" I say.

Dipper and Mabel nodded, and the three of us ran down to the gift shop to see all of the customers leaving and Grunkle Stan nervously walking around.

"Grunkle Stan, what's happening?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah, you never shut down the gift shop." Said Dipper.

We hear the doorbell and a knock and Grunkle Stan goes and opens the door to reveal the two men in suits.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack, gentlemen! What can I get you? Keychains? Snow globes? These rare photos of American presidents?" Grunkle Stan asked as he pulled money out of his sleeve.

"My name is Agent Powers this is Agent Trigger, we're here to investigate reports of mysterious activity in this town." Said Powers.

"Activity!" Trigger said as he pointed at Grunkle Stan.

"Mysterious activity? In the Mystery Shack? You gotta be jokin!" said Grunkle Stan.

"I assure you I'm not. I was born with a rare disorder that made me physically incapable of experiencing humor." Said Powers.

Grunkle Stan laughed nervously.

"I don't understand that sound you're making with your mouth. Now if you'll excuse us we are conducting an investigation." Powers said as he walked past Grunkle Stan and into the gift shop.

"Investigation!" Trigger said, poking Grunkle Stan in the chest before following Powers.

"Wait! Wait, did you guys say you're investigating the mysteries of this town?" asked Dipper.

"That information is classified, but yes. Look. Between you and me I believe there is a conspiracy of paranormal origin all connected to this town. We're just one small lead away from blowing the lid off this entire mystery." Said Powers.

"Are you kidding me? I'm investigating the exact same thing! M-My sister and I found this journal in the woods which has almost all the answers. If we work together, we could crack the case!" said Dipper.

"If you have evidence of these claims, we should talk." Powers said as he handed Dipper a card.

"We can talk right now! Please please. C-Come in! I have so much to show you!" said Dipper.

"Haha-I'm sorry agents. Kid has an overactive imagination. And like, a sweating problem." Grunkle Stan said as he ran and stood in front of Dipper.

"Haha! Zing!" said Mabel.

"Paranormal town stuff is just part of gift shop lore. Sells more tickets you know?" Grunkle Stan asked before snapping his fingers.

"Boopbadoopboopboop! Swag!" Soos said as he put Mystery Shack bumper stickers on the Agent's chests and funny antennae on their heads.

"We have other spots to investigate. We'll be on our way." Said Powers.

"I'm confiscating this for evidence." Trigger said as he picked up an armful of Mr. Mystery bobbleheads.

"Smart move." Powers said as he and Trigger headed for the door.

"Wait! No, wait! We have so much to talk about!" Dipper said as he ran after them, but was stopped by Grunkle Stan.

"Hold it kiddo. Trust me, the last thing you want around during a party, is cops. I'm confiscating that card." Grunkle Stan said as he took the card from Dipper and put it in a box labeled 'Contraband' "Now how's about you go be a normal kid. Flirt with a girl, or steal a pie off a window sill." Grunkle Stan said as he took the box and walked to the living room.

"But Grunkle Stan! You don't understand!" said Dipper.

"And don't go talking to those agents." Grunkle Stan said as he closed the door behind him.

"Ugh! That could've been my big break!" said Dipper.

"Bro, maybe Grunkle Stan is right. We're throwing a party tonight! Can't you go one night without searching for aliens or raising the dead or whatever?" Mabel asked as she took the Journal from my satchel and showed the page for The Undead.

"I already found aliens…" I said with a smile.

"You know what I mean!" Mabel said as she tickled me a little.

"I'm not gonna raise the dead. I just need a chance to show those agents Nikki's book!" said Dipper.

"…I give up!" I said, throwing my hands into the air.

"Trust me Dipper, the only book you'll need tonight is right here: Boop!" Mabel said as she pulled out a book titled 'Karaoke Songs' and handing it to Dipper "I say Kara—, you say —oke! Kara—" she raised her arms.

Dipper and I stayed silent.

"Kara—" Mabel raised her arms again.

Dipper and I stayed silent.

"Kara—" Mabel raised her arms again.

Dipper and I stayed silent.

"…I could do this all day." Said Mabel.

"Please don't." I said.

Later that night, we were all outside and getting ready for the party, while I told Kero and the others to stay upstairs as it probably wouldn't be good if either of the Agents saw them.

"Aah!" Grunkle Stann yells as Mabel shoots confetti at him.

"Well, the confetti cannon works! And the karaoke machine has all the best songs! ' _We Built This Township on Rock and Roll_ ', ' _Danger Lane to Highway Town_ ', ' _Taking Over Midnight_ ' by &ndra!" said Mabel.

"Listen kid, you do not want to hear this voice singing. Trust me." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, karaoke is not about sounding good, it's about sounding terrible, TOGETHER." Said Mabel.

"Check it out! These black lights make my teeth look scary. It's like a crime scene in my mouth! C'mon, you love it." Wendy said after turning on the black light, making her teeth glow and the invisible symbols on the poster beside her to show up.

"It's not fair. Finally I meet someone who can help me solve the mysteries of this town, and Stan confiscates their card." Said Dipper.

"Dude, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I'm pretty sure Stan hides, like, everything in his room." Said Wendy.

"Ugh, if I go into Stan's room I could get in so much trouble." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, you're probably right. That's what makes it fun, dummy!" Wendy said as she put a party hat on Dipper's head.

A little bit later, we manage to sneak in and are now standing in front of Grunkle Stan's bedroom door that has different signs that say 'Stan's Room', 'No Minors Allowed', and a picture of Dipper with an X over it that says 'That Means You', as well as a do not disturb sign hanging on the doorknob.

"I'll keep an eye out for Stan. You go rustle through his weird old man biz." Said Wendy.

Dipper opens the door and we walk in.

"Alright, Grunkle Stan. where did you hide that card?" Dipper asked as he closed the door behind us.

We started by opening one of his dresser drawers.

"Nothing." Said Dipper.

We opened up his closet.

"Nothing." Said Dipper.

We opened the drawer on his nightstand.

"Nothing." Said Dipper.

I went to look under the bed as Dipper opened up a chest.

"Ew! Pretending I never saw that." Dipper said as he closed the chest.

"What?" I asked, looking up.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing in there! In fact, don't go near that chest!" Dipper said sternly.

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh!" I said in exasperation as Dipper walked up to a portrait of Grunkle Stan.

"Wait a minute…" Dipper said, moving the portrait and revealing a secret compartment that had the contraband box inside "Haha, yes! I got it!" Dipper said as he took the card out of the box.

Dipper goes to the phone and dials the number.

"Hi, this is Dipper. Th-The kid from the Mystery Shack. The one with the, um, 'sweating problem'. I have that Journal I wanted to show you." Dipper said into the phone.

I'm suddenly picked up by someone behind me and find myself being held by Grunkle Stan who raises an eyebrow at me with an angry look on his face and I give him a nervous smile, knowing that now, Dipper and I were busted.

Grunkle Stan turns back to Dipper who was still talking on the phone.

"I'm a hundred percent positive." Dipper said into the phone before Grunkle Stan hit the button on the phone to hang up the call, causing Dipper to gasp and turn around.

"Sorry, guys. I got distracted." Wendy said as she held up her phone that had a picture of Thompson with his shirt off on it.

"Kid, why did you call those agents? I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times! There's nothing 'supernatural' going on in Gravity Falls." Grunkle Stan said as he snatched the phone from Dipper and puts it back on the nightstand.

"Yes, there is! After everything that's happened you _have_ to know that by now." Said Dipper.

"All I know is that your dumb obsession is gonna get us all in trouble one of these days. Now go enjoy the rest of the party, 'cause when it's over—you're both grounded!" Grunkle Stan said as he shoved Dipper towards the door.

"But I'm already grounded…" I say quietly.

"Well you're gonna be even more grounded, now go!" Grunkle Stan said as he put me on the floor and pushed me to follow Dipper and Wendy out the door.

As we left, Dipper turned and gave Grunkle Stan an angry look.

We got outside, Dipper pulled me aside where there wasn't anybody around and turned to me.

"Nikki, we're going to meet those agents no matter what Stan says, you with me?" asked Dipper.

"Y-Yeah…but Dipper, are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask hesitantly as we walk towards the woods.

"Yes! We need their help to solve the mysteries in this town." Said Dipper.

"Well, if you're sure, then I'll do whatever you want to." I said as we passed through the trees.

When we got deep enough where no one could see, I got out the Sealing Wand and activated the Fly Card and getting on the staff before turning to Dipper who looked nervous.

"M-Maybe we should walk…" Dipper said nervously.

"C'mon Dipper, it'll be fine. And we'll get their faster." I say as I held my hand out to him.

"If it's anything like last night-" Dipper started to say.

"It won't be. I promise. It'll be a smooth ride." I said.

Dipper looked at me before sighing and getting on behind me and we flew off.

We got to the meeting point and waited for the agents to arrive.

When the agents pulled up and got out of their car, I handed Dipper the Journal and we walked up to them.

"Guys, I'm so glad to see you. Working together we can crack all of the big questions of Gravity Falls! Trust me, this book is the lead you've been looking for." Dipper said as he handed the Journal to the agents before starting to pace around in a circle "I'm thinking full scale investigation. Forensics, researchers. Do you guys have a helicopter? I'm sorry, 'helicop _ters_ '."

"Kid, I'd love to believe you, but this just looks like more junk from your uncle's gift shop. I mean, Leprecorn? I can't be the only one who thinks that's not funny." Said Powers.

"I can confirm. Not funny." Said Trigger.

"No, no, no! it's real, I swear! You should 'send it to the lab'. Am I saying that right?" asked Dipper.

"Your uncle was right about that overactive imagination of yours. We've got paperwork to do, kid." Said Powers.

" _Boring_. Paperwork." Said Trigger.

"WAIT! This book is real. Gnomes, cursed objects, spells! LISTEN!" Dipper said as he flipped through the pages

"Wait! Dipper don't!" I warned, realizing what he was about to do as I saw the page he was on.

"Uh, uh, ' _Corpus Levitus_ '! Uh, ' _Diablo Dominus_ '! Um, ' _MONDO VICIUM_ '!" Dipper said as he read the spell from the Journal.

"Ohhh, this is definitely not good!" I say nervously as the wind blows harder and the ground starts to shake.

"Huh?" asked Dipper.

"AAH!" both agents yell.

The huge crack forms in the ground and, with a green puff of smoke, a zombie crawls out.

"Ha, a zombie! A real, actual, zombie. See? Spooky Journal, 100% real. Now can we work together?" Dipper asked as I facepalmed.

"Mother of all that is holy!" said Powers.

"What do we do?" asked Trigger.

"It's just one zombie, trust me I see stuff like this _all_ the time." Dipper said as he opened the Journal to look through it, but the zombie came up to him, causing him to scream.

Powers suddenly hit the zombie in the head with a rock, knocking it to the ground.

"Whew. Oh, good thing it was just that one." Said Dipper.

The ground suddenly started to shake again, making more cracks in the ground, along with more and more zombies.

"…You just had to say something, didn't you?" I ask in a straight voice and Dipper winced in response.

"Oh my gosh! You guys can help right?!" asked Dipper.

"Kid, we've been chasing the paranormal for years but we've never seen anything like this before!" said Powers.

"Get down!" Trigger yells before zombies suddenly tackle him and powers to the ground then dragging them away.

"OH, MY GOSH, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Dipper screams.

I quickly get the Fly card out and got us out of there.

"Dipper! What were you thinking!? Even _I_ know not to do a spell without knowing what it does first!" I yell as we flew through the trees.

"How was I supposed to know!?" Dipper yelled back.

"Maybe ask the person who has spell books, and has actually _dealt_ with magic!?" I yell as I pointed to myself and turned towards Dipper who winced in agreement.

We turn back forward…and screamed as a zombie suddenly popped out of the ground in front of us.

I quickly fly us higher before it could grab us.

"…Let's just talk about this later…" Dipper said in a quiet and slightly scared voice.

"Agreed." I said in the same tone.

We get to the Shack and find everyone running away from the party.

I deactivate Fly and we run to Mabel as I put the key back on my necklace.

"What happened!?" asked Mabel.

"…It was him!" I say as I point at Dipper.

"REALLY!?" Dipper yells.

I just shrug.

"Dipper, what's the one thing I asked you _not_ to do tonight?" asked Mabel.

"Raise the dead." Said Dipper.

"And what did you do?" asked Mabel.

"Raise the dead." Dipper said as he looked down at the ground.

We turn as we hear the zombies get closer.

"Stay back dudes, this is about to get intense." Soos says as he runs up to us.

The zombies get closer till we're backed up against the Shack.

We all scream as the zombies get closer.

"Sorry, one second." Soos says as he takes out his phone and takes a picture of the zombies "…You gotta admit this is pretty cool.

"ZOMBIES!" Dipper screams.

"Don't panic. Maybe they're just a really ugly flash mob?!" asked Mabel.

A zombie swipes at us and we duck before running away screaming.

Soos suddenly runs in front of us and tries to protect us from the zombies.

"Dudes, stay calm. I've been training for this moment my whole life. With all the horror movies I've seen, I know literally everything there is to know about how to avoid zombies." Said Soos.

A zombie suddenly comes up and bites Soos' shoulder, turning him into a zombie as well.

"Second thought, gonna flip the script. Can I, eat your brains? Yea or Nay?...Seeing som Yea faces over here." Said Soos.

We all scream before running away around the side of the Shack, Soos and the zombies follow. As we run, Dipper used the shovel he was holding to slice through one of the zombies.

"Quick! The golf cart!" said Dipper.

The zombies suddenly jump out and attack the golf cart, tipping it over.

"Aw, come on!" said Dipper.

"Hoo-hoo, that's a bummer. Good news for me though, ha ha." Said Soos.

"Soos!" yelled Dipper.

"Sorry, dude, I just really want those brains!" said Soos.

"Stay back!" Dipper said as he used his shovel to hit a colorful disco ball towards the zombies, though all that happened was one of the zombies swallowing it and the colorful lights shining out from between its ribs.

"Give it up, dudes! Your fighting only makes us look more rad!" said Soos.

"What do we do?" Mabel asked as we backed away.

"Where's Grunkle Stan?" I asked.

"How's he supposed to help? He doesn't even believe in the supernatural!" said Dipper.

"Nikki! Isn't there a spell or something you could use to help?" asked Mabel.

"Well there is, but none that I could use!" I say.

"What does that even mean!?" asked Dipper.

"I'm nowhere near a high enough skill level to even THINK of using those kind of spells! All that would happen is either nothing or blow us all up! Besides, even if I could use those spells, would you _want_ me to hurt Soos?" I ask.

Dipper and Mabel glanced at Soos before looking back at me.

"…Fair point." Dipper said as Mabel nodded in agreement.

We turn and run around the corner of the Shack to the door, a zombie pops up in front of us and Mabel hits it with her karaoke machine, causing its head to fly off.

"Take that, sucka! This thing's a surprisingly good weapon!" said Mabel.

"Quick! We need to board up all the windows!" Dipper said as we run inside the Shack and lock the door behind us before barricading it with stuff from the gift shop. "Okay, maybe that'll hold 'em."

The window next to us suddenly breaks and Soos looks in.

"Hey dudes! By the way, I taught the zombies how to get into the fuse box. Among these dudes I'm like a genius, haha!" Soos laughed.

The lights suddenly flickered before going off completely.

"Get those brains, dawg!" Soos said as the zombies climbed through the window.

We try to run deeper into the house, but zombies start to smash through the door, and we're all backed into a corner.

"Dipper, isn't there something in the Journal about defeating zombies?!" asked Mabel.

"NO! THERE'S NOTHING IN HERE ABOUT WEAKNESSES! This can't be happening. I wanted answers so bad I put everyone in danger. Now we're toast, it's all my fault, and no one can save us!"

A zombie suddenly grabs Dipper's arm and holds him up into the air.

"Ah, NO! NIKKI! MABEL! I'M SORRY!" Dipper screamed.

"NO! DIPPER!" Mabel and I screamed.

Dipper screamed as the zombie was about to bite him, but a baseball bat suddenly came out and hit the zombie, causing it to drop Dipper.

We look back in time to see Grunkle Stan crush the zombies head with his foot.

"YOU THREE! ATTIC! NOW!" Grunkle Stan yelled.

"Grunkle…Grunkle Stan?!" asked Dipper.

"I said NOW!" Grunkle Stan yelled.

Dipper, Mabel, Waddles and I run past him and through the door.

"All right, you undead jerks, YOU READY TO DIE TWICE?!" Grunkle Stan yelled from behind us as we ran through the living room "The only wrinkly monster who harasses my family is me! Take that! And that!"

We run up the stairs and to our room and close the door behind us.

We back up as pounding noses come from the door before it opens revealing an out of breath Grunkle Stan as he comes in and closes the door behind him.

"Oh! Ow. Everything hurts." Grunkle Stan says as he barricades the door with a chair.

I go up to him to make sure he's okay, and he suddenly grabs me and pulls me closer and looking over me before sighing in relief.

"Grunkle Stan, that was amazing! Are you alright! Heh heh, well, at least you can't deny magic exists anymore, right?" asked Dipper.

Grunkle Stan kept staring at me silently before sighing.

"Kid, I've always known." Grunkle Stan said as he turned towards Dipper.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Dipper.

"I'm not an idiot, Dipper! Of course this town is weird! And the one thing I know about that weirdness is that it's dangerous!" Grunkle Stan said before a hand breaks through the door, causing us to back up "I've been lying about it to try and keep you away from it. To try and protect you from it!"

A zombie suddenly breaks through the window over my bed and Grunkle Stan punches it, looking out the window to watch it fall down.

"It looks like I didn't lie well enough." Said Grunkle Stan.

"What do we do, what do we do!?" Mabel asked in a panic.

"Well, normally the Journal would help us, but there's nothing in there about defeating zombies! It's hopeless!" Dipper said as he held out the Journal…and in the black light shining from the floor, it reveals more than we originally thought was in the Journal.

"Wait, wait, wait! The text! It's glowing in the black light!" said Mabel.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Gimme that!" I say in a hurry before kneeling down next to the black light and flip through the pages, looking at the text that was now there as Dipper, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan come to look.

"All this time I thought I knew all the Journal's secrets, but they're written in some kind of invisible ink!" said Dipper.

"Invisible ink?" asked Grunkle Stan.

I flipped to the entry about the undead, and start to read what was in the invisible ink there.

"This is it! ' _Zombies have a weakness! Previously thought to be invincible, their skulls can be shattered by a perfect four part harmony_ '." I read.

"Four part harmony, how can we create that? I have a naturally high-pitched scream…?" asked Dipper.

"I can make noises with my body? Sometimes intentionally." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Boys, boys. I think you're both missing the obvious solution." Said Mabel.

We soon make it out onto the roof with Mabel's karaoke machine and each take a microphone before Mabel talks into hers.

" _Hello? Hello? Is this thing on? Zombies and gentlemen! I'm Mabel, they're Nikki, Dipper, and Stan, and together we're Love Patrol Alpha!_ " said Mabel.

" _I never agreed to that name._ " said Dipper.

"Hit it!" said Mabel.

The music for 'Taking Over Midnight' starts playing on the karaoke machine as the lyrics show up on the screen.

"Uh, Mabel, our lives may not be worth this." Said Grunkle Stan.

"I wholeheartedly agree." I said as Dipper started singing.

 _Friday night_

 _And we're gonna party 'till dawn_

 _Don't worry, Daddy_

 _I've got my favorite dress on_

"Mabel, this is stupid!" Dipper said as Mabel started to sing.

 _Roll in to the party_

 _The boys are lookin' our way_

 _We just keep dancin'_

 _We don't care what they say_

 _And all the boys are getting' up in my face—_

Mabel stops and screams when a zombie suddenly climbs up to the edge of the roof, making us all back up.

"Guys, we have to sing together or it won't work!" Mabel said and Grunkle Stan and I start singing.

 _Boys are a bore_

 _Let's show 'em the door_

Then the four of us all start singing together.

 _ **We're takin' over the dance floor**_

 _ **Oh-oh**_

 _ **Girls do what we like**_

As we sing, the heads of the zombies start exploding.

 _ **Oh-oh**_

 _ **We're taking over tonight**_

 _ **Oh-oh**_

 _ **Girls do what we like**_

 _ **Oh-oh**_

 _ **We're taking over tonight**_

 _ **We're queens of the disco**_

 _ **Oh-oh**_

 _ **Girls do what we like**_

 _ **Oh-oh**_

 _ **We're taking over tonight**_

Then Dipper sings a line on his own.

 _Takin' over tooniiiiight_

A zombie suddenly pops up next to Dipper and he screams.

"DUCK!" Mabel screams.

We all duck and Mabel shoots the zombie away with her confetti cannon.

"Thank you! We'll be here all night!" Mabel yells.

"Deal with it, zombie idiots!" Grunkle Stan says with maniacal laughter.

"PINES! PINES! PINES! PINES!" we all chant.

We eventually get back down to the living room where Grunkle Stan finds his fez and puts it back on.

"I'm sorry about this, guys. I totally ruined everything." Said Dipper.

"Dipper, are you kidding me? I got to sing karaoke with my three favorite people in the world! No party could top that." Said Mabel.

"I agree." I said with a nod.

"Kids, listen. This town is crazy. So you need to be careful. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you got hurt on my watch. I'll let you hold on to that spooky Journal, as long as you promise me you'll only use it for self-defense, and not go looking for trouble." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Okay, as long as you promise me that you don't have any other bombshell secrets about this town." Said Dipper.

"Promise." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Promise." Said Dipper.

"Man, we have got a lot of zombie damage to clean up. Where's my handyman anyway?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Brains! Braaains!" Soos said as he walked through the door.

"Holy Moses!" Grunkle Stan yells as he prepares to hit Soos with a chair.

"Wait! There's a page in here about curing zombification. It's gonna take a lot of formaldehyde." I say as I flip through the Journal as Mabel and Dipper come up to read over my shoulders.

"Ooh, and cinnamon!" said Mabel.

"Come on Soos, let's fix you up." Said Dipper.

"Brains! Braaains!" Soos said as Mabel pushed him out of the room with a chair.

"Soos, cut it out!" said Mabel.

"Heheh, sorry dude!" Soos said as Dipper and I followed behind while I looked at the Journal.

"I can't believe it! All this time the Author's secrets were hidden in plain sight!" Dipper said as he pulled out a black light and held it over the Journal "A whole new chapter of mysteries to explore…" Dipper then pulled me to his side and said with a smile "And we'll do it together…"

"Yeah…" I said with a nod and a giggle.


End file.
